I - Angels' Blood
by beatrizpattz
Summary: Adaptação:A caçadora de vampiros Bella Swan sabe que é a melhor, mas ela não sabe se é boa o suficiente para este trabalho. Contratada pelo, perigosamente belo Arcanjo Edward, um ser tão letal que nenhum mortal quer sua atenção, só uma coisa é clara, falhar não é uma opção... Mesmo se a tarefa é impossível. Porque neste momento, não é um vampiro desobediente que ela tem que pegar
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Quando Bella fala para as pessoas que é uma caçadora de vampiros, a primeira reação é um inevitável suspiro, seguido por um "Você sai por aí enfiando estacas afiadas em corações podres?"

OK, talvez as palavras reais variem, mas dava no mesmo. Isso a faz querer perseguir e exterminar o décimo quinto idiota contador de histórias que inventou esse conto, em primeiro lugar. Claro, os vampiros provavelmente já eram precavidos disso — após os primeiros dos poucos que acabaram de qualquer maneira em uma sala de emergência.

Bella não estaca os vampiros. Ela os persegue, os empacota, e os leva para os seus senhores, os anjos. Algumas pessoas chamavam seu tipo de caçadores de recompensas, mas de acordo com o seu cartão da Sociedade, ela estava 'Licenciada para caçar vampiros & afins‛ o que a faz uma caçadora de vampiros com benefícios de atendentes e subsídio de risco. O seu pagamento era muito saudável. Ela tinha que ser recompensada pelo fato de que os caçadores ocasionalmente tinham suas jugulares rasgadas.

Mesmo assim, Bella decidiu que precisava de um aumento de salário depois que o músculo da sua panturrilha começou a protestar. Ela tinha sido presa em um canto apertado no _Bronx_ nas últimas duas horas, uma mulher muito alta, de cabelos claros quase brancos, e olhos prata. O cabelo era uma dor no traseiro. De acordo com seu, ás vezes, amigo Jacob, ela poderia muito bem usar um sinal anunciando sua presença. Uma vez que as tinturas não iam funcionar por mais de dois minutos, Bella tinha uma grande coleção de boinas de tricô.

Ela se sentia tentada a puxar a corrente por baixo do seu nariz, mas ela sentia que isso iria intensificar o ambiente 'malcheiroso‛ deste frio e úmido pedaço de Nova York. O que a fez pensar sobre as virtudes do objeto no nariz.

Algo se moveu atrás dela.

Ela virou-se... para ficar cara a cara com um gato perseguidor, os seus olhos refletiam prata na escuridão. Satisfeita, pois o animal era o que parecia, ela voltou sua atenção para a calçada, pensando se os seus olhos brilhavam como os do gato. Era uma coisa boa que ela tivesse herdado a pele de ouro escuro da sua avó marroquina, ou ela pareceria um fantasma.

"Onde diabos você está?" ela murmurou, agachando para esfregar a panturrilha. Esse vampiro a havia levado em uma alegre perseguição através da própria estupidez. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, o que o fez meio difícil de pressupor.

Jacob perguntou a ela uma vez se ela não se cansava de caçar vampiros impotentes e arrastar suas bundas gordas de volta para uma vida de escravidão virtual. Ele riu histericamente na época. Não, isso não a incomodava. Como isso não o incomodava. Os vampiros escolheram essa escravidão, que tinha uma centena de anos de duração, no instante em que pediram a um anjo para torná-los imortais. Se eles tivessem continuado humanos, se tivessem ido para os seus túmulos em paz, então não estariam presos em um contrato assinado com sangue. E enquanto os anjos não tirassem vantagem disso, um contrato era um contrato.

Um flash de luz na rua.

Bingo!

Lá estava o alvo, afastado mastigando um charuto e ostentando seu celular como se ele fosse um homem Feito agora e que nenhum anjo temperamental estava dizendo a ele o que fazer. Mesmo com vários metros de distância entre eles, ela podia sentir o cheiro de suor de suas axilas. O vampirismo ainda não havia avançado suficiente para derreter a gordura que ele usava como um casaco de reposição, e pensou que poderia se livrar do contato com um anjo?

Idiota.

Saindo, ela tirou o seu gorro e colocou-o no seu bolso de trás. Seus cabelos caíram sobre os ombros em uma nuvem macia, distinta e brilhante. Não era arriscado. Não esta noite. Ela poderia ser reconhecida pelos locais, mas esse tinha o sotaque australiano. Ele era um recém-chegado de Sidney e o seu mestre o que queria de volta à cidade, pronto.

"Você tem fogo?"

O vampiro pulou e deixou cair o seu telefone. Bella se impediu de rolar os olhos. Ele ainda não estava totalmente formado, os caninos que piscaram em surpresa eram apenas caninos de bebê. Não admira que seu mestre esteja enraivecido. O idiota teria se fodido em pouco mais de um ano ou mais de serviço.

"Desculpe", disse ela com um sorriso, ele recuperou o telefone e sopesou-a. Ela sabia o que ele via. Uma garota solitária com cabelo loiro bimbo, vestida em um jeans preto, e um top de mangas longas na mesma cor, sem armas visíveis. Porque ele era jovem e estúpido, a imagem o fez relaxar.

"Claro, docinho" Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, para pegar o isqueiro.

Foi quando Bella se inclinou para frente, uma mão a varreu por trás e por baixo do top.

—Tut-tut, Sr. Ebose está muito decepcionado com você ela encontrou e travou o colar antes dele processar o sentido da censura roucamente falada. Seus olhos esbugalhados e vermelhos, mas ao invés de gritar, ele continuou em silêncio no lugar. O colar de um caçador tinha o poder de congelar um homem. O medo era uma coisa viva que deslizava pelo seu rosto.

Ela poderia sentir pena dele, se não soubesse que ele tinha rasgado quatro gargantas humanas no decorrer de sua fuga. Isso não era aceitável. Os anjos os protegiam, mas até eles tinham limites, Sr. Ebose autorizou o uso de toda e qualquer força necessária nesse.

Nesse momento, que ela permitiu que este conhecimento jorrasse livremente, deixou o vampiro ver a vontade dela de machucá-lo. O rosto dele tinha perdido a cor que ele tinha conseguido reter. Ela sorriu

—Siga-me

Ele trotava atrás dela como um cachorrinho obediente. Droga, ela amava os colares. Sua melhor amiga Alice, gostava de atirar nos alvos com juro-por-Deus flechas, a ponta das flechas eram adulteradas para conter o mesmo chip de controle que fazia os colares serem tão eficazes. No instante em que ele toca a pele, o chip aparentemente transmite um campo eletromagnético que causa de modo temporário um curto-circuito nos processos neurais do vampiro, deixando-o suscetível a indução. Bella não conhecia a ciência por trás disso, mas conhecia os limites e as vantagens da escolha do seu método de captura.

Sim, ela tem que chegar mais perto do alvo do que Alice, mas em contrapartida, não havia a possibilidade de perder e acertar um telespectador inocente. Como Alice havia feito uma vez. Isso lhe custou metade do seu salário do ano para resolver o processo. Seus lábios se curvaram diante da ideia, como sua amiga tinha ficado chateada por não fazer o disparo. Bella abriu a porta do passageiro do carro que estava estacionado nas proximidades.

—Entre.

O bebê vampiro estava espremido em seu perímetro com esforço.

Se certificando que ele estava preso no cinto de segurança, ela ligou para o Sr. Ebose apenas por segurança.

—Estou com ele.

A voz do outro lado a instruiu a deixar o pacote do lado de fora de uma pista de pouso privada.

Não se surpreendeu pela escolha do local, ela desligou e começou a dirigir. Em silêncio. Seria um pouco redundante tentar manter uma conversa, sendo que o vampiro tinha perdido a habilidade de falar no instante em que ela deu uma apertada nele. O silêncio foi um efeito colateral da camisa de força neural criada pelo colar. Antes do lançamento do chip, ser caçador de vampiro é a escolha de uma profissão suicida, até os vampiros bebê tinham a capacidade de rasgar um humano em pedaços. Claro, de acordo com as últimas pesquisas, caçadores de vampiros não eram completamente humanos, mas eles estavam bem próximos.

Chegando à pista, ela checou a segurança e se dirigiu para uma área asfaltada. A equipe encarregada de escoltar o vampiro de volta a Sidney estava esperando ao lado de um elegante jato. Bella pegou o homem capturado e eles imediatamente acenaram para que fosse até eles. Ela teve que arrumar o pacote pessoalmente, pois eles não tinham licença para lidar com ele neste ponto do percurso. Claramente, o Sr. Ebose tinha bons advogados. Ele estava cuidando para que não tivesse nenhuma chance de ser levado à Autoridade de Proteção aos Vampiros.

Não que a APV já tenha conseguido fazer alegações de crueldade. Tudo o que os anjos tinham que fazer era mostrar um par de fotos de humanos com as gargantas arrancadas, que o júri não estava apenas pronto para absolver, mas para lhes dar uma medalha no processo.

Bella escoltou o vampiro acima dos degraus e para um grande caixote aberto no porão dos passageiros.

—Entre

Ele entrou e virou-se para ela, terror passando por ele como ondas que já tinham invadido sua camisa.

—Desculpa, amigo. Você matou três mulheres e um homem idoso. O que faz a pena se dirigir na direção errada. — Batendo a porta, ela o trancou lá. O colar terá que ir com ele para Sidney, a partir daí ia ser devolvido diretamente para o Sindicato. De acordo com o protocolo dos chips incorporados.

—Ele está pronto para ir rapazes.

Os guardas, todos os quatro que a tinham seguido para dentro — a olharam de cima abaixo com olhos avaliativos

—Sem ferimentos. Impressionante.

Ele a entregou um envelope.

—A transferência já foi feita para a sua conta da Sociedade, tal como o acordo.— Olhando-a de cima a baixo com seus olhos azuis escurecidos pelo temor.

Bella verificou o comprovante. As sobrancelhas se levantaram.

—O Sr. Ebose tem sido generoso.

—Um bônus pela captura precoce, e pelo alvo estar ileso. O Sr. Ebose tem planos para ele. O velho Jerry é o seu secretário favorito.

Bella estremeceu. O problema de ser um imortal, era que basicamente, poderiam fazer um monte de coisas com você, e mesmo assim, você não morreria. Ela tinha visto uma vez um vampiro que tinha tido todos os membros amputados... Sem anestésico. Até o momento que a equipe de resgate da Sociedade o liberou das garras de ódio das pessoas que o tinham seqüestrado, eles tinham ido além de qualquer razão ou coerência. E haviam filmado. Foi assim que soubera que o homem permaneceu consciente o tempo todo. Ela aposta que os anjos não mostram esses vídeos aos peticionários que vem em massa, esperando que sejam transformados.

Então novamente, talvez eles peçam.

Os anjos só fazem em cerca de mil vampiros por ano. E pelo que Bella tinha visto, ela esperava que existissem centenas de milhares. Ela não tinha idéia do por que. Na medida em que ela estava relacionada, o custo da imortalidade era elevado demais. É melhor viver livre e virar pó quando o tempo chegar a acabar trancado em uma caixa de madeira esperando que o mestre decida o seu destino.

Ela sentiu um gosto ácido cobrindo a sua língua, deslizou a confirmação e o envelope dentro do bolso de sua calça.

—Por favor, agradeça ao Sr. Ebose por sua generosidade.

O guarda-costas inclinou a cabeça e ela vislumbrou as bordas do que parecia ser um corvo tatuado em sua cabeça raspada. Ele era alto demais para ver com nitidez, os outros eram mais baixos e todos carregavam esta marca única.

—Eu vejo que está livre. — Ele olhava mordazmente aos aros de prata lisa em suas orelhas. Não o dourado, que representava o casamento. No emaranhado de âmbar. Mas ela não cometeu o erro de assumir que ele estava interessado em um encontro. Os guardas da fraternidade praticavam o celibato quando estava trabalhando. E a punição para o fracasso era a remoção de uma parte do corpo, Bella nunca teve a curiosidade de descobrir qual, sua figura não era tentadora o bastante.

—Sim, eu estou livre para trabalho também. — Ela prefere terminar um trabalho antes de iniciar outro. Sempre havia vampiros para perseguir. —Sr. Ebose quer localizar outro renegado?

—Não. Ele tem um amigo que necessita dos seus serviços. — O guarda a passou um segundo envelope, esse estava selado. — O compromisso é para às oito horas da manhã de amanhã. Por favor, se assegure que entendeu, foi esclarecido com sua Sociedade, o adiantamento do depósito.

Se a Sociedade havia assinado, significava que era uma busca legítima.

—Claro, onde devo ir?

—Manhattan.

A alma de Bella gelou. Só a um anjo aquela única palavra serviria como direção. Mesmo os anjos tinham uma hierarquia, e ela sabia muito bem quem estava no topo. Mas, tão rápido quanto chegou, o medo passou. Mesmo sendo o Sr. Ebose muito poderoso, seria muito difícil que ele conhecesse um arcanjo. Um do Grupo dos Dez. Que decidiram quem seria Feito, e quem os faria.

—Algum problema?

A sua cabeça pegou o comentário do guarda.

—Não, claro que não. — ela fingiu que estava olhando o seu relógio —É melhor eu ir, por favor, mande meus cumprimentos para o Sr. Ebose. — Com isso, saiu do exuberante confinamento do jato e do pungente fedor de medo da carga.

Ela nunca foi capaz de descobrir porque são feitos tantos idiotas. Talvez, pensou ela, eles eram criados normais e se tornavam idiotas depois de uns anos bebendo sangue. Quem diabos sabia o que aquela coisa fazia com o cérebro. Mas essa teoria não explicava a sua recente captura, ele tinha dois anos no máximo!

Encolhendo os ombros, entrou no carro. E porque quis rasgar e abrir o envelope com os dentes, ela esperou até chegar ao seu ninho, em um belo apartamento de Manhattan. Dado tanto tempo que ela que ela gastou caçando merda, a maioria dos caçadores tendem a fazer as suas casas em paraísos. Bella não foi uma exceção.

Entrando, ela chutou as botas e seguiu em direção a sua luxuosa unidade de banheira e chuveiro. Normalmente, ela faz um ritual de lavagem da sujeira e se mergulhando em cremes e perfumes que ela coleciona. Jacob acha que essas suas tendências a coisas de garotas é a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, constantemente ele brincava com ela sobre isso, mas a última vez que ele abriu a boca grande, ela teve sua revanche perguntando se ele tinha certeza que os seus negros cabelos estavam condicionados.

No entanto, essa noite ela não tinha paciência, nem inclinação para se mimar. Se despindo, ela fez um rápido trabalho de afastar o fedor de merda de vampiro antes de dormir em um pijama de algodão e passar a escova pelos seus cabelos antes de tomar um pouco de café. Logo que foi feito, ela sentou a mesa com um copo cheio de café e o colocou sobre a mesa cuidadosamente, na forma de uma montanha... Em seguida, cedeu a sua curiosidade e rasgou o envelope em movimentos raivosos.

O papel era grosso, a marca d'água elegante... E o nome que estava na parte inferior da página era aterrorizante o bastante para fazê-la querer fazer as malas e sair correndo. O mais remotamente, buraco minúsculo que pôde encontrar.

Incrédula, ela correu os olhos pela página mais uma vez. As palavras não haviam mudado.

 _Eu ficaria satisfeito se você se juntasse a mim para o café da manhã. 8 A.M._

 _Edward_

Não havia nenhum endereço, mas ela não precisava disso. Olhou para cima, para poder ver a Torre do Arcanjo através placa de vidro da janela que tinha feito esse apartamento ridiculamente caro... E atraente. Ser capaz de sentar e assistir os anjos do alto das varandas da torre era culposamente prazeroso.

Á noite, eles pareciam tão suaves, sombras escuras. Mas durante o dia, as asas brilhavam no sol, seus movimentos eram incrivelmente graciosos. Eles vêm e vão durante o dia, mas às vezes ela os via simplesmente sentados, no alto dos terraços, as pernas pairavam sobre os lados. Os anjos mais jovens, ela tinha adivinhado, a juventude era um termo relativo.

Mesmo sabendo que a maioria deles eram décadas mais velhos do que ela, a visão sempre a fazia sorrir. Foi a primeira vez que ela os vislumbrou agindo de um modo que poderia ser descrito como normal. Normalmente, eles eram remotamente frios, tão distantes da monotonia comum da humanidade que ia além da sua compreensão. Amanhã ela também ia estar lá em cima, ela iria subir na torre de luz e vidro. Mas ela não estaria indo conhecer um desses jovens anjos acessíveis. Não, amanhã ela estava indo se sentar em frente a um arcanjo.

 _Edward._

Bella se curvou doente do estômago.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

A primeira coisa que fez depois de se recuperar da vontade de vomitar, foi ligar para a Sociedade.

— Eu preciso falar com Alice. — disse a recepcionista.

—Me desculpe, a diretora deixou o escritório.

Desligando, Bella socou o número da casa de Alice.

A outra mulher atendeu na metade de um toque — Agora, como eu sabia que eu ia ouvir alguma coisa de você hoje?.

A mão de Bella se agarrou ao telefone. — Alice, por favor, me diz que eu estou tendo uma ilusão e você não me inscreveu para trabalhar com um arcanjo.

—Er... hm...—Alice Halle, a diretora da Sociedade dos Estados Unidos e a todos os arredores, de repente soava como uma adolescente nervosa. — Diabos, Bells, não é como se eu pudesse dizer não.

—O que ele poderia fazer, te matar?

—Provavelmente — murmurou Alice — Seu lacaio vampiro deixou muito claro que ele queria você. E que não está acostumado a ser negado.

—Você tentou dizer não?

—Eu sou sua melhor amiga, me dê um pouco de crédito aqui.

Se jogando nas almofadas do sofá, Bella olhou a torre.

—Qual é o trabalho?

— Eu não sei. — Alice começou a emitir gemidos tristes — Não se preocupe, não estou desperdiçando minha respiração tentando te acalmar. O bebê acordou, não foi coisinha doce? — Ruídos de beijo flutuavam pelo ar.

Bella ainda não conseguia acreditar Alice tinha 'juntado as escovas'. Além disso, ela tinha um bebê.

— Como está a mini-eu?

Alice havia batizado a sua filha de Zoe Bella. Maldição, embora Bella não tivesse fungado como um bebê quando ela descobriu.

— Espero que ela esteja fazendo um inferno.

— Ela ama a mamãe. — Mais sons de beijo. — E ela me mandou dizer a você que será sua mini-eu quando crescer uns metros e ela e Slayer vão ter uma equipe de arrasar.

Bella riu da menção do cachorro monstro que vivia babando pessoas inocentes. — Onde está o seu amado? Eu pensei que Jasper gostava de fazer coisas de criança.

— Ele gosta. — o sorriso de Alice era evidente através da linha telefônica, e isso fez algo dentro de Bella se apertar da forma mais cruel. Não era porque ela tinha inveja da felicidade de Alice, ou porque ela queria Jasper para si. Não, era algo mais profundo, sentia que o tempo estava deslizando por entre seus dedos.

No decorrer do ano, tornou-se mais evidente que seus amigos estavam passando por outras fases na vida, enquanto ela permanecia em um limbo, uma caçadora de vampiros de 28 anos de idade, sem laços, sem ligações.

Alice havia aposentado o seu arco e flecha, exceto para uma caçada urgente, e pegou o mais exigente trabalho de mesa na Sociedade. Seu letal e habilidoso marido entrou para os negócios de fábrica de ferramentas para caçadores (e de troca de fraldas), com um sorriso que gritava contentamento. Diabos, até mesmo Jacob dividia a mesma parceira de cama há dois meses.

— Ei, Bells você foi dormir? — Alice perguntou enquanto o bebê dava guinchos felizes. — Tendo sonhos com o seu arcanjo?

— Mais como pesadelos. — ela murmurou, enquanto avistou um anjo vindo a terra através do telhado da torre. Seu coração pulou com uma batida, alargando para fora as asas e desacelerando a descida. — Você nunca terminou de me contar sobre Jasper? Porque ele não está cuidando do bebê?

— Ele foi a loja com o Slayer para pegar sorvete duplo de chocolate. Eu lhe contei sobre as ânsias depois de um tempo do nascimento

O prazer de Alice em enganar o marido fez Bella rir, mas ela estava muito consciente do medo subindo pela espinha.

— Alice, você fez o vampiro dar qualquer dica do porquê ele pediu por mim?

— Claro. Ele disse que Edward queria o melhor.

— Eu sou a melhor" murmurou Bella na manhã seguinte, quando ela saiu do táxi em frente a magnífica criação que era a torre do arcanjo. — Eu sou a melhor.

— Hey senhora, você vai me pagar ou vai ficar falando sozinha?

— O que? Oh! — puxou uma nota de vinte dólares, ela se inclinou e esmagou nas mãos do taxista. — Fique com o troco.

Sua carranca se transformou em um sorriso.

— Obrigado. Você tem uma grande caçada chegando?

Bella não perguntou como ele a atrelou a uma caçadora.

— Não, mas eu tenho uma grande chance de encontrar uma morte horrível nas próximas horas. Podia muito bem fazer algo bom e ter a minha chance de ir para o céu.

O motorista pensou que ela era uma rebelde. Ele ainda estava rindo enquanto se dirigia para fora, deixando-a em pé no largo caminho que levava a entrada da torre. O sol da manhã, que estava estranhamente brilhante, iluminou o pátio branco, deixando-o nítido o suficiente para cortar. Colocou a camiseta no rosto como uma máscara ela colocou gratidão nos olhos cansados do sono atrasado. Agora ela não corria o risco de ficar cega, ela viu as sombras que tinha perdido mais cedo. Claro que ela sabia que estavam ali, á vista não era o seu sentido primário quando se tratava de vampiros.

Vários deles estavam postos aos lados da torre, mas tinham pelo menos dez ocultos ou andando ao redor dos bem-cuidados arbustos no exterior. Todos usavam ternos escuros com camisetas brancas, seus cabelos tinham um corte elegante, linhas perfeitas patenteadas por agentes do FBI. Máscaras negras e discretos aparelhos de ouvido quebraram o efeito de agente secreto.

Mas comentários internos a parte, Bella conhecia esses vampiros que não se pareciam em nada com o que ela pegou a noite passada. Esses caras estão por aí há muito tempo. Seu aroma intenso, obscuro mas não desagradável, quando adicionados ao fato que eles estavam guardando a torre do arcanjo dizia-lhe que eles eram inteligentes e extremamente perigosos. Enquanto ela observava, dois deles se moveram para fora dos arbustos e se andaram até ficaram na diretamente na luz solar.

Nenhum se explodiu em chamas.

Tal reação à luz do sol, outro mito adotado pelos cineastas, que fez com que seu trabalho se tornasse mais fácil. Tudo que ela tinha que fazer era esperar até que eles descessem para a acusação. Mas nem todos os vampiros são capazes de andar por ai por vinte quatro horas por dia. Os poucos que sofriam com a sensibilidade ao sol não 'morrem' quando o sol nasce. Eles simplesmente achavam uma sombra.

— E você está antecipada, logo você estará compondo uma poesia aos jardins. — Murmurou entre a respiração. — Você é profissional, é a melhor, pode fazer isso.

Respirando fundo e tentando não pensar sobre os anjos que sabia estarem voando por sobre sua cabeça, ela começou a se dirigir a entrada da torre. Ninguém lhe prestou nenhuma grande atenção, mas quando ela finalmente chegou á porta, o vampiro de plantão inclinou a cabeça em um aceno pequeno para ela.

— Direto para o balcão da recepção.

Bella piscou e tirou os óculos.

— Não pretende verificar minha ID?

— Você está sendo esperada.

O vampiro da porta tinha um perfume sedutor, um pensamento incomum por ser uma adaptação evolutiva contra as habilidades de caçadores, ela agradeceu com um aceno desconfortável e entrou.

O ar-condicionado do hall dominava um espaço aparentemente interminável no mármore cinza profundo, atravessado com discretas veias de ouro. Esse era um exemplo de riqueza, bom gosto, e intimidação sutil, esse levou o primeiro prêmio. De repente ela ficou feliz por estar usando sua calça jeans usual e camiseta, uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta de linho branco. Ela domou os cabelos em um toque francês, e enfiou os pés nos saltos altos.

Aqueles saltos altos batiam no mármore com um acentuado som metódico quando ela atravessou o saguão. Enquanto andava, ela observou tudo ao seu redor, desde o número de guardas vampiros, ao requintado, porém estranho, arranjo de flores, até o fato que a recepcionista era uma vampira muito, muito, muito velha... Com seu rosto e corpo bem mantidos em seus trinta anos.

— Srta. Swan, Eu sou Suhani. — A recepcionista disse com um sorriso enquanto se levantava de trás da mesa curva. Essa, também era de pedra, mas de um jato tão bem polido que refletia tudo como um espelho. — Estou tão satisfeita em conhecê-la.

Bella apertou a mão da mulher, sentindo o fluxo de sangue fresco, a batida do coração acelerado. Estava na ponta da sua língua perguntar quem Suhani havia tomado como café da manhã, o sangue era excepcionalmente potente, mas ela segurou o impulso antes que se colocasse em problemas.

— Obrigada.

Suhani sorriu para os olhos de Bella, era um sorriso cheio de velho conhecimento. — Você deve ter feito bom tempo. — ela disse enquanto olhava para o relógio. — São só sete e quarenta e cinco.

— O trânsito estava leve. — E ela não queria iniciar essa reunião com o pé errado. — Estou muito adiantada?

— Não. Ele está esperando por você. — O sorriso se desvaneceu para ser substituído por uma expressão de desapontamento. — Eu achei que você seria... assustadora.

— Não me diga que você assiste Hunter's Prey? — O nojo do comentário havia saído antes que ela pudesse impedir.

Suhani lhe deu um desconcertante sorriso humano. — Culpada, estou com medo. O show é tão divertido. E R. S. Stoker — o produtor — é um ex-caçadora de vampiros.

Sim, e ela era a fada do dente.

— Deixe-me adivinhar, você esperava que eu carregasse uma espada enorme e meus olhos fossem vermelhos brilhantes? — Bella balançou a cabeça. — Você é uma vampira, sabe que isso não é verdade.

A expressão de Suhani deslizou ficando fria e escura.

— Você parece muito certa do meu vampirismo, a maioria das pessoas nunca adivinha.

Bella decidiu que agora não era hora para uma aula de biologia do caçador.

— Eu tenho muita experiência. — Ela balançou os ombros, como se isso não importasse. — Vamos subir?

Suhani ficou repentinamente, e ao que parece, sinceramente, afobada. — Ah! Me desculpe, mantive você esperando. Me siga!

— Não se preocupe, foi só um minuto. — E ela estava grata pela chance de que havia lhe dado para arrumar seus pensamentos. Se este elegante, porém sensível vampiro, podia lidar com Edward, então ela também podia. — Como ele é?

Os passos de Suhani vacilaram por uns instantes antes dela se encontrar.

— Ele é um arcanjo... — O tremor de sua voz se misturou com partes iguais de medo.

A confiança de Bella sofreu uma queda livre. — Você o vê muitas vezes?

— Não, por que eu deveria? — A recepcionista lhe deu um sorriso intrigado. — Ele não tem necessidade de passar pelo lobby. Ele pode voar.

Bella poderia ter golpeado a si mesmo.

— Certo.

Ela chegou a um impasse em frente a porta do elevador.

— Obrigada.

— Você é bem-vinda. — Suhani começou a introduzir um código no touch screen montado em um pedestal pequeno ao lado do elevador. — Esse elevador vai te levar em linha reta ao terraço.

Bella pausou. — O terraço?

— Ele irá te conhecer lá.

Assustada, mas sabendo que um atraso não a levaria a nada entrou no largo carro, com painéis de espelho e virou-se para Suhani, enquanto as portas se fechavam. Ela se sentiu desconfortável ao lembrar que tinha colocado um vampiro em uma caixa menos de doze horas atrás. Agora ela sabia como ele se sentia do outro lado. Se ela não estivesse tão certa que estava sob vigilância, ela poderia ter deixado cair à fachada profissional e começaria a agir como uma louca.

Ou um rato preso em um labirinto.

O elevador começou a subir em um movimento suave e com um som agudo que pareciam moedas caindo. Os numerais brilhavam na tela de LCD assinalando uma sequencia de girar o estomago. Ela decidiu parar de contar depois que o elevador passou pelo andar setenta e cinco. Em vez disso, ela fez uso dos espelhos para arrumar a alça torcida da sua bolsa... Quando na verdade ela estava se certificando que a arma estava bem escondida.

Ninguém a havia mandado vir desarmada.

O elevador sussurrou uma parada leve. As portas se abriram. Não se dando a chance de hesitar, ela foi para dentro de um pequeno recinto de vidro. Ficou imediatamente obvio que o recinto não era nada mais que o escudo do elevador. A cobertura estava além... E não tinha sequer um gradeado para evitar uma queda acidental.

O arcanjo realmente não acreditava em deixar seus convidados a vontade.

Mas Bella não poderia dizer que ele era um anfitrião ruim, a mesa com croissants, café, suco de laranja posto em um esplendor solitário no meio do espaço aberto. Um outro olhar e ela viu que o teto não era de concreto nu. Tinha sido pavimentado com ladrilhos cinza escuros que brilhavam pratas sob a luz do sol. As telhas eram bonitas e caras sem dúvida.

Um desperdício extravagante, ela pensou, então ela percebeu um ser com asas, o telhado seguramente não era um espaço inútil.

Edward não estava em nenhum lugar onde pudesse ser visto.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, ela abriu a porta de vidro e saiu. Para o seu alivio, o azulejo provou ter uma superfície rugosa, o vento estava suave, mas ela sabia que era alto, e poderia se tornar cortante sem aviso prévio, e os saltos não eram exatamente estáveis nessas épocas. Ela se perguntou se a toalha estava aparafusada na mesa. Caso contrário ela teria voado para fora da mesa e levaria o alimento, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Então, novamente, isso poderia ser uma boa coisa. Nervos não faziam bem a digestão.

Deixando sua bolsa na mesa, ela caminhava com cuidado para mais perto da borda... e olhou para baixo. Alegria correu por ela, com a visão dos anjos entrando e saindo da torre. Eles pareciam quase perto o suficiente para tocar, a tentação de suas asas, um poderoso canto de sereia.

— Cuidado. — A palavra era suave, o tom divertido.

Ela não pulou, tinha sentido a pressão do vento provocada pelas batidas de suas asas.

— Será que eles me pegariam se eu caísse? — ela perguntou, sem olhar em sua direção.

— Se eles tiverem com disposição para isso.

Ele andou para ficar ao seu lado, suas asas enchendo sua visão periférica.

— Você não sofre de vertigem.

— Nunca sofri. — Ela admitiu tão aterrorizada pelo poder absoluto dele, que soou absolutamente normal. Era isso, ou começar a gritar. — Nunca estive tão alto antes.

— O que você achou?

Ela respirou profundamente e deu um passo para trás antes de se virar para ele. O impacto bateu nela como uma bofetada. Ele era... — Lindo. — Olhos do mais puro azul como se algum artista celestial tivesse incrustado safiras em sua pintura e em seguida colorido a íris com o melhor dos pincéis.

Ela ainda estava se recuperando do choque visual, quando um vento súbito varreu através do telhado, levantando fios do seu cabelo preto. Mas _preto_ era uma palavra muito leve. Era tão pura que detinha os ecos da noite, vividos e passionais. Corte em camadas descuidadas que paravam na nuca, desencobrindo os ângulos agudos do seu rosto e fez seus dedos ondularem fazendo um afago.

Sim, ele era bonito, mas era a beleza de um guerreiro ou de um conquistador. Esse homem tinha poder carimbado em cada centímetro da sua pele, cada pedaço da sua carne. E isso foi antes dela reparar na beleza requintada de suas asas. As penas eram de um branco macio e parecia ser polvilhada com ouro. Mas quando ela se concentrou, viu a verdade, cada pena tinha um filamento individual de ouro.

— Sim, é bonito aqui em cima. — Ele disse, quebrando a sua fascinação.

Ela piscou, então sentiu a cor do seu rosto, não faz ideia de quanto tempo havia se passado. — Sim.

Seu sorriso teve um toque de ironia e de satisfação masculina... E puro foco letal.

— Vamos tomar café e conversar.

Furiosa por ter se permitido ser surpreendida por sua beleza física, ela mordeu o interior de sua bochecha em repreensão. Ela não iria cair na mesma armadilha de novo. Edward sabia claramente o quanto ele era impressionante, e sabia o efeito que tinha em mortais desavisados. Isso o fazia um grande FDP, ela não deveria ter problemas em resistir.

Puxando uma cadeira, ele esperou. Ela parou a um pé de distância, muito consciente de sua altura e força. Ela não estava acostumada a se sentir pequena. Ou fraca. Ele lhe causava essa sensação e experiência, sem fazer nenhum esforço aparente, fez com que ela ficasse nervosa o bastante para reagir com represália.

— Eu não fico confortável com ninguém parado atrás de mim.

Uma faísca de surpresa surgiu em seus olhos azuis.

—Não deveria ser eu que devia temer uma faca nas costas? Você quem está carregando armas ocultas.

O fato que ele tinha adivinhado sobre as armas não significava nada. Uma caçadora sempre estava armada.

— A diferença é, eu morro e você não.

Com um sorriso, e um aceno divertido de sua mão, ele caminhou para o outro lado da mesa, suas asas escovando as limpas telhas, deixando para trás uma trilha brilhante de ouro branco. Ela estava certa que ele havia feito aquilo de propósito. Anjos nem sempre derramam pó de anjo. Quando eles fazem, o pó é rapidamente coletado por humanos, e vampiros também. O preço de uma partícula do material brilhante era mais alto do que um diamante perfeitamente lapidado.

Mas se Raphael achava que ela iria cair de joelhos e rastejar, ela tinha outro pensamento em mente.

— Você não me teme. — Ele disse agora.

Ela não era estúpida o bastante para mentir.

— Estou petrificada. Mas eu acho que você não me traria até aqui apenas para me empurrar de cima do terraço.

Sua boca se curvou, como se ela tivesse dito algo engraçado.

— Sente-se Bella. — Seu nome soou diferente nos lábios dele. Uma obrigação. Como se apenas dizendo, ele houvesse ganhado poder sobre ela. — Como você disse, eu não tenho planos de matá-la. Não hoje.

Ela sentou com o encosto em suas costas, consciente de que ele estava esperando como uma cavalaria do mundo antigo espera, até que ela tivesse sentado. Suas asas posicionadas graciosamente projetadas para trás sob a cadeira, feita especialmente para ele.

— Quantos anos você tem? — ela se encontrou perguntando antes que ela pudesse controlar a curiosidade.

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas perfeitamente arqueadas. — Você não tem nenhum senso de auto-preservação?— Foi um comentário casual, mas ela pôde ouviu o aço sob a superfície.

Um calafrio passou por sua espinha.

— Alguns diriam que não, Eu sou uma caçadora de vampiros."

Algo escuro e perigosamente requintado se moveu no cristalino profundo daqueles olhos, que nenhum humano poderia ter.

— Uma nascida caçadora, não uma treinada.

— Sim.

— Quantos vampiros você capturou ou matou?

— Você sabe o número. Isso é porque eu estou sentada aqui.

Uma outra rajada de ventou chicoteou o terraço, esse forte o suficiente para balançar os copos e puxar os fios do seu coque. Ela não tentou os fixar de volta, mantendo toda sua atenção voltada para o arcanjo. Ele, por sua vez, a olhava, tal como uma besta observando o coelho que seria o seu jantar.

— Conte-me sobre suas habilidades. — Não foi nada menos que uma ordem, o seu tom de lâmina sussurrou o aviso. O arcanjo não a achou mais divertida.

Bella se recusou a desviar os olhos, mesmo quando ela fixou as unhas em suas coxas para se segurar.

— Eu sinto o cheiro dos vampiros, diferenciar um do pacote. É isso. — Uma habilidade inútil, a menos que você seja um caçador de vampiro. Isso faz o termo 'escolha de carreira' um oximoro.

— Quantos anos um vampiro tem que ter para que você sinta sua presença?

Essa era uma pergunta estranha, então ela teve que fazer uma pausa para pensar.

— Bom, o mais novo que eu já rastreei tinha dois meses de idade. E esse foi o limite. A maioria deles espera completar um ano de idade antes de fazer tentar dar uma de engraçadinho.

— Então você nunca teve contato com um vampiro jovem?

Bella não fazia ideia de onde ele queria chegar com esta linha de questionamento.

— Contato, claro. Mas não como uma caçadora. Você é um anjo, você deveria saber que eles não funcionam muito bem no primeiro mês que são feitos. — É nessa fase de seu desenvolvimento que eles alimentam os boatos de que são zumbis e se alimentam quando dá vontade.

Eles realmente são assustadores nas primeiras semanas. Olhos muito abertos, mas com nada através, carne pálida e perdida, movimentos sem coordenação. Esse é o porque os grupos de ódio preferiam alvos novos. A maioria das pessoas acha fácil mutilar e torturar o corpo de alguém que poderia ser o melhor amigo de alguma pessoa. Ou irmão de lei, no caso de Bella. — Os jovens não podem se alimentar, muito menos fugir.

— No entanto, vamos fazer um teste. — O arcanjo pegou um copo com suco que estava do lado do seu prato e tomou um pouco. — Coma.

— Eu não estou com fome.

Ele abaixou o copo.

— É um insulto de sangue recusar comida da mesa de um arcanjo.

Bella nunca tinha escutado o termo, mas se tem sangue envolvido, não deveria ser nada bom.

— Eu comi antes de vir aqui. — Uma mentira descarada. Ela não tinha sido capaz de empurrar para baixo nada mais que água, e com muito esforço.

— Então beba. — Foi uma instrução tão absoluta, que ela sabia que ele esperava obediência instantânea.

Algo estalou dentro dela. — Ou então?

O vento parou. Mesmo as nuvens pareceram congelar.

A morte sussurrou em seu ouvido.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Os instintos de Bella estavam gritando para ela apanhar a faca na bota, fazer algum estrago e dar o fora, mas ela se obrigou a ficar no lugar. A verdade era que não andaria mais do que meio metro antes que Edward quebrasse cada osso do corpo dela.

Foi exatamente o que ele fez a um vampiro que ele pensou que o traiu. Esse vampiro foi encontrado no centro da _Times Square_. Ele ainda estava vivo. E ainda estava tentando gritar ― Não! Edward, não! ― mas sua voz estava engrolada até então, sua mandíbula pendurada pelos tendões como cordas, a carne faltando em alguns lugares.

Bella, fora do país em uma caçada, tinha visto as novas imagens depois do evento. Ela conhecia o vampiro que ficou deitado lá agonizando por três horas antes de ser pego por um par de anjos. Todos em Nova York, diabos, todo mundo no país, sabia que ele estava lá, mas ninguém ousou ajudá-lo, não com a marca de Edward em chamas na sua testa. O arcanjo queria que a punição fosse testemunhada, queria lembrar às pessoas quem e o quê ele era. E funcionou. Agora a mera menção ao seu nome despertava medo visceral.

Mas Bella não rastejaria, não por qualquer um. Foi uma escolha que ela fez na noite eu que seu pai lhe disse para se ajoelhar, e implorar, e talvez, talvez ele a aceitasse de volta na família.

Bella não tem falado com seu pai por uma década.

― Você deveria tomar cuidado. ― Edward disse em um silêncio anormal.

Ela não desmoronou em alivio, o ar continuava pesado com a promessa de ameaça.

― Eu não gosto de joguinhos.

― Aprenda. ― Ele se acomodou de volta em sua cadeira. ― Você viverá uma vida muito curta se esperar somente honestidade.

Sentindo que o perigo tinha passado, por enquanto, ela desapertou seus dedos com uma força de vontade. A força do sangue correndo de volta dentro deles foi dolorosa nas extremidades.

― Eu não disse que esperava honestidade. Pessoas mentem. Vampiros mentem. Até mesmo... ― Ela se conteve.

― Certamente você não vai praticar discrição agora? ― O divertimento estava de volta, mas estava misturado com uma ponta daquele golpe como uma navalha em sua pele.

Ela olhou naquele rosto perfeito e sabia que nunca tinha encontrado um ser mais mortal em sua vida. Se ela o desagradasse, Edward a mataria facilmente tanto quanto ela poderia matar uma mosca. Ela seria esperta para se lembrar disso, não importa quanto o conhecimento a enfurecesse.

― Disse que eu teria que fazer um teste?

Suas asas se moveram levemente por um instante, atraindo sua atenção. Elas eram realmente bonitas e ela não podia evitar cobiçá-las. Ser capaz de voar... Que dom maravilhoso.

Os olhos de Edward se desviaram para olhar algo além de seu ombro esquerdo.

― Mais um experimento do que um teste.

Ela não se virou, não precisava.

― Há um vampiro atrás de mim.

― Você tem certeza? ― Sua expressão permanecia imutável.

Ela lutou contra o desejo de se virar.

― Sim.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

― Olhe.

Imaginando qual era pior, ficar de costas a um enigmático e altamente imprevisível arcanjo, ou a um vampiro desconhecido, ela hesitou. No final, sua curiosidade venceu. Havia uma expressão distintamente satisfeita no rosto de Edward e ela queria saber o que estava ali.

Deslocando-se, ela virou de lado com todo o seu corpo, uma posição que a permitia manter Edward em sua visão periférica. Então ela olhou para as _duas..._ criaturas que estavam de pé atrás dela.

― Jesus.

― Vocês podem ir. ― A voz de Edward era um comando que despertava um terror horroroso nos olhos daquele que parecia vagamente humano. O outro partiu correndo como o animal que era.

Ela os viu saindo pela porta de vidro e engoliu. ― Quantos anos... ― Ela não podia chamar aquela coisa de vampiro. Nem de ser humano.

― Erik foi transformado ontem.

― Eu não sabia que eles podiam andar com essa idade. ― Era uma tentativa de soar profissional embora ela estivesse morrendo de medo.

― Ele teve uma pequena ajuda. ― O tom de Edward deixou claro que essa era a resposta que ela conseguiria. ― Bernal é... um pouco mais velho.

Ela alcançou o suco que tinha rejeitado mais cedo e tomou um gole, tentando lavar o fedor que tinha se infiltrado em seus poros. Vampiros mais velhos não tinham esse odor. Eles, exceto por aqueles incomuns como os vampiros da porta, simplesmente cheiram a vampiro, como ela cheirava a humano. Mas os bem jovens, eles tinham um certo cheiro de carne pútrida que ela sempre tinha que se esfregar três vezes para se livrar. Era por isso que ela tinha começado a colecionar loções de banho e perfumes. Depois do seu contato inicial com os recentemente transformados, ela pensava que nunca conseguiria tirar o cheiro da sua cabeça.

― Eu não achei que uma caçadora seria tão perturbada pela visão do recém transformado. ― A face de Edward parecia estranhamente escurecida, até que ela percebeu que havia erguido suas asas levemente.

Perguntando-se se isso implicava concentração ou raiva, ela derrubou o copo. ― Eu não estou, não de verdade. ― E era verdade agora, que o primeiro reflexo de ânsia havia passado. ― É o cheiro – como um tecido de pele em sua língua. Não importa o quanto você raspa, você não consegue escapar disso.

Um genuíno interesse se mostrou em seu rosto.

― O sentimento é tão intenso assim?

Ela se arrepiou e procurou ao redor da mesa por algo mais para se acalmar. Quando ele empurrou uma laranja cortada na direção dela, ela caiu nele com gosto.

― Uh-huh. ― O suco ácido da fruta cítrica abafava um pouco o mau cheiro. Pelo menos o bastante para que ela pudesse pensar.

― Se eu pedisse pra você rastrear Erik, você poderia?

Ela tremeu à memória daqueles quase-mortos olhos. Não se admira que as pessoas acreditassem naquelas histórias sobre vampiros serem andarilhos mortos.

― Não. Eu o acho jovem demais.

― E Bernal?

― Ele está no ultimo andar do edifício agora. ― O odor do vampiro recém-criado era tão nocivo, que penetrava no edifício. ― No lobby.

Asas com pontas douradas se espalharam e fizeram sombras na mesa enquanto Edward juntava suas mãos com uma batida lenta.

― Bom trabalho, Bella, bom trabalho.

Ela olhou por cima da laranja, tardiamente ciente que acabou de provar o quanto era boa quando deveria ter estragado e escapado disso, o que quer que 'isso' fosse. Merda. Mas ao menos ele tinha dado a ela alguma ideia do trabalho.

― Você quer que eu rastreie um selvagem?

Ele levantou da cadeira de súbito, um movimento límpido.

― Espere um momento.

Ela olhou, paralisada, enquanto ele caminhava para a ponta do telhado. Ele era um ser de esplendor incrível que simplesmente vê-lo se mover fazia o coração dela se apertar. Não importava que ela soubesse que era uma miragem, que ele era tão mortal como a faca enlaçada que ela carregada amarrada a sua coxa. Ninguém, nem mesmo ela, poderia negar que Edward, O Arcanjo era um homem feito para ser admirado. Para ser adorado.

Aquele pensamento completamente errado a tirou de seu estado estupefato. Empurrando sua cadeira de volta, ela encarou as costas dele. Ele tinha confundido sua cabeça? Então, ele se virou e ela encontrou o agonizante azul de seus olhos. Por um segundo, pensou que ele estava respondendo sua pergunta. Então ele olhou pra longe... e saiu do telhado.

Ele deu um pulo. Só pra se sentar de novo, um rubor avermelhando suas bochechas, quando ele voou pra cima para encontrar um anjo que ela não tinha visto até aquele momento. _Tanya_. A fêmea equivalente a Edward, sua beleza tão intensa que Bella podia sentir a sua força ainda mesmo a distancia. Ela tinha a surpreendente realização que estava olhando para um encontro de dois arcanjos no ar.

― Alice nunca vai acreditar nisso. ― Ela esqueceu o cheiro fétido do jovem vampiro por um momento, sua atenção roubada. Ela já tinha visto fotos de Tanya, mas elas não chegavam nem perto da realidade dela.

A outra arcanjo tinha a cor mais requintada de pele, chocolate ao leite fino e um caimento brilhante de cabelo que cascateava pela cintura dela em grande quantidade. O corpo dela era perfeitamente feminino, delgado e curvilíneo ao mesmo tempo, suas asas de um bronze delicado que vislumbrava a riqueza de sua pele. Seu rosto... ― Uau.

Ainda à distância, o rosto de Tanya era forma dada a perfeição. Bella fantasiou que pudesse ver os olhos dela, um brilhante, impossível verde, mas ela tinha que estar imaginando isso. Eles estavam longe demais.

Isso fez uma pequena diferença. Tanya tinha um rosto que pararia não só o trânsito, causaria algumas colisões no processo.

Bella franziu a testa. Apesar de sua apreciação pelo visual de Tanya, ela estava tendo problemas pra pensar direito. O que significava que o bastardo maldito arrogante de olhos azuis tinha detonado com sua mente. Ele a queria para adorá-lo? Eles veriam isso.

Ninguém, nem mesmo um arcanjo, iria transformá-la em um fantoche.

Como se ele a ouvisse, Edward disse algo a sua companheira arcanjo e voou de volta ao telhado. Seu pouso foi bem mais exibicionista desta vez. Ela tinha certeza que ele pararia para exibir o padrão da superfície interna de suas asas. Foi como se uma escova banhada em ouro começasse da ponta de cima de cada asa e então acariciasse pra baixo, terminando em branco perto do fim. Apesar de sua fúria, ela tinha que encarar a verdade: se o diabo, ou um arcanjo, veio a ela oferecer suas asas, ela bem que poderia vender a ele sua alma.

Mas anjos não transformariam outros anjos. Eles só transformariam vampiros bebedores de sangue. De onde os anjos vieram, ninguém sabia. Bella achava que eles nasciam de pais angelicais, embora, veio a pensar nisso, ela nunca viu um bebê anjo de verdade.

Seus pensamentos se perderam de novo enquanto ela via a graça que fluía do andar de Edward, tão sedutor, tão... ficando em pé, ela jogou a cadeira batendo pelo piso.

― Saia. Da. Minha. Mente!

Edward ficou paralisado.

― Você tem intenção de usar essa faca? ― suas palavras eram geladas. Cheiro de sangue encheu o ar, e ela se deu conta que era dela mesma.

Olhando pra baixo, ela descobriu que sua mão agarrava a lâmina da faca que instintivamente ela tinha puxado da bainha no seu tornozelo. Ela nunca tinha cometido um erro desses. Ele estava forçando-a a machucar-se, mostrando a ela que não era nada além de um brinquedo com quem ele brincava. Ao invés de lutar, ela apertou mais forte.

― Se você quer que eu trabalhe para você, ótimo. Mas eu não serei manipulada.

Seus olhos moveram-se repentinamente sobre o sangue que escorria do seu punho. Ele não tinha que dizer nada.

― Você pode ser capaz de me controlar, ― ela disse em resposta a zombaria silenciosa no rosto dele, ― mas se isso fizesse o trabalho ser feito, você nunca passaria pela farsa de me contratar. Você precisa de mim, Bella Swan, e não um de seus lacaios vampiros.

A mão dela desapertou em um espasmo violento quando ele a fez soltar a lâmina. Ela caiu no chão com um baque amortecido pela suavidade do sangue empoçado embaixo. Ela não se moveu, nem tentou estancar o fluxo.

E então Edward caminhou e ficou a menos de um pé de distância dela, ela permaneceu imóvel.

― Então, você acha que me tem na palma da mão? ― O céu era de um azul límpido, mas Bella sentiu ventos de chuva chicotear completamente seu cabelo enrolado.

― Não. ― Ela deixou o cheiro dele, limpo, brilhante, marítimo, acalmar a persistente película de vampiro em sua língua.

― Estou pronta para ir embora sem olhar para trás, devolver o depósito que você pagou a Sociedade.

― Isso ― , ele disse, pegando um lenço de papel e o enrolando em volta da mão dela, ― não é uma opção.

Sobressaltada pelo ato inesperado, ela fechou a mão para ajudar a parar o sangramento.

― Por que não?

― Eu quero que você faça isso, ― ele respondeu, como se isso fosse razão o suficiente. E para um arcanjo, era.

― Qual é o trabalho? Recuperação?

― Sim.

Alivio começou a banhá-la como a chuva teria feito bem próximo. Mas não, era o cheiro dele, aquela fresca picada de água.

― Tudo que eu preciso para começar é algo que o vampiro usou recentemente. Se você tem uma localização geral, melhor ainda. Se não, eu vou chamar os gênios de computador da Sociedade para rastrear transportes públicos e arquivos bancários, etc., enquanto caço no solo. ― A mente dela estava já no trabalho, considerando e descartando opções.

― Você me entendeu mal, Bella. Não é um vampiro que eu quero que você encontre.

Isso a parou em sua trajetória.

― Você está procurando um humano? Bem, eu posso fazer isso, mas eu realmente não tenho nenhuma vantagem sobre um bom investigador particular.

― Tente de novo.

Nem vampiro. Nem humano. Que resta...

― Um anjo? ― ela sussurrou. ― Não.

― Não, ― ele concordou e, mais uma vez, ela sentiu uma calma roçada de alivio. Isso durou até que ele disse, ― Um arcanjo.

Bella o encarou.

― Você está brincando.

As maçãs do rosto dele destacaram-se duramente contra a suavidade beijada pelo sol de sua pele. ― Não. O Grupo dos Dez não é piada. ― O estômago dela se revirou a referência do Grupo – se Edward era um exemplo do poder letal deles, ela nunca queria encontrar aquele corpo majestoso.

― Por que você vai localizar um arcanjo?

― Isso, você não precisa saber. ― Seu tom foi final. ― O que você precisa saber é que se você obter sucesso em encontrá-lo, será recompensada com mais dinheiro do que você pode gastar a sua vida inteira.

Bella olhou o guardanapo ensangüentado.

― E se eu fracassar?

― Não fracasse Bella. ― Seus olhos estavam amenos mas seu sorriso, ele falava melhor do que as coisas ditas em voz alta. ― Você me intriga – eu odiaria ter que punir você.

A mente dela lampejou para a imagem do vampiro na _Times Square_ , aquela bagunça quebrada que uma vez tinha sido uma pessoa... A definição de punição de ... A definição de punição de Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Bella sentou no Central Park, encarando os patos que nadavam em um pequeno lago. Ela foi ali pra tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar, mas isso parecia não estar funcionando. Tudo em que ela podia pensar era se patos sonhavam.

Ela achava que não. Sobre o que patos iriam sonhar? Pão fresco, um ótimo vôo para onde quer que patos fossem. _Vôo._ Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta enquanto sua mente mostrava rapidamente flashes de memória – lindas asas listradas de dourado, olhos cheios de poder, o brilho de pó de anjo. Ela esfregou as pontas das mãos nos olhos num esforço de apagar as imagens. Não funcionou.

Era como se Edward tivesse implantado uma maldita sugestão subconsciente na cabeça dela que ficava jorrando imagens sobre várias coisas que ela não queria pensar. Ela não acreditava que ele fosse capaz disso e que não tinha tempo para confundi-la tanto assim. Ela escapou menos de um minuto depois que ele lhe disse pra não fracassar. Estranho o bastante, ele a deixou ir.

Os patos estavam brigando agora, grasnando uns para os outros e mergulhando com seus bicos. Deus, até mesmo os patos não podiam ficar em paz. Que diabos ela estava pensando com toda essa barulheira? Suspirando, ela se encostou ao banco da praça e olhou para o céu aberto. Isso a lembrava dos olhos de Edward.

Bufou.

A cor estava tão próxima da agonizante matiz de azul vivido dos olhos dele como um cubo de zircônia* estava para um diamante. Uma imitação pálida. Ainda assim era bonita. Talvez se ela encarasse o suficiente, se esqueceria das asas que assombravam a sua visão. Como agora. Elas se abriram sobre sua linha de visão, transformando o azul em branco-dourado.

Com uma carranca, ela tentou ver além da ilusão.

Perfeitos filamentos dourados e pontudos entraram em foco. O coração dela era um coelho caçado dentro do peito, mas ela não tinha forças pra ficar espantada. "Você me seguiu."

"Parecia que você precisava de um tempo sozinha."

"Você poderia abaixar a asa?" ela perguntou educadamente. "Você está bloqueando a visão."

A asa se fechou com um sussurro suave que ela sabia que nunca associaria com qualquer outra coisa a não ser asas. As asas de Edward. "Você não vai olhar para mim, Bella?"

"Não." Ela continuou a olhar pra cima. "Eu olho para você e as coisas ficam confusas."

Um riso abafado masculino, baixo, rouco... e _dentro_ da mente dela. "Você não ganha nada evitando meu olhar ."

"Eu não achei isso," ela disse suavemente, raiva uma brasa sombria em suas entranhas. "É assim que você consegue o que quer – forçando as mulheres a te adorar aos seus pés?"

Silêncio. Então o som se estendendo e se fechando com ímpeto. "Você está gastando suas vidas."

Ela arriscou olhar para ele. Ele estava em pé na beira da água, mas seu corpo estava virado na direção dela, aqueles olhos de um azul impossível que escureciam a meia noite. "Ei, eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito." Isso tendenciava tornar uma pessoa cavalheira. "Você disse pra si mesmo – que pode me ferrar com sua mente a hora que quiser. Eu acho que é o menos importante da sua bolsinha de truques. Certo?"

Ele deu um aceno suntuoso, contundentemente belo num raio de sol oportuno. Um Deus sombrio. E ela sabia que esse pensamento era dela mesma. Porque as várias coisas que ela repelia em Edward também a atraia. _Poder_. Este era um homem que ela não poderia pegar e esperar ganhar. Uma parte feminina acalorada dela gostava desse tipo de força, ainda que isso a enfurecesse.

"Então se você pode fazer tudo isso, do que esse outro cara é capaz?" ela desviou da sedução erótica de seu rosto e olhou os patos. "Eu vou virar picadinho antes de chegar a uns três quilômetros."

"Você estará protegida."

"Eu trabalho sozinha."

"Não desta vez." Seu tom era aço puro. "Aro tem uma inclinação | dor. Marquês de Sade era seu aluno."

Bella não estava prestes a mostrá-lo exatamente o quanto isso a deixava louca. "Então ele gosta de sexo bizarro."

"Essa é uma forma de ver isso." De alguma maneira, ele colocou sangue, dor e horror nesse simples comentário. As emoções rastejavam para sair por seus poros e se enrolavam em sua garganta, engasgando, enjoando.

"Pare com isso," ela vociferou, os olhos nos dele mais uma vez.

"Minhas desculpas." Seus lábios se curvaram levemente. "Você é mais sensível do que eu esperava."

Ela não acreditava naquilo por um instante. "Aro? Me conte sobre ele." Ela não sabia muito sobre o outro arcanjo além do fato que ele mandou num pedaço da Europa.

"Ele é sua presa." O rosto dele se fechou, olhos de meia noite quase negros, expressão mudando para a de uma estátua grega. Distante. Impenetrável. "Isso é tudo que você precisa saber."

"Eu não consigo trabalhar assim." Ela se levantou, mas manteve distância. "Estou bem porque entro na cabeça do alvo, predigo onde ele estará, o que ele fará, quem vai contatar."

"Confie em seu dom nato."

"Mesmo que eu pudesse sentir o cheiro de arcanjos" - que ela não podia – "não é mágica," ela apontou, frustrada. "Eu preciso de um ponto de partida. Se você não tem nenhum, eu terei que resolver isso a partir da personalidade dele, seus padrões de comportamento."

Ele caminhou em sua direção, diminuindo a distância que ela queria manter.

"Os movimentos de Aro não podem ser previstos. Não ainda. Nós devemos esperar."

"Pelo que?"

"Sangue."

A simples palavra a gelou por dentro. "O que ele fez?"

Edward ergueu um dedo, traçando-o pela bochecha dela. Ela recuou. Não porque ele a estava machucando. O contrário. Os lugares que ele tocou... era como se ele tivesse uma linha direta com a parte mais quente, mais feminina dela.

Uma simples carícia e ela estava embaraçosamente úmida. Mas ela se recusou a retirar-se, se recusou a ceder.

"O que," ela repetiu, "ele fez?"

Aquele dedo passou por sua mandíbula e sussurrou pela linha do pescoço dela, dando um excruciante, indesejado prazer. "Nada que você precisa saber... nada que ajudará você a persegui-lo."

Levantando sua mão com esforço, ela empurrou a dele, sabendo que muito do seu sucesso foi porque ele cedeu a ela. E isso irritou. "Acabou de jogar seus jogos dos sexos?" ela perguntou imediatamente.

O sorriso dele menos sombrio desta vez, aqueles olhos mutáveis deslizando do negro para algo perto do cobalto. Vivos. Elétricos. "Eu não estava fazendo nada com sua mente, Bella. Não desta vez."

Oh, merda.

 **Ele mentiu. Evidentemente ele mentiu.** Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio e desmoronou do sofá. Ela não era idiota o bastante para estar atraída por um arcanjo. Aquela porta esquerda número dois – que Edward esteve brincando com a sua mente e a dizendo por outro lado que era simplesmente uma maneira pervertida dele de confundi-la. A voz irritante dentro de sua cabeça continuava sussurrando que esse tipo de manipulação não condizia com o que ela conhecia de Edward. No telhado, ele não fez nenhum segredo do fato que ele esteve em sua mente. Mentir parecia indigno dele.

"Hah!" ela disse a voz. "O que eu sei sobre ele não é suficiente pra encher um dedal – ele tem manipulado mortais por séculos. Ele é bom nisso. Bom não. Especialista."

E ela estava em suas mãos agora.

Pelo menos ele mudou de ideia desde a hora que ela arrastou seu traseiro da lagoa dos patos. Seu humor melhorou. Esticando-se para abrir o laptop na mesinha de centro*, ela o ligou e usou sua conexão de internet sem fio para olhar sua conta da Sociedade. O histórico de transação mostrou um deposito recente.

"Muitos zeros." Ela respirou fundo. Contou de novo. "Ainda muitos."

Tantos que isso faria o pagamento substancial do Sr. Ebose parecer um troco estúpido.

Com as mãos úmidas de suor, ela engoliu e baixou a tela. O pagamento veio da "Torre Arcanjo: Manhattan." Ela sabia disso. Obviamente, ela sabia disso. Mas ver isso em preto e branco era uma sacudida no sistema. O acordo estava feito. Ela estava trabalhando oficialmente para Edward agora. E somente Edward. Seu status na Sociedade mudou de "ativo" para "contratada: tempo indeterminado."

Fechando o laptop, ela olhou fixamente a Torre. Ele não podia acreditar que ela esteve no topo daquele edifício arranha-céu naquela manhã, não podia acreditar que ela ousou discordar de um arcanjo, mas acima de tudo, ela não podia acreditar no que Edward queria que ela fizesse. Centenas de pequeninas criaturas se moviam rapidamente em seu estomago, incitando náuseas, pânico... e um estanho, vibrante excitamento. Esse era o tipo de trabalho que distinguiria lendas de caçadores. É claro, para ser uma lenda, você geralmente tem que estar morto.

O telefone tocou, abençoadamente terminando essa linha de pensamento em particular. "O que?"

"Bom dia para você também, luz do sol," veio a voz animada de Alice.

Bella não foi enganada. Sua amiga não tinha conseguido a posição de diretora da Sociedade sendo a Sra. Generosidade. Nervos de aço e uma determinação que um _Bull terrier_ mais gostava. "Eu não posso te contar nada," ela disse impetuosamente. "Nem mesmo pergunte."

"Qual é, Ellie. Você sabe que eu sei guardar segredo."

"Não. Se eu lhe contar, você morre." Edward tinha deixado isso bem claro antes que ele a deixou partir do Central Park. _Conte a alguém – homem, mulher, ou criança – e nós vamos eliminá-los. Sem exceções._

Alice bufou. "Não seja melodramática. Eu sou –"

"Ele sabia que você perguntaria," ela disse, lembrando-se do que mais o Arcanjo de Nova York havia dito a ela naquele tom enganosamente leve. Uma lamina descoberta revestida por veludo, essa era a voz de Edward.

"Oh?"

"Se eu contar a você, ele não só tirará você e Jasper, ele fará o mesmo a Zoe."

A fúria que crepitava pela linha era pura proteção maternal. "Bastardo."

"Concordo totalmente."

Alice parecia estar enfurecida demais para falar por vários minutos. "O fato é que ele fez a ameaça ter um grande significado."

"Você viu o depósito?"

"Diabos, eu vi o deposito sim! Eu pensei que o contador tinha feito bagunça e depositado a coisa toda na nossa conta ao invés de somente a porcentagem da Sociedade." Ela soltou um suspiro. "Garotinha. Isso é só algum dinheiro."

"Eu não quero isso." Ela estava engasgando na necessidade de compartilhar a pura incompreensibilidade da tarefa com Alice, com aquele idiota Ransom, mas ela não podia. "Ele já me separou dos meus melhores amigos." A mão dela se fechou em punho.

"Deixe-o tentar," Alice disse. "Então você não pode me contar os detalhes. Grande coisa. Eu vou descobri-los logo. Eu tenho uma ideia."

Excitação dançou pela espinha de Bella. "Você tem?"

"Matadora de vampiros?" Ela pausou. "Okay, você não pode responder, mas de verdade, o que mais poderia ser?"

Bella afundou-se de novo.

"Lembra-se daquele que foi desonesto?"

"Houve mais que um," ela disse levemente, mesmo que seu sangue corria gelado.

"Cerca de vinte anos atrás. Nós o estudamos em nossas aulas da Sociedade."

Não vinte, Bella pensou, _dezoito_. "James Patalis." O nome caiu de seus lábios como parte de um pesadelo, um que ela nunca dividiu com ninguém, nem mesmo com a melhor amiga que ela confiava em tudo mais. "Quantos ele acabou matando?" ela perguntou – forçou-se perguntar – antes que a antena de Alice começasse a zunir.

"A contagem oficial de corpos foram cinquenta e dois em um espaço de um mês," veio a resposta severa. "Extra-oficialmente, nós pensamos que houve mais." Algo chiou e Bella quase pode ver Alice encostando-se em sua grande cadeira de couro executiva que ela adorava como uma segunda filha. "Agora que sou Diretora, eu tenho acesso a todos os tipos de coisas super secretas."

"Quer dividir?" ela se manteve no aqui e agora, ignorando os ecos gritantes de um passado que não poderia mudar nada.

"Hmmm, por que não – você é minha segunda em autoridade em tudo com exceção do nome."

"Eca." Bella esticou sua língua. "Sem mesa de trabalho para mim, obrigada."

Alice riu suavemente. "Você vai aprender. De qualquer forma, os dados oficiais sobre James diziam que ele tinha uma doença psicológica antes que ele fosse transformado, uma doença que ele conseguiu esconder de alguma forma."

"Algum tipo de distúrbio de personalidade antissocial grave." Até o comentário de Alice, pensava que sabia cada detalhe perturbador da vida e dos crimes do mais infame matador de vampiros da historia recente. "Evidencia de abuso infantil e maltrato de animais. Perfil clássico de um _serial killer_."

"Clássico demais," Alice apontou. "É um monte de cacos. A Sociedade reuniu isso depois da pressão do Grupo dos Dez."

Por um segundo, Bella teve a horripilante suspeita que James Patalis não estava realmente morto, que o Grupo o tinha salvado por alguma razão perversa deles. Mas um instante depois, a sanidade se reafirmou – ela não só tinha visto o vídeo da autopsia como ela tinha entrado às escondidas o e pegado na sala de armazenamento o pequeno frasco de sangue preservado de James. Os sentidos dela tinham reagido.

 _Vampiro_ , o sangue sussurrou, _vampiro._ E quando ela tirou a rolha da garrafa, esta murmurava pra ela na voz distinta e hipnótica de James.

 _Venha, pequena caçadora. Experimente._

Ela mordeu firme seu lábio inferior, arrancando seu sangue e banindo a memória dele. Pelo menos até a hora dos pesadelos. "Você vai me contar a verdade?" ela perguntou | Alice.

"James era normal quando ele entrou como candidato," Alice disse. "Você sabe o quão fanático os anjos são a respeito de checar os pretendentes pré-selecionados. Ele foi escaneado, analisado, quase aberto com todos os testes que eles fizeram. O homem estava gritantemente limpo e saudável, de corpo e mente."

"Os rumores," Bella sussurrou, de olhos abertos, "nós sempre pensávamos que eles eram lendas urbanas, mas o que você está dizendo é verdade – "

" – isso quer dizer que há um lado muito ruim em ser transformado. Uma pequena, bem pequena minoria dos candidatos tem seus cérebros mexidos além da recuperação. "Que resulta da bagunça não é sempre humano."

Isso deveria parecer estranho chamar vampiros de humanos em qualquer sentido, mas Bella sabia sobre o que Alice estava falando.

Humanidade, como um todo, incluía vampiros. Como Bella sabia de sua própria família, vampiros podiam se acasalar, a ainda se reproduzir com humanos. A concepção era muito difícil, mas não impossível, e embora as crianças – todas mortais – as vezes sofressem de anemia e distúrbios relatados, elas eram por outro lado, normais. Primeira regra da biologia – se é possível acasalar, é provavelmente a mesma espécie.

Essa regra não podia ser aplicada para aqueles da espécie de Edward. Anjos atraiam fãs aos montes – sua maioria vampiros, embora ocasionais humanos atraentes fossem permitidos dentro da mistura. Mas deboches à parte, Bella nunca tinha ouvido que uma criança resultasse do acasalamento entre humano e anjo, ou mesmo entre vampiro e anjo.

Talvez, ela pensou, anjos simplesmente não podiam ter filhos. Talvez eles considerassem os vampiros como seus filhos. Sangue ao invés de leite, imortalidade ao invés de amor.

Uma piada de infância. Mas então de novo, o que Bella sabia de infância? "Alice – eu vou precisar de acesso completo aos computadores e arquivos da Sociedade."

"Ninguém além do diretor tem acesso completo." O tom de Alice sustentava uma linha do famoso aço Haziz. "Você me promete que pensará a respeito do cargo de diretor assistente e eu te darei acesso."

"Isso seria mentira," Bella disse. "Eu enlouqueceria atrás de uma mesa."

"Eu achei isso um tempo atrás, e eu estou feliz como um molusco."

"O que moluscos têm a ver com isso?" Bella murmurou.

"Surpreenda-me. Diga que vai considerar."

"Há uma diferença crucial entre você e eu, Sra. Diretora." Ela deixou seu tom falar por ela. "Escolha um diretor assistente entre os caçadores casados. Não desperdice isso comigo."

Um suspiro. "O fato de você ser solteira não significa eu quero você lá fora na linha de fogo. Você é minha melhor amiga, minha irmã em tudo exceto de sangue." Lágrimas formigaram nos olhos dela. "Idem." Depois da própria família de Bella deserdá-la, foi Alice quem juntou os pedaços. O laço delas se fechou inquebrável. "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eu não me importo com segurança. Eu nasci para ser o que eu sou." Uma caçadora. Uma rastreadora. Alguém que evita outras pessoas.

"Por que eu me incomodo de brigar com você?" Bella quase pode ver a sacudida de cabeça dela. "Eu estou codificando você agora."

Era isso que Bella amava na Sociedade. Não havia nenhuma papelada bagunçada – caçadores escolhem seus diretores, então confiam a elas a tomada de decisões. Sem reunião, sem mesa. Nenhuma porcaria em volta.

"Obrigada."

"Uh-huh." O som de um digitar rápido. "Um sinal de aviso – eu tenho a impressão de que certos arquivos de alta segurança estão tendo seus acessos discretamente monitorados."

"Por quem?" Mas ela sabia a resposta. "Com que autoridade?"

"Pela mesmo que os deixa contratar meu pessoal sem me contar que diabos está acontecendo," Alice cuspiu.

"Eu me tornei diretora para que eu pudesse ajudar a manter as caçadoras a salvo. Edward vai aprender que – "

"Não!" Bella choramingou. "Por favor, Alice, não se aproxime dele. A única razão, a _única_ razão que eu ainda estou viva é que ele precisa de mim para fazer o trabalho. De outra maneira, você provavelmente passaria uma tarde adorável identificando o meu corpo" – ou o que restasse dele – "no necrotério."

"Jesus, Ellie. Eu fiz um jAroento para proteger meus caçadores e eu não vou voltar atrás só porque Edward é um assustador de m...–"

"Então faça isso pela Zoe," Bella interrompeu. "Você quer que ela cresça sem mãe?"

"Vaca." O tom de Alice era quase um rosnado. "Se eu não a amasse tanto, eu iria te bater. Maldita chantagem emocional."

"Me prometa, Alice." Sua mão apertaram dolorosamente no fone. "Esta caçada vai ser a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz – não me faça ficar preocupada com você também. _Prometa._ "

Uma longa, longa pausa. "Eu prometo que não me aproximarei de Edward... a não ser que eu ache que você esteja em perigo mortal. Isso é tudo que você vai conseguir."

"Isso servirá." Ela só teria que ter certeza que Alice nunca descobriria que a caçada por si só equivalia a uma morte quase certa. Um passo errado e seria adeus, Bella P. Swan.

Algo fez um bipe. "Você tem outra chamada – provavelmente Ash," disse Alice.

Da última vez que Bella ouviu falar, Ashwini, também conhecido por Ash, também conhecido por Ashblade, estava na região do pântano à caça de um vampiro conversador chamado Cajum, que tinha o hábito de fingir ser amigos dos anjos... e então brincar de gato e rato com Ash. "Ela ainda está a caminho de Louisiana?"

"Não. O Cajum decidiu 'viajar' pela Europa." Alice bufou deselegantemente. "Sabe, qualquer dia desses, ele vai deixá-la realmente zangada e vai encontrá-lo empalado e nu em público, lambuzado de mel e com um sinal Me Morda no seu pescoço."

"Eu quero ingressos." Desligando o telefone na risada de Alice, Bella esfregou as mãos sobre seu rosto decidiu que era hora de trabalhar. Essa caçada ia acontecer não importava o que acontecesse – ela podia também tentar sair disso em um pedaço só.

Desdobrando a blusa branca, ela trocou suas calças brancas por um jeans e amarrou seu cabelo pra cima em um rabo de cavalo casual, então abriu seu computador uma segunda vez. Já que ela não gostava da ideia do Grupo olhando–a por cima dos ombros – mesmo que eles fossem seus empregados – ela abriu um navegador de Internet e clicou em uma ferramenta de pesquisa popular antes de fazer _login_ no banco de dados da Sociedade.

Então ela digitou sua dúvida: _Aro._


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Edward fechou a porta atrás dele e caminhou até a enorme biblioteca escondida no porão sob a beleza graciosa de um enorme chalé em Martha's Vineyard. O fogo ardia na lareira, o único meio de iluminação fora as arandelas das paredes, que criavam mais sombras do que luz. Havia uma sensação de passado a respeito do lugar, um conhecimento que tinha estado ali por muito mais tempo do que a moderna casa acima.

"Está feito" ele disse, tomando seu lugar no semicírculo de poltronas em frente ao fogo. Era quente demais para ele, mas alguns irmãos dele vinham de climas quentes e sentiam a promessa do outono nos seus ossos.

"Fale-nos," Charisemnon disse. "Fale-nos a respeito do caçador".

Recostando-se na cadeira, Edward fitou os outros que estavam com ele. O Grupo dos Dez estava reunido. Mas incompleto. "Vamos precisar substituir Aro".

"Ainda não. Não até que..." Tanya sussurrou, seus olhos torturados.

"É realmente necessário caçá-lo?"

Neha apoiou a mão sobre o ombro do anjo. "Você sabe que não temos escolha. Ele não pode ceder aos novos apetites. Se os humanos alguma vez descobrirem-" ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos amendoados se encheram de conhecimento sombrio. "Eles nos temeriam como monstros"

"Eles já temem," disse Eleazar "Para manter o poder, todos nos tornamos um pouco monstros".

Edward concordou. Eleazar era um dos mais velhos entre eles. Ele reinou de uma forma ou de outra por milênios, sem sinal de tédio em seus olhos até então. Por outro lado, isso era porque Eleazar tinha algo que os outros não tinham – uma amante cuja lealdade era irrepreensível. Eleazar e Hannah estavam juntos há mais de novecentos anos.

"Mas," assinalou Zhou Lijuan, "há uma diferença entre ser temido, só com o olhar aterrorizador, e ser totalmente abominável".

Edward não tinha certeza se existia essa linha, mas Lijuan era uma arcanjo lapidada por uma linhagem diferente. Ela detinha o poder na Ásia através da rede matriarcal que instalou o respeito dela em seus filhos, e estava fazendo assim desde sempre. Se Eleazar era velho, então Lijuan era realmente antiga – tinha se tornado parte da própria estrutura da China, e das terras ao redor. Eles contavam os contos de Lijuan em sussurros e olhavam para ela como uma semideusa. Em comparação, Edward governava há apenas 500 anos, um mero piscar de tempo. Mas que poderia provar um trunfo.

Ao contrário de Lijuan, Edward não tinha ascendência tão alta para parar de entender os mortais. Um momento antes da transformação de anjo para arcanjo, ele tinha escolhido o caos da vida acima da elegante paz de seus irmãos. Agora ele vivia numa das mais movimentadas cidades do mundo e, sem saber esses habitantes que freqüentemente os assistiam. Assim como assistia Bella Swan hoje.

"Não temos necessidade de discutir segredos," ele disse, reduzindo no frágil choramingo de Tanya. "Ninguém pode saber em que Aro se tornou. Tem sido dessa maneira por tanto tempo quanto existimos."

Houve uma lenta rodada de acenos lentos. Mesmo Tanya enxugou as lágrimas e sentou-se de braços cruzados, com seus olhos limpos e bochechas coradas. Ela era incomparavelmente linda. Mesmo entre a variedade de anjos, sempre foi a mais brilhante das estrelas, nunca faltando amantes ou atenção. O olhar dela encontrou o seu e entre os dois estava uma pergunta sensitiva que ele escolheu não responder. Então. Ela não esteve de luto por Aro, ela esteve de luto por si mesma. Aquilo se ajustava melhor a sua personalidade.

"O caçador é uma mulher," ela disse um segundo depois, seu tom ligeiramente nervoso. "É por isso que você a escolheu?"

"Não" Edward desejou saber se tinha que prevenir Bella sobre essa nova ameaça. Tanya não gostava de competição e ela tinha sido amante de Aro por mais de um século, um compromisso incrível para alguém de sua natureza caprichosa.

"Eu a escolhi porque ela pode sentir o que nenhum outro pode".

"Por que, então, devemos esperar?" Titus, perguntou, seu tom gentil em desacordo com a cintilante massa muscular do seu corpo.

Ele parecia ser esculpido de azeviche, tão rudemente talha do quanto a fortaleza montanhosa que ele chamava de casa.

"Porque," Edward respondeu. "Aro não tinha cruzado o final da linha" Um silêncio.

"Você tem certeza?" Favashi perguntou, com gentis palavras. Ela era a mais jovem entre todos, a mais letal em pensamento. Seu coração e alma permaneciam intocáveis à inexorável passagem do tempo. "Se ele ainda não-"

"Você tem muitas esperanças," disse Astaad, naquela seu modo áspero. "Ele assassinou cada um de seus servos e criados na noite que ele deixou a Europa".

"Por que então ele não ultrapassa a linha, faz o que nunca devemos fazer?" Favashi perguntou, enquanto se recusava a desistir. Aquilo era motivo, apesar de sua gentileza, ela era o arcanjo que dominou e governou a Pérsia. Ela se curvava mas Favashi não falhava. Nunca. "Certamente ele pode ser reclamado?"

"Não," respondeu Neha, tão calma quanto Favashi era ingênua. Na Índia, sua terra, as serpentes eram adoradas como deuses e Neha era adorada como a Rainha das Cobras. "Fiz perguntas discretas aos nossos doutores. É tarde demais. O sangue dele é venenoso".

"Eles podem estar errados?" Tanya perguntou, e talvez havia um toque de cautela em sua voz.

"Não" Os olhos de Neha passou através da sala. "Mandei uma amostra para Eleazar também."

"E Hannah observou isso" Eleazar disse. "Neha está certa. É tarde demais para Aro."

"Ele é um arcanjo – a caçadora não terá habilidade de matá-lo mesmo se ela encontrá-lo," disse Lijuan, seus brilhantes cabelos brancos ondulavam em uma brisa que não estava ali. Com o passar dos anos vem um poder tão extraordinário que se parecer "humano" em qualquer sentido que se torna praticamente impossível. Os olhos de Lijuan, também, eram um estranho cinza perolado que não existia em lugar nenhum da Terra. "Alguém de nós terá que entender o dever"

"Você só o quer morto porque ele ameaçou seus poderes!" Tanya vociferou. Lijuan ignorou-a, como Edward podia a um ser humano. Lijuan viu arcanjos ir e vir. Só ela permaneceu. Aro foi seu mais próximo contemporâneo.

"Edward?"

"O caçador está encarregado do rastreamento de Aro," ele respondeu, lembrando o terror nos olhos de Bella quando ele contou da sua tarefa. "Eu vou executá-lo. Tenho o acordo do Grupo?"

Um por um, todos disseram, "Sim". Até Tanya. Ela valorizava a sua vida mais do que a vida de Aro. Todos sabiam que Aro estava em Nova York por causa de Tanya. Se ele ultrapassasse a linha, foi a amante dele quem tornou o seu maior desejo um alvo.

Então, estava feito.

Edward ficou na sala enquanto o Grupo pediu permissão para ausentar-se da sala um por um. Era raro para o grupo se reunir em um local. Eles eram poderosos além da medida, mas era melhor não incitar os mais jovens.

Alguns aspiravam tomar seu lugar através da morte. Era sempre um jovem que queria alcançar tais delírios. Os mais velhos ganharam o trunfo de saber que para se tornar arcanjo era necessário doar parte de sua alma.

Logo, somente Eleazar ficou no salão, do lado oposto de Edward no semi-círculo. "Você não vai para casa de Hannah?"

As brancas asas puras de Eleazar se deslocaram levemente enquanto ele esticava as pernas e recostava na sua cadeia. "Ela está onde quer que eu vá"

Edward não sabia se o anjo queria dizer aquilo literalmente. Há rumores de que alguns casais angelicais há muito formados compartilham um link mental, independente de tempo e distância, mas se eles têm isso, ninguém nunca falou a respeito.

"Então você está de fato abençoado"

"Sim" Eleazar inclinou-se para frente, balançando seus cotovelos sobre seus joelhos. "Como isso pode acontecer com Aro? Por que ninguém viu?"

Edward percebeu que o outro realmente não tinha ideia. "Ele não estava ligado e Tanya não se importa com ninguém a não ser com ela mesma"

"Desagradável" Mas ele não refutou o pronunciamento.

"Você tem Hannah para dizer se você está | beira do precipício. Aro estava sozinho."

"Haviam os servos, assistentes, outros anjos"

"Aro nunca foi piedoso," disse Edward. "Ele recompensava qualquer demonstração espirituosa com tortura. Como resultado, seu castelo estava repleto daqueles que o odiavam e temiam. Não importa para eles que estivessem vivos ou mortos."

Eleazar levantou o olhar, seus olhos claros, quase humanos. "Há uma lição para você aí, Edward."

"Agora você está agindo como um irmão mais velho"

Eleazar sorriu, o único arcanjo fora Favashi que fazia uma coisa assim. "Não, eu vejo um líder em você. Com a ida de Aro, o Grupo dos Dez tem o potencial para se fragmentar – você sabe o que aconteceu da última vez que nos fragmentamos."

"A Idade das Trevas do homem e dos anjos, quando os vampiros estavam banhados de sangue e os anjos estavam muito ocupados guerreando um com os outros para se preocuparem."

"Por que eu? Sou mais jovem do que você Lijuan."

"Lijuan é... já não é deste mundo." Linhas de expressão se enrugaram na testa. "Ela é, eu acho, o anjo mais antigo existente. Ela está além de problemas mesquinhos."

"Esse não é um problema mesquinho" Porém ele entendeu o que Eleazar quis dizer. Lijuan já observou o mundo. A mente dela estava focada em algum lugar distante. "Se não for Lijuan, por que não você? Você é o mais estável de nós todos"

Eleazar farfalhou as asas enquanto pensava. "Minha administração na América do Sul tem sido desafiadora. A verdade é que eu tenho uma mão de ferro com a divergência, mas," disse ele, sacudiu a cabeça, "Eu não tenho sede por morte ou sangue. Para manter o Grupo unido, o líder deve ser mais perigoso do que qualquer outro."

"Você me chamou de brutal na minha cara," Edward comentou brandamente.

Eleazar deu de ombros. "Você inspira medo sem a crueldade de Astaad, ou os caprichos de Tanya. Isso foi por que você colidiu com Aro – você estava próximo de tomar o que era dele. A liderança é sua, quer você queira, quer não."

"E agora Aro está sendo caçado" Edward notou, naquela visão, o seu futuro. Ser rastreado como um animal. Por uma mulher com cabelos cor de aurora e os olhos com um prateado de gato. "Vá para Hannah, Eleazar. Eu farei o que tem que ser feito" Drenar o sangue, fim da vida de um imortal. Mas isso, claro, era um equívoco. Um arcanjo podia morrer... mas somente pelas mãos de outro arcanjo.

"Vai descansar essa noite?" Eleazar perguntou enquanto se levantavam.

"Não. Eu tenho que falar com a caçadora."

Com Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Bella terminou sua pesquisa preliminar sobre Aro e recostou-se, a náusea pulsando na garganta.

Aro tinha administrado – e até onde o resto do mundo sabia, ainda administrava – partes da Europa Oriental e toda a Rússia circunvizinha. Oh, como a América, aqueles países tinham seus presidentes e primeiros ministros, seus parlamentos e conselhos, mas todos sabiam que o verdadeiro poder estava nas mãos dos arcanjos. Governo, negócios, arte – não havia nada que eles não influenciassem, direta ou indiretamente.

Aro, ao que parecia, era o tipo de homem pró-atividade*.

*No sentido de que ele mesmo faz as coisas, não algum subordinado.

Tinha sido a primeira história que ela tinha encontrado – um artigo sobre o presidente de um pequeno país que uma vez havia sido parte da União Soviética. O presidente, um Sr. Chernoff, tinha cometido o erro de desafiar Aro publicamente, chamando os cidadãos para boicotar os negócios draconianos do arcanjo, assim como aqueles dos seus "filhos vampiros" e dar apoio aqueles administrados por seres humanos. Ela não concordava com a retórica do presidente. Ser antropocêntrico era um tipo de preconceito também. E quanto àqueles pobres vampiros que só estavam ali para trazer uma renda às suas famílias? A maioria dos vampiros não adquiria poder automaticamente com a transformação – isso levava séculos. Alguns permaneceriam sempre fracos.

Depois de ler os primeiros parágrafos do artigo, que sintetizavam as políticas do Presidente Chernoff, ela esperava que a história terminasse com a notícia dos arranjos do seu funeral. Para sua surpresa, descobriu que o presidente estava vivo... se você chamasse aquilo de vivo.

Logo depois dos seus comentários inflamatórios, o Sr. Chernoff tinha sofrido um infeliz acidente de carro – o seu motorista perdeu o controle do volante e colidiu com um caminhão que se aproximava. O motorista tinha escapado sem um arranhão, uma façanha classificada como "milagrosa". O presidente não teve tanta sorte. Ele teve tantos ossos quebrados que os médicos disseram que nunca iria recuperar o pleno uso de seus membros. Suas órbitas tinham se estilhaçado _por dentro_ , destruindo seus olhos. E a garganta dele foi esmaga apenas o suficiente para arruinar suas cordas vocais... mas não para matá-lo.

Ele já não podia segurar uma caneta ou digitar.

Ele já não podia falar.

Ele já não podia ver.

Ninguém se atrevia a falar isso, mas a mensagem veio alta e clara. Desafie Aro e você seria silenciado. O político que assumiu a posição de Chernoff havia prometido fidelidade a Aro antes mesmo de fazer o Juramento de posse.

Digam o que disserem com relação a Edward, ela se encontrou pensando, pelo menos ele não era um tirano. Ela não tinha ilusões quanto ao fato de que ele administrava a América do Norte com mão de ferro, mas ele não se metia nos negócios sem importância dos humanos. Há alguns anos, eles até mesmo tiveram um candidato a prefeito que prometeu desprezar o arcanjo se fosse eleito. Edward deixou a campanha correr, sua única resposta sendo um leve sorriso quando um repórter ousou se aproximar dele.

Aquele sorriso, que sugeria que ele achava toda a situação ridícula, afundou todas as esperanças do prefeito tão bem quanto o Titanic. O homem tinha caído fora, para nunca mais ser visto novamente. Edward conseguiu a vitória sem derramar uma única gota de sangue. _E_ manteve seu poderoso status aos olhos da população.

"Isso não faz dele bom", ela murmurou, preocupada com a direção dos seus pensamentos. Edward podia brilhar em comparação a Aro, mas aquilo não estava dizendo muito.

Foi Edward quem ameaçou prejudicar a pequena Zoe, ninguém mais.

"FDP," ela murmurou, repetindo a imprecação de Sara. Aquela ameaça o colocava no mesmo grupo que Aro. O arcanjo europeu tinha uma vez supostamente destruído uma escola inteira cheia de crianças de cinco a dez anos depois que os aldeões pediram que ele tirasse o seu vampiro de estimação de seu meio.

Bella teria estranhado tal pedido se o vampiro não tivesse tomado sangue à força. Ele violentou várias mulheres do vilarejo, deixando-as doentes. Os aldeãos tinham recorrido a Aro por ajuda. Ele tinha respondido matando seus filhos e roubando suas mulheres. Aquilo foi há mais de três décadas atrás e nenhuma daquelas mulheres foram vistas novamente. O vilarejo já não existia.

Ele era, sem dúvidas, um homem muito mau. E ela era –

Algo bateu na janela de vidro.

A mão deslizando para recuperar a adaga escondida sob a mesinha de centro, ela olhou para cima. Seus olhos encontraram com os do arcanjo. Silhuetado contra o brilhante céu de Manhattan, ele deveria parecer diminuído, mas ele estava ainda mais lindo que à luz do dia. Era uma medida de seu controle que ele mal precisasse mover as asas para manter a posição – o poder absoluto que irradiava dele a castigava mesmo através do vidro.

Ela engoliu e levantou. "Essa janela não abre," disse, perguntando-se se ele conseguia ouvi-la. Ele apontou para cima. Ela sentiu seus olhos se alargarem. "O telhado não é-" Mas ele já tinha ido.

"Droga!" zangada com ele por pegá-la de surpresa, por incitar essa indubitavelmente fatal margem de atração, ela deslizou a faca de volta, fechou o laptop e saiu do apartamento.

Levou vários minutos para ela chegar ao telhado e abrir a porta. "Eu não estou indo até aí!" ela gritou quando não o viu. O topo de seu edifício havia sido projetado por algum arquiteto de vanguarda que acreditava em forma acima da função* — uma série de picos afiados e desiguais se estendia à sua frente. Era impossível andar neles sem escorregar e cair para sua morte. "Não, obrigada", ela murmurou, sentindo o vento chicotear seu cabelo em seu rosto enquanto esperava com a porta parcialmente aberta. "Edward!"

* N/R: No sentido de que é mais importante uma coisa ser bonita do que ser útil.

Talvez, ela pensou, o arquiteto não fosse pioneiro no final das contas. Talvez ele simplElizabethnte odiasse anjos. Aquilo soava agradável para ela naquele momento. Ela podia admirar suas asas, mas não tinha nenhuma má-interpretação sobre sua bondade espiritual. "Bondade espiritual. Hah!" Ela bufou e de repente ele estava aterrissando em frente a ela, suas asas preenchendo sua visão.

Ela recuou um passo sem intenção e quando ela se recuperou, ele estava dentro e fechando a porta. Droga, ela odiava que ele pudesse fazê-la reagir como uma recruta novata no encalço de seu primeiro vampiro. Se isso continuasse por muito tempo, ela perderia todo o respeito por si mesma. "O que?" ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"É assim que você recebe as suas visitas?" A boca dele não continha nenhum indício de sorriso, e ainda assim era a sensualidade personificada, exuberante e fundamentalmente sedutora.

Ela deu outro passo para trás. "Pare."

"O que?" Um indício de confusão genuína surgiu naqueles olhos azuis, azuis.

"Nada." _Controle-se, Bella._ "Por que você está aqui?"

Ele a encarou por longos segundos. "Eu gostaria de falar com você sobre a caça." "Então fale"

Ele olhou os arredores da pista de aterrissagem que ninguém nunca usava. As escadas de metal estavam enferrujadas, a única lâmpada amarela e a ponto de queimar. Pisca. Pisca. Um intervalo de dois segundos. Então pisca, pisca. O padrão se repetia, levando-a quase à loucura. Edward obviamente estava tampouco impressionado. "Não aqui, Bella. Leve-me para seus cômodos."

Ela fechou a cara ante a ordem. "Não. Isso é trabalho – iremos para a sede da Sociedade e usaremos uma sala de reuniões."

"Isso pouco importa para mim" Um encolher de ombros que chamou sua atenção para a largura dos ombros dele, o potente arco de suas asas. "Eu posso voar até lá em poucos minutos. Você vai levar mais ou menos meia hora, talvez mais – houve um acidente na via que leva | sua Sociedade"

"Um acidente?" Sua mente inundou com os horríveis detalhes do "acidente" que ela tinha acabado de ler. "Você tem certeza de que não o causou?"

Ele deu um sorriso divertido. "Se eu desejasse, poderia te forçar a fazer qualquer coisa que eu quisesse. Por que eu deveria me dar ao trabalho de tais manipulações?"

A maneira direta com que ele apontou seu poder, e sua falta do mesmo, fez seus dedos sentiram falta de uma lâmina.

"Você não deveria me olhar desse modo, Bella."

"Por quê?" ela perguntou, incitada por um traço suicida desconhecido até então. "Está assustado?"

Ele inclinou-se uma fração mais próximo. "Minhas amantes sempre foram mulheres guerreiras. A força me intriga."

Ela se recusou a deixá-lo jogar com ela daquela maneira, mesmo que seu corpo discordasse. Com veemência. "As facas te intrigam também? Porque se me tocar eu _vou_ te cortar. Eu não me importo se você me jogar do terraço mais próximo."

Ele pareceu pausar como se estivesse pensando. "Essa não é a maneira que eu escolheria para te punir. Assim acabaria rápido demais."

E ela lembrou-se de que não era um humano quem ela estava duelando. Este era Edward, o arcanjo que quebrou cada osso de um vampiro para provar um ponto. "Eu não vou deixar você entrar na minha casa, Edward." Em seu refúgio.

Um silêncio pesou com a esmagadora pressão de uma ameaça oculta. Ela permaneceu imóvel, sentindo que o pressionou o suficiente por esta noite. E enquanto ela sabia o seu valor, ela também sabia que para um arcanjo, ela era, no final das contas, dispensável.

Seus olhos azuis se encheram de chamas à medida que um poder crepitava através do ar. Ela estava a uma polegada de distância de se arriscar e tentar escapar dele pelo estreito limite da escada, quando ele falou. "Então nós vamos para a sua Sociedade."

Ela piscou em cautelosa incredulidade. "Eu vou segui-lo de carro." Seu transporte era um veículo da Sociedade – como a maioria dos caçadores, ela ficava fora do país tanto tempo que manter seu próprio não valia o aborrecimento.

"Não." A mão dele se fechou sobre o ombro dela. "Eu não quero esperar. Nós voaremos."

O coração dela parou. Literalmente. Quando voltou a bater, ela mal podia falar.

"O que?" Foi um grito ridículo.

Mas ele já estava abrindo a porta, puxando-a consigo.

Ela arrastou os calcanhares. "Espere!"

"Nós vamos voar ou vamos para sua casa. Escolha."

A arrogância daquela ordem era de tirar o fôlego. Assim como a fúria. O arcanjo de Nova York não gostava de ser contrariado. "Eu escolho nenhum dos dois."

"Inaceitável". Ele puxou.

Ela resistiu. Queria voar mais do que qualquer coisa, mas não nos braços de um arcanjo que poderia deixá-la cair no estado de espírito em que ele estava. "O que é tão urgente?"

"Eu não vou deixar você cair... não esta noite." O rosto dele era tão perfeito que poderia ter pertencido a um deus antigo, mas não havia compaixão nele. Mas então, os deuses raramente eram misericordiosos. "Basta."

E de repente ele estava no telhado, sem nenhum conhecimento de ter dado os passos pela pista de aterrissagem. A raiva fluía através dela numa onda irregular de raio, mas ele passou os braços ao redor dela e levantou antes que ela pudesse fazer mais do que separar os lábios. O instinto de sobrevivência gritou. Alto. Envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ela se segurou por sua preciosa vida enquanto as asas dele ganharam força e o telhado se distanciava em vertiginosa velocidade.

O cabelo dela chicoteava em sua face, o vento trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos. Então, como se tivesse conseguido altura suficiente, Edward alterou o ângulo de seu voo, protegendo-a do vento. Ela se perguntou se ele fez aquilo de propósito, e então percebeu que estava caindo na armadilha de tentar humanizá-lo. Ele não era humano. Nem mesmo chegava perto.

As asas dele encheram sua visão até que ela ousou virar a cabeça e olhar a vista. Não havia muito para ver – ele os havia levado acima do nível das nuvens. Arrepios apareceram em cada centímetro de sua pele à medida em quem o frio infiltrava-se até seus ossos. Seus dentes ameaçavam começar a bater, mas ela tinha que falar, tinha que extravasar a raiva antes que aquilo cavasse um buraco em sua alma. "Eu te falei," ela falou entre dentes, "para não mexer com a minha mente."

Ele olhou para baixo. "Você está com frio?"

"Dê algum crédito a mim", ela disse, seu hálito formando uma nuvem. "Eu não sou feita para voar."

Ele mergulhou sem avisar. O estômago dela ficou em queda livre mesmo enquanto uma excitação selvagem corria por sua corrente sanguínea. Ela estava voando! Pode não ter sido por escolha, mas ela não iria olhar os dentes de um cavalo dado. Segurando-se firmemente, ela absorveu cada segundo da experiência, guardando as memórias sensoriais para saboreá-las mais tarde. Foi aí que ela percebeu que não tinha motivos para temer uma queda acidental – os braços de Edward eram como rocha ao redor dela, inquebráveis, imóveis. Ela se perguntou se ele até mesmo sentia o peso dela. Anjos supostamente eram muito mais fortes do que humanos ou vampiros.

"Assim está melhor?" ele perguntou, lábios contra a orelha dela.

Assustada com o timbre quente de sua voz, ela piscou e percebeu que eles agora estavam passando logo acima dos topos dos edifícios. "Sim." Ela não iria agradecer a ele, ela pensou rebeldemente. Não era como se ele tivesse lhe pedido permissão antes de lançá-los em direção ao Céu. "Você não me respondeu."

"Em minha defesa" – um comentário divertido – "não era mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação."

Os olhos dela se estreitaram. "Por que você continua entrando em minha mente?"

"É mais conveniente do que perder tempo esperando enquanto você se convence a fazer alguma coisa."

"É um tipo de estupro."

Um silêncio glacial, tão frio que os arrepios voltaram. "Tenha cuidado com suas acusações"

"É a verdade," ela persistiu, embora seu estômago estivesse se encolhendo em uma bolinha aterrorizada. "Eu disse não! E você entrou de qualquer maneira. Do que diabos você chama isso?"

"A humanidade não é nada para nós," ele disse. "Formigas, facilmente esmagadas, facilmente substituídas."

Ela se arrepiou, e desta vez era de puro medo. "Então por que nos permitem viver?"

"Vocês nos divertem ocasionalmente. Você têm seus usos."

"Alimento para os seus vampiros," ela disse, desgostosa consigo mesma por ter visto algo humano nele. "O quê – você mantém uma prisão cheia de 'aperitivos' para seus mascotes?"

Os braços dele se apertaram, cortando a respiração dela. "Não há necessidade. Os lanches se ofereceram em bandejas de prata. Mas você deveria saber disso – sua irmã é casada com um vampiro, afinal de contas."

A sugestão não podia ter sido mais clara. Ele praticamente havia chamado sua irmã, Beth, de prostituta de vampiros. O termo depreciativo era usado para descrever homens e mulheres que seguiam grupos de vampiros de lugar em lugar, oferecendo seus corpos como alimento em troca de qualquer prazer fugaz que o vampiro dignava-se a dar. Cada vampiro se alimentava de maneira diferente, machucava ou dava prazer de maneiras diferentes. Alguns prostitutos de vampiros pareciam determinados a saborear, e ser saboreados por, todos e cada um deles.

"Deixa minha irmã fora disso"

"Por que?"

"Ela estava com Harrison antes de ele se tornar um vampiro. Ela não é uma prostituta".

Ele riu, mas foi o mais frio, mais perigoso som que ela tinha ouvido. "Eu esperava melhor de você, Bella. Não é sua família que te chama de abominação? Pensei que você tivesse simpatia por aqueles que amam vampiros."

Se ela se atrevesse a soltar o pescoço dele, ela poderia ter cravado as unhas em seu rosto. "Não vou discutir minha família com você." Nem com ele, nem com ninguém.

 _Você me enoja_. Praticamente as últimas palavras que seu pai tinha dito a ela.

Jeffrey Swan nunca foi capaz de entender como ele pôde ter dado origem a uma "criatura" como ela, uma "abominação" que se recusou a seguir os ditames da família de sangue azul e se vender em casamento a fim de expandir o extenso império Swan. Ele disse a ela para desistir de caçar vampiros, nunca escutando, nunca _entendendo_ que pedir a ela para esconder suas habilidades era como pedir que ela matasse algo dentro de si.

 _Vá, então, vá e se afunde na lama. Não se preocupe em voltar._

"Deve ter sido... interessante quando seu cunhado escolheu o vampirismo," disse Edward, ignorando as palavras dela. "Seu pai não deserdou Beth ou Harrison."

Ela engoliu, recusando-se a lembrar da esperança lamentável que teve quando Harrison foi aceito de volta à família. Ela queria tão desesperadamente acreditar que seu pai tinha mudado, que ele finalmente a fitaria com o mesmo amor que ele direcionava a Beth e aos dois filhos mais novos que ele teve com a segunda esposa, Gwendolyn. A primeira esposa, Marguerite, mãe de Beth e Bella, nunca era mencionada. Era como se ela nunca tivesse existido.

"Meu pai não é um de seus negócios," ela disse, com a voz rouca de emoção contida. Jeffrey Swan não tinha mudado. Ele não tinha nem mesmo se dado ao trabalho de retornar suas ligações – e ela entendeu que Harrison foi autorizado a voltar porque ele era o herdeiro de uma grande corporação que tinha laços profundos com a Swan Enterprises. Jeffrey não tinha uso para uma filha que escolheu ceder à sua habilidade "vergonhosa, inumana" de sentir vampiros.

"E a sua mãe?" um sombrio sussurro.

Algo estalou. Soltando o pescoço dele, ela chutou ao mesmo tempo em que erguia os braços para fazer algum dano a aquele oh-tão-lindo rosto. Foi um ato suicida, mas se havia uma coisa em que Bella não era racional, era sobre sua mãe. Que esse arcanjo, esse _imortal_ que não se importava com o tempo de vagalume de uma vida humana, ousasse usar a existência efêmera de Marguerite Swan contra Bella, era intolerável. Ela queria machucá-lo, apesar da futilidade do objetivo. "Você nunca–"

Ele a soltou.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Ela gritou... e aterrissou de uma forma brusca sobre o traseiro, suas mãos apoiadas no caro e duro ladrilho. "Ummph". Amaldiçoando silenciosamente devido | surpresa, se sentou no chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Edward ficou por cima dela, a visão de uma pintura do céu e do inferno. Um ou outro. Ambos. Ela conseguia ver o motivo de seus ancestrais enxergarem essa espécie como guardiões dos deuses, mas ela não tinha certeza se ele não era um demônio. "Isso não é a sociedade". Ela conseguiu dizer depois de um tempo.

"Decidi que deveríamos conversar aqui". Ele estendeu a mão.

Ignorando isto, ela se impulsionou sobre seus pés, por pouco contendo a necessidade de esfregar seu cóccix machucado. "Você sempre deixa cair os seus passageiros?" ela murmurou. "Não é educado depois de tudo".

"Você é o primeiro humano que carrego em séculos", ele disse, aqueles olhos azuis quase negros na escuridão. "Eu havia esquecido como vocês são frágeis. Seu rosto está sangrando".

"O quê?" elevou a mão até ao ponto que formigava em sua bochecha. O corte era tão fino que ela mal podia senti-lo. "Como?"

"O vento, seu cabelo", Girando, ele começou a caminhar em direção a área delimitada com vidro. "Limpe isso a menos que você deseje se oferecer para a torre de vampiros como a bebida antes de dormir".

Esfregou o rosto usando um pedaço da blusa, com as mãos cerradas, olhou as adagas que estava nas costas dele. "Se você pensa que vou ficar por perto te seguindo como um cachorrinho..."

Ele olhou sobre o ombro. "Eu poderia fazer você engatinhar, Bella". Não havia sinal algum de humanidade no seu rosto, nada somente o brilho da sua superioridade tanto que ela necessitou se esconder dele. Não houve esforço ao tropeçar dando um passo para trás. "Você realmente deseja me forçar a te deixar de quatro?"

Nesse momento, ela entendeu que ele faria exatamente isso. Alguma coisa que ela falou ou fez impulsionou Edward para além dos seus limites. Se ela esperava sobreviver com sua alma intacta, ela tinha que engolir o seu orgulho... ou ele a destroçaria. A realização disso incendiou e chocou como uma pedra em seu estômago. "Não", ela respondeu, sabendo que se alguma vez tivesse a chance, apunhalaria com uma adaga a garganta dele pela ofensa ao seu orgulho.

Edward a observou por um longo tempo, o frio elevou-se com o intuito de transformar o seu sangue em gelo. Ao redor, a cidade era iluminada por um milhão de luzes, apenas acima desse telhado, existia somente escuridão - exceto pelo brilho que irradiava dele. Ela escutava os rumores desse fenômeno, mas nunca pensou que testemunharia isso. Porque quando um anjo brilha, ele transforma-se numa criatura de poder absoluto, poder usado normalmente para matar ou exterminar. O anjo brilha justamente antes de partir você em mil pedaços.

Bella olhou para trás, relutante - incapaz - de entregar-se. Caminhou para longe o máximo que conseguiu. Mas alguma coisa a forçou a engatinhar.

 _Fique de joelhos e implore, e talvez eu reconsidere._

Ela nunca fez isso. E não faria agora. Não importa o que isso custasse.

Exatamente quando pensou que estava tudo acabado, Edward voltou e prosseguiu para o elevador. O brilho desapareceu entre uma respiração e outra. Ela o seguiu, desgostosamente e ciente do suor frio que descia pela sua espinha dorsal, com o penetrante gosto do medo na sua língua. Mas acima disso existia profunda, e intensa raiva. Edward, o arcanjo, nesse exato momento a pessoa mais odiada em seu mundo.

Ele segurou a porta aberta para ela. Caminhou para dentro sem dizer uma palavra. E quando chegou e permaneceu perto dela, suas asas tocaram de leve as suas costas, ela endureceu e manteve seus olhos focados nas portas do elevador. O carro chegou um segundo mais tarde e ela se dirigiu para dentro. Edward assim fez, o seu cheiro é como uma lixa para o seu instinto de caçadora.

Sua mão ansiava por uma lâmina, quase dolorosamente. Ela conhecia a sensação que teria o aço frio, mas aquela sensação de segurança seria uma ilusão, sensação essa que poderia colocá-la em perigo maior.

 _Eu poderia fazer você engatinhar, Bella_.

Ela trincou os dentes com tanta força que sua mandíbula protestou. E quando as portas do elevador se abriram, caminhou para fora sem esperar por Edward - apenas para ser parada de maneira brusca. A decoração comum obviamente necessitava ser alterada ainda que essa fosse considerada apropriada para o local de trabalho. O tapete era de um preto exuberante, assim como as paredes reluzentes. As únicas peças de mobília na sua linha de visão - um par pequeno de mesas decorativas – estava também com o mesmo tom rico e exótico. E brilhava com cores ocultas em uma possibilidade.

Rosas de cor vermelho-sangue - organizadas em vasos de cristal arrumados acima das pequenas mesas - concedendo um contraste exuberante. Mostrando assim uma pintura comprida e retangular por toda a parede. Ela caminhou até eles impressionada. Mil tons de vermelho com um calor que de alguma forma é calculadamente lógico, sensual longe de expressar sobre sangue e mortalidade.

Edward tocou com os dedos sobre o ombro. "Dmitri é talentoso".

"Não me toque" As palavras destilaram para fora da sua língua como lâminas de gelo. "Onde nós estamos?" Ela girou para ele, fazendo esforço para não pegar a arma.

Chamas azuis surgiram nos olhos dele, mas sem violência. "No andar dos vampiros - eles usam isso para... bem, você vai ver".

"Por que eu preciso? Eu conheço tudo o que preciso saber sobre vampiros".

Um fraco sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele. "Então você não vai se surpreender". Ele ofereceu o braço. Ela recusou pegá-lo. O sorriso dele não vacilou. "Quanta rebeldia. De onde você herdou-a? Obviamente não foi dos seus pais".

"Mais uma palavra sobre os meus pais e não vou me importar se você vai me partir em milhares pedaços malditos". Disse através dos dentes cerrados. "Cortaria o seu coração e serviria para os cachorros de rua no jantar".

Ele levantou a sobrancelha. "Você tem certeza que tenho um coração?" Com isso, ele começou a se mover corredor abaixo.

Não pretendia ficar um passo atrás dele, ela alcançou assim andaram lado a lado."Uma o físico, provavelmente", ela disse. "O emocional? Sem chance".

"O que você realmente teme?" Ele pareceu verdadeiramente curioso.

Mais uma vez, pareceu que ela patinava na estreita margem do perigo e saía com vida. Mas ocorreu de fechar a comunicação - ela desejou saber quão clemente Edward seria depois que completasse o trabalho e já não fosse útil. Ela não vai ficar em volta para descobrir.

"Eu nasci caçadora", ela disse, fazendo uma nota mental organizando para não escapar nada. Sibéria parece ser bom. "Não tem muitas pessoas pensando sobre os meios, e as inevitáveis conseqüências".

"Conte-me". Ele empurrando a porta de vidro, aguardou até que ela passasse para fechá-la. "Quando você entendeu que possuía habilidade de pressentir os vampiros?"

"Não houve realização", Ela deu de ombros. "Eu sempre pude fazer isso. Eu tinha aproximadamente cinco anos quando entendi que tinha algo diferente, anormal". A palavra saiu, a palavra do seu pai. Ela sentiu a boca franzindo. "Acho que todos podem fazer isso".

"Como o anjo jovem que pensa que todos podem voar".

Curiosidade sobrepôs a raiva. "Sim". Então existe anjo criança. Mas aonde? "Eu sabia que o nosso vizinho era um vampiro antes de qualquer outro. Eu por acaso escapei dele um dia". No silêncio ela se sentiu mal sobre isso, de qualquer forma ela era somente uma criança nesse tempo. "Ele tentava passar por humano".

O rosto do Edward resolvido mostrava linhas de desprazer. "Aquilo pode ter dado a ele uma melhor chance com qualquer outro. Por que aceitar o presente da imortalidade se você deseja ser humano"?

"Concordo com isso". Ela deu de ombros. "Mr. Benson foi forçado a se mudar depois do tumulto da vizinhança".

"Não é um lugar tolerante, a sua casa de infância".

"Não". E o seu pai liderava essa intolerância. Como isso o humilhava, a sua filha ser um dos monstros. "Alguns anos depois, percebi que James Patalis passou perto do assassinato na estrada a caminho de outro país". Seu coração gelou no seu peito, gelado pelo secreto horror associado naquele nome.

"Um dos nossos únicos erros".

Realmente não era um erro, ela pensou, não se com ele andava tudo normal. Mas ela não podia falar isso sem trair Sara. "Então você viu, eu usei do medo. Eu cresci sabendo do homem-fantasma que se escondia fora".

"Você está mentindo para mim, Bella". Ele parou em frente da sólida porta preta. "Mas eu escolho deixar isso passar. Você em breve vai me falar a verdade sobre o motivo de você dançar com a morte tão avidamente".

Ela desejava saber se ele possuía os nomes de Ariel e Mirabelle em seus arquivos, se ele sabe a verdade sobre a tragédia que destruiu a sua mãe e tornou o seu pai em um estranho. "Você sabe o que eles falam sobre ser confiante demais".

"Exatamente". Uma pequena saudação. "Portanto à noite, vou mostrar o motivo pelo qual foi chamada de prostituta por liberar esses seus amantes vampiros".

"Nada do que você faça ou fale irá me convencer a mudar de opinião". Ela olhou de cara feia. "Eles são um pouco mais que viciados em drogas".

"Quanta obstinação", ele murmurou, e empurrou a porta.

Murmúrio de sons, riso, tilintar de vidro. Ela correu para fora como provocação. Os olhos do Edward a desafiaram com o intuito dela caminhar para o interior. Tola que era, aceitou o desafio e deslizou a adaga da bainha do seu braço para a palma da mão - caminhou para o interior, de maneira penetrante e prevenida do arcanjo nas suas costas, deixando a sua frágil espinha dorsal indefesa... até que ficou de boca aberta devido ao choque. Os vampiros estavam tendo um coquetel de comemoração.

Ela vacilou uma encantadora escuridão, iluminação romântica, poltronas de veludo, entrada acompanhada de um buquê fino de champanhe. A comida era claramente para os convidados humanos, homens e mulheres, que se mantinham conversando, rindo, e flertando com os anfitriões vampiros. O jantar era confortavelmente servido sobre os ombros musculosos, enquanto os vestidos cocktail correram a gama de longos para curtos esquivos e sexy, priorizando o tema preto e vermelho, com casual ousadia salpicando de branco.

A conversa parou no momento que eles a viram. Então com os seus olhos a empurrou para trás e ela quase escutou o coletivo suspiro de alívio - a caçadora estava sob o domínio do arcanjo. Reprimindo o desejo juvenil de provar algo diferente, ela deslizou a adaga discretamente para trás dentro da bainha.

Nada rápido, demais, porque o vampiro vinha andando em direção a ela, com uma taça de vinho em sua mão. Ela possuía uma mínima esperança que isso era vinho - o líquido vermelho escuro poderia ser sangue facilmente. "Oi, Bella". As palavras foram ditas numa bela , e profunda voz, mas o cheiro dele estava verdadeiramente intoxicante - delicioso, misterioso e sedutor.

"Doorvamp", ela sussurrou, roucamente. Somente quando se encontrou pressionada contra o vigoroso calor do Edward que ela percebeu que abriu a mão para arranhar a beleza do carinho secreto.

"Meu nome é Dmitri". Ele sorriu, expondo uma fileira de dentes brancos e brilhantes, não estava à vista o seu canino. Um antigo e experiente vampiro. "Venha, dance comigo".

Um calor subiu por entre suas pernas, uma reação involuntária ao cheiro de Dmitri, um cheiro que trazia um especial - e potencialmente erótico - desejo por um caçador nato. "Pare com isso, ou eu juro que te transformo num eunuco."

Ele olhou abaixo e a lâmina pressionava nesse momento o seu fecho. Quando ele levantou a sua cabeça, a sua expressão era mais que irritado. "Se você não veio para a diversão, porque chegou até aqui?" O cheiro dissipou, como se tivesse puxado para dentro de si. "Este é um lugar para segurança e divertimento. Use a sua arma em outro lugar".

Ruborizada, ela livrou-se da adaga. Estava claro que nesse momento ela não daria um passo em falso. "Edward". O arcanjo enrolou a sua mão em volta do braço dela. "Bella está neste lugar para aprender. Ela não entende a fascinação que você possui sobre os humanos".

Dmitri levantou a sobrancelha. "Fico feliz em mostrar pra você".

"Não essa noite, Dmitri".

"Como você quiser, Senhor". Deu um pequeno aceno, Dmitri caminhou para longe... mas só depois de liberar um pouco do seu cheiro ao redor dela como despedida.

Um estúpido sorriso afirmava que ele sabia a reação dela com o cheiro, sabia que ela ficaria indecisa com isso. Mas o efeito sumiu junto com cada passo que ele deu, até que ela não mais suplicava de sofrimento sobre o seu contato sensual - o cheiro de Dmitri era muito mais um controle sobre a mente como as habilidades de Edward. Mas pela primeira vez, ela começou a entender o motivo pelo qual algumas caçadoras tornam-se sexualmente - até mesmo de forma romântica – misturando-se com muitas criaturas de caça.

Claro, eles não caçavam um como Dmitri. "Ele é velho o bastante para pagar a dívida de 100 anos várias vezes." Sem mencionar que ele consideravelmente é uma pessoa de poder - ela nunca encontrou vampiro algum com essa quantidade absoluta de magnetismo. "Por que ele fica com você?"

A mão do Edward marcou o seu braço, queimou através do material da camisa dela manchando a sua pele. "Ele exigiu constantes desafios. Trabalhando pra mim deu a ele a oportunidade de realizar as suas necessidades".

"Em mais de uma maneira", ela sussurrou, observando Dmitri indo para a pequena loira curvilínea e colocando a mão na cintura dela. Ela olhou acima, extasiada. Nada surpreendente, Dmitri dava um belo sonho erótico - um lustroso cabelo preto, misterioso, olhos escuros,sua pele lembra o mediterrâneo ao invés da fria região eslava.

"Eu não sou cafetão". Edward claramente entretido, "Os vampiros desse lugar não precisam desse serviço. Olhe em volta, quem você vê?"

Ela franziu a sobrancelha, quebrando a impetuosa constentação, logo os seus olhos alargaram. Ali, naquele canto, aquelas pernas longas e morenas..."De maneira nenhuma". ela deu uma olhada. "Essa é Sarita Monaghan, a modelo".

"Continue".

Seus olhos voltaram na direção do Dmitri com a loira curvilínea. "Eu a vi em algum lugar, também. No programa de TV?"

"Sim".

Sem equilíbrio, ela continuou a observar o quarto. Havia um famoso ancora com o queixo proeminente, sentado alegremente num sofá com uma impressionante vampira com cabelos cor de foto. Um pouco mais a esquerda deles, estava um casal da companhia elétrica de Nova York, acionista majoritários numa companhia da Fortune 500*. Pessoas bonitas. Pessoas inteligentes.

*É uma lista dos compilada e publicada das 500 empresas que mais geraram receita em um ano.

"Eles estão aqui por opção?" Mas ela sabia da resposta. Tinha um palpite sobre o desespero em qualquer um dos olhos que encontrava com os dela, nenhum sem expressão como se tivesse o desejo roubado. Ao contrário, havia flerte, divertimento, e o cheiro de sexo enchia o ar. Definitivamente sexo. O movimento lento esquentando, gotejando sobre a parede.

"Você sente isso, Bella?" Fechando a sua mão livre sobre o seu outro braço, ele a segurou junto ao seu peito, seus lábios tocaram levemente a sua orelha enquanto ele se inclinava para falar. "Essa é a droga que eles desejam, essa é a dependência deles. Prazer".

"Não é a mesma coisa", ela disse, sustentando o seu motivo. "Esses prostitutos de vampiros não são nada mais que seguidores".

"A única coisa que separam eles desse grupo é a fortuna e a beleza".

Atormentava-a perceber que ele estava certo. "Bem, vou levá-la de volta. Vampiros e os seguidores deles estão bem, saudáveis". Ela não acreditava no que via - o âncora da TV deslizando sua mão na fenda da saia do seu encontro, distraído como qualquer outro.

Ele ria. "Não, eles não são bons. Mas eles tampouco são maus".

"Eu nunca disse isso." Ela retorquiu, seus olhos fixos no prazer agonizante da expressão no rosto do ancora enquanto ele acariciava a pele pálida da ruiva. "Eu percebia que eles são pessoas justas. Meu ponto é" - Ela acreditou ver outra mulher gemendo, a boca do seu amante vampiro provocava avançando devagar sobre a pulsação no seu pescoço, um sussurro quente prometia empolgação (ver se não fica melhor com êxtase).

"Seu ponto?" Arranhando a boca dele sobre o pulso dela.

Ela estremeceu, surpreendendo-se como o inferno ela terminou nos braços do arcanjo - no homem que planejava colocar uma adaga no coração. "Eu não gosto como os vampiros usam as suas habilidades para escravizar os humanos".

"Mas o que acontece se os humanos desejam ser escravizados? Você vê algum deles reclamando?"

Não. Todos que ela podia ver estavam exuberantes com as brincadeiras sensuais, uma mistura erótica de homens e mulheres, vampiros e humanos. "Você me trouxe para uma maldita orgia?"

Novamente ele riu, e desta vez, o som era excitante, fluindo, como caramelo em cima da pele dela.

"Algumas vezes eles saem da linha, mas isso é o que parece. Uma festa onde parceiros podem ser achados."

As mãos dele deslizavam nos braços dela, a respiração dele despenteando o cabelo cacheado dela até a têmpora. Por um curto momento, ela estremeceu. Qual seria a sensação de inclinar para trás, permitindo Edward - _Oh, Jesus._ O que está acontecendo com ela? "Eu não vejo o suficiente. Vamos". Ela lutava contra o controle dele.

Ele estreitou, suas asas a envolveram, cortando a visão do lugar, o peito dele quente e rude nas costas dela. "Você tem certeza?" Os lábios dele sussurravam sobre a sua pele tão sensibilizada, ela lutava contra o desejo de estremecer. "Eu não tenho uma amante humana por um longo período. Mas você prova... ser intrigante".


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

 **Amante humana.**

As palavras a liberaram da prisão de deleite sensorial que o Arcanjo de Nova York havia criado com calmo controle. Ela era um brinquedo para ele, nada mais. Depois que ele terminar, seria descartada como todos os brinquedos indesejados. Usada. Esquecida.

"Encontre outra pessoa para te divertir. Eu não estou | venda." Ela levantou, e nessa hora, ele a deixou ir.

Desconfiada, ela girou para encará-lo. Ela esperava raiva, talvez fúria, por ter sido negado, mais o rosto de Edward era uma máscara, vigilante, inquebrável. Se perguntou por que ele estava jogando com ela todo esse tempo. Por que diabos um arcanjo poderia querer uma amante humana quando ele tem um harém de deslumbrantes vampiras a sua escolha? Diga o que quiser sobre dietas alimentares, vampirismo certamente era uma coisa boa para a pele e o corpo. Qualquer vampiro com pelo menos cinco décadas era abençoado com uma pele perfeita. Seu fascínio, também, cresce a cada ano que passa — junto com a inerente força. Bella conheceu vampiros muito antigos que ficariam mais para presas do que para predador, mas verdadeiramente poderosos.

Alguns, como Dmitri, são bons em esconder suas forças, seus inacreditáveis carismas, até eles quererem usá-la. Outros tinham ido longe demais à linha do tempo e escaparam do poder quase continuamente. Mas mesmo os mais fracos, aqueles que nem chegam nada perto do que Dmitri é agora, são incrivelmente bonitos.

"Eu entendi a lição," ela soltou enquanto ele continuava em silencio. "Eu deveria ser mais tolerante com a prática sexual de outras pessoas."

"Um jeito interessante de colocar isto." Ele finalmente abaixou suas asas, dobrando-as cuidadosamente atrás de suas costas. "Mas você apenas vislumbrou a ponta do iceberg." Ela se perguntou se o ancora da TV estava com suas mãos dentro da calcinha da vampira agora.

"Eu vi o suficiente." Seu rosto ficou vermelho com o senso de todas as coisas eróticas que estavam acontecendo atrás de suas costas.

"Uma puritana, Bella? Eu pensava que os caçadores eram livres com suas afeições." "Nada é da sua maldita conta," ela murmurou. "Nós devemos ir embora ou eu vou aceitar a oferta de Dmitri."

"Você acha que isso importa pra mim?"

"Certamente." Ela encontrou seus olhos, forçando a si mesma a permanecer onde estava. "Uma vez que ele cravar suas presas em mim, eu não vou estar capaz de andar ou trabalhar."

"Eu nunca ouvi alguém descrever o sexo de um homem como uma presa antes," ele murmurou. "Eu vou ter que compartilhar suas habilidades com Dmitri."

Bella sabia que suas bochechas estavam pegando fogo, mas ela se recusava a deixá-lo vencer essa disputa verbal. "Presa, pênis, qual a diferença? É tudo sexual para um vampiro."

"Mas não para um anjo. Meu sexo serve para um propósito muito especifico." Luxúria — penetrante, perigosa, indesejável — pressionaram em seu peito, com tanta força que ela mal podia respirar. Ela corou e todo o calor de seu corpo se deslocou. Para baixo, para um lugar úmido. "Estou certa que sim," ela disse docemente, aguentando firme mesmo quando seu corpo a traiu. "Servir a todos essas fãs vampiras deve ser muito cansativo."

Os olhos dele se estreitaram. "Sua boca poderia entrar em mais problemas do que você poderia aguentar" Exceto que ele estava olhando para a mesma boca com qualquer coisa menos censura. Ele estava olhando como se quisesse cobri-la envolta dele.

"Nem no inferno," ela resmungou para fora passando o espessamento de seu sangue. Ela não pretendia entender o seu súbito comentário.

"Então eu devo estar certo de que nós estaremos bem no céu quando isto acontecer" olhos repletos de desafio, ele se virou para abrir a porta.

Ela se espreitou para fora — depois de dar um olhar furtivo, por último, culpado, para as festividades. Dmitri a estava encarando, seus lábios entre a pele leite-e-creme do pescoço da loira, sua mão descansando perigosamente perto do aumento suave de seus seios. Com a porta fechada, ela viu suas presas brilharem como um flash. Seus estômago se retorceu em um choque vicioso de ânsia.

"Gostaria de ir para a cama dele de forma doce?" Edward perguntou contra seu ouvido, sua voz uma l}mina desembainhada. "Gostaria de chorar e implorar?"

Bella engoliu.

"Inferno, não. Ele é como dupla cobertura de bolo de chocolate. Parece bom, você quer comer o negócio inteiro, mas na verdade é muito doce." A natureza sensual de Dmitri era sufocante, pesada, um cobertor que ao mesmo tempo repele e atraí.

"Se ele é um bolo, o que eu sou?" Cruel, os lábios sensuais de Edward contra sua bochecha, ela se repreendeu.

"Veneno," sussurrou. "Sedutor e atraente veneno."

Atrás dela, Edward ficou tão imóvel que ela lembrou-se da calmaria antes da tempestade. Mas quando a tempestade caiu, foi entregue em uma suave voz aveludada que ia fundo dentro dela, deixando-a nua.

"Ainda acho que você poderia muito mais se afogar em veneno do que enfiar todo o bolo pela sua garganta."

As mãos dele perto de seus lábios. Desejo em sua garganta, brutal e exigente. "Mais então, nós dois sabemos do meu senso autodestrutivo". Caminhando longe, ela encostou-se ao muro e o encarou disposta a fazer seu corpo parar de desejar uma penetração que ela nunca permitiria. "Eu não tenho nenhuma vontade de ser seu brinquedo usado".

As linhas de sua face deveriam estar rigidamente masculinas, mas nesse instante, seus lábios eram uma tentação pura, agradáveis, mordíveis, sensuais de um jeito que só uma boca masculina pode ser.

"Se eu fosse te jogar na minha mesa e cravar meus dedos em você agora, eu acho que você acharia diferente." Suas coxas cerradas com a necessidade de um espasmo através dela. A imagem desses longos e poderosos dedos penetrando nela enquanto estava indefesa era subidamente a única coisa que podia ver. Fechar seus olhos só tornou a sensação pior então os abriu rapidamente apenas para encarar a parede preta oposta ao muro. "Eu não sei que tipo de merda bizarra está acontecendo dentro deste prédio, mas eu não quero fazer parte disso."

Ele riu, o som cheio da cruel sabedoria masculina. "Talvez você tenha tido uma vida mais protegida do que eu pensava se considera isso bizarro." Foi insulto que ela ousou responder. Ela lutou contra o desejo. E daí se ela não era tão aberta sexualmente como os outros caçadores? E daí se a gangue da testosterona tinha nomeado-a como a Donzela Virgem depois que ela os recusou um após o outro. Ela não era, de fato, uma virgem, mas se isso a mantivesse a salvo dos jogos eróticos de Edward, poderia jogar também.

"Eu gostaria de continuar ingênua, muito obrigada. Nós podemos por favor nos encontrar depois que eu dormir?"

"Minha cama é muito confortável."

Ela poderia bater em si mesma por ter dado essa chance a ele, principalmente quando seu cérebro começou a atormentá-la com visões dele na cama, asas esticadas, partes nuas, co — Ela cerrou os dentes. "O que você quer me dizer?"

Seus olhos brilharam, mas tudo o que ele disse foi, "Venha". Ele começou a avançar para o elevador. Correndo, ela o alcançou, irritada por ele esperar que ela obedecesse. Como se fosse um cachorrinho. Contudo, pelo menos uma vez, ficou quieta. Ela queria estar o mais longe possível do piso vampírico com seu fedor de sexo, prazer e vício.

A viagem de elevador foi curta e desta vez, quando ela saiu, ele estava em uma organização de classe. Cool White* era o tema primordial, com toques elegantes em ouro branco. Mas quando Edward a empurrou para dentro de seu escritório, ela descobriu que sua mesa era um pedaço enorme e preto de pedra vulcânica.

* Tom de cor, não soube como traduzir. Acho que é tipo um branco gelo.

 _Se eu fosse te jogar na minha mesa e cravar meus dedos em você agora, eu acho que você acharia diferente._

Ela cortou o pensamento antes que ele pudesse entrar na sua mente de novo, ficando do outro lado da mesa com Edward circulando-a para chegar até o vidro, seu olhar sobre as luzes da cidade e, atrás delas, a queda da escuridão de Hudson.

"Aro está no estado de Nova York."

"O que?" Assustada mais agradecida pela mudança brusca de assunto para o modo de trabalho, ela levantou as mãos para organizar a bagunça que o vento fez em seu cabelo, puxando-o para trás num rabo-de-cavalo. "Isto faz nosso trabalho estupidamente fácil. Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é alertar os caçadores de rede para ficarem de olho em um anjo com asas cinza-escuro."

"Você tem feito a lição de casa."

"O padrão dele é tão distinto como o seu," ela disse. "Quase como uma mariposa cigana."

"Você não vai alertar ninguém"

Ela firmou a mandíbula, qualquer rastro remanescente de desejo morrendo rapidamente. "Como eu posso supostamente fazer meu trabalho se você corta várias coisas que eu preciso para torná-lo eficaz?"

"Essas coisas serão inúteis para você nessa caçada."

"Ah, qual é!" Ela gritou as suas costas. "Ele é um anjo louco com um tipo único de asas. As pessoas vão notá-lo. E você pode olhar pra mim enquanto eu falo?"

Ele se virou, seus olhos como chamas azuis. Seu poder em ondas que ela quase podia sentir. "Aro não vai se destacar, assim como eu não"

Ela franziu o cenho. "Do que você está falando — Oh, merda." Ele não estava mais lá. Ela sabia que ele tinha que estar lá, mas não estava ao alcance de sua visão. Engolindo, caminhou até o último local em que ele esteve e estendeu a mão. Para o toque quente, da pele masculina.

Uma mão fantasma fechou-se em seu pulso quando ela estava puxando sua mão para trás. Então um de seus dedos foi sugado para dentro da boca que ela encarava mais cedo, o calor úmido de uma provocação violenta renovou a sensação entre suas pernas. Isto foi quando ela percebeu que não podia ver parte de seu dedo. "Pare com isso!" Com um puxão ela bateu contra a mesa.

Edward apareceu como uma miragem, e então, se solidificou. "Eu estava provando um ponto." Ele parou a sua frente, bloqueando-a.

"Você geralmente suga as pessoas para provar um ponto?" Seus dedos fechados. "Mas que diabos foi isso?"

"Glamour," ele respondeu, seguindo o formato da com dela com os olhos. "Permite-nos passar escondido entre as massas. Faz parte da diferença entre um anjo e um arcanjo."

"Por quanto tempo você pode mantê-lo?" Ela estava tentando não se perguntar o que ele estava pensando dela quando ele a olhou desse jeito, tentando lembrar que ele ameaçou o bebê de Sara e sua própria vida. Mas era difícil com ele tão perto, tão tocável. Ele parecia quase humano. Misterioso, sexualmente humano.

"Eu posso mantê-lo por muito tempo," ele sussurrou e ela não teve dúvida do sentido ambíguo de suas palavras. "Aro é mais velho que eu. Seu poder é maior. Tudo que ele precisaria para fazer é—" Parou-se de forma tão abruta que ela soube que ele quase revelou muito. "Cheio de poder, ele consegue manter o Glamour por tempo indeterminado. Mesmo enfraquecido, ele ainda pode manter por mais de um dia, indo ao chão durante a noite".

"Nós estamos caçando o Homem Invisível?" Ela se inclinou mais para trás, até que ela estava quase se sentando à mesa. As mãos dele estavam sobre a superfície brilhante ao lado de seu quadril sem que ela soubesse como ele tinha chegado tão perto.

"Para isso eu preciso do seu senso de cheiro."

"Eu sinto vampiros," ela disse frustrada, "não anjos. Eu não posso sentir você." Ele ignorou o detalhe como se isso não significasse nada.

"Nós devemos esperar."

"Esperar o que?"

"A hora certa." Suas asas rosadas, tapando sua visão e prendendo-os na noite.

"E enquanto nós esperamos, eu vou saciar minha necessidade de ver se você é tão azeda quanto parece." Então a sensualidade atacou. Não dando nem aviso, ela usou sua agilidade e deslizou para o outro lado da mesa, espalhando o papel em cima dela.

"Eu disse a você," sussurrou, o coração numa batida estreita. "Eu não quero ser seu lanche, seu brinquedo usado, sua prostituta. Encontre uma vampira para enfiar sua presa dentro." Ela saiu da sala para o corredor sem esperar uma resposta.

Para seu espanto, ninguém a impediu. Quando ela chegou ao térreo, tinha um táxi a sua espera. Ia dizer ao motorista para se mandarem quando percebeu que não tinha dinheiro. Já que ela não queria ir para sua casa no arrepio da meia-noite, ela entrou no banco traseiro. "Tire-me daqui."

"Claro." A voz do motorista era macia. Muito macia. Ela deu uma olhada no espelho para encontrar seu olhar. "Vampiros motoristas de táxis agora?"

Ele sorriu, mas não pode vencer o forte charme de Dmitri... E ele definitivamente não pode vencer a perigosa sensualidade do arcanjo que parecia determinado a transformar sua "relação" em —hah!— sexual. Teria que ser um dia gelado no reino pessoal de Lúcifer antes de isto acontecer. Sexo não estava no cardápio. E Bella também não.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Edward observou o taxi sair, surpreso por ela tê-lo pego. Bella estava provando ser a mais imprevisível de todas sob o seu comando. É claro, ela discutiria com essa descrição, ele pensou divertido de um jeito que só um poderoso e letal imortal podia ser.

A porta se abriu atrás dele. "Senhor?"

"Dmitri, você vai ficar longe da caçadora."

"Se a Vossa Majestade assim deseja." Uma pausa. "Eu poderia fazê-la implorar. Ele não desobedeceria mais suas ordens."

"Eu não quero que ela implore." Edward ficou surpreso por descobrir que isso era verdade. "Ela será mais eficiente com seu espírito intacto."

"E depois?" A voz de Dmitri estava cheia de antecipação sexual. "Eu posso tê-la depois da caçada? Ela... atrai-me."

"Não. Depois da caçada, ela é minha." Qualquer coisa que Bella fosse implorar seria só nos seus ouvidos.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Ele ia matá-la.

Bella sentou-se direto em sua linda cama desenhada. A cabeceira era do mais delicado metal com um design único, enquanto seus lençóis todo brancos e sua manta fofa era enfeitada com minúsculas flores. À esquerda de sua cama estavam as portas francesas* deslizantes que levavam à uma pequena sacada particular que ela transformou em um jardim em miniatura. E além dela se estendia a vista da Torre do Arcanjo.

No interior, as paredes eram cobertas por um papel com desenhos em tom creme e com toques de azul e prata que imitavam o tapete azul escuro. As cortinas das portas francesas eram finas e brancas, embora houvesse um conjunto mais pesado de cortinas decoradas com brocado que ela geralmente mantinha amarradas. Girassóis enormes floresciam em um grande vaso de porcelana branca chinesa do lado oposto do quarto, trazendo a luz do sol para dentro.

Ela ganhou esse vaso de um agradecido anjo chinês depois que ela rastreou um de seus protegidos teimosos. A jovem vampira – que mal tinha cumprido seu contrato – decidiu que ela não precisava mais de proteção angelical. Bella a encontrou aterrorizada em um _sex shop_ que era fornecedor para uma clientela muito estranha. O trabalho a levou às entranhas do submundo de Xangai, mas o vaso era uma peça de luz, imaculado pelo tempo. O quarto inteiro era um refúgio, que ela passou meses para arrumá-lo.

Mas então, ela poderia estar sentada um chão sujo de uma cabana em algum lugar ao sul de Pequim. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas tudo que ela via era a imagem congelada de um vampiro na Times Square, aquele que nenhuma droga de pessoa ousou ajudar. Ela sabia não terminaria daquele jeito, não se Edward quisesse a coisa toda varrida debaixo do tapete, mas ela estava mais que certamente morta.

Ele contou a ela sobre o _glamour_.

Até onde ela foi avisada, nenhum caçador, nenhum humano, conhecia essa pequena parte do poder dos arcanjos. Se fosse parecido a ver o rosto de seu raptor – não importa o que ele diz depois desse ponto, você sabe que está tudo acabado.

"De. Maneira. Nenhuma." Ela enfiou suas mãos na manta de algodão egípcio, estreitou seus olhos e considerou as opções.

Opção 1: tentar voltar atrás.

Resultado provável: morte depois de uma tortura dolorosa.

Opção 2: fazer o trabalho e esperar.

Resultado provável: morte mas provavelmente sem tortura (bom).

Opção 3: conseguir com que Edward faça um Juramento para não matá-la.

Resultado provável: Juramentos eram coisas serias então ela viveria. Mas ele ainda seria capaz de torturá-la até que enlouquecesse.

"Então pense em um Juramento melhor," ela murmurou pra si mesma. "Sem morte, sem tortura, sem definitivamente me transformar em uma vampira." Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e imaginou se o Juramento podia se estender aos seus amigos e família. Família. Sim, certo. Eles odiavam a sua coragem. Mas ela não os queria rasgados enquanto ela era forçada a assistir.

 _Sangue atingindo o piso._

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

 _Um apelo sibilante e gorgolejante._

 _Olhar para cima e achar Mirabelle ainda viva._

 _O monstro sorriu. "Venha aqui, pequena caçadora. Experiente."_

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

 _Um som molhado, dilacerante, grosso, obsceno, de um pesadelo._

Bella empurrou a manta e jogou as pernas pelo lado da cama, com o rosto gelado. Essa memória em particular tinha a habilidade de destruir todo e qualquer calor em sua alma. Sentada lá com a cabeça nas mãos, ela encarava o azul escuro do tapete e tentava tirar aquilo da mente. Era o único jeito de escapar quando as memórias encontravam uma brecha nas suas defesas e entravam sorrateiramente, suas garras tão ávidas e tão venenosas quanto as de- Alguma coisa atingiu o chão da sacada.

A arma que ela guardava embaixo do travesseiro estava na sua mão e apontada em direção às portas francesas antes mesmo que ela percebesse que tinha se movido. Sua mão estava firme, seu corpo estimulado pela adrenalina. Examinando a sacada através das cortinas finas, ela não viu ninguém, mas somente uma caçadora muito estúpida baixaria sua guarda tão facilmente. Bella não era estúpida. Ela se levantou, sem se preocupar com o fato que ela usava só um top branco e uma calcinha verde menta que imitava um minúsculo shorts, com uma fenda dos lados até o meio e decorado com lindas fitas cor-de-rosa.

Com o olhar fixo do lado de fora, ela usou sua mão livre para empurrar as cortinas finas de lado, uma de cada vez. A sacada aparecia por inteiro. Nenhum vampiro irritado estava ali. Os filhos da mãe não podiam voar, mas ela viu uma vez três deles escalarem um edifício alto como um bando de aranhas de quatro pernas. O que aquele bando tinha feito era uma piada, mas se eles podiam fazer isso, os outros podiam também.

Ela checou duas vezes.

Nenhum vampiro. Nenhum anjo, tampouco.

Seu braço estava começando doer um pouco de segurar a arma em posição, mas ela tinha respirado aliviada ainda. Ao invés disso, ela começou a examinar as beiradas das sacada – ela tinha muitas plantas ali, inclusive trepadeiras que se penduravam do teto curvado que ela tinha acrescentado - mas ela teve certeza de que nada bloqueasse sua vista da beirada da sacada. Se alguém estava se segurando ali, ela poderia ver as pontas dos dedos.

Mais importante, qualquer intruso deixaria vestígios no gel que ela expelia ali toda semana. Ela era feito especialmente para os caçadores custava um braço, uma perna, _e_ um rim, mas era um jeito altamente eficiente de detectar intrusos. Quando inativo, ele se misturava a qualquer superfície, mas se tocado por vampiro, humano ou anjo, ele se transformava em um vermelho vivo, que não se perdia. O gel não estava distribuído e seus sentidos não detectaram vampiro.

Relaxando apenas levemente, ela lançou uma rápida olhada para baixo. Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. Um de mensagens de plástico estava perto de suas begônias vermelho vivo. Ela ficou carrancuda. Os caules da begônia eram facilmente quebráveis. Se quem quer que seja que derrubou isso tivesse estragado as plantas que ela tinha cuidado para florescerem saudáveis apesar do beijo frio de final de verão, iria pagar por isso. Finalmente convencida que a área estava segura, ela abaixou a arma e abriu a porta. A brisa lhe trouxe o vibrante pulso vivo da cidade e nada mais.

Ainda assim, ela estava muito, muito cuidadosa quando se moveu para fora e rolou o tubo em sua direção usando seu pé. Ela quase tinha entrado quando viu uma pena flutuando e pousou gentilmente em uma samambaia crespa. Chutando o tubo para dentro, ela levantou a arma e apontou para o teto da sacada – o cara que tinha construído isso para ela tinha dito que ela era louca de bloquear uma parte da vista, mas ele certamente nunca pensou no perigo vindo de cima.

Claro, ela perdeu um pouco a visibilidade, mas ninguém poderia armar uma emboscada para ela de cima sem aviso – embora certamente ela estava ficando muito confiante naquele escudo se ela perdesse seu convidado penetra. Isso não aconteceria de novo.

"Esta munição atravesse pedra, quanto mais essa coisa falsa em que você esta sentado," ela gritou. "Saia já daí antes que você quebre!" A batida de asas soou imediatamente. Um segundo depois, uma face angelical ruborizada olhava para ela de cabeça para baixo. Seus olhos se arredondaram. Ela não sabia que anjos podiam fazer isso. "Você é garoto de entregas? Endireite-se – você está me dando vertigem."

O anjo acenou e então se endireitou. Ele parecia com um daqueles querubins míticos que os artistas da Renascença gostariam de pintar, o rosto dele arredondado e doce, seu cabelo todo em cachos dourados. "Me desculpe! Eu nunca tinha visto uma caçadora antes. Eu estava curioso." Os dele ficaram enormes quando seu olhar flutuou para o sul. Suas asas batiam forte enquanto ele tentava manter a posição, mas agora elas batiam fora do normal.

"Olhos para cima ou eu vou fazer um buraco em sua asa." Sua cabeça se moveu para cima, suas bochechas vermelhas. Ele se inclinou de leve para a esquerda antes de se endireitar.

"Desculpe! Desculpe! Eu acabei de sair do Refúgio. Eu –" Ele afogou. "Eu não devia ter lhe contado isso! Por favor não conte ao Edward."

Como o anjo parecia que estava prestes a chorar, Bella concordou. "Relaxe criança. E da próxima vez que você tiver uma entrega, venha pela porta da frente."

Ele estremeceu. "Edward me disse para fazer assim."

Bella suspirou e acenou para ele. "Vai. Eu cuidarei de Edward."

O jovem anjo olhou aterrorizado. "Não, está tubo bem. Por favor não. Ele pode... machucar você." As últimas duas palavras eram menos que um sussurro.

"Não, ele não vai." Bella ia fazer o arcanjo fazer um Juramento. Embora ela não tinha nenhuma ideia de como. "Agora vá – Dmitri fica com ciúme."

O menino empalideceu e decolou tão rápido que ela mal o viu. Bem agora, isso era interessante. Até onde qualquer um sabia, anjos controlavam vampiros. Mas se o poder fosse muito mais fluente? Era algo que ela teria que considerar. Depois. Depois que ela tivesse feito Edward prometer não matar, mutilar ou torturá-la. Trancando as portas depois de verificar e aguar suas preciosas begônias – a amarela estava florescendo como se o verão não fosse há um mês atrás, que colocou um sorriso em seu rosto – ela fechou as cortinas e deslizou a arma para debaixo do travesseiro. Só então que ela pegou o tubo de mensagem e o desatarraxou.

O telefone tocou. Ela considerou ignorá-lo. Sua curiosidade estava a matando. Mas uma rápida olhada no identificador de chamada mostrou que era Sara. "Ei. E ai, Sra. Diretora?"

"Eu ia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa. Eu recebi um relatório realmente estranho na noite passada."

Bella mordeu o lábio. "De quem?"

"Ransom."

"É claro," ela murmurou. O outro caçador tinha o _hobby_ mais estranho, considerando sua fascinação por revólveres e armamentos. O fato que ele vivia na maior cidade metropolitana repleta de poluição luminosa não parecia incomodá-lo. "Ele estava observando as estrelas, não estava?"

Sara soltou a respiração. "Com o seu super hiper ultra potente e mirabolante telescópio. E ela me disse que você estava, hum, voando?" A última palavra era uma pergunta incrédula.

"Eu terei que agradecer ao Ransom por me chamar de estrela."

"Eu não acredito nisso," Sara sussurrou. "Oh, meu – Você estava lá em cima? Voando?"

"Sim."

"Com um anjo?"

"Arcanjo."

Puro silêncio por vários longos segundos. Então, "Puta merda."

"Uh-huh." Ela começou desatarraxar a tampa de novo. "O que você está fazendo? Eu posso ouvir você respirar." Bella sorriu largamente. "Você é uma amiga barulhenta."

"Está no livro de regras de melhor amiga. Espalhe a notícia enquanto eu tento me recuperar do choque."

"Eu recebi uma entrega de um anjo poucos minutos atrás."

"O que é?"

"Eu estou tentando..." Sua voz morreu quando ela conseguiu remover a tampa. Com os dedos temendo, ela encarou o conteúdo do tubo, um tubo que foi forrado várias vezes com material almofadado. Ela tinha a impressão que o bebê-anjo deveria ter feito sua descida com muito mais cuidado. "Oh."

"Ellie? Você está me matando."

Com o coração na garganta, ela tirou a extraordinariamente habilidosa escultura com dedos cuidadosos. "ele me enviou uma rosa." Uma bufada de desapontamento veio do outro lado da linha telefônica. "Eu sei que você não tem muitos encontros, ervilha doce, mas você pode comprar uma dessas por cinco pratas em uma loja de esquina."

"Ela é feita de cristal." Enquanto ela falava, a luz refletia da rosa em um padrão distinto e a sua boca se abriu. "Não pode ser."

"Não pode ser o que?"

Sem acreditar, ela abriu uma gaveta próxima, encontrou uma lamina corta tudo de alta resistência eu ela não usava muito porque o peso estava levemente fora, e tentou gentilmente arranhar uma pequena parte do caule. A faca não fez impacto nenhum. Mas quando ela tentou ao contrário, a rosa arranhou a superfície à prova de ranhuras da l}mina. "Oh, merda."

"Ellie, eu juro que eu vou te bater até virar polpa se você não me contar o que está acontecendo. O que é? Uma rosa mutante sanguessuga?

Segurando uma risada, ela olhava a amável e indescritível coisa em sua mão. "Não é cristal."

"Zircônia*? Sara perguntou secamente. "Oh, espera, plástico."

*uma gema similar ao diamante, produzida em laboratório.

"Diamante."

Silêncio absoluto.

Uma tosse.

"Você poderia, por favor, repetir essa palavra?"

Bella ergueu a rosa para pegar a luz. "Diamante. Perfeito, uma peça."

"Isso é impossível. Você sabe o quão grande isso teria que ser para se esculpir uma rosa? Ela é microscópica?"

"Da largura da minha palma."

"Impossível, como eu disse. Diamantes não são esculpidos. Realmente, é impossível." Exceto que Sara parecia um pouco sem ar. "O homem lhe enviou uma rosa?"

"Ele não é um homem," Bella disse, tentando parar a parte essencialmente feminina dela de reagir com absoluto prazer pela surpresa do presente. "Ele é um arcanjo. Um arcanjo muito perigoso."

"Que está enfeitiçado por você ou que dá gorjetas muito boas aos seus empregados."

Bella riu de novo. "Não, ele só quer entrar em minhas calças." Ela esperou até que Sara tivesse parado de engasgar do outro lado e continuou. "Eu disse não noite passada. Eu não acho que o arcanjo gosta da palavra 'não'".

"Ellie, minha querida, por favor, me diga que você está zoando comigo." O tom de Sara era um apelo. "Se o arcanjo quer você, ele _vai_ ter você. E – " Ela cortou o que falava.

"Está bem, Sara," Bella disse suavemente. "Se ele me pegar, ele vai me quebrar." Arcanjos não eram humanos, não eram nada perto de humanos. Quando eles satisfaziam seus prazeres, eles não se importavam nem um pouco com seus brinquedos. "Que é porque ele nunca me terá."

"Como você planeja se assegurar que ele não vem atrás de você depois?"

"Eu vou fazer com ele faça um Juramento."

Sara fez um som pensativo. "Ok, eu tenho os arquivos em dia. Anjos levam juramentos a sério. Como levam a morte a sério. Mas você tem que ditar isso exatamente certo. E é uma troca de favores. Ele irá querer sua porção de carne. No seu caso, provavelmente literalmente."

Bella se arrepiou, a ideia não totalmente desagradável. Não era o diamante. Era o erotismo da noite anterior. Sombrio, traçado com maldade, mas também a maior flerte sexual que ela já havia vivido. Seu corpo tinha cantado por ele e ela mal tinha tocado ela. O que aconteceria se ele se fosse para dentro dela, quente e duro... e de novo? Suas bochechas se ruborizaram, suas coxas se apertaram juntas e seu coração estava de repente batendo na sua boca.

"Eu irei devolver a rosa." Ela era extraordinária, uma criação singular, mas ela não podia ficar com ela.

Sara entendeu errado. "Isso não vai ser suficiente. Você vai ter que ter algo que possa dar no acordo."

"Deixe isso comigo." Bella tentou soar confiante quando a verdade era que ela não tinha nenhuma ideia de como ela faria acordo com um arcanjo.

 _Ele irá querer sua porção de carne._

Sua mente soluçou sem aviso, e as palavras de Sara se misturaram às despertadas do corpo violado de Mirabelle. Sua alma gelou. E se o preço de Edward fosse algo pior do que a morte?


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Ela colocou o tubo com a mensagem sobre a mesa do Edward. "Não posso aceitar isso".

Ele levantou o dedo, mantendo de costas para ela enquanto esperava ao lado da janela, atendendo ao telefone. Parece estranho ver o arcanjo com um aparelho moderno, mas a sua reação não fazia sentido - eles dominavam a tecnologia, não importava que eles mostravam-se como algo fora dos contos de fada e lendas.

O quanto de verdade havia naquelas lendas, ninguém sabia. Para todos, esses anjos fizeram parte da história sobre a humanidade desde as primeiras pinturas nas cavernas, ficando cobertos de mistério. Desde então o homem, sempre, odiou o vazio sobre a sua espécie necessitando aumentar mil lendas para explicar a existência de anjos. Alguns os chamam de descendentes dos deuses, outros falam que eles simplElizabethnte são uma espécie mais avançada. Somente uma coisa está certa - eles estão governando o mundo, e todos sabem disso.

Neste momento Sua Alteza continuava a falar sussurrando. Irritada, ela começou a vaguear em volta do lugar. A estante do lado da parede chamou a sua atenção profundamente. Feita de madeira sendo esta um verdadeiro ébano ou tratava-se de parecer bastante, eles mostravam tesouro após tesouro.

Uma máscara da antiguidade Japonesa sobre oni, um demônio. Mas essa continha e armazenava travessura, como se tivesse sido produzida para uma festa de criança. O trabalho de arte foi minucioso, cores brilhantes, de qualquer forma ela sentiu a idade disso como uma pesada influência sobre seus ossos. Na prateleira ao lado havia uma única pena.

Ele possui uma cor fora do comum - um azul profundo e puro. Ela já tinha ouvido boatos sobre um anjo azul por cima da cidade um par de meses atrás, mas certamente aqueles rumores não podiam ser verdade? "Natural ou artificial?" murmurou quase para si mesma.

"Oh, muito natural," chegou Edward com sua voz macia. "Illium estava bastante angustiado por estar desnudo das suas preciosas penas".

Ela girou, linhas marcavam a sua testa. "Por que você danificou algo tão lindo? Ciúmes?"

Alguma coisa incitou em seus olhos, calor e certamente a possibilidade de soltar algo letal. "Você teria pouco interesse por Illium. Ele gosta de suas mulheres submissas".

"E então? Por que você tirou suas penas?"

"Ele precisava ser punido". Edward deu de ombros, andou e permaneceu a menos de um metro dela. "Isso ocorreu para amedrontar e feri-lo realmente - as penas crescerão dentro de um ano".

"Num piscar de tempo".

O nível do perigo parecia diminuir através do sarcasmo dela. "Para um anjo, sim".

"Então, essas novas penas serão como as de antes?" Ela ordenou a si mesma a parar de olhar dentro daqueles olhos, não importava o que ele falava, aquele contato deixava mais fácil para ele invadir a sua mente. Mas ela não desviava o olhar, nem mesmo quando aquelas chamas giravam dentro do olhar como minúsculas lâminas rodando. "Elas serão?" Repetindo, sua voz rude com repentina fome.

"Não," ele responde, estendendo a mão para os arreios da sua orelha. "Elas voltarão até mais bela. Azul cortante com prata".

Bella riu pela dureza na voz dele. "Esse é o esquema de cores do meu quarto".

Descoberto isso um calor queimou entre eles. Poderoso. Vibrante. Seus olhos imóveis com os dela, Edward arrastou o seu dedo abaixo da mandíbula para o pescoço dela. "Você tem certeza que você não deseja me convidar para dentro?"

Ele estava absolutamente lindo.

Mas másculo, muito másculo.

 _Apenas prove._

Dentro dela era escuridão, o seu pequeno centro compreendeu sobre o sangue que molhava o chão da cozinha no dia que ela perdeu a sua inocência.

 _Pinga_

 _Pinga_

 _Pinga_

 _"Venha aqui, pequena caçadora. Experimente"._

"Não". Ela lançou-se para longe, palmas da mão úmida com o fino brilho do medo. "Eu só voltei para devolver a rosa e para perguntar se você tem mais alguma informação sobre o local onde Uram se encontra".

Edward abaixou sua mão, seu rosto contemplando quando ela esperava fúria após ter se negado. "Eu sou bom em vencer pesadelos".

Ela enrijeceu. "E a produzir eles. Você deixou aquele vampiro na Times Square por horas" _Pare, Bella,_ sua mente ordenou _. Pelo amor de Deus, pare! Você tem que fazê-lo te dar um juramento de salvação_ \- mas a sua boca não ouviu. "Você o torturou!"

"Sim". Não havia nenhum pouco de remorso.

Ela esperou. "É isso? Tudo o que você tem para falar?"

"Você esperava culpa?" A expressão dele tranquilizou, tornando-se fria como um gelo. "Eu não sou humano, Bella. Aqueles que eu governo não são humanos. Suas leis não se aplicam para mim".

Ela apertou duramente as suas mãos. "As leis de decência comum, de consciência?"

"Chame isso como quiser, mas lembre-se disso" - inclinando-se, falou num sussurro glacial que cortava a sua pele como o bater cruel de um chicote - "se eu ceder, se eu fracassar, os vampiros vão estar completamente livres, e Nova York vai afundar sobre o sangue dos inocentes."

 _Pinga_

 _Pinga_

 _Pinga_

Ela cambaleou para abaixo com o impacto dessas imagens brutais. Uma memória. Uma possibilidade futura. "Os vampiros não são todos maus. Somente um pequeno percentual deles em algum momento perde o controle, igual à população humana".

Colocando a sua mão na bochecha dela. "Mas eles não são humanos, realmente?"

Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

A mão dele era quente, a voz gélida. "Responda-me, Bella". A arrogância dele revelou-se de tirar o fôlego, mas o pior era que ele tinha todo o direito de fazer isso. O poder dele... era incrível.

"Não," ela admitiu. "O desejo por derramamento de sangue – os vampiros matam pelo único vício conferido a eles – e eles nunca param. O número de mortos tem o potencial de alcançar milhares."

"Então você entende, que é necessário uma mão de ferro." Ele chegou perto, até que ficaram de frente e os corpos deles se tocaram a mão dele deslizou para a cintura dela. Ela não podia mais olhar o rosto dele a não ser que inclinasse para trás a sua cabeça. Pareceu como se fosse muito esforço nesse momento. Tudo o que ela desejava era sumir. Sumir e levá-lo junto, assim ele poderia ser erótico, sedutor com o seu corpo dolorido.

"Basta de vampiros," ele disse, seus lábios acima da orelha dela.

"Sim," ela sussurrou, sua mão acariciando os braços dele. "Sim".

Ele beijou por todo o caminho abaixo da orelha, junto à sua mandíbula, em frente da resposta. "Sim".

Êxtase entrou em circulação no seu sangue, mordida pelo prazer, ela não desejava resistir. Ela desejava despi-lo das roupas e descobrir se o arcanjo realmente era constituído como um homem, para lamber a sua pele, marcá-lo com as suas unhas, cavalgar, possuí-lo... Ser possuída por ele. Nada mais importava.

Seus lábios tocavam os dela e ela gemia. Suas mãos envolviam o quadril dela apertando à medida que ele a levantava sem aparentar esforço e começou a beijar ela ardentemente. Fogo viajou através do erotismo cru do beijo de boca aberta até a curva de seus dedos os pés, indo até o lago no formato de V entre as coxas dela. "Quente," ela sussurrou quando ele a deixou respirar. "Muito quente".

Gelo prateou o ar e estava frio e nevoa envolta dela, penetrava dentro dos seus poros acalmando a posse.

"Melhor?"

Beijando a novamente antes dela poder responder, sua língua dentro dela, seu corpo duro e perfeito e –

 _Nada mais importava._

As palavras estavam erradas. Os pensamentos estavam errados.

Sara importava.

Beth importava.

 _Ela_ importava.

Os lábios de Edward viajaram para baixo em seu pescoço e para a carne exposta pelos botões abertos de sua camiseta. "Linda".

 _Eu não tenho tomado uma amante humana em eons. Mas você tem um gosto...intrigante._

Ela era um brinquedo.

Para ser brincado e descartado.

Edward tomou controle de sua mente.

Dando um grito de pura raiva, ela o chutou forte suficiente para enviar a si mesma a se estatelar. O choque da dor quando seu cóccix se uniu ao chão e rompeu o último filete de um desejo tão visceral, tão viciante, que a fez uma idiota fora de si mesma nesse instante. "Seu bastardo! É estupro que te dá tesão?"

Por um único ligeiro segundo, ela pensou que viu uma sombra de choque em sua expressão, mas depois a familiar arrogância apareceu de volta nele.

"Valia à pena tentar". Ele deu de ombros. "Você não pode dizer que não desfrutou disso".

Ela estava tão furiosa que não parou pra pensar, para considerar porque ela foi ali. Dando outro grito, ela avançou para ele. Para sua surpresa, ela conseguiu um pouco proveitoso soco antes que ele segurasse seus braços e forçasse-a contra uma parede.

Suas asas estendiam-se bloqueando sua vista da sala e não foi até que grunhiu, "Deixe-nos!" que ela percebeu que alguém havia entrado.

"Sim, sire."

 _Vampiro. Dmitri._

E ela estava tão _fodidamente_ desorientada, tão farta com a luxúria produzida transformada em raiva, que ela não o ouviu entrar. "Eu vou matar você!" Seu senso de violação deixou-a humilhantemente perto das lágrimas. Ela deveria ter esperando semelhantes táticas de Edward, mas ela não tinha.

O que fez dela uma grande idiota de grau A.

"Deixe-me ir!"

Ele olhou para baixo para ela, o azul de seus olhos subitamente escuros- como se uma tempestade rolasse neles. "Não. Neste estado, você vai me forçar a te machucar".

Por um segundo seu coração deu um pontapé. _Ele se preocupa_. Ela gritou novamente.

"Saia da minha cabeça"

"Eu não estou na sua cabeça, Caçadora".

O uso do título formal foi um tapa verbal, um que trouxe de volta sua percepção. Em lugar de responder com a fúria fervendo no sangue dentro dela, ela tomou várias profundas respirações e tentou ir para aquele calmo lugar em sua mente, o mesmo lugar que ela foi sempre que as memórias de Ariel — Não, ela não poderia retornar ali. Porque o passado não iria deixá-la sozinha hoje?

Outra profunda respiração.

O cheiro do mar, frio, fresco, poderoso.

Edward.

Ela abriu seus olhos. "Eu estou bem".

Ele esperou alguns longos segundos antes de soltá-la.

"Vá. Vamos discutir isso mais tarde".

Sua mão coçou para ir para uma arma, mas ela simplElizabethnte virou-se em seus calcanhares e caminhou para fora. Ela não tinha intenção de morrer — não até que ela talhasse os olhos mentirosos de Edward e os arremessasse depois no mais profundo e sujo esgoto que ela pudesse encontrar.

 **Logo quando ele escutou as portas do elevador se fechar, Edward** chamou a segurança em baixo. "Não a perca. Certifique-se que ela fique segura".

"Sim, senhor," foi a resposta de Dmitri, mas Edward ouviu a ponta de descrença.

Ele desligou sem responder a pergunta que não foi feita.

Porque ele tinha permitido a caçadora viver depois que ela o atacou?

 _É estupro que te dá tesão?_

Sua boca apertou, suas juntas embranqueceram-se enquanto ele fechava suas mãos. Ele fez e foi acusado de muitas coisas através dos anos. Mas ele nunca tomou uma mulher contra sua vontade. _Nunca_. Ele não fez assim hoje também.

Mas algo aconteceu.

Isto era porque permitiu que ela o agredisse — ela precisava para descarregar sua raiva, e seu desgosto consigo mesmo foi tanto que recebeu os golpes. Eram alguns tabus que nunca poderiam ser quebrados.

Que cruzou uma linha brilhante que ele tinha previsto séculos atrás o fez pensar sobre seu próprio estado mental. Ele sabia que sua corrente sanguínea estava limpa — ele foi testado ontem — então isto não foi um resultado de toxina putrefata de sua mente, enviando seus poderes fora de controle.

No qual o deixou com o desconhecido.

Ele jurou baixo, a antiga linguagem morta há muito tempo. Ele não poderia perguntar à Neha, a Rainha de Poisons. Ela via uma fraqueza e imediatamente movia-se para o ataque. A nona do Grupo dos Dez que poderia saber a resposta poderia ser confiável nisto, exceto por Lijuan e Elijah. Lijuan não tinha interesse em poder insignificante. Ela tinha ido longe demais, mudando em algo não completamente deste mundo. Elijah, Edward não estava certo sobre isso, mas o outro macho foi o estudioso entre eles.

O problema era, Lijuan evitava conveniências modernas como o telefone. Ela vivia em um complexo de montanha escondido profundamente dentro da China. Ele ou teria de voar para ela ou... Seu punho apertou ainda mais. Ele não podia deixar sua cidade enquanto Uram vagueava. O que deixou apenas uma opção real.

No momento em que ele virou para dar um passo, seu olhar caiu no tubo de mensagem que Bella tinha deixado para trás. O Destino de Rose era um antigo tesouro, um que ele tinha ganhado como um jovem anjo à serviço de um arcanjo de longas eras passadas. A lenda dizia que ele tinha sido criado pelo poder combinado da primeira do Grupo. Edward não conhecia a verdade disto, mas era inegavelmente inestimável. Ele havia dado isto para Bella por razões que ele não compreendia inteiramente. Isso marcava sua reputação agora.

Agarrando o tubo, ele se dirigiu à cobertura e, especificamente, à sala de coberta de negro do centro morto. As multidões de humanos deveriam ver aquela sala como o mal. Eles viam as trevas como o mal. Mas às vezes, trevas não eram nada mais que uma ferramenta, nem boa, tampouco mal.

Era a alma do homem usando a ferramenta que mudaram as coisas. A mão de Edward apertou o tubo de mensagem.

Pela primeira vez em séculos, ele não estava certo de quem ele era. Não bom. Ele nunca seria isto. Mas tampouco ele tinha sido mau... até hoje.

 _ **Veneno**_

 _Eles foram tolos, todos eles. Eles pensaram que ele ia morrer. Ele ria, apesar da dor que cortava através de seus olhos e em seu corpo, agonia que ameaçava transformar suas entranhas em água, seus ossos muito reduzidos a polpa. Ele ria até que era apenas o único som do universo, a única verdade._

 _Oh, não, ele não ia morrer. Ele ia sobreviver a este experimento que eles chamavam Poison. Uma mentira. Um esforço para consolidar seus próprios poderes. Não apenas ele ia sobreviver, ele ia se tornar um deus. E quando ele estivesse fora, o Grupo dos Dez tremeria e a escuridão fluiria na terra com rios de sangue._

 _Rico, nutritivo, sensual... sangue._


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Bella saiu pela porta da torre e continuou andando, ignorando o táxi à espera. Uma raiva incandescente, rica, profunda, mais mortal do que qualquer coisa que ela nunca sentiu, disparado pelas suas terminações nervosas, causando dor, mas também mantendo-a viva,mantendo-a caminhando. Oh bastardo, oh bastardo maldito!

As lágrimas picaram. Ela se recusou a deixá-las jorrarem. Se fizesse isso seria como admitir que ela esperava algo mais humano do Edward. Sentindo um cheiro familiar, ela virou seus calcanhares, faca na mão.

"Vá para casa, vampiro." Sua voz era fúria derretida. Dmitri lhe deu uma gentil reverência.

"Que seja, eu poderia fazer como minha senhora pede. Infelizmente " — ele se endireitou, sua sombra refletindo sua própria imagem olhando com raiva para ela "tenho outras ordens".

"Você sempre faz o que seu mestre manda?" seus lábios diluídos

"Eu estou com Edward por fidelidade".

"Sim, certo. Como um pequeno filhote de cachorro". Ela cravou as unhas nas mãos que quase sangraram, "você também senta e implora quando ele pede?"

Dmitri de repente estava em sua frente, tendo se deslocado tão rápido que a sua mão segurou a faca antes mesmo que ela pudesse respirar.

"Não me incite, caçadora. Eu sou o chefe de segurança da força de Edward. Se fosse por mim, você estaria amarrada em correntes, gritando com sua carne esfolada de seus ossos."

O cheiro erótico dele fez a imagem ainda mais selvagem.

"Edward já não disse para você parar com esses jogos de cheiros?" Ela deixou uma faca abaixo da sua bainha de braço* e na palma da sua mão mais fraca. Mais fraca, não fraca. Todos os caçadores podem lutar com as duas mãos.

"Isso foi ontem à noite." Ele se inclinou mais perto, os planos do seu rosto primorosamente elaborados, a curva de seus lábios tocaram com uma pitada de crueldade. "Hoje, ele provavelmente está extremamente chateado com você. Ele não se importará se eu der uma mordida discreta."

Uma insinuação da sua presa brilhou de propósito.

"Aqui na rua?" Ela perguntou, olhando para a linha de sua garganta, vividamente consciente do seu impulso de ereção. Ele não se preocupou em olhar ao redor.

"Estamos perto da torre do arcanjo. As ruas pertencem a nós.

"Mas", ela sorriu "Eu. Droga. Não!" Cortando com a faca, ela esculpiu uma linha que atravessa a garganta. O sangue jorrou em um movimento rápido, mas ela já havia se esquivado para fora do caminho. Dmitri agarrou o pescoço e caiu de joelhos, sua máscara caindo para mostrar os seus olhos em chamas de fogo. Ela leu a sua morte naqueles olhos.

"Não seja um bebê", ela murmurou, enxugando a faca na grama e deslizando de volta na bainha. "Nós dois sabemos que um vampiro na sua idade se recupera dentro dos próximos dez minutos. Uma onda violenta de essência de vampiro caiu em seus sentidos. "E aqui vem os seus lacaios para ajudá-lo. Foi bom falar com você, querido Dmitri ".

"Cadela". Foi um gorgolejo úmido.

"Obrigado."

Na verdade, ele sorriu, duro, letal e assustador como o inferno. "Eu gosto de putas."

As palavras já eram claras, sua cura estava progredindo em um ritmo mais rápido do que ela teria acreditado. Mas era a fome em seu tom escuro que chegou até ela. Maldição, o vampiro pervertido na verdade tinha gostado da faca. Merda. Virando as costas para ele, ela correu. O segundo em que ele curasse, viria atrás dela... E agora, ela ficou menos preocupada em ser assassinada do que de ser seduzida por sua maldita mente. Dmitri poderia fazê-la doer de desejo, mas ela não o queria quando ele não estava a espreita para dosá-la com a sua essência. Era uma compulsão, aquele cheiro, muito mais forte do que qualquer outro que já tinha ouvido falar. Mas aquilo dificilmente era surpreendente, dado a quem ele chamava de Senhor.

Edward tomava a sua respiração a cada fôlego. Ela pensou que havia aprendido a detectá-lo, adquiriu até a estranha sensação de desconexão entre duas mentes mente e o eu próprio que tinha acompanhado das tentativas anteriores dele. Mas neste momento, não havia nada. Um segundo ela estava se preocupando com vampiros assassinos em série, o próximo que ela estava rastejando por todo o lado, tentando sugar a língua dele em sua garganta. Se ela não tivesse parado com isso, ela tinha certeza de que estaria chupando outras coisas também.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho.

Não com raiva, embora fosse por aí. De desejo. De excitação. Ela poderia não querer Dmitri quando ele estava fora do limite, mas ela queria o arcanjo. Isso fez dela uma candidata para o asilo, mas sob nenhuma circunstância era uma desculpa para o que ele tinha feito.

Um instante depois, ela passou dos limites da zona da Torre restrita para bater nas ocupadas ruas da cidade, mais ao invés de diminuir o ritmo, ela forçou a si mesma a continuar forçadamente. Alcançando em seu bolso, enquanto corria, ela puxou um telefone celular e apertou em um código de emergência.

"Eu preciso de uma busca," ela engasgou logo alguém respondeu.

"Enviando, Local." Ela apertou um botão, ativando o especial GPS a coisa iria transmitir a sua localização para o computador da corporação até que ela apagasse. Porque ela não poderia permanecer em um só lugar. Segundo ela, o jogo tinha acabado. Ela continuou olhando para fora para um táxi, mas, naturalmente, não havia nenhum à vista. Dois minutos depois, filetes famintos serpenteavam em torno dela, buscando, acariciando. Um calor luxuoso floresceu no buraco de seu estômago.

Empurrando o punho contra essa parte do corpo, ela inspirou outra vez e expirou fortemente. Passando rápido por lojas de departamento de primeira qualidade, seguidas pela Toca do Zumbi - o lugar escolhido pelos vampiros e suas prostitutas. As imagens das cenas eróticas que ela presenciou na noite anterior, encheu sua cabeça.

Opulento.

Sensual.

Sedutor.

Não as prostitutas, os viciados. E o pior era que ela não podia culpá-los. Se Edward um dia conseguisse lhe ter na cama, não teria a chance desde que ela iria cortar o saco dele na primeira oportunidade que tivesse – ela provavelmente ansiava o fim de seus dias. Enfurecida, ela jogou os braços para cima e desviou de um garoto sobre um skate.

"Onde está o vampiro?" O garoto gritou, pulando livre da sua prancha de excitação. "cara..."

Oh, merda! Ela olhou por cima do ombro e viu Dmitri aproximar-se dela. O sangue em sua camisa era uma flor vermelha, mas sua garganta estava muito bem, com o rosto muito limpo. Levantando a cabeça para trás, ela disparou dentro do trânsito, atravessando a estrada para o barulho de buzina, maldiçoes vários gritos animados. Um turista começou a bater fotos. Perfeito. Ele provavelmente iria tirar uma foto dela sendo mordida por um vampiro antes de transformá-la em uma coisa rastejante, implorante que se importava apenas com sexo.

Sua arma de repente estava em sua mão. As facas eram a sua arma de escolha, mas se ela estava indo para parar o filho da puta, antes que ele fosse para ela, ela teria que disparar no coração. Havia uma chance muito pequena, ela podia realmente matá-lo dessa maneira, e se o fizesse, ela seria levada à julgamento. A menos, claro, que pudesse provar que não teve a intenção de fazê-lo. Ela podia fazer agora.

"Veja, Meritíssimo, ele ia me foder como uma idiota, me fazer como ele."

Sim, poderia voar. Com a sua sorte, ela iria acabar com algum juiz velho com ideias antiquadas que pensava como seu pai Que as mulheres eram empregadas, estendendo suas pernas seu único talento. Uma fúria ferveu por ela em uma segunda onda violenta. Ela estava prestes a virar, já com dedo no gatilho, quando uma motocicleta buzinou para parar em sua frente.

Era preto puro, como era a roupa do cavaleiro com o elmo. Mas havia um discreto G dourado no tanque de gasolina. Trocando a direção, ela pulou na garupa e segurou sua preciosa vida. A mão de Dmitri roçou seu ombro com a motocicleta se distanciando. Ela virou para encontrá-lo em pé no meio-fio, olhando-a partir. Soprou-lhe um beijo.

 **Edward fechou a porta para a sala de sobreposição negra. Durante** um segundo, ele ficou na total escuridão e considerou o que estava prestes a fazer. Lijuan foi totalmente despojada da humanidade. O que tinha acontecido entre ele e Bella tinha sido muito humano, muito verdadeiro. Ele ajustou sua mandíbula, sabendo que não tinha outra opção. Não com Esme como mãe. No caso disso ser o início de algum tipo de degeneração...

Andando instintivamente para o centro da sala, ele concentrou as suas habilidades angelicais num feixe luminoso do fundo. Como o glamour, isso era algo que apenas um arcanjo poderia fazer. Mas ao contrário do glamour, ele exigia um preço muito mais alto.

Nas doze horas após ele fazer isso, ele estaria no Silêncio, regido por uma parte de seu cérebro que jamais havia conhecido compaixão, e jamais conheceria. Foi por isso que ele raramente utilizava esta forma de comunicação. Em consequência, ele se tornou algo muito mais próximo ao monstro que se escondia em seu coração, nos corações de todos os arcanjos.

O poder era uma droga, e não o fez só corrupto, isso o destruiu. Esteve durante um desses períodos calmos que tinha punido o vampiro que foi parar na Times Square*. A punição tinha sido inegociável. Mas a tranquilidade nele havia mudado o timbre para algo próximo do mau.

* _Times Square_ é uma famosa confluência de grandes avenidas da cidade de Nova York

Agora, Edward não tinha certeza de determinar qualquer coisa que pudesse virar destrutivo durante esses períodos. O problema era que, uma vez que ele foi ao frio, viu as coisas em uma luz diferente e podia muito bem mudar de ideia. Mas isto tinha que ser feito.

Centralizado, pronto, ele estendeu as asas completas para o seu limite. As pontas apenas mal tocaram as bordas da sala e ele poderia saborear a escuridão nas paredes de sua garganta. A maioria dos seres humanos e vampiros acreditavam que asas de anjo, não eram sensíveis exceto na linha arqueada acima dos ombros. Eles estavam errados.

Alguma esquisitice da biologia angelical dizia que um anjo estava plenamente consciente de qualquer impacto sobre suas asas, seja na parte central ou na extremidade de suas bases.

Agora ele mergulhou na escuridão, como se isso fosse o poder. Não era. O poder veio de dentro dele, mas a privação sensorial amplia sua consciência desse poder a níveis excruciantes. Primeiro foi um zumbido de seu sangue, em seguida, uma sinfonia, depois um trovão que foi enchendo cada uma de suas veias, esticando seus tendões a ponto de romper e incitá-lo por dentro.

Foi nesse instante – antes de uma implosão interna que poderia deixá-lo atordoado por horas – que ele levantou as mãos e jogou o poder em frente à parede. Então se derreteu em uma piscina agitada que em nada refletia nas profundezas cor ébano. Rapidamente, antes que o poder pudesse crescer inquieto e procurar se mover para o corpo dele, dirigiu-se em um padrão de busca definido para Lijuan. A capacidade de comunicar através de grandes distâncias veio da mesma raiz de seus dons mentais, mas ao contrário dos dons mentais, era tão potente que exigia um navio para contê-lo.

As paredes dentro desta sala desde o mais eficiente desses navios, mas poderia usar outros objetos e superfícies se pressionado. Se ele tivesse tentado este envio para o outro lado do mundo, usando apenas sua mente, ele provavelmente teria quebrado partes de seu cérebro e destruído o edifício no processo. Na frente dele, a agitação diminuiu, em seguida, parou completamente. O líquido suavizado de vidro preto. Dentro estava um rosto conhecido e só o rosto. A busca era muito específica, que seria mostrar-lhe nada mais que Lijuan.

"Edward", disse ela, surpresa . "você tem a chance de usar tanto poder, enquanto Uram está em seu território?"

"Foi necessário. Eu estarei de volta com força total pelo tempo que ele decair para o próximo estágio."

Um aceno lento. "Sim, ele não cruzou a última linha, não é?"

"Nós saberemos quando ele fizer." O mundo todo vai saber. Todo mundo ia ouvir os gritos. "Preciso fazer uma pergunta."

Seus olhos eram impenetráveis, quando ela olhou para ele, a íris tão pálida era quase indistinguível do branco do olho.

"Há um monstro dentro de todos nós , Edward. Alguns sobreviverão, outros ficarão loucos. Você ainda não enlouqueceu."

"Eu perdi o controle da minha mente", ele disse a ela, questionando como ela não sabia o que tinha feito. Lijuan era mais fantasma do que humano, uma sombra que se movia facilmente entre os mundos onde o resto deles nunca vislumbrou.

"É a evolução," ela sussurrou, com um sorriso que não era um sorriso que enrugava seu rosto. "Sem a mudança, iríamos virar pó."

Ele não sabia se ela estava falando dele ou de si mesma. "Se eu continuar perdendo o controle, então eu sou inútil como arcanjo" disse ele. "A toxina"

"Isso não tem nada a ver com o castigo." Ela acenou com a mão e viu as rugas. Ela era um anjo só que mostrou ainda pequenas marcas da idade e ela parecia se deliciar com eles. "O que você está enfrentando é algo completamente diferente."

"O quê?" Ele perguntou se ela estava mentindo ou sendo franca na conversa, a fim de enfraquecê-lo. Não seria a primeira vez que dois arcanjos tinham trabalhado juntos para derrubar um terceiro. "Ou você não sabe nada ou finge ser uma deusa?" Seus olhos ficaram gélidos, lampejando emoções como nada que já tenha conhecido.

"Eu sou uma deusa mantendo a vida e a morte em minhas mãos". Seu cabelo voou de volta em um vento fantasmagórico que só ela poderia gerar. "Eu posso destruir milhares de pessoas com um pensamento."

"A morte não faz uma deusa ou Neha estaria ao seu lado neste momento".

A Rainha das Cobras, dos Venenos, deixando um rastro de corpos em seu caminho. Ninguém discordava de Neha. Fazer assim a fez morrer. Lijuan encolheu os ombros, um gesto esquisitamente humano. "Ela é uma criança louca. A morte é só a metade da equação. Uma deusa não deve tomar simplesmente a vida... ela deve dá-lo."

Ele olhou para ela, sentiu a beleza traiçoeira de suas palavras, e sabia que antes ele apenas suspeitava - ela ganhou um novo poder, um poder sussurrado, mas nunca aceito.

"Você pode fazer morto andar?" Não com vida, eles não estariam com vida. Mas eles andariam, eles falariam, e eles não apodreceriam.

A única resposta dela foi um sorriso. "Estamos falando de você, Edward. Você não tem medo que eu use o seu problema para te destruir?"

"Eu acho que você tem pouco interesse em Nova York."

Ela riu, um som frio que sussurrava tanto de túmulos quanto dos raios de sol "Você é esperto. De longe mais inteligente do que os outros. Aqui está o que você tem de saber — você não perdeu o controle."

"Forcei uma mulher a querer-me." O seu tom foi vicioso. "Pode não ser nada a Charisemnon, mas para mim é." Outro arcanjo manteve o poder por cima da maior parte da África Norte. Se ele via uma mulher que ele quis, ele simplesmente a pegava. "O que é isso se não uma perda total do controle?"

"Havia duas pessoas naquela sala". Por um instante, ele não entendeu. Então ele fez seu sangue virar gelo.

"Ela tem a capacidade de me influenciar?" Ele não estava sob controle de qualquer criatura desde que fugiu da misericórdia de Isis há dez séculos.

"Você a mataria se ela te influenciasse?" Ele havia matado Isis - tinha sido a única forma de se libertar do poderoso anjo que o mantinha prisioneiro. Ele matou os outros, também.

"Sim", respondeu ele, mas parte dele já não estava tão certo.

 _O estupro é o que te excita?_

O impacto daquelas palavras ainda ressoava na noite infinita que ele chamava de alma. Os seus olhos chicotearam o rosto de Lijuan. "Se ela me controlou, não esteve consciente." De outra maneira, ela não o teria acusado de estupro.

"Você tem certeza?"

Ele olhou para ela, sem vontade de jogar. Fez seu sorriso aumentar.

"Sim, você é esperto. Não, a sua pequena caçadora não tem o poder de dobrar um arcanjo para os caprichos dela. Está surpreso por saber que eu sei quem era?"

"Você tem espiões na minha torre, como você tem espiões por toda parte".

"E você tem espiões em minha casa?" Ela perguntou, seu tom de uma navalha. Ele jogou um escudo, refletindo seu poder de corte.

"O que você acha?"

"Eu acho que você está muito mais forte do que os outros pensam." Ponderação encheu o seu olhar, mesmo quando ela caiu para um discurso menos formal. Edward teria amaldiçoado a si mesmo por estar errado, exceto que ele sabia que isso fazia parte do _modus operandi_ * de Lijuan. Para falar com ela, você tinha que ser, se não um igual, mas pelo menos forte o suficiente para fazer as coisas interessantes.

*É uma expressão em latim que significa "modo de operação", utilizada para designar uma maneira de agir, operar ou executar uma atividade seguindo sempre os mesmos procedimentos

"Se você não fosse mulher, eu diria que você tem uma necessidade de provar quem é mais macho." Ela de fato deu risadinhas, mas o som foi de certo modo... "Oh, se eu tivesse te encontrado quando eu ainda tinha interesse em tais coisas." Ela tremulou uma mão. "Você teria sido um amante perfeito." Os seus lábios ficaram sensuais, algumas lembranças desbotadas brilharam como faíscas no frio de Inverno dos seus olhos. "Você já dançou alguma vez com um anjo em vôo?"

A memória bate em Edward como um soco em seu corpo. Sim, ele tinha dançado. Mas não tinha sentido prazer. Contudo, ele não disse nada, simplesmente observou, escutou, sabendo que ele era público dela.

"Tive um amante uma vez que de fato me fez sentir-me humana." Ela pestanejou. "Extraordinário, não é?"

Ele considerou que tipo de anjo jovem Zhou Lijuan poderia ter sido e descobriu que não gostou da resposta.

"Ele está com você ainda?" Pediu de forma casual.

"Eu o matei, um arcanjo não pode nunca ser humano." O rosto dela mudou, tornando-se cada vez menos deste mundo, um rosto angelical, de pele de papel fino sobre os ossos ardendo por dentro. "Há alguns seres humanos, um entre meio bilhão talvez, que nos fazem algo diferente do que somos. A queda de barreiras, o fogo ascende, e as mentes se fundem."

Ele ficou absolutamente silencioso. "Você deve matá-la". Suas pupilas se expandiram para devorar a íris de seus olhos em chamas negras, seu rosto uma sensação de ardente máscara esquelética. "A menos e até que você faça, pode nunca ter certeza de quando as barreiras vão cair novamente."

"O que acontece se eu não matá-la?"

"Então, ela vai te matar. Ela vai fazer de você um mortal."


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Jacob parou sua motocicleta nas entranhas do QG da Sociedade. Tirando o capacete, ele o pendurou no guidão direito. "Nossa, mas você vive uma vida interessante, Isabella."

Ela esfregou sua bochecha contra a trança que descia pelas costas dele, muito feliz com ele para lhe dizer para parar de usar aquele nome estúpido. Não apenas aquele não era o seu nome – ok, talvez em sua certidão de nascimento – como a fazia parecer ter cem anos. De acordo com Jacob, ela estava bêbada na noite em que confessou sua vergonha secreta. Ela achava que era mais provável que ele tivesse hackeado alguma database e roubado os dados.

Pondo a mão para trás, ele deu tapinhas em sua coxa. "Eu vou ser um homem sortudo hoje?"

"Quem lhe dera." Sorrindo, ela enxotou a mão dele e desceu da moto.

Sua face bonita-demais-para-estar-viva tinha um grande sorriso. "Valeu a tentativa."

Com maçãs do rosto altas e uma rica pele dourada-bronzeada herdada de seus ancestrais Cherokee, sem mencionar os olhos verdes da Irlanda – via uma curta estadia em uma colônia penal australiana – ele era bonito o suficiente para ser lambido como um sorvete.

Era quase uma pena que eles fossem apenas amigos. Quase. "Na noite em que eu dormir com você, você vai chorar como um bebê." Os olhos dele se arregalaram enquanto ele abria o zíper da jaqueta de couro. "Eu sei que você gosta de facas, mas na cama? Não é levar isso um pouco longe demais?"

Aproximando-se, ela pôs as mãos em seus ombros. "O instante em que nós fizermos sexo, nós deixamos de ser amigos. Hora de chorar, docinho." Era um alivio estar fazendo uma coisa tão normal como brincar com Jacob.

Ele pôs uma mão em volta da cintura dela. "Você não sabe o que está perdendo."

"Eu vou sobreviver." Ela sabia muito bem que ele não queria realmente mexer com a amizade deles. E no momento em que o sexo se intrometesse, isso seria exatamente o que iria ocorrer – Jacob não lidava bem com intimidade. Ele podia não estar dormindo com Bella, mas ela o conhecia muito melhor do que a namorada dele. "E eu nem mesmo vou dizer a Nyree que você estava dando em cima de mim." _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 94_

Sombras moveram-se pelo rosto dele. "Ela me deixou."

"Bem, isso é uma novidade. Geralmente é você quem dá o fora."

"Ela disse que eu tenho problemas com compromisso." Ele apertou a cintura dela em ênfase. "De onde diabos ela tirou isso?"

"Err, Jacob" – ela deu tapinhas em sua bochecha – "seu relacionamento mais longo, sem contar eu ou Sara, foi com Nyree, e isso foi quanto, oito semanas?"

Ele fez uma careta de desagrado. "Quem diabos precisa de compromisso? Nós tivemos bons momentos. Eu posso encontrar outra no instante em que eu entrar em um bar."

A despeito de todos os problemas em sua vida – trabalho morte-certa, vampiro bizarro, arcanjo superpoderoso – ela sentiu sua atenção mudar completamente. "Uau, o inferno congelou enquanto eu não estava olhando. Você se importa com ela."

Ele deixou o braço cair. "Eu a deixei deixar _coisas_ na minha casa. Coisas de garota."

O que, ela supôs, era tão bom quanto uma certidão de casamento para ele.

"E?"

"E o quê?"

Sentindo que essa linha de perguntas não levaria a lugar nenhum, ela mudou sua estratégia. "Esse é seu plano – sair e encontrar uma transa fácil?"

"Você é a polícia moral, agora?"

O dar de ombros fez seus músculos protestarem, ameaçando fazê-la lembrar de como ela os tinha estirado, em primeiro lugar.

"Ei, não é da minha conta que você e Nyree decidiram encontrar outros parceiros de cama."

A pele dele ficou branca sobre os ossos. "Se ela deixar algum outro maldito filho da puta encostar um dedo nela, ele vai cantar agudo pelo resto de sua vida miserável."

"Talvez você devesse dizer isso a Nyree." Bella decidiu que aquele era o limite de conselhos que ela podia dar naquele momento. Era hora de voltar ao pesadelo de sua vida. "Agora tire sua bunda fofa daí. Nós precisamos nos reunir com Sara." _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 95_

"Ela está a caminho," ele disse a ela, esticando-se na moto com uma graça fácil que fazia a maioria das mulheres babarem. "Quando você pediu por uma busca, ela me mandou correr e ter certeza de manter você escondida até que ela soubesse o que está acontecendo."

Bella lembrou o que Sara havia insinuado sobre espiões na Sociedade. Espiões de Edward. Suas mãos se dobraram em punhos. "Eu odeio homens."

Jacob voltou a sentar, rosto absolutamente inexpressivo. "O que aconteceu?"

E ela sabia que se contasse a ele, ele estaria pronto pra caçar arcanjos com ela. Ela o chamava de seu às-vezes-amigo porque eles tendiam a brigar metade do tempo, mas quando as coisas ficavam feias, Jacob iria apoiá-la. Mas essa era uma guerra privada.

"Coisas pessoais," ela disse, no momento em que as portas do elevador se abriram para revelar Sara.

Ela caminhou para fora, uma mulher pequena com a pele da cor rica de café com canela e grandes olhos marrons realçados pelo cabelo escuro cortado em uma franja longa e grossa, e preso em um coque em sua nuca. Seu terninho cor de vinho feito sobmedida e sua blusa branca de renda gritavam executiva, mas ela tinha seus pés empoleirados no que pareciam ser saltos de 12 cm.

"Você cheira como se tivesse corrido um maratona" foi seu cumprimento para Bella. "E você" – uma olhada para Jacob – "parece como os remanescentes de um show de motoqueiros."

"Ei!" Jacob se ofendeu. "Pois fique sabendo que eu sou um motoqueiro certificado."

Sara o ignorou para fixar Bella com um olhar afiado. "Bells, minha querida, por favor, explique-me por que o escritório tem sido inundado de ligações sobre, devo dizer" – ela dobrou os dedos no ar – "um perverso vampiro | solta, uma maníaca louca com uma faca, e oh, esse é o meu favorito – uma assassina carregando uma arma!"

"Eu posso explicar."

Sara cruzou os braços e bateu um pé elegantemente calçado. "Explique por que você não apenas mostrou uma faca, mas também uma arma? Eu espero por Deus que você não tenha realmente usado nenhuma delas sem a devida autorização porque se a APV* ficar sabendo disso, nós estamos ferrados."

* Autoridade de Proteção aos Vampiros _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 96_

Bella esfregou atrás do pescoço. "Circunst}ncias exigentes. Ele estava tentando fazer de mim sua parceira de cama. Eu recusei. Ele me perseguiu."

Jacob engoliu o que soava suspeitamente como uma risada. "Por que você disse não? Tem sido uma abstinência desde quando, sempre?"

Ela lhe jogou um olhar vil antes de voltar a olhar para Sara. "Você sabe que eu jamais consideraria usar a arma em outra situação."

Sara levantou uma mão. "Como, exatamente, você 'recusou' a oferta dele?"

"Cortando a garganta dele."

O silêncio na garagem foi quebrado apenas pelo som de água pingando em algum lugar à distância. Sara apenas encarou. Então o macho idiota começou a rir histericamente. Ele riu tão fortemente que caiu da moto para o concreto do chão da garagem. Mesmo isso não o fez parar. Bella o teria chutado, exceto que ele provavelmente usaria a oportunidade para puxá-la para baixo junto com ele.

"Cale a boca antes que eu faça o mesmo com você."

Ele tentou parar de rir. Falhou. "Nossa, Bells. Você é incrível!"

"O que você é," Sara resmungou, "é um ímã para problemas."

"Eu - " Bella começou a se defender.

Sara levantou uma mão novamente e começou a contar em seus dedos.

"Por sua causa, eu tenho mensagens em meu telefone do governador _e_ do maldito Presidente dos Estados Unidos da América." Um dedo foi baixado.

"Por sua causa, metade de Nova York agora pensa que há um vampiro selvagem | solta." Outro dedo. "Por sua causa, eu ganhei três novos cabelos brancos!"

Bella finalmente sorriu. "Eu também amo você."

Balançando a cabeça, Sara finalmente atravessou a distância entre elas e a abraçou com uma força feroz. Depois de tantos anos de amizade, elas tinham o resolvido o problema de altura. Bella se curvou, Sara ficou nas pontas dos pés, e elas se encontraram no meio. Separando-se, elas olharam uma para a outra. _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 97_

"Você está em apuros, Bells?"

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou do rosto subitamente sóbrio de Jacob para o de Sara.

"Mais ou menos. Edward e eu tivemos um pequeno... desentendimento."

Ela não tinha certeza de por que ela não o estava entregando em uma bandeja. Talvez fosse porque ela estava aterrorizada com o que ele podia fazer a seus amigos – caçadores ou não, eles não eram páreo para um arcanjo. Ou talvez fosse algo muito mais perigoso.

"E Dmitri aparentemente pensa que isso faz de mim um jogo limpo."

"O vampiro?" Sara esclareceu. "O chefe de segurança de Edward?"

"Sim." Ela passou uma mão por seus cabelos. "Vocês não vão acreditar nisso – quando eu cortei a garganta dele, ele se excitou. Ele pensa que eu sou a coisa mais quente desde sangue no palito."

"Não existe algo como sangue no palito." É claro, esse era Jacob.

"Exatamente!" Ela jogou as mãos para o alto. "Eu também não gosto dessas coisas estranhas de vampiro!"

"Ok, isso não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava," Sara resmungou. "Você acha que ele irá registrar uma reclamação com a APV?"

Bella relembrou o beijo jogado no ar. "Não. Ele está se divertindo muito."

"Bom para a Sociedade, não tão bom para você." Sara bateu o pé novamente. "Certo, você irá ficar nas Adegas até conseguir contatar Edward e fazê-lo puxar as rédeas de Dmitri. Enquanto isso, Jacob irá lidar com o Garoto Apaixonado -"

"Não," Bella interrompeu.

Jacob ficou de pé, limpando a parte de atrás de suas calças. "Você não acha que eu possa lidar com ele?" Havia um gume em seu tom.

"Não seja tão macho," ela estourou. "Ele tem aquela coisa do cheiro acontecendo." E Jacob era nascido-caçador. Não tão forte quanto Bella, mas forte o suficiente para ser vulnerável. _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 98_

Outro silêncio. Sara olhou de Bella para Jacob. "Ok, novo plano, eu farei Hilda lidar com o Sr. Vampiro se ele aparecer."

Hilda era humana. Ela também podia levantar um carro e era um dos poucos indivíduos imunes a quaisquer e todos os poderes vampíricos.

"Merda." Jacob virou e deu as costas a elas enquanto cuspia uma série de palavrões e maldições que teria tirado a tinta das paredes se elas realmente tivessem sido pintadas para começo de conversa. "Já que eu sou inútil aqui, eu estou indo ficar bêbado."

Bella pôs uma mão no músculo rígido de seu ombro. "Você não é inútil. Você é um pedaço grande e gostoso de sexo e eu não tenho certeza de que Dmitri corta para os dois lados. Dê-me uma folga por querer proteger meu amigo. Você faria o mesmo se os lugares fossem invertidos."

"Não é você quem foi emboscado pelo cheiro e acordou nu com mordidas por todo o maldito corpo." Ela na verdade não havia esperado que ele trouxesse | tona o incidente. Ele nunca o havia feito antes. Talvez essa Nyree fosse ainda melhor para ele do que ela tivesse pensado. "Verdade," ela murmurou. "Sim, é bom que você não vá procurar Nyree nesse estado. Você pode machucá-la. Vá se embebedar."

Ele sibilou uma respiração.

"Ela provavelmente não estará em casa, de qualquer maneira." Bella falou silenciosamente "Fique calada" para Sara quando pareceu que sua melhor amiga iria intervir. "Como ela está com raiva de você, ela provavelmente tirou um tempo de folga – o que você disse que ela fazia?"

"Bibliotecária."

Jacob estava namorando uma _bibliotecária_? "Eu aposto que ela aproveitou a chance para colocar uma pequena e sexy-"

Jacob se moveu tão rápido que ela mal teve tempo de sair do caminho enquanto ele arrancava cantando pneus. Ela tirou a poeira das mãos. "Meu trabalho aqui está feito." E que bom, também, pois ela não tinha certeza de onde estava indo com a bibliotecária sensualmente vestida.

"Ele está levando ela a sério?" O tom de Sara estava admirado. "Como, ele a quer para mais do que apenas transar?" _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 99_

"Sim." Ela pôs os polegares nos elos para cinto de sua calça e se inclinou para trás. "Eu não gosto das Adegas."

"Que terrível." Sara era puramente Diretora da Sociedade nesse momento. "Eu não irei perder minha melhor caçadora – e não se atreva dizer a Jacob que eu disse isso – para um vampiro louco de desejo. Entre no elevador."

Bella entrou junto com Sara, então tirou o painel que escondia um teclado auxiliar. Digitando o código para o esconderijo secreto que existia de alguma forma em qualquer edifício da Sociedade, ela repôs o painel. "É verdade que em Los Angeles eles colocaram os esconderijos no poço do elevador?"

Sara assentiu. "Pequenos cubículos – interconectados, mas muito apertados. Os nossos são bem melhores."

As portas abriram para revelar uma rede subterrânea tão velha, que datava do tempo da primeira Sociedade Americana – essa história era parte da razão por que Nova York funcionava como a casa permanente do Diretor da Sociedade, e, consequentemente, como QG para toda a Sociedade dos Estados Unidos.

"Os nossos podem ser melhores," Bella disse, saindo, "mas eu aposto que eles não precisam se esquivar de mosquitos carnívoros com um gosto para carne humana." Os Bethrces do edifício em frente a ela erram massivos, mas apenas poeira se estendia até onde os olhos podiam ver. Mesmo que alguém não autorizado conseguisse chegar até ali, ele provavelmente desistiria muito antes de descobrir a verdade.

"Caçadores de vampiros durões comem mosquitos no café da manhã." Palavras leves, mas a expressão de Sara era séria. "Você está bem? Eu preciso subir para iniciar o controle de danos."

Bella assentiu, então pôs uma mão para impedir que as portas se fechassem. "Você disse que tinha uma mensagem do presidente?" Era uma tentativa de diminuir o fio gelado de medo que se embolava em sua mente sem aviso enquanto uma parte dela reagia a algo que ela ainda não entendia.

Sara assentiu. "Ele viu a reportagem no noticiário – queria saber se ele deveria se preocupar com uma onda de vampiros loucos com sede se sangue."

"Cara nervoso." _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 100_

Sara respondeu com uma bufada. "Você compreende exatamente _quantos_ vampiros estavam lhe perseguindo? Apenas fique quieta e faça as pazes com Edward - eu não acredito que esteja falando isso – o mais rápido possível."

Enquanto as portas se fechavam, mergulhando Bella em uma escuridão profunda, ela não estava certa de se iria algum dia querer falar com Edward novamente. Ela havia pensado – A verdade é, ela não sabia no que havia pensado. Sua mão contraiu involuntariamente enquanto seu corpo relembrava como Edward a havia forçado a se machucar. Daquilo até desejá-lo em menos de 24 horas. Sua boca endureceu. Talvez o bastardo estivesse mexendo com sua mente desde o começo, deixando-a acreditar que ela era livre, quando o tempo todo ele a estava fazendo dançar ao som de sua música.

"O que faz dele um arcanjo, e de mim uma idiota," ela disse, andando dez passos para a esquerda e sentindo seu caminho até a base da coluna que estava lá. Alguns minutos depois ela desenterrou – literalmente – o pacote de tochas à prova d'água. Após ter certeza de que a sua funcionava, ela passou mais vários minutos reenterrando a reserva para o próximo caçador, então começou a fazer seu caminho pela selva de metal, concreto e terra. Ela levou dez minutos para alcançar a porta para as Adegas. Parecia com a ideia de um viciado para uma porta, toda retorcida, pichada e cheia de buracos de balas. Mas ela sabia que aquela porta era apoiada por vinte centímetros de puro aço. Pondo a tocha na frente do que parecia ser um teclado há muito quebrado, ela digitou a senha.

Bem vinda, Bella.

A mensagem brilhou na pequena tela um segundo antes de um scanner de retina sair da abertura. Ela obedientemente pôs seu olho nele e dois minutos depois ela estava dentro. Mas aquilo significava apenas que ela havia passado pela primeira barreira. Esse abrigo era projetado para ser seguro mesmo se um caçador fosse forçado ou coagido a trazer um inimigo para dentro.

Em pé no cubículo de aço aparentemente sólido, ela esperou até que Vivek a transpusesse pelo segundo conjunto de portas. Ela foi escaneada por diversos lasers no momento em que entrou na sala. Todas as suas armas foram notadas, assim como a falta de qualquer arma biológica ou química.

" _Barev*_ , Bella."

*Armênio, significa "Olá".

As palavras vieram de alto-falantes escondidos. " _Barev_ , Vivek. Como está o clima na Armênia esses dias?" _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 101_

O Gerente das Adegas gostava de línguas. Com o tempo, tornou-se um jogo adivinhar a origem das saudações que ele usava.

"Nublado, com uma chance de três por cento de chuva."

Sorrindo, ela desceu o corredor principal. "Então, que planos malignos você tem para mim hoje, Oh Grande Conhecedor De Todas As Coisas?"

Vivek riu, seguro na pequena, à prova de bombas, à prova de inundações, provavelmente à prova do fim do mundo, sala no centro das Adegas.

"Palavras Cruzadas.*"

*N.T.: wiki/Scrabble

"Pode vir. Você ainda me deve trezentas pratas."

"Porque você trapaceou." Havia um leve tom de mesquinhez em seu tom, mas esse era Vivek. Ele vivia aqui embaixo 24 horas por dia por escolha própria.

 _Lá em cima, eu sou nada, uma carga. Aqui embaixo, eu sou rei._

Ela não podia discutir com ele. Vivek controlava tudo nas Adegas. "Dê-me alguns minutos para tomar um banho." Edward não era um vampiro, mas o cheiro brutamente masculino dele estava cauterizado no cérebro, na pele, nos próprios poros dela. Ela o queria fora! _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 102_


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

" **Como você a perdeu?" Edward olhou para Dmitri, impassivo.**

"Ela cortou a minha garganta."

Edward olhou para a camisa limpa do vampiro, seus cabelos úmidos. "Isso ocorreu logo depois que ela saiu, se você teve tempo para limpar."

"Sim. Ela não queria uma escolta para casa."

"E você provocou o ataque?" Ele perguntou calmamente, pois a resposta não significava nada para ele, exceto um teste da lealdade de Dmitri.

"Eu quis testá-la."

Edward atacou sem aviso, jogando Dmitri no chão com a mandíbula quebrada. "Eu lhe disse que ela estava fora dos limites. Você está desafiando a minha autoridade?"

O vampiro levantou-se, esperando sua mandíbula curar o suficiente para que ele pudesse falar. "Você lutou."

"Sim, mas eu não cancelei minha ordem."

Dmitri curvou-se. "Minhas desculpas, meu senhor. Eu não sabia que o sangue dela lhe pertencia." Havia decepção em seus olhos, mas nenhum indício de revolta. "Eu estou surpreso que você tenha só quebrado minha mandíbula."

Com a clareza fascinante do silêncio absoluto, Edward podia ver que Dmitri havia sido sincero. "Eu preciso que você esteja funcional. Nós temos um trabalho a fazer."

"Eu posso persegui-la."

Este era um segredo que nenhum mortal conhecia. Vampiros como Dmitri, aqueles que ganharam a habilidade de fascinar caçadores com a sedução do perfume, às vezes também podiam virar o jogo sobre seus inimigos.

"Isso não é necessário." Esta era a sua caça, ele sabia aonde ela iria. Se ele estava errado, ele sabia a quem perguntar. Eles iriam responder.

"O que você gostaria que eu fizesse?" Dmitri perguntou, sua voz quase normal. Ele era velho o suficiente para que, a maioria dos ferimentos — especialmente esses que envolviam pouca ou nenhuma perda de sangue — se curassem relativamente rápido.

"Dê-me o endereço da casa do diretor da Sociedade, assim como o endereço de Jacob Winterwolf."


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Bella garantiu a palavra "esconder" então esperou enquanto Vivek pensava. "A qualquer hora nesse século, V."

"Paciência." Ele sentou em absoluta quietude, mas não era nenhum ato de autodisciplina. Vivek perdeu toda sensibilidade abaixo dos ombros em um acidente quando era criança. Se ele não tivesse, ele seria caçador-nato. Ao invés disso, além dos seus consideráveis deveres como administrador do Porão, ele atuava como os olhos e ouvidos da Sociedade num mundo conectado, sua cadeira de rodas de alta tecnologia construída com capacidade _wireless_ – ele frequentemente sabia o que as pessoas estavam dizendo sobre a Sociedade antes mesmo das palavras passarem pelos nossos lábios.

Agora, ele murmurava algo por baixo da respiração e na mesa do computador, as letras se alteraram para formar casa. "Qual o próximo, Bells?" estava claro que ele não estava falando sobre o jogo.

Ela batia os dedos na sua coxa. "Eu preciso conversar com Sara."

"Você está sob ordens de ficar escondida."

"Então você conversa com ela – diga a ela que está em perigo. Todos sabem que ela é a única pessoa que certamente sabe minha localização." E não era com Dmitri que ela estava se preocupando.

Vivek usou um comando de voz para abrir a porta pela qual ela entrou. "Vá. Eu farei a ligação e então deixo você entrar de volta." Ela não estava com humor para suas infantilidades.

"Eu não vou roubar suas drogas de códigos!"

"Vá ou eu não me mexo."

Empurrando o console do computador, ela saiu. "Ande logo." A porta se fechou atrás dela.

Deslizando suas costas contra ela para sentar, ela não parou para considerar que Jacob poderia também estar em perigo. Ela não estava acostumada a pensar que era vulnerável. Ela não teria se preocupado tanto com Sara também antes do bebê. Não que Sara não pudesse cuidar de si mesma, mas seu marido, Jasper, era um letal filho da mãe. Mas Deus, Zoe era tão pequena.

A porta se abriu atrás dela. "Sara quer conversar com você." Vivek parecia mal-humorado. Ela entrou para encontrá-lo amuado na cabine escura, o que significava que Sara não queria que ele ouvisse.

Bella estremeceu. Quando Vivek ficava de mau humor, a vida no Porão ficava muito desconfortável – mudanças de temperaturas de derreter os ossos, cheiros estranhos no ar, comida que tinha gosto de serragem. Ela teria que passar um torturante mês inteiro aqui em baixo depois que Vivek brigou com Sara. Conversa sobre uma tempestade de merda. Mas o humor de Vivek não era nada, não quando a vida de Sara estava em jogo.

Bella pegou o telefone antigo. Era tão velho que era a prova de hacker. "Sara, você precisa descer aqui com sua família."

"A Diretora da Sociedade não coloca o rabo entre as pernas e se esconde." O tom de Sara era duro, revelando a coluna de aço que tinha dado a ela a força para sustentar sua posição em uma profissão que transbordava testosterona.

"Não seja idiota!" Bella apertou sua mão tão forte que suas unhas deixaram meias luas crescentes nas suas palmas. "Dmitri não é nenhum vampiro bebê. Ele é o cabeça da segurança de Edward!"

"E isso é a outra coisa que precisamos discutir – o quão grande foi a discordância que você e Edward tiveram?"

A alma dela gelou. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu voltei para o escritório e encontrei uma nova mensagem | espera – ele está procurando você, Bells."

"Eu vou falar –"

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum perto dele," Sara vociferou. "Você não vai ouvir a mensagem. Se uma l}mina exposta pudesse falar, é como iria soar."

Bella amaldiçoou baixo. Que diabos aconteceu enquanto ela deixava a Torre e a mensagem? Ele a deixou sair sem lutar. Então por que ele estava caçando-a agora? "Você tem certeza que ele está tão zangado assim?"

"Zangado não é a palavra que eu usaria. Letal se encaixaria melhor." Havia preocupação real na voz de Sara. "O que você fez para irritar um arcanjo?"

A lealdade lutava com a inexplicável necessidade que ela tinha de manter o que aconteceu no escritório, secreto. "Eu acertei ele."

Uma longa e quieta respirada. "Você _acertou_ um arcanjo?"

Ela recordou o senso de perigo que emanava dele como uma radiação de calor.

"Foi culpa dele, então, se ela parar de pensar nisso, ele vai se acalmar."

"Arcanjo não são exatamente bons em se desculparem." Sarcasmo pingava de cada silaba. "Não importa o que ele fez, você terá que se rebaixar ou ele vai moer até virar poeira."

"Eu não vou me rebaixar." Não por ninguém. "Você sabe disso."

"É claro que eu sei disso, sua idiota. Eu estava tendo certeza."

"Certeza que eu vou ser carne morta." Porque ela não se desculparia com aquele filho da mãe. Nem mesmo para salvar sua própria vida.

"Praticamente."

"Isso prova a minha certeza."

"Que é?"

"Que você precisa levar Zoe e Jasper para uma casa segura. Se Edward está me caçando, ela irá atrás de você e dos seus para conseguir minha localização." Ela pausou, engolindo a bile. A vida dela era uma coisa, mas... "eu não vou deixar meu orgulho colocar sua família em perigo. Eu vou ligar para ele e –"

"Cala a boca." Palavras silenciosas. Palavras furiosas. "Eu vou tirar Zoe da cidade. Jasper e eu podemos cuidar de nós mesmos."

"Sara, eu sinto muito."

"Você realmente pensou que eu deixaria você trocar sua alma tão facilmente?" ela desligou.

Bella se sentiu uma merda, mas sabia que sua melhor amiga a perdoaria. E Sara zangada significava sara em ação. Prestes a devolver o telefone no gancho, ela hesitou. Uma rápida olhada mostrou que Vivek tinha virado suas costas claramente para ela. Aproveitando a chance, ela apertou o botão de atalho e então rapidamente discou para uma externa.

"Depressa," ela murmurou baixo enquanto o telefone tocava e tocava do outro lado.

"Beth Deveraux-Ling falando." Ao som da voz familiar, umidade ameaçou cobrir a visão de Bella. Ela acabou com isso coma a implacável facilidade da prática. "Beth, é a Bella."

"Por que você continua usando esse nome?" Beth perguntou e Bella quase podia ver sua carranca. "Você sabe que o papai prefere que você use seu nome inteiro, ou Nell se você encurtá-lo."

"Beth, eu não tenho tempo para isso. Harrison está ai?"

"Harry não gosta de conversar com você." Ela abaixou a voz. "Eu nem sei porquê eu converso – você transformou meu marido em anjo."

"Você sabe por que," Bella a lembrou. "Se eu não tivesse trazido ele, o próximo caçador teria ordens para executá-lo. Anjos não gostam de perder sua propriedade."

"Ele não é uma propriedade." Beth parecia estar | beira das lágrimas. Bella esfregou as têmporas com os dedos. "Por favor, Bethie, chame Harrison. Isso é importante." Sua irmã ficava tensa nos melhores momentos, e incrivelmente teimosa para ser útil. "Ele vai querer saber."

Uma pausa teimosa antes que Beth finalmente cedesse. Bella esperou por vários segundos, os olhos estudando as costas de Vivek. Ele saberia que ela tinha feito uma chamada externa no segundo que ele saísse do cubículo, mas ela tinha que fazer isso. E não havia perigo na Sociedade – mesmo se alguém rastreasse a chamada, estaria ajustado para retornar para uma conta falsa.

"Bella?"

Ela chamou a atenção. "Harry, olha, eu preciso –"

"Você precisa ouvir," Harry interrompeu.

"Eu não tenho tempo para as suas –"

"Eu estou tentando ajudar você." Era uma repreensão severa. "Eu não sei por que – talvez eu não queira ser conhecido como o cunhado da caçadora que foi encontrada furada por um galho na Times Square! Eu não posso acreditar que você conseguiu insultar alguém da altura do Dmitri."

Bella congelou. "Você sabe?"

"É claro que eu sei. Dmitri é o vampiro mais velho da área e eu me comunico diretamente com ele a não ser que meu mestre queira conversar cara a cara." Sua voz fiou mais amarga. "Eu tive várias conversas com Andreas desde que você acabou com minhas esperanças de escapar."

"Que droga, Harry, você assinou um contrato. Com sangue!"

"Eu não esperaria que você compreendesse lealdade familiar," ele disse, cortando seu coração. "Mas eu suspeito que sua vida seja importante para você."

"Eu liguei para avisar você," ela rangeu os dentes, recusando deixar que o imbecil do seu cunhado a magoasse. "Você pode ser um vampiro, mas Beth é mortal."

"Não por muito tempo. Nós pedimos para que ela seja transformada."

A alma de Bella ficou gelada. "Você não vai arrastá-la para esse mundo. Ela tem alguma ideia do que está assinando ou você disse a ela que eram tudo rosas e contos de fadas?"

"Oh, acredite em mim, Isabella, nós sabemos que não é perfeição, mas é imortalidade. E não que você tivesse alguma compreensão do conceito, mas eu amo a Beth – eu não quero passar a eternidade sem ela."

Aquilo fez Bella hesitar, porque, todas as suas culpas de lado, Harrison Ling parecia amar sua esposa de verdade. "Olha, Harry, nós podemos brigar sobre isso depois – se esconda de Dmitri até que isso acabe."

"Por que eu deveria me esconder?"

"Ele vai tentar tirar minha localização de você."

"Ele já perguntou e disse a ele que não tinha ideia," Harry respondeu. "Desde que ele apareceu para saber o quão precisamente próxima você é da sua família, ele acreditou em mim."

"Apenas isso?" Bella fez uma carranca. "Sem táticas de braço forte?"

"É claro que não. Nós somos seres civilizados." A mente de Bella rejeitou isso com a memória do sorriso do Dmitri quando seu pescoço jorrava sangue.

"Ótimo," ela murmurou. "Contanto que vocês estejam seguros."

"Onde você está?"

Todos os seus instintos gritavam em aviso. "Você não precisa saber."

"Entregue-se," ele estimulou. "É o que eu quero dizer sobre a sua vida - se você mesma desistir, Dmitri pode ser inclinado para o lado da clemência. Isso também tornaria nossa vida mais fácil se eu trouxesse você a ele. Beth concorda comigo."

Era tudo que ela era para ele e Beth, Bella pensou, se recusando a considerar a dor no peito – um jeito conveniente de arranjar um favor.

"Desde quando você se tornou o cafetão do Dmitri, Harry?" o agudo sibilar da respiração.

"Ótimo, mate-se você mesma. Eu mencionei a você que Dmitri está procurando por você em nome de seu Senhor?"

"O quê?"

"Estão dizendo que Edward ficou impassível." Bella não sabia o que isso significava, mas o tom de Harry deixou claro que não era nada bom.

"Obrigada pelo aviso."

"É mais do que você me deu." Vivek começou a trazer sua cadeira para perto.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela desligou em tempo. Saindo da cabine escura, Vivek foi imediatamente para os seus computadores. Ela esperou uma explosão quando ele detectasse a chamada não autorizada, mas ele só suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça antes de virar sua cadeira para encará-la.

"Por que você ainda se incomoda, Bells?" Isso a sacudiu, mais do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ter feito. Suas pernas se fecharam e ela desmoronou numa cadeira.

"Eles são minha família."

"Eles rejeitaram você porque não se encaixava no molde." Sua boca se entortou. "Acredite em mim, eu sei tudo sobre isso."

"Eu sei Vivek." A família dele tinha internado ele depois do acidente. "Mas eu não posso deixar Beth vulnerável quando há uma chance de eu protegê-la."

"Você sabia que ela entregaria você, se isso acontecesse." Seu tom era tão amargo quanto o café mais forte. "Ela é casada com um vampiro – ele vem primeiro."

Bella não podia discordar, não com as palavras de Harrison ainda toando em seus ouvidos. Sua família queria entregá-la a um vampiro de alto nível. Esquecer o que esse vampiro – e mais importante, o seu Senhor - podia fazer a ela. "É o que eles são," ela sussurrou, "mas não quem eu sou."

"Por que não?" Vivek virou sua cadeira de frente para o computador. "Por que se preocupar? Não é como se eles irão amar você."

Bella não tinha resposta pra isso, então ela deixou passar. Mas as palavras cavavam seu cr}nio, e trabalhavam com afinco. Doloroso. Ferindo. "Ei, Bells!"

Ela ergueu a cabeça para ver outra caçadora recostada na porta de um dos quartos. Alta, esbelta, com um longo cabelo preto e rápidos olhos castanhos, Ashwini era uma rastreadora das boas. Ela era também muito louca. Era porque Bella gostava dela.

"Ei, você mesma," ela disse, contente pela chance de esquecer as coisas, mesmo que só por poucos minutos. "Eu pensei que você estava na Europa."

"Estava. Voltei alguns dias atrás."

"Você já estava no país quando eu liguei para Sara?" Deus, isso tinha sido só ontem? Ashwini confirmou. "A caçada deu uma virada inesperada."

"É?" ela disse, obrigando seus pensamentos voltarem para o aqui e agora.

"Maldito Cajun."

"Uh-oh."

"Eu finalmente cheguei a um quarteirão dele e de repente, ele disse que tinha se 'entendido' com o anjo que tinha lançado o rastro." Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Um dia desses, eu vou transformá-lo em isca de jacaré."

Bella riu. "Então onde o restante de nós conseguiria entretenimento?"

"Vai se ferrar." Disse com uma risada e antes de bocejar, levantou seus braços e se esticou como um gato sinuoso. "Eu gosto de dormir aqui em baixo."

"O que, você gosta do ambiente?" ela rolou os olhos. "Como estava a Europa, afinal?"

"Uma droga. Eu estava no território de Uram."

A nuca de Bella formigou. Isso não era coincidência – Ash foi um pouco assombrada em sua previsão. "Como está a situação lá?"

A outra caçadora deu de ombros, o movimento foi ágil e inconscientemente gracioso. De acordo com os rumores da Sociedade, ela tinha sido uma dançarina em uma companhia de prestígio antes de decidir começar caçar. Jacob pediu uma vez para ela para dançar. Levou duas semanas para os olhos dele diminuírem.

"Uram está diminuindo a rede," ela disse agora. "Os moradores locais estão assustados com suas próprias sombras – eles acham que ele está espiando-os."

Bella pegou um brilho nos olhos da outra caçadora. "Mas você acha que não?"

"Alguma coisa está estranha. Ninguém tem visto seu assistente, Robert Syles, faz algum tempo também. E Bobby gosta das c}meras de TV." Ashwini deu de ombros. "Minha hipótese é que eles estão caçando por conta própria. Talvez anjos. Nós vamos ouvir sobre isso logo." Outro bocejo.

"Você devia voltar dormir."

"Não, estou bem recarregada agora. Mas eu tenho que tomar um banho – vou aparecer de novo em uma hora." Ela se virou. "Oh, ei, El, uma outra coisa que peguei – parece que eles encontraram mais do que alguns corpos decapitados por volta da época que Uram desapareceu sem aviso. Parece que os pobres sujeitos eram seus funcionários. Deve ter sido um acesso de cólera. Sorte que nós não temos que caçar estes filhos da mãe."

Bella afirmou, se sentindo fraca. "É, sorte."


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

 **Edward estava em pé do lado de fora da pequena casa indescritível no** subúrbio de New Jersey, aplaudindo silenciosamente a inteligência da diretora da Sociedade. A mulher tinha deixado as pedras magnificamente restauradas para esta pequena casa de madeira cercada por uma centena de outras casas desse tipo. Sua casa parecia absolutamente normal, exceto que ele sabia que era uma fortaleza. Ele também sabia que a diretora e seu marido, ambos caçadores extremamente experientes, foram se revezando para vigiar os vampiros com armas à mão.

Claro que, para disparar, eles tinham que ver. E ele simplesmente não estava lá para eles perceberem, ele se envolveu no _glamour_ no segundo que ele mergulhou pela sacada de sua cobertura para a luz enfraquecida de Manhattan, o seu poder quase completamente restaurado. Uma verdadeira escuridão havia caído durante o voo e agora ele olhava pelas janelas que brilhavam na cor dourada.

Leve. Aquecida. Ilusão.

O quintal suburbano aparentemente normal na frente dele foi equipado com sensores, provavelmente ligados a armadilhas que podiam ser acionadas de dentro da casa. Edward achava que existia um porão que levava a uma saída escondida – nenhum caçador nunca permitiria que sua família fosse presa.

Se ele não tivesse estado no Silêncio, ele poderia ter ficado impressionado. A segurança era brilhante, deteria perfeitamente bem um vampiro de alto nível, embora provavelmente não Dmitri. Ele era muito experiente. Mas mesmo Dmitri teria de se esquivar das armas. Edward, por outro lado, nem sequer tem que por os pés dentro da casa.

 _Mas você deveria,_ a parte primitiva e réptil de sua mente sussurrou, _você devia ensiná-los uma lição, ensiná-los que ninguém fica contra um arcanjo e sai como vencedor._

Ele considerou a instrução com a fria razão do seu atual estado emocional e não o considerou. A diretora da Sociedade inteligente e boa em seu trabalho. Não fazia sentido para Edward matá-la, uma ação levaria a sociedade ao caos, durante o qual um número considerável de vampiros descontentes tentaria escapar de seus senhores. Alguns podem até ter sucesso, porque os caçadores estariam dispersos pela morte de sua diretora para serem eficazes. Os humanos eram tão fracos. _Nenhum de vocês vai escapar,_ aquela voz sussurrou de novo, uma voz que ele apenas ouviu, durante o _Silêncio_. _Eles não ousariam. Ninguém desobedece você, não depois que fizemos um exemplo com Germaine._

Germaine estava em algum lugar no Texas, mas o vampiro nunca tinha esquecido suas horas na Times Square e ele nunca se esqueceria. Eles foram marcados em suas memórias, uma dor que ninguém deveria sobreviver. Edward se lembrou de cuidar de Germaine durante um outro tempo de Silêncio. Após o Silêncio, ele lembrou que tinha ficado insatisfeito com o que tinha feito. Acessando suas memórias, ele descobriu que tinha sentido. . . remorso. Ele tinha ido longe demais.

Que ideia ridícula. Que emoção ridícula. Ele era um arcanjo. Germaine ousara tentar uma traição. Sua punição foi justa. Como seria a da Diretora da Sociedade se ela ficasse no caminho de Edward.

 _Mate sua filha,_ a voz murmurou. _Mate sua filha na frente dela. Na frente de Bella._


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

 **Um alarme soou do lado da cama de Bella, tirando-a de um sono profundo.** Já completamente vestida, ela levantou e começou a correr. Vivek estava esperando por ela, sua porta aberta. "Depressa! No telefone! Sara!"

Saltando sobre a cadeira dele quando isso ficou no caminho dela, ela pegou o receptor.

"Sara?" Medo era um gosto vil em sua língua, azeda e pungente.

"Corra, Bells," Sara sussurrou e havia lágrimas em sua voz. "Corra!"

O gelo tornou seus membros inúteis. Ela permaneceu lá. "Zoe?"

"Ela está bem," Sara soluçou. "Ela não estava aqui. Oh, Deus, Bells. Ele sabe aonde você está."

Em nenhum momento Bella pensou que Sara estava falando sobre Dmitri. Nenhum vampiro, não importa o quão poderoso, reduziria sua amiga a isso.

"Como? O que ele fez a você?" Os dedos dela em um cabo de faca e só então ela percebeu que ela era desenhada.

"Como?" Uma risada histérica cortou o tom médio. "Eu disse a ele."

O choque imobilizou-a. "Sara?" Se Sara havia traído ela, então não lhe restava nada.

"Oh, Bells, ele voou para a janela e olhou para mim, disse-me para abrir a janela. Eu nem sequer hesitei!" Isso foi quase um grito. "Então ele apenas me perguntou onde você estava e eu respondi. Eu respondi! Por que, Bells? Por que eu responderia?"

A respiração de Bella lançou-se para fora. Tremendo de alívio, ela colocou uma mão para abraçar a si mesma contra o painel do computador de Vivek.

"Tudo bem, Sara."

"Não, não está bem, merda! Eu traí a minha melhor amiga! Não ouse me dizer que está tudo bem!"

"Controle da mente," Bella disse antes que Sara pudesse começar com seu discurso. "Ele brinca com nós como se fossemos brinquedos." Ele com certeza havia brincado com ela—seu corpo, suas emoções. "Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer."

"Mas eu sou imune," Sara disse. "Eu sou Diretora Guia em partes porque eu tenho uma imunidade natural aos truque dos vampiros, como Hilda."

"Ele não é um vampiro," Bella lembrou sua amiga distraída. "Ele é um arcanjo."

Uma profunda, trêmula respiração forçada. "Bells, havia algo seriamente errado com ele hoje a noite."

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que você quer dizer? Ele fez algo... perverso?" Ela teve de forçar a palavra para sair. Alguma estúpida, iludida, parte dela não queria acreditar que Edward poderia ser perverso.

"Não—ele nem sequer mencionou Zoe ou em ameaçá-la de qualquer maneira. Mas ele nem precisa fazer isso, precisa? Ele poderia dar um nó em minha mente como um pretzel."

"Se isso servir de consolação," ela disse, relembrando o olhar animal de Erik, a complacência aterrorizada de Bernal, "ele aparentemente pode fazer isso com vampiros também."

Uma fungada. "Bom, pelo menos os sanguessugas não que funcione comigo. Você tem que dar o fora. Ele está seguindo o caminho dele até você e dependendo do seu humor, ele poderia apenas destruir o Guia para chegar até você. Ele sabe todos os códigos —Eu dei a ele." Outro pequeno grito. "Ok, Eu estou calma agora. Eu disse a Vivek para mudar os códigos, mas eu não acho que isso irá parar Edward. Ele quer você."

"Eu estarei fora aqui. E irei deixar uma mensagem para ter certeza que ele sabe que eu estou ao vento para ele não ir atrás de Vivek."

"Vá para segura casa Blue."

Blue era um caminhão de entregas não marcado que podia se misturar ao trafego, o motorista desaparecia efetivamente. "Eu irei," Bella mentiu. "Obrigada."

"Por que porcaria?" Sara cuspiu para fora. "Mas eu posso te deixar isso—ele não estava agindo normalmente. Eu falei com ele no telefone, e você sabe o quão boa eu sou com vozes. Isso foi diferente—monótono, apático... frio. Não raivoso, nada, apenas _frio_."

Por que todo mundo continuava usando essa palavra? Edward era muitas coisas diferentes, mas ele nunca lhe pareceu frio.

De qualquer maneira, ela não teve tempo de perguntar por detalhes. "Eu estou saindo agora. Eu vou verificar quando eu puder. E não se preocupe—não importa com o que, ele não irá me matar. Ele precisa de mim para terminar o trabalho." Ela desligou antes que Sara pudesse perceber que havia coisas piores que a morte. Algumas delas envolviam gritar e gritar até que sua voz acabasse.

"Novos códigos." Um pedaço de papel pousou na gamela da impressora. "Use-os para sair—Eu irei trocá-los de novo no instante que você sair do elevador."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Obrigada, Vivek."

"Espere." Ele fechou sua cadeira e pôs em um pequeno armário no canto. Ela não sabia o que ele havia feito, mas de repente o armário virou-se. "Leve isso."

Bella pegou uma pequena, lustrosa arma. "Não fará muita diferença contra um arcanjo, mas obrigada de qualquer forma."

"Não atire no corpo dele," ele disse a ela. "Essas balas são destinadas a rasgar as asas de um anjo."

Não! A ideia de destruir a incrível beleza daquelas asas causou uma dor, quase física, no coração dela.

"Elas crescem de novo, se curam," ela se forçou a falar.

"Leva tempo. E nós temos registros — isso leva mais tempo para um anjo curar suas asas do que qualquer outra coisa. Isso vai paralisá-lo tempo suficiente para você fugir de uma enrascada. A menos que..." Medo cravou sua voz. "Eu ouvi o que você disse sobre o controle da mente. Se ele pode fazer isso a dist}ncia, eu não sei de nada que irá ajudar."

Ela colocou a arma atrás das suas calças depois de ter certeza que a trava de segurança estava ativada. "Ele não está me controlando agora, então há um limite para suas habilidades." Pelo menos ela esperava que sim. "Eu não acho que ele virá atrás de você quando ele souber que eu me fui, mas você precisa ficar seguro. Tem Ashwini sobrando?"

"Sim, e ninguém mais estava aqui em baixo." Seus olhos estava assustados mas firmes. "Eu trancarei logo atrás de você, então fugirei pra baixo." Ele apontou para a entrada de uma sala secreta escondida atrás de uma parede. Ele poderia sobreviver ali por dias. "Se cuida, Bells. Nós precisamos terminar nosso jogo."

Curvando-se, ela deu nele um abraço impulsivo. "Eu vou derrotar essa sua bunda magra assim que eu voltar." Agora era a hora de se manter viva... e inteira. Porque havia muitas partes do corpo que um caçador não precisava que estivesse em boas condições para pegar uma presa com sucesso.

 **Edward ficou na frente do elevador que ele disse que o transportaria** para as Cellars. Mas pareceu que ele não tinha necessidade de descer. Suas presas. Suas presas haviam se revitalizado.

A mensagem estava presa do lado da porta do elevador, segurada por um prego que havia sido pregado com força suficiente para que a poeira de concreto se espalhasse pelo chão.

 _Você quer brincar, garoto anjo? Então vamos brincar. Me encontre._

Foi um desafio, claro e simples. Uma coisa tola para o caçador de fazer. No Silêncio, ele não poderia ser irritado, mas ele compreendeu muito bem a estratégia. Ela queria trazê-lo para longe da Sociedade e seus amigos.

Ele considerou isso. A parte primordial dele sussurrou, Você vai deixá-la levar você para dar uma volta em uma coleira? _Ela lhe insulta._

Ele tirou o bilhete da parede. "Garoto anjo," ele leu em voz alta, amassando o papel na mão. Sim, ela precisava aprender a ter algum respeito. Quando ele encontrasse ela, ela iria implorar por misericórdia.

 _Eu não quero que ela implore._

O eco das suas próprias palavras pararam ele por uns severos longos segundos. Ele relembrou como ele estava intrigado pelo fogo dos caçadores, aquele que fez ela aliviar o tédio dos séculos. Mesmo no Silêncio, ele entendeu a decisão de não feri-la. Muito prematuro quebrar um brinquedo novo, um que prometia muito prazer, seria um ato insensato. Mas havia formas de garantir o respeito pleno sem destruir o objeto de sua busca.

A Sociedade podia esperar. Primeiro, ele teria de ensinar Deveraux a não jogar jogos com um arcanjo.

 **Bella dirigiu até a casa Blue de segurança pelas ruas com a finalidade** severa. Ela não ia se esconder— isso simplesmente ia levar a mais problemas para aqueles que ela se preocupava. Ela tinha certeza que Edward iria atrás deles, um por um até que ele a encontrasse. Então ela fez a única coisa que poderia mantê-los todos a salvo.

Ela foi para casa.

E esperou, a arma na mão.

 **Edward permaneceu do lado de fora de um prédio de apartamentos, e mesmo no Silêncio,** soube que ele era perigoso. Se Bella estivesse dentro daquelas paredes, então sangue seria derramado. Não havia espaço para flexibilidade em sua mente. Este era um lugar onde ele não iria aceitar ou permitir a presença dela.

Envolvendo o glamour entorno dele mesmo uma vez mais, ele entrou no apartamento pela porta da frente, quebrando a tranca dupla sem esforço.

Vozes vindas do outro quarto. Masculina e feminina.

"Vamos baby, apenas—"

"Eu estou ouvindo você!"

"Eu admito, eu fui um idio—"

"Um gigante, controlado por um porco imbecil seria mais parecido com isso."

"Foda-se isso!"

O som do farfalhar, em seguida respirações apressadas. Quente, profundamente sexual.

Edward entrou no quarto e ergueu Jacob contra a parede com apenas uma mão envolta do pescoço dele, antes que o caçador pudesse dizer uma palavra. Mas Jacob reagiu rápido, vociferando com suas pernas e gritando, "Dê o fora, Nyree! Corra, baby!"

Nyree?

Algo acertou as costas de Edward. Ele olhou sobre seu ombro para encontrar uma pequena, fêmea com curvas acertando ele com qualquer objeto que lhe viesse a mão. Quando os dedos dela se fecharam entorno de um pesado peso de papel, ele estalou o dedo e a colocou para dormir. Ela caiu levemente no sofá.

O caçador sossegou. "Se você matá-la, não me importa o que eu tenha que fazer—eu encontrarei um jeito de matar você."

"Você não pode," ele respondeu, mas deixou o homem ir. "Ela está dormindo, nada mais. Isso vai nos permitir ter uma conversa mais fácil."

O punhal de Jacob estava, de repente, transpassando as asas de Edward. Na verdade, ele cortou as penas antes de Edward trancar sua mente, forçando-o a soltar a lâmina. Suor caiu da testa do outro homem assim que ele lutava contra a compulsão.

"Interessante. Você é muito forte." Edward considerou isso. Ele poderia matar o homem, mas então a Guia iria perder um dos seus melhores caçadores. "Não está entre os meus melhores interesses matar você. Não tente me atacar e você viverá."

"Vá se foder," Jacob disse, atento para atacar. "Eu não direi a você onde Bells está."

"Sim, você irá." Ele focou suas habilidades sem remoço, sem nada além de seu frio objetivo. "Onde ela está?"

Jacob sorriu. "Eu não sei."

Edward olhou para o outro homem, sabendo que aquilo era a verdade—ninguém podia mentir sob compulsão. Havia rumores de humanos que tinham algum tipo de imunidade aos poderes angelicais, como uma quantidade deles tinham com os vampíricos, mas Edward nunca havia encontrado um—não em quinze séculos da sua existência. "Onde ela se esconderia se estivesse tentando proteger seus amigos?" ele perguntou como alternativa.

Ele podia ver Jacob lutando para não responder, mas a compulsão ganhou. "Ela não se esconderia."

Edward refletiu a respeito disso. "Não, ela não iria, iria?" Ele caminhou até a porta da frente. "Sua dama vai acordar em alguns minutos."

Jacob tossiu assim que Edward libertou sua mente. "Eu te devo um soco no queixo. Talvez um olho roxo ou seis, também."

"Você é bem-vindo | coleção," Edward disse, vendo nesse caçador outra possibilidade de diversão na cansada beira da imortalidade. "Eu não irei puni-lo mesmo se você conseguir."

O caçador, agora agachado perto de sua mulher, levantou uma sobrancelha. "Certeza que você irá rondar para me caçar? Bells provavelmente está esperando, com uma faca entalhada na mão."

"Eu posso satisfazer meus," Edward disse, "mas só na medida certa."

"Que porra que ela fez mesmo?" Jacob perguntou e Edward viu o sinal de atraso que isso era—o caçador estava tentando dar a sua amiga tanto tempo quanto ele pudesse.

 _Você deve matá-la._

A voz de Lijuan era um sussurro fresco na mente dele, tão impiedosa como os ventos do Silêncio. "Isso é entre mim e Bella," ele disse. "Você faria bem ficando fora dessa guerra."

O rosto de Jacob petrificou. "Eu não sei como os anjos fazem isso, mas aqui, nós sangramos por nossos amigos. Ela chama, eu vou responder."

"E você morrerá," Edward respondeu. "Eu não compartilho o que é meu."

 **De acordo com o relógio de Bella, ela esteve sentada no seu sofá** olhando para a Torre, a cerca de uma hora. Talvez sua escolha do lugar não era tão obvia quanto parecia. Ela franziu a testa e tirou a camiseta que ela tinha trocado logo depois que ela havia chegado. Foi então que seu celular tocou. Pulsação acelerou assim que ela reconheceu o toque personalizado, ela o puxou e colocou na orelha. "Jacob? Oh, meu Deus, ele pegou você!"

"Se acalme," Jacob respondeu. "Eu estou bem."

"Sua voz parece um pouco rouca."

"Ele é um forte filho da pu—Desculpe, babe."

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas. "Huh?"

"Nyree," ele explicou. "Ela acha que eu falo muito palavrão. Claro, ela apenas descarregou um monte de palavrões quando ela se acordou do cochilo que seu namorado a pôs durante a nossa conversinha."

"Ele machucou você?"

"Sinto-me insultado—Eu posso cuidar de mim."

O alívio lavou ela. "Sim, sim. Então?"

"Então o grande, mau, e hábil em controlar mentes, anjo, pensa que você é dele. Como em 'Eu não divido a minha mulher.' "

Bella engoliu. "Você está brincando comigo."

Uma raspa de risada. "Inferno, não. Aquela forma é tão interessante quanto essa."

"Oh, Jesus." Ela inclinou-se e contemplou o tapete, tentando pensar. Sim, ela o havia beijado. E sim, ele tinha enviado algumas vibrações fortes—vibrações as quais ela respondeu despindo-se—mas tudo isso era "de rigueur"* para os anjos e vampiros poderosos. Sexo era apenas um jogo. Isso não significava nada. "Talvez ele esteja falando isso para me deixar no limite." Isso fazia mais sentido.

*De praxe.

"Oh, não, babe. Isso é pra valer." Sua voz tornou-se séria. "O cara quer você—mas eu não tenho certeza se ele quer comer você ou matar você."

Endireitando-se da sua posição curvada, Bella olhou para o lado de fora da janela em sua frente. O estômago dela caiu de nariz.

"Ah, Jacob? Eu tenho que ir."

Silêncio. Então: "Ele te encontrou."

Seus olhos na extensa envergadura de branco dourado enquanto Edward pairava no ar sem esforço do lado de fora, ela fechou o telefone e colocou-o com cuidado em uma mesinha ao lado do sofá. "Eu não estou deixando você entrar," ela sussurrou, embora não havia nenhuma forma que ele pudesse ouvi-la.

 _Eu posso entrar qualquer momento que eu quiser._

Ela congelou com a claridade cristalina da voz dele. "Eu disse para você — não fode com a minha cabeça!"

 _Por quê?_

O frio dessa única palavra a atravessou como se não houvesse mais nada. Sara estava certa — havia algo diferente em Edward naquela noite. E isso era muito, muito ruim para ela. "O que há de errado com você?"

 _Nada. Eu estou em Silêncio._

"Que infernos isso significa?" Ela avançou a mão em direção | arma nas suas costas, nunca movendo seus olhos da face dele conforme ele a assistia pela vidraça. "E porque seus olhos são tão... frios?" Essa palavra de novo.

Ele estendeu suas asas ainda mais, mostrando totalmente a matriz branca e dourada na parte inferior. Tão lindo, isso ameaçou distraí-la. "Esperto," ela disse, concentrando-se no rosto dele. "Tentando me manipular sem usar a sua mente."

 _Você estava certa quando disse que eu preciso de você totalmente funcional. Muito controle mental e eu poderia dobrar suas vias mentais permanentemente._

"Besteira", ela murmurou, quase atingido a sua arma. "Você pode me segurar por um tempo, mas no instante que deixar de exercer o controle ativo, eu estarei livre."

 _Você tem certeza?_

Estranhamente, enquanto ele estava assustando-a pra valer naquele instante, ela não se sentiu tão vulnerável à ameaça da compulsão como normalmente se sentia. Quando ele estava sendo normalmente arrogante, letal como o próprio inferno, havia um pulso da atração sexual entre eles, que mexiam com suas defesas usuais.

Mas esse homem—este frio, homem frio com a morte nos seus olhos... A mão dela fechada entorno da coronha da arma.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

"Você sabe de uma coisa", disse ela, lutando para manter a expressão calma, "a única coisa que eu tenho certeza nesse segundo é que você está agindo fora de si."

 _É por isso que você tem uma arma?_

Sua mão congelou na arma, as gotas de suor em sua coluna virando gelo.

"Que arma?"

O cabelo dele chicoteou em seu rosto como se pego em uma rajada de vento, mas ele manteve sua posição sem qualquer esforço aparente. Seu rosto era tão puro em sua beleza que o coração dela bateu forte. Era como se ele tivesse sido esculpido pelo mais magistral dos artesãos, as linhas do rosto limpas e essencialmente masculinas. Sem dúvida, ele era o homem mais bonito que ela já tinha visto.

 _Ou talvez, eu seja simplesmente isso para você._

Ela recuou, saindo de seu fascínio. E desta vez, ela sabia que ele não havia mexido com sua mente – aquele pensamento no trabalho havia sido sua própria estupidez.

"Simplesmente o quê?", perguntou ela, apenas para mantê-lo falando.

 _Bonito._

Ela bufou. "Acredite em mim, garoto anjo, você vira cabeças femininas onde quer que vá."

 _A maioria das mulheres vê crueldade em mim, demais para ver beleza._

Pega de surpresa pela avaliação aparentemente honesta, ela se viu olhando para ele com olhos novos. Sim, havia crueldade nele. Ele não era bonito, não era belo, não era nada tão inofensivo. Ele era perigoso e forte, a epítome do que atraía seus sentidos de caçadora. Toda a sua vida, ela tinha sido forte demais, rápida demais, pouco feminina demais para os homens humanos. Eles gostavam dela, mas depois de um tempo, a maioria alegava que ela os fazia sentir emasculados.

Ela nunca deixou transparecer o quanto aquilo doía, mas doía, doía um inferno de um bocado. Talvez ela não fosse uma boneca minúscula como Beth, mas ela era muito definitivamente do sexo feminino. E ela apreciava o macho da espécie, sobretudo este macho.

"Você é capaz de crueldade", ela concordou em silêncio, "talvez até mesmo de horror, mas você ainda não cruzou para o lado do mal."

 _Não cruzei?_

Sua palma estava suada sobre a arma. "Não."

 _Você parece ter muita certeza. E ainda assim você me acusou de estupro esta manhã._

Seu temperamento inflamou. Ignorando o grito de alerta de seu próprio senso comum, ela tirou e segurou a arma abertamente a seu lado. "Esta manhã, você tentou tomar à força algo que eu poderia ter lhe dado livremente se você tivesse esperado."

Uma longa pausa preenchida apenas com o som da sua respiração movida a adrenalina. Ela se perguntou o que ele ouvia lá fora, na escuridão de veludo da noite, com as ruas tão abaixo.

 _Tanta honestidade._

"Eu disse 'poderia'. E camarada, suas chances foram pelo ralo no instante em que fez aquela façanha. Eu não vou ser manipulada para o sexo." Nem mesmo por um deus-do-sexo de um arcanjo.

Ele pareceu estar pensando naquilo. Seus olhos encontraram os dela através do vidro. Ele deu de ombros.

 _Sexo é bastante inútil de qualquer maneira._

Isso a fez piscar. Aquilo não se encaixava de maneira nenhuma com o homem sombriamente sensual que a havia devorado como seu doce favorito naquela mesma manhã.

"Você está bem?", ela perguntou, imaginando se ele havia tomado algum tipo de droga angelical. Sua resposta foi explodir a janela de vidro entre eles. Aconteceu tão rápido, que ela mal teve tempo de jogar o braço para proteger os olhos. Em um segundo a janela estava lá, no próximo, estava jogada em vários pedaços por seu tapete. Nem mesmo uma lasca havia tocado nela. Quando ela baixou o braço, se viu olhando para um enorme quadrado escuro, o vento deslizando para dentro de seu apartamento em macias asas de seda.

Edward não estava em lugar nenhum.

Assustada, mas não por si mesma, ela olhou para a arma em sua mão. Com os dedos trêmulos, ela clicou a trava de segurança de novo. Ela havia atirado em autodefesa instintiva, visando não o rosto de Edward, mas suas asas como Vivek havia aconselhado. Um anjo sem asas...

"Oh, Deus." Pisando com cuidado sobre os grandes cacos de vidro - oito pedaços perfeitamente triangulares - ela fez caminhou até a borda e olhou para baixo.

Um sussurro de vento _por trás_ dela. "Definitivamente sem problemas com vertigem."

Ela poderia ter caído se ele não tivesse as mãos firmemente em seus quadris. "Filho da puta! Você quase me mata de susto!" Se virando, ela tentou fugir.

Ele a segurou, envolvendo ambos os braços ao redor de sua cintura. "Comporte-se, Bella."

A estranheza de seu tom de voz soou um alarme sério em sua cabeça. Ela não podia evitar de pensar em seus pensamentos anteriores - havia um monte de coisas piores que a morte. "Você está planejando me deixar cair?"

"Você acabou de falar para si mesma que eu não vou te matar, que é mais provável que te torture."

Algo estalou. "Saia. Da. Minha. Cabeça!" Fechando os olhos com força, ela empurrou para fora com todas as reservas de força de vontade que possuía. Era uma reação estúpida, humana, mas ela _era_ humana em todos os sentidos que importavam.

Atrás dela, Edward respirou fundo. Assustada, ela intensificou suas tentativas de bloqueá-lo, mesmo enquanto o vazio em espiral de uma queda mortal se espalhou na frente dela. Bella não desviou o olhar - preferia enfrentar a morte a ter sua mente invadida, pois o que seria aquilo, se não outra forma de rastejar? Mas o inferno que ela iria sem uma luta. Ela mudou a forma como ela segurava a arma. Desta vez, ela atiraria _propositalmente_ em suas asas.

"Bem, bem", disse Edward contra sua orelha. "Parece que a nascida caçadora tem outra habilidade."

Sua cabeça estava começando a doer. Mas ela manteve a pressão, esperando que seu cérebro fosse aprender fazê-la isso automaticamente após um tempo. É claro, aquilo não iria ser um problema se ela não se afastasse de Edward. Estava se tornando mais claro a cada segundo que o que quer que estivesse errado com ele era muito, muito perigoso para ela.

"Por que você está aqui, fazendo isso? É porque eu cortei Dmitri?"

"Ele tinha ordens para não tocar em você."

Cansada de se inclinar para longe, ela relaxou nele, a cabeça dela contra o peito dele. Ele tomou o seu peso com facilidade. "O que você fez com ele?"

"Sua mandíbula deve ter curado completamente até agora."

A escuridão da noite estava tão perto, as luzes dos outros prédios tão brilhantes, que parecia como se ela estivesse em pé na borda do mundo. Mas não era o vazio à sua frente que era a ameaça real. "A violência excita você?"

"Não."

"Me ferir," ela pressionou, "me fazer sangrar, isso excita Dmitri. É o mesmo com você?"

"Não."

"Então por que diabos você está me segurando aqui?"

"Porque eu posso."

E ela sabia que neste temperamento, ele realmente poderia quebrá-la.

Então ela atirou nele. Sem aviso, sem segunda chance. Ela simplesmente mirou cegamente atrás dela e atirou. No segundo em que os braços dele afrouxaram, ela se jogou para o lado. Ela poderia ter caído tão facilmente quanto, mas ela confiava em seus reflexos e eles não a decepcionaram.

Ela caiu nos enormes cacos de vidro. Eles ficaram no lugar, mas ela cortou o lado do rosto e as palmas de ambas as mãos enquanto se segurava no vidro para não escorregar e cair no breu da noite. No instante em que teve algum suporte, ela usou um de seus movimentos mais acrobáticos para se virar sobre o vidro e ficar em uma posição agachada sobre o tapete.

Tirando o cabelo de seus olhos, ela olhou para Edward. Ele jazia dobrado em cima do vidro, apoiado contra a mesa onde ela pôs seu telefone no que parecia como horas atrás.

Ele estava olhando para sua asa, e quando ela seguiu o seu olhar, o que viu a fez se sentir doente.

A arma tinha feito o que Vivek havia prometido. Tinha quase destruído a metade inferior de uma asa. O que Vivek não lhe havia dito era que, quando as asas de um anjo se feriam, ele sangrava. E ele sangrava vermelho escuro. Aquilo gotejava sobre o vidro, deslizando sobre a superfície limpa para mergulhar em seu tapete. Tremendo, ela se levantou.

"Isso vai curar", ela sussurrou, tentando convencer a si mesma. Se ela o havia aleijado - "Você é imortal. Ela vai curar."

Ele olhou para cima, uma incompreensão atordoada naqueles incríveis, irreais olhos azuis. "Por que você atirou em mim?"

"Você estava me torturando com medo, provavelmente acabaria me jogando fora da borda algumas vezes e me pegando novamente, só para me ouvir gritar."

"O quê?" Ele franziu a testa, sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse limpá-la, então olhou para o espaço aberto onde a janela costumava ficar. "Sim, você está certa."

Essa não foi a resposta que ela esperava. "Você estava lá - por que você soa como se não pudesse acreditar nisso?"

Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela novamente. "No Silêncio, eu estou... mudado."

"O que é o Silêncio?"

Ele não respondeu.

"Você vai lá muito?"

Seus lábios se apertaram. "Não."

"Então, você está normal agora?" Mesmo enquanto ela perguntava, ela estava correndo para a cozinha para pegar toalhas. Quando ela voltou, foi para encontrá-lo na mesma posição. "Por que não para de sangrar?" Sua voz aumentava à medida que o pânico tomava conta.

Ele assistiu ela tentar conter o fluxo, sem sucesso. "Eu não sei."

Ela olhou para a arma que tinha deixado no outro lado da sala. Talvez fosse estúpido permanecer aqui, mas ela conhecia esse Edward como não conhecia o outro. O que quer que o Silêncio fosse, o havia transformado no pior tipo de monstro. Mas ela era melhor? Aquela arma, o dano que havia feito... Agarrando seu telefone, ela ligou para o Porão, os dedos lisos com o sangue de Edward. Na frente dela, seus olhos azuis pareciam turvar, a cabeça caindo para trás. "Vamos lá", disse ela, pegando em seu rosto com dedos manchados de vermelho. "Fique acordado, Arcanjo. Não entre em choque."

"Eu sou um anjo", ele murmurou, sua voz arrastada. "O choque é para os mortais."

Alguém atendeu o telefone. "Vivek?"

"Bella, você está viva!"

"Porra, Vivek, o que diabos tinha naquelas balas?"

"Eu disse a você".

"Isso já foi testado?"

"Sim. Foi usado em campo algumas vezes – dá a você talvez uns vinte minutos a meia hora no máximo. Anjos começar a curar no instante após a bala atingi-los."

Ela olhou para asa quebrada de Edward. "Não está curando. Está ficando pior a cada minuto."

"Isso é impossível."

Ela desligou já que ele claramente não sabia nada. "Vamos, Edward! O que eu faço?"

"Chame Dmitri." Sua cor estava desvanecendo para o cinza, uma máscara de morte pálida que lançava terror em seu coração.

Culpa e medo por ele fazendo um nó em sua garganta, ela discou para a Torre do Arcanjo e foi imediatamente posta em contato com Dmitri. "Venha ao meu apartamento", ela ordenou.

"Isso não é -"

"Eu fiz algo a Edward. Ele está sangrando e não está coagulando."

Um momento de silêncio. "Ele é imortal."

"Seu sangue é vermelho, assim como o meu."

"Eu vou matá-la em pequenos, minúsculos pedaços se você o tiver machucado." Ele desligou o telefone.

"Dmitri está a caminho", ela disse a Edward, enquanto o telefone celular escorregava de sua mão sangrenta. "Eu não acho que ele tenha uma boa opinião sobre mim."

"Ele é leal". Seu cabelo caiu sobre sua testa, fazendo-o parecer absurdamente infantil.

Outro esguicho de sangue atingiu sua perna, quente e rico. "Por que diabos você não está curando?"

Um momento de brilho naqueles olhos azuis de vidro. "Você me fez um pouco mortal".

Essas foram suas últimas palavras antes de cair na inconsciência, provavelmente nada além do choque falando, ela percebeu. Ela ainda estava ao seu lado quando Dmitri e vários outros vampiros chegaram. Eles simplesmente quebraram a porta, em vez de se dar ao trabalho de bater.

"Segure a caçadora." Dmitri a ignorou enquanto seus lacaios a arrastavam para longe de Edward.

Ela já teria lutado, mas sabia que era inútil. Havia muitos deles e ela não tinha nenhuma arma incorporada com chip com ela. Tendo números de série únicos e com cada uso monitorado por ambas a VPA e a Sociedade, os dispositivos eram emitidos apenas para caça, ou quando a vida de um caçador estava em perigo demonstrável de uma ameaça vampiresca. A linha oficial era de que isso era para parar os caçadores de tornarem-se perigosamente super confiantes, mas todos sabiam que era porque os vampiros poderosos não gostam da ideia de serem vulneráveis a qualquer velho caçador com um rancor. Nesse momento, ela não se importava.

"Ajude-o!"

Dmitri atirou-lhe um olhar cheio de malícia pura. "Fique quieta. A única razão pela qual você não está morta é porque Edward irá gostar de fazer o trabalho ele mesmo." Levantando a mão, ele falou em algum tipo de transmissor preso em torno de seu pulso. "Entrem".

Dois grandes anjos apareceram de repente na parede aberta que havia sido a janela, uma maca entre eles. O choque em seus rostos quando eles viram Edward disse-lhe que isso era pior do que ruim. Seu estômago murchou em si mesmo, mas os anjos se recuperaram rapidamente, seguindo as instruções de Dmitri de colocar Edward na maca e levá-lo para a Torre.

Um dos anjos, um ruivo, empacou. "Não seria melhor levá-lo direto para casa?"

"O curador e os médicos estão prestes a chegar | Torre", Dmitri respondeu.

Balançando a cabeça, o anjo pegou a frente da maca enquanto seu parceiro o seguia na outra extremidade. "Vejo você lá."

Bella não tinha certeza sobre a dinâmica do poder no quarto. A hierarquia do mundo deveria ir de arcanjo-anjo-vampiro-humano, nessa ordem. Mas Dmitri estava claramente comandando o show aqui – e ao contrário do anjo bebê que havia aparecido em seu apartamento, estes anjos eram antigos e poderosos.

Agora, com Edward tendo ido, a atenção de Dmitri passou para ela. Enquanto ele se aproximava, ela amaldiçoou a estúpida política de armas com chip embutido. Sem elas, ela era tão vulnerável quanto uma criança.

E Dmitri parecia pronto para despedaçá-la com as mãos nuas.

Andando até que ficasse apenas a poucos centímetros dela, ele segurou seu queixo, as mãos ensangüentadas, seu olhar negro com um centro de fogo.

Ela engasgou. "Seus olhos -" Havia um círculo de vermelho com pontas onde a pupila deveria estar, uma mancha crescente com bordas parecendo lâminas. "Que diabos?"

As mãos dele se apertaram. Então ele se inclinou para perto. Ela congelou. Se ele tentasse tomar sangue, ela sabia que não seria capaz de permanecer quieta - instinto iria assumir e ela tentaria ir para suas armas. Não era algo que ela poderia parar. Mas Dmitri a surpreendeu novamente. Seus lábios roçaram seu ouvido, em vez de seu pescoço. "Eu irei vê-lo quebrar você. E então eu lamberei o seu sangue como sobremesa."

Medo - cru e brutal - floresceu no fundo de seu estômago, mas ela o encarou com estudada indiferença.

"Como está o seu pescoço?"

Seus dedos apertaram com força o bastante para que ela soubesse que ia ter contusões. "No meu tempo, as mulheres sabiam seu lugar."

Ela não perguntou, não iria cair nesse truque.

Mas acabou que Dmitri não precisou de sua cooperação. "Deitada de costas, as pernas abertas."

Ela estreitou seus olhos. "Edward não revogou sua política de Não Toque, então eu tomaria cuidado se fosse você".

Ele riu e o som era uma navalha cortando sobre sua pele. Seus dedos ficaram mais gentis, envolvendo seu rosto, e ele chegou ainda mais perto, até que ela estivesse pressionada entre carne musculosa de vampiro. Mas era apenas Dmitri quem ela realmente "viu" – sua fúria letal, seus olhos...

Seu cheiro. Aquilo a envolvia como o mais obscenamente suculento dos casacos com gosto de peles e diamantes e sexo. "Espero que ele te mantenha viva por um longo, longo tempo." Sua língua moveu-se rapidamente sobre a ensurdecedora batida de seu pulso. "Espero que ele me convide para brincar."


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

 **Uma hora depois, Bella puxou a trava que prendia seus braços na cadeira.** Tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi apertar as cordas em torno de seus tornozelos. Amarrada. Ela foi amarrada! Seus braços foram torcidos atrás das suas costas e amarrados, então a corda corria para baixo envolvendo de forma segura um tornozelo, antes de passar para o outro. O toque final foi trazer a corda de volta aos seus pulsos e ao redor da sua cintura até as costas. Ela foi efetivamente amarrada a uma cadeira pesada da qual ela não tinha esperanças de escapar.

"Eu posso sentir o cheiro de sangue, Bella," Dmitri pronunciou lentamente, caminhando de volta para dentro da sala. "Você está tentando flertar?"

Ela olhou para ele, relembrando exatamente o quanto ele se havia se divertido ao privá-la de suas armas. Ele não havia sido grosseiro. Não, ele tinha sido a sensualidade em pessoa, aquela droga de perfume embriagante que serpenteava do corpo dele era como o afrodisíaco mais potente do planeta.

Ela ainda havia conseguido dar alguns chutes — antes de ser amarrada, ter seus cortes desinfetados, e ser confinada no que parecia uma pequena sala de estar em algum lugar dos níveis mais altos da Torre. "Como está Edward?"

Dmitri ficou na frente dela, tendo tirado o paletó cor de carvão e uma gravata vermelha escura para revelar uma camisa branca. Alguns dos primeiros botões estavam abertos, expondo um delicioso triangulo da sua pele cor de bronze. Não é um bronzeado, ela pensou. Ele claramente tinha vindo de algum lugar com um sol quente, algum lugar exótico e—

"Pare com isso!" Agora que ela havia se concentrado, ela podia distinguir o perfume fraco, ele estava acariciando cada centímetro de sua pele.

Ele sorriu e havia uma promessa de dor naquele sorriso. "Eu não estava focando nada em você."

"Mentiroso."

"Eu confesso." Ele chegou mais perto, e ainda mais perto, abaixando-se para colocar as mãos nos braços da cadeira. "Você é muito sensível ao meu perfume." Ele fechou seus olhos, soltou um profundo suspiro. "Mesmo suada e sangrenta, você tem um aroma único. Faz-me querer dar uma grande, gulosa mordida."

"Não nessa vida," ela disse, voz abalada com a força de vontade que ela estava tendo para resistir a sua vagarosa sedução.

Ela havia subestimado Dmitri porque ele não exalava poder como os mais velhos que ela conhecia, o que significava que ele estava em uma classe própria... e provavelmente mais capaz de descartar os efeitos de um chip de controle.

Este era um segredo que caçadores morreram para proteger—porque às vezes, a desorientação de um longevo segundo vampírico, a convicção de que havia sido marcado e imobilizado, era tudo o que você tinha. Nesse segundo, você pode fugir ou causar dano.

"Por que você está fixado em mim?" ela pediu sem rodeios, escondendo o conhecimento da falha fatal do chip. Tanto quanto ela sabia, apenas anjos podiam ler mentes—e eles não tinham razões para sabotarem a eficácia da mais poderosa arma dos caçadores — mas ela não estava tendo muita sorte. "Você é tão sexy" —dane-se, isso era verdade— "você tem mulheres que se atiram em cima de você. Por que eu?"

"Eu já lhe disse — você torna as coisas interessantes." Seus lábios se abriram, mas os pontos sangrentos em seus olhos a lembraram que ele não estava exatamente feliz com ela naquele momento. "Você irá viver, você sabe."

"Eu vou?"

"Pelo menos até que você termine o trabalho." Ele olhou para ela.

Ela olhou de volta. Dmitri soube, muito provavelmente, cada detalhe do trabalho, mas se não soube, ela não estava indo derramar os feijões e escavar sua sepultura ainda mais profunda. "Você não pode imaginar quanto prazer que me dá."

"O que você sabe sobre prazer, Caçadora?" A voz dela se tornou uma l}mina afiada, sua pele incandescia por dentro.

A garganta dela secou assim que ela percebeu que ela estava errada de novo. Dmitri não era apenas poderoso, ele era _poderoso._

Tão velho e agora ele não escondia isso, a idade dele fazia os ossos dela doerem. "Eu sei que essa promessa de prazer irá levá-la inexoravelmente a dor." Ele piscou os olhos, seus cílios absurdamente longos. "Mas com um mestre da arte, toda a dor é prazer."

Calafrios se acumularam pela espinha dela, ouriçando seus mamilos. "Não obrigada."

"A decisão não é mais sua." Ele levantou-se a sua altura total. "Você está com fome?"

Assustada com a pragmática pergunta, ela sacudiu para longe os efeitos embriagantes do perfume dele, e levou um momento para pensar. "Eu estou morrendo de fome."

"Então você será alimentada."

Ela fechou a cara pelo modo que ele falou aquilo, não disse nada e assim ele desapareceu pela porta, apenas retornou alguns minutos depois com um prato coberto. Então ele tirou a tampa, ela se encontrou olhando no que aparentava ser um jantar de peixe grelhado em algum tipo de molho, combinados com legumes levemente e batatas jovens. Sua boca encheu de água.

"Obrigada."

"De nada." Ele pegou outra cadeira e moveu-se à frente dela sem esforço, embora ela fosse igual a cadeira onde ela estava sentada, impossível até de inclinar. "Do que você gostaria primeiro?"

Ela endureceu o maxilar. "Eu não estou deixando você me alimentar."

Ele espetou um pedaço de cenoura. "Os homens que me acompanharam até o seu apartamento — Você sabe onde eles foram?"

Ela manteve a boca fechada, não confiando nele, não para alimentá-la enquanto ela estivesse com a guarda baixa.

"Os Membros dos Sete," ele disse, respondendo a própria pergunta. "Esses vampiros e anjos que protegem Edward sem pensar na nossa própria evolução."

A curiosidade era uma chama dentro dela, suficiente para fazê-la falar. "Por quê?"

"Isso é para nós sabermos." Ele comeu a cenoura demonstrando satisfação. Embora vampiros não pudessem ganhar o sustendo dos alimentos, ela sabia que eles podiam digerir certas coisas sem problemas. Foi por isso que a maioria dos vampiros de baixo nível foram capazes de se passar por humanos. "O que você precisa saber é que nós iremos nos livrar de qualquer coisa, e qualquer um, que apresente uma ameaça a ele, mesmo que isso signifique que nós perderemos nossas próprias vidas."

"E isso supostamente devia me fazer sentir feliz enquanto você empurra um garfo na minha direção?"

Ele espetou um pedaço de peixe, certificando-se que o pedaço estava coberto com molho, que parecia totalmente delicioso.

"Até que Edward acorde, eu estou limitado em não poder te ferir. Ele me deu uma ordem direta para não fazer isso. Os outros não são submetidos a esse tipo de ordens. Eu entrego a eles este garfo e saio por aquela porta, e aí então você irá entender o total significado da palavra 'dor'."

Ela soltou um suspiro. "Liberte as minhas mãos pelo menos — você sabe que não posso feri-lo sem armas."

"Eu faço isso, e você está morta." Ele levou o garfo até a boca dela. "Você está viva agora porque eu estou mantendo os outros longe de você. Se eles acham que você pode me manipular..."

Ela não confiava em nenhum centímetro dele. Mas ela estava morrendo de fome e ela era uma caçadora—ela sabia que uma greve de fome não serviria de nada se não para enfraquecê-la. Ela abriu a sua boca. O peixe estava tão delicioso quanto parecia. Mas ela o segurou na boca por quase um minuto, degustando cuidadosamente. Apenas quando ela teve certeza de que estava limpo, ela engoliu.

"Sem narcóticos?"

"Desnecessário. Não é como se você pudesse voar." Ele a alimentou com um pedaço de batata. "E Edward vai querer ver você logo que ele acordar."

"As asas dele?"

Dmitri levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você fala como se você se importasse."

Ela não podia ver nenhuma vantagem em mentir. "Eu me importo. Eu apenas quis ficar longe dele — ele estava agindo de um jeito muito estranho."

Ela comeu. "Quero dizer, ele é imortal. Ele deveria ter me dado apenas o tempo suficiente para que eu possa obter alguma vantagem."

"Verdade." Ele a alimentou com outro garfo cheio, deslizando-o para fora dos dentes mais devagar do que era preciso. Quando ela estreitou os olhos, ele deu a ela aquele sorriso frio e perigoso, que nunca atingia seus olhos. "É por isso que você passou de simples caçadora para ameaça número um dos anjos."

"Oh, por favor." Ela balançou a cabeça quando ele lhe ofereceu brócolis. Sorrindo, ele comeu aquilo, então a alimentou com uma garfada de ervilhas. Ela comeu, pensando sobre o assunto. "Aquele tipo de arma já foi usada antes." Isso não poderia ser um segredo, não se já havia sido disparada contra os anjos.

"Sim. Nós sabemos disso. Ela causa danos temporários." Ele deu de ombros. "Os arcanjos aparentemente encontraram nela uma arma justa, dado que os humanos possuem outras formas de combater os anjos que ficam muito agressivas."

"Quem sabe tenha sido um ângulo ruim," ela murmurou. "Eu danifiquei alguma artéria importante ou coisa assim?" Ela sabia tudo sobre biologia vampira, mas anjos era outra questão. "Chega," ela disse quando ele ofereceu a ela outra mordida.

Ele abaixou o garfo. "Você terá de perguntar para Edward essas perguntas — se você quiser continuar tendo uma língua, é claro."

Levantando-se, ele desapareceu pela segunda vez, retornando com uma garrafa de água.

Depois de beber e cuidar para não babar, ela olhou para ele novamente. Continuava sombriamente sexy, continuava uma polegada de distância para arrancar fora a sua garganta. "Obrigada."

Sua resposta foi lançar um dedo para sentir a pulsação no pescoço dela.

"Tão forte, rico e docemente potente. Estou ansioso para o meu jantar — uma pena que não seja você."

Então ele foi embora.

Bella olhava para porta com foco absoluto, assim ela começou se contorcer na cadeira, determinada a escapar das cordas. Dmitri estava protegendo ela dos outros agora, mas quem sabia quanto tempo isso iria durar.

O único problema era, as cordas haviam sido amarradas aparentemente por um mestre.

 _Mas com um mestre da arte, toda dor é prazer._

A escravidão, que imaginei. Dmitri provavelmente gostava de amarrar suas mulheres em todos os tipos de posições interessantes. Sua face se ruborizou. Ela não o queria — não enquanto ele não jogasse fora aquele maldito perfume que era como uma isca. Mas ela se derreteu no instante que ele tornou aquilo um talento dele.

Ela não gostava de se derreter contra sua vontade própria.

Nem mesmo para um arcanjo.

Sua mandíbula apertada com a lembrança do que havia ocorrido no escritório de Edward. Agora que ela havia atirado nele, ela se sentia um pouco melhor sobre todo o incidente. Como ela havia igualado o placar. Claro, ele provavelmente teve uma visão obscura de todo o caso. Ele apenas havia tentado levá-la para a cama — tentado fazer ela se convencer de outra forma, ela tinha gostado da sedução... pelo menos até a parte do controle mental. Em contrapartida, ela poderia ter aleijado ele.

Meu Deus, ela havia destruído metade da asa dele.

Os olhos dela ardiam e ela percebeu que estava terrivelmente à beira de lágrimas. Piscando rapidamente, ela baniu a emoção indesejável. Caçadores não choram. Nem mesmo por um arcanjo. Mas—e se ele não se recuperar?

Sua culpa se retorcia em um pesado nó no seu estômago, ficando mais quente e destrutivo a cada segundo que passava. Ela tinha que chegar até ele, ver ela mesmo como ele estava. "Não há esperança no inferno," ela murmurou, sabendo que se ela estivesse no lugar de Dmitri, teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa, se isolar da possível ameaça.

Com os braços esticados e os músculos da panturrilha doendo, ela desistiu de desfazer os nós e relaxou na cadeira. Ela não conseguiria dormir, mas ela poderia tentar descansar o suficiente para que quando Edward acordasse e o combate começasse ela estivesse pronta. Mas assim que seus músculos começaram a relaxar ela lembrou-se do buraco aberto na parede do seu apartamento. "Dmitri!"

Ele apareceu um minuto depois e, no seu rosto, ele não parecia satisfeito. "Você me chamou, minha senhora?"

Tinham sido palavras afiadas, eles já deviam ter tirado sangue.

 _Sangue._

Ela estava tentando se matar? "Eu interrompi seu... jantar. Sinto muito."

Ele sorriu, não revelando as presas que ela sabia que estavam lá. "Você está se oferecendo em compensação?"

"Eu quero saber sobre meu apartamento — a parede, você a fechou?"

"Por que deveríamos?" Ele deu de ombros e se afastou. "É apenas uma moradia humana."

"Seu pedaço de—"

Ele vociferou, rosto diferente, letal, sublime. "Eu estou com fome, Bella. Não me faça quebrar minha palavra com Edward."

"Você não faria isso."

"Provoque-me e eu irei. Eu serei punido, mas você continuará morta." Então ele se foi.

Deixando-a sozinha com o os batimentos acelerados e uma lança de dor no seu coração. Sua casa, seu paraíso, seu maldito ninho estava sendo destruído neste exato segundo pelo vento, poeira, e chuva se os céus abrirem. Isso fez ela querer se aconchegar e gritar até seus olhos saltarem para fora.

Não era com as coisas individuais do apartamento que ela estava preocupada, era o próprio lugar. O lar. Ela não havia tido um por um longo tempo — depois que seu pai a tinha expulsado, ela havia sido forçada a fugir permanentemente para a Academia da Sociedade. Não havia nada de errado com as instalações, mas não era um lar. Então ela e Sara haviam terminado a sua formação e compartilharam um apartamento por um tempo. Aquilo havia sido uma casa, uma agradável, mas não era dela. Mas o apartamento, aquele era dela de todas as formas.

Uma única lágrima trilhou por sua face. "Desculpe-me," ela falou, falando com sigo mesma ela falava com sua casa em ruínas.

Mas a verdade era, ela estava falando com o arcanjo. "Eu nunca quis machucar você."

A brisa fresca do mar em sua mente. _Então por que você estava carregando uma arma?_


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

 **Bella foi totalmente tranqüila, tanto quanto ela imaginava que poderia estar um pequeno** rato em frente a um gato muito grande, muito mau e com dentes enormes.

"Edward?" ela sussurrou, embora conhecesse aquele fresco, limpo, aroma de chuva como se fosse dela própria. E isso era algo que não fazia sentido ao final das contas —Como ele poderia ter colocado seu perfume dentro da cabeça dela?

 _Vá dormir, Bella. Seu pensamento está me mantendo acordado._

Ela deu um profundo suspiro. "Como você está — o ferimento?"

 _Você está acordado?_

"Sim." Ela esperou pela resposta da sua própria pergunta.

 _Bom. Eu não gostaria que você desaparecesse antes de termos a oportunidade de falar sobre sua propensão para o armamento._

Então a sensação dele foi embora da cabeça dela. Ela sussurrou seu nome de novo, mas sabia que ele não estava mais ouvindo. Sua culpa de repente se transformou em raiva. Aquele bastardo — ele poderia tê-la liberado, mas ele a deixou amarrada. Seus punhos estava doloridos, suas costas machucadas contra a maldita cadeira, e— "E ele tem o direito de estar chateado."

Edward tinha aterrorizado-a até o limite naquela noite, mas ele não a tinha prejudicado realmente. Em troca, ela atirou nele. Se o homem estava furioso, ele tinha rasão. Isso não significava que ela tinha que gostar disso.

E ainda havia o fato dele a ter obrigado a fazer sexo.

Por mais humilhante que fosse, ela teria dito a verdade essa noite—se ele apenas tivesse esperado, seria muito provável que ela teria se rastejado completamente para ele na primeira oportunidade.

Suas bochechas queimaram. Ela estava indo tatuar _Idiota_ na testa dela assim que ela saísse dali.

Desde o começo ela havia dito a si mesma para ser cautelosa, para nunca esquecer que não era nada a não ser uma fonte de entretenimento para Edward. Aparentemente, isso não importava para seus hormônios.

O arcanjo a fez queimar.

O pior era, que ela não podia culpar apenas o seu fascínio pela luxúria. Edward era um homem muito intrigante para uma coisa assim tão simples. Mas hoje, hoje ele não havia sido correto. Ou talvez, outra parte dela sussurrou, talvez ele tenha sido—isso se o estranho em que ela atirou fosse o verdadeiro Edward... O Arcanjo de Nova York, uma criatura capaz de torturar outro ser até que essa pessoa não fosse nada além de um grito, de uma monstruosa peça de arte destruída.

 **Os olhos de Edward estavam fechados, mas ele não estava realmente adormecido.** Ele estava em um coma semiconsciente, uma condição a qual vampiros ou humanos não possuíam igual. Os anjos conheciam este estado como _anshara_ , um estado de ser que poderia ser alcançado apenas por aqueles que viveram mais de meio milênio, e que permitia, ao mesmo tempo, a razão e o descanso profundo. Agora, a parte consciente dele concentrada em fechar o ferimento que Bella havia feito com sua pequena arma, enquanto o resto dele dormia. Um estado útil. Mas não um estado que poderia ser provocado pela sua escolha.

 _Anshara_ apenas acontecia quando um anjo era gravemente ferido. O que raramente aconteceu nos últimos oitocentos anos da existência de Edward. Quando ele era jovem e inexperiente, ele se feriu—ou foi ferido—algumas vezes.

Imagens da dança no céu antes de suas asas se emaranharem, e ele despencou para a terra com sabendo que o seu sangue iria pintar um tapete vermelho no chão da campina. Memórias antigas. Do menino que ele havia sido.

Braços quebrados, pernas quebradas, sangue se derramando da sua boca esmagada.

E ela. Permanecia encima dele, sussurrando. "Shh, meu querido. Shh."

O terror corria através de sua corrente sanguínea, seu coração pesado por saber que ele era incapaz de detê-la... sua mãe, seu maior pesadelo.

Cabelos negros e olhos azuis, ela havia sido a imagem feminina da qual ele havia sido criado. Mas ela tinha sido até então velha, tão velha, não na aparência, mas na mente, na alma. E, ao contrário Lijuan, ela não tinha evoluído.

Ela tinha... regredido.

No presente, ele podia ver suas asas se entrelaçando filamento por filamento mas isso não era o suficiente para manter as lembranças guardadas. Durante a _anshara_ , a mente desencadeou coisas há muito tempo trancadas, cobrindo sua alma com uma camada de opacidade que nenhum mortal poderia compreender. Aquelas eram as memórias de centenas de diferentes vidas mortais. Ele era velho, tão velho... mas não, ele não era antigo. Essas memórias não eram todas dele. Alguns da sua raça foram um armazém secreto de todo o conhecimento da raça, conhecimento escondido dentro das mentes as suas crianças.

As memórias de Esme emergiram na superfície.

E ele estava olhando para seu corpo quebrado e sangrando em uma posição agachada, assistindo a mão dele/dela tirando o cabelo da sua face. "Isso dói agora, mas tinha de ser feito."

O menino no chão não podia falar se afogando no próprio sangue.

"Você não vai morrer, Edward. Você não pode morrer. Você é imortal." Curvando-se para pressionar um beijo frio contra a destruída e ensanguentada bochecha do menino. "Você é o filho de dois arcanjos."

Os olhos do menino, milagrosamente intactos, cheios de traição. Seu pai estava morto. Imortais podiam morrer.

A tristeza saltava através de Esme. "Ele precisava morrer, meu amor. Se ele não morresse, o inferno reinaria sobre a terra."

Os olhos do garoto tornaram-se mais obscuros, mais acusadores. Esme suspirou, então sorriu. "Então eu tive que matá-lo — é por isso que você veio para me matar, não é?" Um riso suave, prazeroso. "Você não pode me matar, meu doce Edward. Apenas um outro do Grupo dos Dez pode destruir um arcanjo. E eles nunca irão me encontrar."

Uma chocante transição dentro da sua própria cabeça, suas próprias memórias. Pois ele não tinha nenhuma memória de Esme depois disso — ela havia feito a transferência de memória assim que ele havia caído por estar gravemente ferido, ele não foi capaz nem de rastejar durante meses. Nem se quer fora capaz de levantar os seus olhos para vê-la levantar vôo. Ao invés disso, a última memória que ele tinha de sua mãe era da visão dos pés dela descalços andando levemente pela viçosa campina verdejante, um rastro de poeira de anjo brilhante pelo caminho.

"Mãe," ele tentou dizer.

"Shh, meu querido. Shh." Então uma rajada de vento assoprou a poeira em seus olhos.

Quando ele piscou acordado, Esme havia sumido.

E ele estava olhando para o rosto de um vampiro.

 _ **Nascido do Sangue**_

 _Ele se alimentou._

 _Seus ossos secos se dilataram, cheios de vida._

 _Mas ele precisava de mais._

 _Muito mais._

 _Este era o êxtase que os outros haviam tentado manter longe dele enquanto se embebedavam com poder._

 _Agora eles pagariam o preço. Sangue escorria de seus caninos enquanto ele gritava um desafio, que estraçalhou as janelas de vidro de cada prédio pertencente ao raio de uma milha do local._

 _Era a hora._


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

A expressão que Dmitri mantinha era de puro alívio. "Senhor?"

"Que horas são?" ele perguntou, com sua voz poderosa. _Anshara_ tinha feito o seu trabalho. Mas ele teria que pagar o preço que isso exigiu em breve.

"É o cair da noite", Dmitri respondeu dentro da antiga passagem. "A luz está tocando o horizonte".

Edward saiu da cama e flexionou sua asa. "A caçadora?"

"Amarrada no outro quarto".

Suas asas voltaram ao normal exceto por uma coisa. Ele olhou abaixo no molde oculto. As suaves pinceladas de ouro foram interrompidas no ponto onde o projétil da Bella tinha atravessado. Agora,metade inferior dessa asa estava perfurada num único padrão de ouro branco - uma explosão no ponto central. Ele sorriu. Então, ele carregava a marca de Bella a sua explosão de violência.

"Senhor?" A voz de Dmitri era de questionamento a medida que percebeu o sorriso.

Edward continuou a olhar para a asa, para a marca causada pelo Silêncio. Isso iria servir como uma lembrança proveitosa.

"Você a feriu, Dmitri?" Ele olhou de relance, notou o cabelo desgrenhado, as roupas amassadas.

"Não". Os lábios do vampiro curvaram para cima num sorriso cruel. "Eu achei que gostaria de ter esse prazer".

Edward tocou a mente de Bella. Ela tinha adormecido, exausta pela noite que gastou na tentativa de quebrar a ligação. "Essa é uma batalha entre eu e a caçadora. Ninguém mais deve interferir. Tenha o cuidado que os outros saibam disso".

Dmitri não escondeu que estava surpreso. "Você não vai puni-la? Por que?"

Edward não respondeu, mas Dmitri tem estado com ele há mais tempo que qualquer outro. "Porque eu levei o primeiro tiro. E ela é humana".

A expressão do vampiro não foi convincente. "Eu gosto da Bella, mas se ela escapar de um castigo, possivelmente outros questionarão o seu poder".

"Garanta que todos entendam que Bella ocupa um lugar muito distinto no plano de ações. Qualquer um que ousar me contestar em breve eu mostrarei a eles a mesma compaixão que mostrei a Germaine".

O rosto de Dmitri empalideceu. "Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?"

Ele aguardou em silêncio a permissão.

"Por que você está assim tão ofendido?" Dmitri tirou a arma que ele havia enfiado em uma parte estreita das suas costas. "Eu chequei a bala que ela usou - isso deveria ter causado um dano mínimo, dando a ela uma vantagem de 10 minutos no máximo."

 _Então ela vai te matar. Ela vai te fazer mortal._

"Eu necessitava ser ferido," ele respondeu indiretamente. "Essa é a resposta para a questão".

Dmitri olhou frustrado. "Isso vai acontecer novamente?"

"Eu garanto que não". Ele sentiu pena do líder dos Sete. "Não se preocupe, Dmitri - você não terá que ver a cidade tremendo sob o governo de outro arcanjo. Não pela próxima eternidade".

"Tenho visto o que eles podem fazer". Os olhos do vampiro reviraram com o rio de lembranças. "Eu estive sob a guarda misericordiosa de Neha por 100 anos. Por que você não me interrompeu quando eu me rebelei contra sua autoridade?"

"Você existe há 200 anos," Edward apontou, direcionando-se ao banheiro. "Velho o bastante para escolher".

Dmitri bufou. "Velho o bastante para ser arrogante para não ter real conhecimento de voltar atrás. A maldição de um cachorrinho com ilusão de grandeza". Pausou. "Você nunca se perguntou - se eu sou um espião?"

"Se eu tivesse, você estaria morto".

Dmitri sorriu e tinha lealdade em seus olhos o que surpreendeu Edward toda vez que a via, O vampiro era incrivelmente poderoso, poderia fundar uma fortaleza sobre o seu domínio, mas ele escolheu dar a sua vida novamente pelo arcanjo. "Agora eu farei uma pergunta a você, Dmitri".

"Senhor".

"Por que você acredita que vou poupar a vida de Bella?"

"Você precisa dela para seguir a pista de Uram," Dmitri respondeu. "E... existe algo a respeito dela que te fascina. Não muito fascinante em um imortal".

"Sentindo a agitação de aborrecimento?"

"Eu vejo a ponta no horizonte - como você combate isso?"

Edward não tinha certeza se estava lutando com isso. "Como você disse, fascina muito pouco em um imortal".

"Ah". O sorriso de Dmitri tornou sexual no que diz respeito sobre vampiros. "Então você necessita provar isso que te fascina".

 **Bella acordou quando a sua bexiga protestou. Isso era uma coisa boa** os caçadores eram treinados para conter os desejos naturais em circunstâncias semelhantes- algumas caças envolvia horas e horas e cuidado para não se movimentar. Imóvel, isso não era confortável.

 _Vou enviar Dmitri._

O rosto dela estava tão quente, sentia como se possuísse queimadura de terceiro grau. "Você sempre espiona as pessoas?" Isso era tentador, mas ela não iria tentar usar a dor de cabeça - induzir a defender algo parecia a ela algo amadurecido. Melhor poupar isso para quando ele realmente implique com ela.

 _Não. A maioria das pessoas não são muito interessantes._

Respondeu com uma arrogância impressionante... e bem-vinda. Esse era o arcanjo que ela conhece. "Eu não vou permitir que o vampiro me escolte até o banheiro. Ele provavelmente tentará me morder".

 _Espere por mim, então._

Justamente isso fazia ela ter vontade de gritar. "Faça que ele me solte. Eu não teria a audácia de escapar com você em pé e por perto".

 _Eu não acho que o Dmitri confie em você com suas mãos e pés soltos._

Ela estava a ponto de contar a ele exatamente o que ela pensava quando a porta abriu para permitir o vampiro de examinar o interior. Ele apareceu como esteve toda noite, sua camisa amarrotada, o seu cabelo que antes estava arrumado agora desarrumado. Isso apenas o fazia com uma aparência agradavelmente excitante. "Os vampiros dormem?"

Ele deu a ela um olhar assustado. "Você é uma caçadora de vampiro. Você não sabe?"

"Eu meio que sei que vocês dormem, mas vocês realmente precisam?" Ela permaneceu parada enquanto ele vinha atrás dela. "Dmitri?"

Dedos frios tocavam o seu cabelo deixando a sua nuca exposta. As articulações dos dedos movimentavam ao longo da sua pele. "Nós podemos ficar sem dormir por mais tempo que os humanos, mas sim, nós precisamos disso."

"Pare com isso," ela resmungou quando ele continuou a acariciá-la com as articulações dos seus dedos. "Eu não estou com humor".

"Ouvir isso dá esperanças". A sua respiração num sussurro contra a sua nuca, um lugar perigoso para um vampiro com as mãos frias. Isso significava que ele não tinha se alimentado. "O que eu posso fazer para deixar você no humor?"

"Me soltar e deixar que eu use o banheiro".

Ele riu e na mesma hora ela sentiu um puxão em seus pulsos. As amarras caíram magicamente em outro lugar. "Como diabos?"

"Eu aprendi a atar a escravidão com um verdadeiro especialista," ele murmurou, brincando com as mechas do cabelo dela enquanto ela se liberava das cordas.

Ela poderia ter estourado a fim de pará-lo, mas não estava machucando-a e agora Edward estava acordado, ela teve uma sensação que não era Dmitri quem a colocava em real posição de perigo.

"Banheiro?" Ela pulou nos pés dela assim que as cordas estavam desamarradas, então lamentou. "Meus músculos. Por que diabos você tinha que me amarrar tão forte?" Ela lançou-lhe um olhar diabólico.

"Talvez eu estivesse me prevenindo". Ele esfregou a mão em sua garganta.

"Eu pensei que você gostava da dor".

Um sorriso sombrio, preenchido com sussurros de maldade que iria ferir, oh tão bom. "Mas você não ficou para brincar".

Ela aspirou o ar de modo suspeitoso. Nada de cheiro. Ele apenas estava sendo ele mesmo. E estava muito bonito, ele não criou nela um estúpido desejo sexual. Talvez o contato a tivesse afetado, mas que mulher não estaria? "Pela última vez, onde está o -" Ela seguiu a direção de sua mão erguida em direção à pequena porta. "Obrigada".

Uma vez dentro, ela franziu as sobrancelhas e tentou usar esse "escudo" que pode vir a ser nada além da sua imaginação correndo selvagem. De jeito nenhum ela queria Edward em sua cabeça naquele momento. Dez minutos depois, ela tinha acostumado com as instalações, lavou o seu rosto, escovou seus dentes usando uma escova de dente disponível embaixo da pia, e penteou o seu cabelo com uma pequena escova descartável. Havia um pequeno prendedor de cabelo branco incluído dentro do pacote, o qual ela usou para puxar o seu cabelo para cima em um rabo de cavalo, perdeu o seu prendedor de cabelo e só Deus sabe quando.

Olhando no espelho, ela decidiu o que faria. O corte fino em seu rosto era quase imperceptível e apesar de suas palmas estarem um pouco sensíveis, não limitariam sua amplitude de movimento. Quanto à roupa, a camisa verde musgo estava ok, e a sua calça cargo não estavam muito amassadas. Eram tão boas roupas para se morrer quanto qualquer outra. Ela não iria deixar isso fácil para o arcanjo. Esse pensamento em mente, rapidamente ela desmontou uma das navalhas descartáveis tencionando chegar às lâminas.

"Foda-se!"

"Encontrou a navalha, Bella?" a voz de Dmitri vinha do outro lado. "Você me ofende com a sua avaliação do meu QI".

Ela jogou o plástico na lixeira. O vampiro de alguma forma tinha conseguido retirar a lâmina sem destruir a navalha como um todo. "Muito engraçado". Abrindo a porta, ela saiu.

Dmitri permaneceu no lado oposto do quarto, com sua mão sobre a maçaneta da porta. "Edward exigiu ver você". Perdendo qualquer pista de amizade.

"Estou pronta".

Isso parecia diverti-lo. "Está?"

"Que tal uma faca, pelo menos?" Ela barganhava. "Faz disso uma luta justa?"

Ele abriu a porta. "Se chegasse a isso, não haveria luta. Mas por algum motivo, eu não acho que Edward planeja matar você".

Sobre isso que Bella tinha receio. "Onde estamos indo?"

"Para o telhado".

Bella tentava ficar calma como eles faziam no caminho para o elevador e subiu. Mas ali de maneira nenhuma ela poderia esquecer a última vez que foi ao telhado. Apertou a sua mão, relembrando a cruel tranqüilidade com a qual Edward demonstrou o seu controle sobre ela. Por que diabos tinha esquecido a real natureza dele?

Mesmo que pensasse isso, manteve sua mente rigidamente concentrada, acreditando "fechar" os pensamentos. As portas abriram para revelar a prisão de vidro no topo do telhado... e o déjà vu a atingiu com toda força. A mesa pronta com uma tolha de mesa branca, croissant, grapefruit, suco, e café invadindo o solitário esplendor sobre esse bonito telhado. A única diferença era, nesse momento, a permanência de Edward de costas para ela na margem era o mais distante possível.

Esquecendo tudo sobre Dmitri, ela deixou o elevador e direcionou-se para a saída. As portas do elevador fecharam atrás dela, mas ela dificilmente estava consciente disso - e Dmitri - partiu, ela focou na asa do arcanjo que havia visto pela última vez sangrando no chão do seu apartamento. "Edward," ela disse assim que saiu da prisão de vidro.

Ele virou um pouco e ela entendeu isso como um convite para ir até ele - tinha que olhar por si mesma que o dano já estava curado. As asas dele pela distância mostrava-se perfeita e somente quando chegou perto que viu a impressionante mudança. "É como se você desenvolvesse o padrão do tiro".

Ele levantou a asa assim ela poderia ver por completo a extensão dele. "Eu pensava que estava isolado no lado de baixo, mas está em ambos".

Ela se pôs de pé, impressionada. Isso era uma cicatriz, mas era a cicatriz mais incrível que ela havia visto. "Você percebeu que isso fez suas asas até mais exclusiva". Até mais desumano em sua beleza.

Abaixando as asas. "Você está dizendo que o tiro que você me deu é como um procedimento estético?"

Ela não conseguia medir coisa alguma no tom da voz dele. Cautelosa, caminhou e permaneceu perto dele - mas com alguns metros de distância entre eles.

Ele falou de novo antes que ela pudesse, os olhos dele em seu rosto. "Você está machucada".

"Apenas cortes superficiais". Ela mostrou a ele a palma da mão. "Eles nem mesmo igualaram a dor".

"Você teve sorte".

"Sim". O vidro era grosso, menos penetrante comparado se ela tivesse quebrado o prato. "Então?"

Os olhos dele escureciam de um jeito incrível, até que eles estavam perto do preto. "As coisas mudaram. Não há mais tempo para jogos".

"Você me chama ameaçando me atirar para a morte, jogo?"

"Eu não estou te ameaçando, Bella".

Ela estreitou os seus olhos. "Você me segurou em uma área muito escura, e descoberta".

O cabelo dele elevava para longe do seu rosto conforme o vento empurrava. "Mas você sobreviveu. E eu gastei somente uma quantia considerável de energia para eu me recuperar".

"Desculpa". Cruzando os seus braços, olhando de cara feia, na defensiva. "Qual é a punição?"

"Você poderia manter-se obediente?" Suas asas estenderam atrás dele, expandindo percorrendo também o espaço atrás dela.

"Sem chance," ela murmurou. " "Eu não esqueci o que despertou todo esse incidente".

"Não me excita pegar uma mulher que recusa."

Pega de surpresa, ela soltou os seus braços. "Você está dizendo que não tentou fazer isso de propósito?"

"Isso não importa. O que importa é que você causou danos o bastante de tal modo que eu preciso... abastecer".

A dica causou um desconforto que rastejou pela sua espinha. "O que essa suposição quer dizer? Você realmente necessita descansar?"

"Não. Eu preciso de uma infusão de energia".

"Assim como os vampiros precisam de sangue?"

"Se você prefere".

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não sabia que os anjos precisavam desse tipo de coisa."

"Isso raramente acontece". Dobrando novamente as suas asas, ele chegou a fechar. "Demora muito para a energia correr tão perto de esgotar".

Agora estava próximo a ela, não sabia como isso tinha acontecido. Não, estava mentido para si mesma. Ele estava perto porque ela tinha deixado ele chegar perto. "Você me assustou ontem à noite."

Aqueles escuros, olhos azuis escuros refletia mostrando a sua surpresa. "Eu não faço você se assustar freqüentemente?"

"Não desse jeito". ela não conseguiu se conter, ela estendeu a mão para tocar a asa dele antes que o seu neurônio gritar advertindo e ela recuou.

 _Ninguém_ toca nas asas de um anjo sem a sua permissão. "Desculpa".

Ele estendeu a asa com "cicatriz". "Você precisa se convencer de que isso é real, não uma ilusão?"

Não importando que isso o divertia, ela correu os dedos em cima da região da asa que ela destruiu. A sensação era... "Tão suave," ela murmurou, e com isso pode sentir consideravelmente o músculo e força atrás disso. A vitalidade quente pulsava com vida e a incentivou a continuar acariciando. Quando ela elevou para outro lugar a sua mão, relutante em parar porém sabia que tinha, as pontas dos dedos dela brilhavam. "Pó de anjo".

"Experimente".

Ela olhou acima, vividamente consciente das asas fechando ao redor dela. "Experimentar?"

"Por que você acredita que os humanos pagam uma fortuna por isto?"

"Eu pensava que era objeto de posição social - você sabe, olhando para o meu frasco de pó de anjo, o meu é maior que o seu". Ela não tirou os olhos da camada brilhante na ponta dos seus dedos. "O gosto é bom?"

"Alguns chamam isso de droga".

Ela congelou com o seu dedo indicador próximo dos seus lábios. "Tipo para confundir minha mente?"

"Não, isso não tem narcótico nem outro tipo de feito no cérebro. É simplesmente o gosto."

Ela olhou em seus lindos e perigosos olhos e soube que ele podia levá-la direto para o inferno. "Talvez seja essa sua vingança?" Colocando a língua para fora, ela provou.

 _Ambrosia_.

Um tremor perpassou por seu corpo, e ela quase gemeu. "Uau, a personificação do orgasmo." E um bom orgasmo nesse ponto. "Você vai de um lugar para outro derramando esse material?" Um filete* de inveja serpenteou o caminho acima no corpo dela. Ela reprimiu isso, dizendo a si mesma que ia colocar GRANDE na frente da sua tatuagem _IDIOTA_. "Provavelmente é uma viagem de poder ver lutando por isso."

*Tradução literal: Gavinha definição dicionário Houaiss: apêndice filiforme, por meio do qual as plantas se ligam a outras, ou a corpos vizinhos; abraço, cirro, elo, garra, gavião, mão, tesourinha.

Os lábios dele curvou. "Oh, isso é uma combinação especial para você." Pegando um de seus dedos ela não havia lambido, ele esfregou ao longo dos lábios dela. "O que nós geralmente deixamos cair é certamente comparável ao mais delicioso chocolate ou o melhor dos vinhos. Submerso, rico e muito caro".

Ela ordenou-se a não lamber o brilho sobre os lábios. "E esta combinação?" O gosto estava em sua boca sem ela ter qualquer conhecimento de tomá-lo. E Edward estava incrivelmente perto, suas asas produziam uma parede de ouro branco em volta deles, a mão forte e quente nos lábios dela. "O que é tão especial sobre isso?"

"Essa combinação," ele murmurou, dobrando a sua cabeça, "é sobre sexo".

Ela colocou as suas mãos sobre o tórax dele, mas não era um protesto. Depois do sangue, o medo, ela precisava tocá-lo, para saber que a criatura gloriosa existia. "Outra forma de controlar a mente?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, a sua boca numa pequena distância da dela. "É apenas honesto."

"Honesto?" Ela levou sua língua ao longo do seu lábio inferior. Fazendo a mão dele apertar sobre os seus lábios."

"Se eu lambesse você entre suas coxas, o seu gosto teria o mesmo efeito afrodisíaco em mim".


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

 **Nenhuma mulher em todo o planeta poderia ter resistido ao calor sexual de Edward** naquele momento. "Essa é a sua ideia de reabastecimento?" ela murmurou, mordendo suavemente o seu lábio inferior.

Ele deslizou os braços ao redor dela. "Sexo e poder estão sempre ligados." E então a beijou.

Ela levantou-se na ponta dos pés enquanto tentava chegar mais perto. Os braços dele pressionavam-na em seu tórax, suas asas bloqueando o mundo enquanto ela agarrava sua camisa e tentava não se afogar sob a sobrecarga de prazer. O pó erótico, afrodisíaco do anjo parecia estar penetrando em seus poros por cada centímetro de sua pele exposta, serpenteando através de seu corpo para se concentrar no lugar doído entre suas coxas, o excesso escorrendo pelo corpo em uma torrente de ardor sexual. Seus seios doíam, os seus lábios desejavam a ele.

"Como vai a geração de poder?" Ela ofegou quando ele a deixou respirar.

Os olhos dele ainda estavam negros como a escuridão, mas fagulhas de eletricidade azul brilhavam na profundidade. "Muito bem".

A resposta dela perdeu-se no calor do beijo seguinte. Sob suas mãos, o tórax dele estava rígido, esculpido, quente. Ela queria tocar, experimentar, afagar. Acariciando, encontrou a gola da camisa dele, e deslizou uma mão para o interior para colocá-la de encontro ao ombro dele. Sua reação foi agarrar o traseiro dela com uma mão e erguê-la até que a rigidez da sua ereção estivesse pressionada ao V das coxas dela.

Não havia nada distante ou angelical sobre ele naquele momento. Ele estava absolutamente sensual, um homem esplêndido. E forte, tão belamente forte que a fez sentir-se profundamente feminina. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, ela não teve que conter a sua força de caçadora. Isso era um fato pouco conhecido sobre os nascidos caçadores. Eles eram mais fortes do que um humano normal, mais prováveis de sobreviver a um encontro com um vampiro irritado.

"Bom," foi a única reação de Edward quando ela prendeu ambas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Ele continuou a segurá-la como se ela não pesasse nada e isso era quase tão erótico quanto o modo que a mão dele a modelava, forte e confiante. "Você beija muito bem para um cara com asas," ela murmurou na intimidade da boca dele. A verdade era que ela estava quase a ponto de explodir.

"E a sua boca vai te colocar em mais problemas novamente". Ele enfiou uma mão dentro da camiseta dela, deslizando aqueles dedos fortes contra a espinha dorsal, acendendo um prazer surpreendente. "Está se sentindo coagida?"

"Extremamente". Mas ele esteve dizendo a verdade a respeito do pó de anjo – tinha gosto de puro sexo, mas não parecia afetar a mente dela... Pelo menos não mais do que podia ser culpa da luxúria que corria em seu corpo.

Ele mudou sua posição nesse momento, continuando a apoiá-la com uma mão sob suas nádegas, enquanto a outra se movia por seu corpo para acariciar o seu seio. Eletricidade correu por dentro dela. "Você não perde tempo," ela disse, interrompendo o beijo para tomar fôlego.

"Humanos não tem uma vida longa". Ele apertou o mamilo dela sobre o sutiã. "Eu tenho que tirar vantagem de você enquanto posso".

"Não é engraçado. Oh-" Ela se pressionou contra as mãos dele, surpreendendo a si mesma. Ela nunca, nem mesmo uma vez, apaixonou-se por vampiros mesmo que frequentemente tivesse contato com eles. Mais que um caçador tinha - merda, os antigos não eram apenas bonitos, eles eram espertos e sabiam exatamente como agradar um amante. Dmitri era o exemplo perfeito.

Mesmo assim Bella resistiu, sabendo que, mesmo com toda a atração deles, eles eram, no fim das contas, quase-imortais que a viam como nada mais que uma diversão passageira. E ela lutou com muito esforço pelo seu direito de viver para dar a isso um valor tão barato. Mas aqui estava ela, enroscada em um arcanjo. "Até quando você brinca com os seus brinquedos?"

Ele pôs as mãos em concha em volta do seio dela. "Enquanto eles me divertirem".

A resposta deveria amortecer o calor entre eles, mas aqueles olhos dele estavam ardendo por sexo, com fome, com paixão assim como ela nunca conheceu antes.

"Eu não tenho intenção de divertir você".

Ele massageou sua carne sensível. "Então isso vai acabar muito rápido". O tom dele dizia outra coisa. "Agora abra sua boca".

Ela fez apenas isso – para dizer-lhe que ele não dava ordens a ela. Mas ele tirou vantagem, se aproximando para emaranhá-la em um banho de desejo masculino e o exótico e erótico gosto do pó de anjo. Ela cravou os dedos nas costas dele, gloriando-se pelos músculos fortes debaixo do seu toque. Os lábios dele se separaram dos dela para deslizar por seu pescoço – ele a arranhou com o seus dentes, deixando marcas. "Eu gostaria muito de foder você, Bella".

Ela inspirou um sopro frio de ar, então enterrou o seu rosto contra o pescoço dele, vividamente consciente da mão dele sobre o seu seio.

"Uma proposta tão romântica".

Suas asas roçavam as costas dela à medida que ele as fechava-as até envolvê-la. "Você preferiria palavras floridas, cantos de glória para a sua beleza?"

Ela riu, lambendo a sua pele, provando o selvagem e perfeito cheiro masculino dele. O pensamento de Edward fazendo uma serenata para ela era ridículo. "Não, a honestidade funciona para mim". Especialmente quando essa honestidade estava coberta de puro fogo sexual, um misterioso calor concentrado somente nela.

"Bom". Ele começou a se mover.

"Pare". Ela se virou, surpreendendo-o para permiti-la ir. No segundo que o seu pé tocou o chão, ela largou o peito dele... Então foi obrigada a usá-lo para equilibrar-se quando suas pernas vacilaram.

Ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela para firmá-la. "Eu nunca achei que você fosse uma mulher que só provoca."

"Eu também não sou ingênua". Ela esfregou a costa da mão nos lábios. Sua mão surgiu brilhando com uma fina cintilação, fazendo-a se perguntar sobre o resto do seu rosto. "Eu acabei de passei a noite amarrada em uma cadeira, camarada".

"Você está dizendo que estamos quites?" Ele dobrou suas asas nas costas.

O repentino espaço a fez perceber como estava próxima da beira do telhado. Tomando alguns passos cuidadosos adiante, ela balançou a cabeça. "Você discorda?"

Os olhos da cor de um oceano profundo brilhavam. "Se eu discordo ou não, foi bom que você nos parou. Nós temos algo para discutir".

"O quê?"

"Em breve será hora de você merecer o seu salário".

Medo e satisfação explodiram dentro das suas veias. "Você tem uma pista de Aro?" "De certa forma". O rosto dele repentinamente estava contemplativo, todos os traços de sensualidade desaparecendo para revelar a estrutura óssea que nenhum homem mortal jamais possuiria. "Primeiro nós vamos comer. E então nós iremos falar de sangue".

"Eu não quero comer".

"Você vai". O tom dele era absoluto. "Eu não vou ser acusado de tratar mal a minha caçadora".

"Troque esse pronome," ela disse. "Eu não sou sua".

"Sério?" Os lábios dele se curvaram levemente e não era de divertimento. "Apesar disso você possui a minha marca em sua pele."

Ela limpou a parte de trás das suas mãos. O maldito material brilhante não saiu. "Isso sairá quando lavar."

"Talvez." "É melhor você esperar que saia - uma caçadora que brilha no escuro não irá conseguir se disfarçar."

Uma avaliação muito masculina brilhava nesses olhos. "Eu poderia lamber isso de você".

As brasas fracas em seu corpo queimaram mais, derretendo ela por dentro.

"Não, obrigada". _Sim_ , por favor, o corpo dela murmurava. "Eu preciso tomar banho de qualquer jeito".

A expressão severa no rosto dele foi substituída por pura sensualidade entre um batimento cardíaco e outro. "Eu lavo as suas costas".

"Um arcanjo dignando-se a lavar as costas de uma caçadora?" Ela levantou a sobrancelha. "Haverá um preço, claro".

"Claro".

A cabeça dele inclinou-se para cima sem aviso. "Pelo jeito nós teremos que adiar essa discussão".

Ela girou a sua cabeça na mesma direção, mas não podia ver nada além do céu dolorosamente brilhante. "Quem está ali em cima desta vez?"

"Ninguém com quem você precise se preocupar." A arrogância estava novamente com a força toda. Então ele abriu suas asas e ela perdeu o fôlego.

Alguém assim bonito não deveria existir, ela pensou. Isso era impossível. _Eu só sou bonito para você, Bella._

Ela não disse a ele que saísse da sua cabeça desta vez. Ela o expulsou. Ele piscou, seu rosto de outra forma inexpressivo. "Pensei ter imaginado esse seu pequeno truque."

"Acho que não". Sua exaltação a fez dar um sorriso tão grande que o seu rosto parecia querer quebrar. Maldição, se ela podia realmente fazer isso... Mas então a lógica reafirmou-se. Fazer isso dava a ela uma maldita dor de cabeça, então ela tinha que parar de ser estúpida e guardar para quando ela realmente e desesperadamente precisasse disso. "Merda de lógica."

Os lábios de Edward curvaram, mas desta vez, o sorriso continha uma margem de crueldade, um lembrete que o homem que ela havia beijado era também o Arcanjo de Nova York, o homem que também a segurou sobre uma queda mortal e murmurou sobre morte em seu ouvido. "Coma," ele disse neste momento. "Eu voltarei para me juntar a você."

Novamente, aquela sensação de déjà vu a atingiu conforme ele dava um passo para trás no telhado. Ela se manteve no lugar dessa vez, apesar do seu estômago estar em queda livre. Mas então ele estava ali, levantando voo, o vento do bater de asas chicoteando o ar sobre o rosto dela. Era tentador continuar observando ele, mas ela se afastou, muito ciente de que caminhava numa linha muito fina.

Edward a queria, mas isso era algo distinto de sua responsabilidade como o Arcanjo de Nova York, fato que ela fazia bem em relembrar - mesmo que ela sobrevivesse a Aro, ela provavelmente ainda estaria marcada para morrer. O simples fato era que ela sabia demais. E ela não estava nem perto de conseguir que Edward fizesse um jAroento. Maldição. Caminhando em direção à mesa de café da manhã, ela hesitou. Voltar para o poço do elevador ou para o céu totalmente aberto?

No fim, ela escolheu o poço do elevador. Ela provavelmente poderia lidar com qualquer coisa que saísse do elevador, mas ela sabia muito bem que não sobreviveria a um arcanjo. A primeira coisa que fez foi agarrar a faca perto de seu prato e deslizá-la para dentro da sua bota. Ela era afiada apenas o suficiente para cortar bacon, mas poderia fazer algum dano caso fosse necessário. Então ela comeu. A comida era combustível e ela precisava estar completamente abastecida se ela estava se preparando para caçar. Adrenalina batia por dentro dela, junto com a mordida gelada do medo - mas isso apenas amplificou sua excitação. Ela nasceu caçadora - era pra isso que foi feita.

Houve um som nas suas costas, um murmúrio de consciência através de seus sentidos de caçadora. "Esgueirando-se por aí, Dmitri?" Ela sentiu seu cheiro no momento que ele saiu do elevador.

"Onde está Edward?"

Surpresa pelo seu tom seco, ela observou enquanto ele se movia para ficar ao lado da mesa. Todos os indícios de sexualidade se foram, tudo o que normalmente adoçava a verdade do que ele era. Ela olhou para aquele rosto bonito e sabia que ele tinha visto reis caírem e impérios se erguerem. Dmitri empunhou uma espada em algum tempo, ela pensou, certa de que ele tinha muito mais em comum com uma época cruel de sangue e morte do que com a civilização indicada pelo seu terno perfeito e totalmente cinza.

"Ele está em reunião," ela disse, apontando para cima.

Dmitri não seguiu o gesto dela como a maioria dos humanos teria, continuando a encará-la com uma intensidade que teria intimidado muitos, que provavelmente deveria tê-la assustado.

"O quê?" ela perguntou.

"O que você vê, caçadora?" A voz dele era profunda, murmurante de coisas que era melhor deixar sem testemunhas, horror presos na profundidade da noite.

"Você, com a espada em mãos," ela falou honestamente.

O rosto do Dmitri permaneceu calmo, reservado. "Eu ainda danço com o aço. Você é bem-vinda para assistir".

Ela pausou no momento de pegar um pequeno croissant da cesta de pão.

"Edward rescindiu a política de não tocar?" Ela simplesmente havia presumido que não. Estúpida, estúpida.

"Não". O vento desordenou o cabelo dele, mas os fios novamente se arrumaram em linhas perfeitas assim que passou. "Porém, já que você irá morrer em breve, eu quero te experimentar antes que seja tarde demais".

"Obrigada pelo voto de confiança". Ela mordeu o croissant* com um rosnado. Uma coisa era ela mesma pensar aquilo, outra completamente diferente era ouvir da boca de outra pessoa. "Mas eu sugiro que você continue com as suas loiras bonitas. Sangue de caçadora é forte demais para o seu paladar."

"As loiras vêm fácil demais para o meu abraço."

"Você está usando poderes misteriosos de vampiro nas mulheres?"

Ele riu e era mais eco do que som, não tendo nada do calor que ela havia associado a ele. Este homem falava a milhares de ontens, uma eternidade de amanhãs. "Se sedução é um poder, então sim. Eu tive séculos para aperfeiçoar o que um homem mortal tem que conseguir em uns poucos anos."

Ela relembrou o êxtase no rosto da loira, a fome sexual do Dmitri. Mas ele não estava olhando para a loira. "Você já amou alguma vez?"

O ar pareceu para de mover-se à medida que o vampiro próximo da mesa a observava sem vacilar. "Entendo porque você intriga Edward. Você possui pouca noção da sua mortalidade". Os olhos dele se transformaram de humanos para totalmente negros em um piscar de olhos. Nenhum branco, sem íris, nada além de um preto absoluto.

Ela mal parou a si mesma de tentar pegar a faca em sua bota. Ele provavelmente a decapitaria antes dela tocar o metal. "Truque legal. Você também faz malabarismo?"

Uma pausa preenchida de morte, então Dmitri riu. "Ah, Bella. Acredito que sentirei muito por te ver morta."

Ela relaxou, percebendo a mudança em seu humor antes mesmo dos olhos dele voltarem ao normal. "Bom saber. Talvez você possa dar o meu nome a um de seus filhos depois que eu partir."

"Não podemos ter filhos, você sabe disso." O tom dele era trivial. "Apenas os recém-criados podem."

"Meu trabalho geralmente envolve perseguir aqueles com menos de cem anos - eu não entro muito em contato com tantos vampiros realmente muito velhos. Não o suficiente para ter longas conversas, de qualquer forma," ela contou a ele, terminando o seu suco de laranja. "O que você considera recém-criado?"

"Duzentos anos, aproximadamente". Ele deu de ombros, um gesto muito humano. "Eu não ouvi falar de concepção ou gravidez após esse ponto".

Duzentos anos.

Duas vezes o seu tempo de vida. E Dmitri falava como se isso não fosse nada. Então, quantos anos ele tinha? E quantos anos tinha o homem que ele chamava de senhor? "Isso te entristece? Saber que nunca terá filhos?"

Uma sombra passou sobre o rosto dele. "Eu não disse que nunca fui pai".

O retorno de Edward salvou-a de se engasgar com a comida em sua boca. De algum modo ela sabia que era para olhar pra cima, para ver a ilusão das asas dele iluminada por trás a uma vida brilhante pelo sol. "Bonito". Um murmúrio.

"Então, ele cativou você."

Ela se forçou a desviar o olhar em direção a Dmitri. "Com ciúmes?"

"Não. Eu não preciso dos restos de Edward."

Ela estreitou os olhos, mas ele não tinha terminado.

"Dificilmente você poderá julgar aqueles que preferem os amantes vampiros, agora." Um rastro de cheiro serpenteava em volta dela, traiçoeiro em sua sedução. "Não quando você exibe as cores de Edward em sua pele".

Ela tinha se esquecido do maldito pó. Levantando a sua mão, ela esfregou seu rosto. Os dedos dela voltaram cintilando ouro branco. A tentação de levar aqueles dedos aos seus lábios e lamber era tão forte, que ela teve que forçar suas mãos para baixo para apertar com força as suas coxas. O pó deixou listras contra o material preto, marcas brilhantes de acusação. Dmitri estava certo - ela havia caído verdadeiramente.

Mas isso não significava que ela iria se oferecer para esse vampiro, não importava o gosto de sexo e pecado dele. "Pare, ou vou extrair os seus caninos enquanto você dorme," ela disse sob a sua respiração. "Eu estou falando sério, Dmitri."

O cheiro trançava em volta do corpo dela, penetrando em suas veias. "Tão sensível, Bella, tão perfeitamente sensível. Você devia ter sido exposta à nossa beleza muito cedo." Havia irritação no tom dele então, como se a ideia o repulsasse.

"Quem?" Ele fez sumir o cheiro envolvente.

 _Pinga Pinga Pinga Venha aqui, pequena caçadora. Prove._

O estômago dela estremeceu. Ela havia esquecido o cheiro dele, enterrado a memória do vergonhoso ataque de desejo entre suas pernas, a incompreensão na sua mente de criança. "Ele está morto," ela murmurou, o olhar em Edward à medida que ele aterrissava na margem e começava a caminhar em direção a ela.

"Você o matou?"

"Você me machucaria se eu tivesse?"

"Não. Eu posso ser um monstro," ele disse, sua voz estranhamente gentil, "mas eu não sou um mostro que ataca crianças".

Ambos ficaram em silêncio enquanto Edward se aproximava. Terror surgiu dentro de seu peito quando ela verdadeiramente o viu - ele estava brilhando, banhado naquele excesso de energia incandescente que prometia a morte. Ela empurrou a cadeira, ficando em pé.

Mas ela deixou a faca dentro de sua bota. Não havia necessidade de contrariá-lo se a raiva não estava direcionada a ela. "Edward," ela disse quando ele chegou e se manteve do outro lado da mesa.

Seus olhos eram chamas azuis quando olhou para ela, mas foi em Dmitri que ele focou. "Onde estão os corpos?"

"Brooklyn. Houveram -"

"Sete," Edward interrompeu. "Tanya recebeu os corações deles numa entrega especial esta manhã".


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

"Aro?" Bella perguntou, tentando não pensar sobre a "entrega" de revirar o estomago que Edward tinha acabado de descrever. "É ele –"

"Mais tarde." Edward a cortou com um aceno de mão. "Primeiro nós vamos ao lugar e ver se você pode segui-lo."

"Ele é um arcanjo. Eu sinto o cheiro de vampiros", ela apontou pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez, mas nem arcanjo nem o vampiro estavam ouvindo.

"Eu organizei o transporte", disse Dmitri e ela teve a sensação de que mais informações estavam sendo comunicadas do que as palavras que ela podia ouvir. Edward balançou a cabeça.

"Eu vou levá-la. Quanto mais esperarmos, mais o cheiro irá se dissipar." Ele estendeu a mão. "Vamos Bella." Ela não discutiu, sua curiosidade era irracional.

"Vamos". E foi assim que ela se encontrou envolvida no peito de Edward quando ele voou com ela para um armazém abandonado em uma parte desconhecida do Brooklyn. Ela acabou mantendo os olhos fechados durante a maior parte da viagem porque Edward estava fazendo aquela coisa invisível novamente, e desta vez ele estendeu isso para cobri-la. Isso a deixou enjoada por não ser capaz de se ver.

"Você o sente?" Perguntou momentos depois que ele pousou sobre um pedaço de terra com alguns pedaços grama que restaram e ajudaram-na a ficar em pé. Ela respirou fundo e foi atingida por um influxo de cheiros.

"Muitos vampiros. Isso vai tornar mais difícil a separação dos cheiros." Ela não podia ver um único vampiro, não podia ver qualquer criatura viva, mas ela sabia que eles estiveram lá, embora este não fosse um lugar onde alguém iria querer ir. A cerca de arame estava esfarrapada de ambos os lados, com buracos, os edifícios rabiscados com grafite, a grama desigual sob os pés. Havia um sentimento penetrante de desuso, mas que estava cobrindo o odor de lixo podre... e algo ainda mais desagradável. Ela engoliu bile. "Tudo bem. Mostre-me." Ele acenou com a cabeça para o armazém na frente dela.

"Lá dentro." A porta do grande armazém deslizou para cima, embora ele tivesse falado em um tom baixo. Ela perguntou se ele podia falar com todos seus vampiros mente a mente.

Mas ela não perguntou isso, não podia. Porque o cheiro de lixo, de desuso, foi destruído subitamente por uma imundície de revirar o estômago.

Sangue.

Morte.

O odor doentio de fluidos corporais deixados estufando num espaço sem ar. A vontade de vomitar rasgou pela sua garganta.

"Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu gostaria Dmitri estivesse aqui." Ela acolheria seu aroma sedutor neste momento. Um banho de cheiro da chuva limpa e fresca a atingiu ponto central desse pensamento. Ela o puxou, então sacudi a cabeça.

"Não. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perder as pistas. Mas obrigada." Então, ela parou hesitando e entrou no horror. O armazém era enorme, a única luz que entrava era pelas janelas estreitas no alto das paredes. Seu cérebro não conseguia entender a clareza perfurante daquela luz até que ela sentiu o triturar de vidro debaixo dos pés "As janelas estão todas quebradas."

Edward não respondeu, movendo-se atrás dela como uma sombra da meia-noite. Ela fez seu caminho triturando o vidro e por um pedaço de concreto limpo. Decidindo se concentrar, ela ficou parada no lugar, ampliou seus sentidos, procurou.

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

Não, pensou ela, rangendo os dentes, isso não era hora de perdê-lo.

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas aquele som – o suave e úmido borrifar de sangue batendo numa superfície dura – não desapareceu.

"O gotejar", disse ela, percebendo que o som não estava em sua cabeça. Horror sufocou a sua respiração, mas ela se fez avançar, através da escuridão e em direção ao final do espaço cavernoso.

O pesadelo se mostrava lentamente.

De primeira, Bella não conseguiu que ele fizesse sentido, não conseguiu descobrir o que era que ela estava vendo. Tudo estava no lugar errado. Era como se um escultor tivesse suas peças misturadas, e as colasse no lugar de olhos vendados. Aquela perna, o osso, que tinha sido introduzida no externo de uma mulher, seu tronco terminando em um cepo sangrento. E essa uma tinha lindos olhos azuis, mas eles estavam no lugar errado, olhando para Bella da goela aberta do seu pescoço.

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

O sangue estava por toda parte. Ela olhou para baixo com um horror enorme, apavorada, já que ela estava de pé sobre ele. Seu alivio foi alimentando quando ela viu que os córregos estavam lentos, fáceis de evitar. Mas os corpos continuaram a pingar, pendurados em um emaranhado de cordas, como o mais macabro dos quebra-cabeças. Agora que ela tinha olhado para baixo, ela não queria olhar para cima de volta.

"Bella." O bater das asas de Edward.

"Um minuto", ela sussurrou, sua voz rouca.

"Você não precisa olhar", ele disse a ela. "Basta seguir o cheiro."

"Eu preciso de um exemplo de seu cheiro antes que eu possa ir a qualquer lugar," lembrou a ele. "O que ele deu a Tanya –"

"Tanya destruiu o pacote. Ela ficou histérica. Faça o que puder aqui. Vamos visitá-la depois." Afirmando com a cabeça, ela engoliu em seco.

"Diga aos seus vampiros para desocupar a área próxima ao armazém, pelo menos uns cem metros em cada direção." Houve muita entrada sensorial, como se a enorme quantidade de sangue estivesse ampliando tudo, até mesmo suas próprias habilidades de caçadora.

"Isso está sendo feito."

"Se algum deles for como Dmitri, eles precisam sair completamente."

"Não há nenhum. Você deseja sentir o cheiro daqueles que entraram, para fins de eliminação?" Era uma boa ideia, mas ela sabia que se ela desse as costas a esta loucura, ela nunca retornaria.

"Algum deles passou muito tempo perto do corpo?" Uma pausa.

"Illium assumiu a tarefa de determinar se algum sobreviveu."

"É óbvio que eles estão mortos."

"Os que estavam no chão – o destino deles não estava imediatamente claro."

Ela ficou tão horrorizada com os corpos pendurados que não tinha prestado atenção na pilha abaixo. Ou talvez ela não quisesse ver, saber. Agora ela viu e desejou que não tivesse visto. Ao contrário do pesadelo acima, esses corpos pareciam que estivessem dormindo, um em cima do outro.

"Eles estavam dispostos assim?"

"Sim." Uma voz nova. Ela não se virou, supondo que fosse Illium.

"As suas asas são azuis?" perguntou ela, cobrindo sua pena e tristeza em uma cortina de humor negro. Estas três meninas embaixo, elas eram tão jovens, seus corpos macios, inexplorados pela idade.

"Sim," Illium disse. "Mas meu pau não é, caso você estiver pensando."

Ela quase riu. "Obrigado." Aquele comentário tinha rompido o pesadelo, permitindo-a pensar.

"Seu cheiro não vai interferir em meus sentidos." Seu nariz era dez vezes melhor do que a maioria dos humanos, mas para rastrear, ela era um cão de caça sintonizada apenas em vampiros. Ou isso era sua normalidade. Isso... O som de passos em retirada. Ela esperou até que ela ouviu a porta fechar. "Você tirou as penas deles, e ele continua com você?" Seus olhos traçaram os corpos. Uma sinfonia de membros intactos e emaranhados e espinhas curvadas, despercebidos, a não ser pelo frio cinza da morte.

"Outros teriam tirado suas asas." Um anjo sem asas. Isso a fez lembrar como ela atirou em Edward.

"Por que elas estão tão desbotadas?" A corrida delas foi irrelevante. Branco giz, mogno embaçado, pouco importava. Todas as três meninas na pilha estavam pálidas de uma forma que gritava — "Vampiro. Um vampiro se alimentou delas. Drenou-as." Ela foi dar um passo adiante e parou. "O resgate não esteve aqui. Eu não posso tocá-las."

"Faça o que você precisa. Os nossos são os únicos olhos que irão ver isso."

Ela engoliu em seco. "E suas famílias?"

"Você os deixaria com essa imagem de sofrimento?" A lâmina fria da raiva em cada palavra. "Ou a história de um acidente de avião repentino ou acidente de carro em que o corpo ficou destruído para reconhecimento?"

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

 _Pinga._

Inundada em sangue e morte por todos os lados, seu cérebro lutava para combater as memórias de horrores antigos, as coisas que com nenhuma quantidade de tempo sumiriam.

"Ele não drenou os outros. Somente essas três."

"Os outros foram para brincar." E de alguma forma, ela sabia o demônio que havia massacrado aqueles acima o tinha feito na frente das meninas vivas, lançando terror nelas, alimentando seus medos. Ela deu um passo mais perto das meninas drenadas, contornando o pesadelo gotejante acima. Ela se agachou, tirou os longos cabelos negros de um pescoço delgado.

"Nos casos em que um humano morre, eu costumo ter a impressão mais forte do cheiro no local onde o sangue foi tirado," ela disse, falando para abafar o penetrante, interminável som de sangue batendo no concreto. "Oh, Jesus".

Edward, de repente, estava do outro lado dos corpos, suas asas se alargando de uma forma que lhe pareceu estranho... até que ela percebeu que ele estava tentando mantê-las longe do sangue. Ele não foi completamente bem sucedido. Um espirrado vermelho marcou a ponta de uma asa. Ela olhou para longe, obrigando o seu olhar voltar para o pescoço em farrapos da menina que parecia tão pacífica a distância.

"Esta não foi uma alimentação," ela disse. "É como se ele tivesse arrancado seu pescoço." Lembrando-se da "entrega" de Tanya, com os olhos molhados. O coração da menina, também, se foi, arrancado do seu peito.

"A alimentação já teria sido lenta demais," disse Edward, continuando a manter suas asas longe do chão.

"Ele devia estar faminto a este ponto. Ele precisou de um buraco maior do que as presas podem proporcionar." A descrição clínica realmente ajudou a acalmá-la.

"Vamos ver se eu posso pegar o seu cheiro." Apertando cada músculo do seu corpo, ela inclinou-se mais perto do pescoço da garota morta e respirou fundo.

 _Canela e maçã._

 _Suave, doce creme corporal._

 _Sangue._

 _Pele._

 _Um chicote denteado de ácido. Afiado. Um cheiro com mordida. Interessante. Cheio de camadas. Picante, mas não podre._

Isso era o que sempre a espantava. Quando os vampiros ficavam maus, eles não adquiriam magicamente um mau cheiro. Eles cheiravam o mesmo cheiro de sempre. Se Dmitri ficasse mau, ele manteria seu fascínio, seu sedutor bolo de chocolate e geada e sexo com todos os tipos superiores de cheiro.

"Eu o peguei, eu acho." Mas ela tinha que confirmar. De pé, ela esperou até que Edward se levantasse antes de ranger os dentes e pisar em baixo do matadouro pendurados no teto. Ela deu cada passo com lenta deliberação, sabendo que ela poderia correr gritando deste armazém se fosse tocada mesmo por uma única gota de sangue frio.

 _Pinga._

Um borrifo ao lado do seu pé. Perto, muito perto.

"Longe o bastante", ela sussurrou e depois ficou absolutamente imóvel, separando as camadas cheiro mais uma vez. Aqui estava mais difícil, muito mais difícil. Terror tinha um cheiro, também – suor, urina, lágrimas e fluidos mais tenebrosos – e tudo sobreposto nesta área. Como um perfume espesso que havia sido pulverizado com despreocupação selvagem, cobrindo qualquer coisa mais sutil. Ela cavou para baixo, mas o terror era um aperto asfixiante em torno de sua garganta, a mão presa na boca, impedindo-a de sentir qualquer outra coisa.

"Há quanto tempo eles morreram?"

"Nós estimamos duas ou três horas, talvez menos." Sua cabeça se ergueu.

"Você encontrou o local tão cedo?"

"Ele fez muito barulho no final." Um tom tão glacial, ela mal ouviu Edward, e ainda estava frio de raiva, não como quando ele estava no Silêncio. "Um vampiro do bairro chamou Dmitri após ter vindo investigar."

"Você me disse esta manhã que eu ganharia o meu pagamento. Você esperava isso?"

"Eu só sabia que Aro estava chegando a um ponto crítico." Seus olhos moveram-se sobre o pesadelo. "Isso... não, eu não esperava isso." Ela não achava que alguém poderia esperar – isso era algo que simplesmente não deveria existir. E ainda assim existia.

"O vampiro – o que vai acontecer com ele?"

"Vou tirar as suas memórias, ter certeza que ele não se lembra de nada." Disse sem a menor desculpa. Ela se perguntava se era isso que ele planejava para ela, mas esta não era a hora de perguntar. Em vez disso, ela arrumou os ombros e escavou mais fundo. Nada.

"Há medo demais aqui. Vou ter que ir com o que eu consegui com o corpo." Saindo com tanto cuidado como ela entrou, ela tentou não pensar sobre o que estava pendurado acima.

 _Pinga._

Uma gota de sangue espirrou no preto brilhante da sua bota. Sua garganta se ergueu. Virando-se, ela correu, não se importando se isso traía fraqueza. A maldita porta tinha sido baixada atrás deles e agora se recusava a abrir. Sua mão se deslizava do metal quente. Ela estava a ponto de gritar quando ela se deslocou uma fração. Ela caiu de barriga e se espremeu na terra morta do quintal. O sol brilhava acima enquanto ela estava curvada, com náuseas. Ela estava ciente de que Edward veio para ficar ao seu lado, suas asas se estendendo para protegê-la do sol. Ela fez sinal para ele parar. Ela ansiava o calor – sua alma estava fria, tão gelada.

Ela não sabe quanto tempo ficou lá, dobrada ao meio, mas quando ela se levantou, foi pela consciência de estar sendo observada. Os vampiros que tinha enviado do armazém? Illium? Assistindo a caçadora perder seu café da manhã. Sua boca tinha gosto horrível quando ela usou a ponta de sua camiseta para limpar os lábios. Ela não estava nem um pouco envergonhada. Ver isso e não ser afetado... isso a transformaria num monstro parecido com o assassino que tinha ungido a em sangue antes que mesmo que ela fosse velha o suficiente para namorar.

"Diga-me por que", disse ela, a voz rouca.

"Depois". Um comando. "Procure por ele."

Ele estava certo, é claro. O cheiro desapareceria se ela não se apressasse. Sem responder, ela chutou um pouco de terra solta sobre o seu café da manhã perdido recentemente e começou a caminhar ao redor do armazém, tentando pegar o ponto de saída de Aro. A maioria dos vampiros utilizado portas, mas nunca poderia se dizer. E este assassino tinha asas.

 _Uma mordida afiada de ácido._

Ela parou, achando-se em frente à pequena entrada lateral. Do lado de fora, parecia normal, mas quando ela a abriu encontrou o interior coberto com impressões digitais ensangüentadas. Pequena demais para ter sido feita por um homem do tamanho de Aro. Ela seguiu a linha de visão... e viu as sombras penduradas no fundo do armazém. Ela bateu a porta.

"Ele os deixou correr, deixou pensar que eles tinham uma chance de escapar." Edward ficou em silêncio enquanto ela ziguezagueava na porta. "Nada", disse ela. "Seu cheiro está ali porque uma das meninas conseguiu sair e ele teve que ir buscá-la." Ela se agachou para olhar para a grama marrom. "Sangue seco", disse ela, engolindo a carne crua de sua garganta. "Pobre criança realmente conseguiu se arrastar tão longe." Ela franziu o cenho. "Há muito sangue." Ao seu lado, Edward estava parado.

"Você está certa. Há uma trilha que leva para além da porta". Ela sabia que sua visão era mais aguçada que a dela. Como aves de rapina, os anjos supostamente podiam ver os menores detalhes mesmo durante o vôo.

"Não pode ser de Aro," ela murmurou. "Eu teria sentido o cheiro." Então seguiu Edward enquanto ele seguia a trilha, ela já não podia ver mais nada depois dos primeiros metros.

"Ele arrastou um corpo aqui, talvez?" Eles estavam na cerca de arame. Ela se abaixou, examinou o pequeno orifício na parte inferior. "Há sangue nas beiradas do metal." Excitação bateu nela, um soco violento.

"Eu vou ter que voar para o outro lado." Enquanto ele voava, Bella encontrou outro buraco para passar. O sangue estava mais evidente do outro lado - não havia grama para escondê-lo, apenas terra batida. Sua excitação se transformou em uma esperança quase dolorosa.

"Alguém se arrastou por aquele buraco." Colocando-se em pé, ela se viu olhando para a porta fechada de um pequeno barracão. Parecia que alguma vez possa ter sido um posto de guarda para o estacionamento abandonado. Havia sangue na porta.

"Espere aqui", ordenou Edward. Ela apertou a parte mais próxima dele – sua asa.

"Não." O olhar que ele lançou a ela não foi amigável.

"Bella"

"Se tivermos um sobrevivente, ver um anjo vai deixá-lo louco." Ela soltou sua asa. "Eu vou verificar primeiro. Ele está provavelmente morto, mas só no caso..."

"Ele vive." Uma afirmação absoluta. "Vá. Busque-o. Não podemos perder tempo."

"A vida não é perda de tempo." Sua mão se fechou em punho forte o bastante que ela sabia que teria marcas em forma de lua crescente na carne de suas palmas.

"Aro vai matar milhares se nós não o pararmos. E ele vai ficar mais e mais depravado com cada morte." Flashes dos corpos mutilados no interior do armazém cascateavam em sua mente.

"Eu vou me apressar." Chegando à estação de guarda, ela respirou fundo. "Eu sou uma caçadora," disse ela em voz alta. "Eu sou humana." Então, ela abriu a porta, certificando-se de ficar fora da linha de fogo no caso de a pessoa lá dentro tivesse uma arma.

Puro silêncio.

Usando o máximo de cuidado, ela olhou em volta e... no rosto de uma mulher pequena, com olhos escuros inclinados. A mulher estava nua, a não ser pela mancha vermelha enferrujada de sangue, com os braços agarrando os joelhos erguidos enquanto ela se balançava em silencio, cega para tudo menos para os terrores em sua mente.


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

" **Meu nome é Bella," ela disse suavemente, se perguntando se a mulher se quer sabia que ela estava ali. "Você está segura agora."**

Nenhuma resposta.

Ao voltar ela olhou para Edward. "Ela necessita de cuidados médicos."

"Illium a levará ao nosso curandeiro." Ele chegou mais perto, mas a mulher começou a choramingar ao primeiro vislumbre de suas asas, seus músculos se contraíram tão apertados que Bella sabia que eles teriam que quebrar seus ossos para soltá-los.

"Não." Ela ficou em pé para bloquear a visão. "Tem que ser um dos vampiros. Nada de asas." A boca dele era uma linha plana, se de raiva ou impaciência ela não podia dizer. Mas ele não se tomou o controle da mente da mulher. "Eu pedi a Dmitri para vir. Ele cuidará dela."

Seu coração se congelou. "Como matá-la?"

"Talvez ela acolhesse bem a misericórdia."

"Você não é Deus para tomar essa decisão."

O rosto de Edward era uma investigação em silencio. "Nenhum dano acontecerá a ela enquanto você estiver fora."

Ela leu nas entrelinhas. "E quando eu voltar?"

"Então eu decidirei se ela vive ou morre." Olhos de fogo azul. "Ela pode estar infectada, Bella. Nós devemos testá-la. Se ela estiver, ela tem que morrer."

"Infectada?" ela franziu o cenho, então balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei – depois."

"Sim. O tempo está passando." Sua cabeça se inclinou levemente para a direita. "Dmitri está vindo, mas ele não pode se aproximar até que não cause nenhum perigo ao rastro do cheiro. Deixe a mulher – o líder do meu Sete tem uma fraqueza por inocentes violentados."

Bella acenou para a reafirmação indireta e se curvou. "Dmitri está vindo para lhe ajudar. Por favor, vá com ele." A mulher não parou de embalar, mas ela não estava mais fazendo aquele som de lamentação e seu corpo não estava tão tenso. Rezando para que Dmitri fosse capaz de levá-la sem a machucar, ela voltou por baixo do arame para o outro lado.

"Você pode verificar o telhado – ver se há algum sinal que ele levantou voo de lá?" quando Edward acenou e voou, ela deu a volta no prédio. Ela finalmente encontrou o ponto de saída de Aro no lado direito do armazém, uns poucos metros de um buraco escancarado no arame.

Ciente de que Edward seguia de cima, ela passou pelo buraco para a vastidão cheia de grama do lote vizinho. Sangue cobria as pontas da grama, como se Aro tivesse corrido sua mão pela parte de cima. Ela encontrou uma pena - uma brilhante, cinza prateada com manchas de âmbar. Sua beleza delicada era um insulto, uma chacota do sangue e sofrimento que ela viu dentro do armazém. Lutando com impulso de esmagá-la, ela a segurou próximo ao nariz, atraída pela riqueza do verdadeiro cheiro de Aro. Aquela mordida de acido além de outras coisas também. Uma ponta de metal, uma lamina sombria. Sangue refinado, ela pensou. Acido e sangue e algo mais, algo que falava de... luz do sol. Ela estremeceu, meteu a pena no bolso, em seguida, continuou.

O cheiro simplElizabethnte acabou no meio do lote.

"Merda." Ela pôs as mãos nos quadris e soltou um suspiro e acenou para Edward descer.

"Aro levantou voo."

"Sim," disse ela. "Eu nunca tive esse problema com vampiros – é assim que posso rastreá-los. Eu não posso rastrear um ser que pode voar!" Isso fez o seu sangue ferver. Ela queria fazer o monstro pagar pelas vidas jovens e brilhantes que ele roubou. "Dmitri?"

"Eu disse a ele para se aproximar. E anjos nem sempre voam," Edward disse. "Você é a única com chance de encontrar o seu cheiro nas ruas." Ele pausou. "Nós voltaremos, assim você pode tomar banho e juntar suas coisas." Ele olhou para sua asa, desgosto evidente em seu rosto. "Eu devo limpar o sangue também."

Ela corou com o lembrete de quão madura ela teve de ser até agora. "Por que eu preciso juntar as minhas coisas?"

"Essa caçada não será longa, mas será intensa."

"Ele continuara matando," ela adivinhou, de punhos cerrados. "Deixando um rastro."

"Sim." A raiva de Edward estava fortemente controlada, mas a força pura dela quase cortava sua pele. "Você precisa ficar perto de mim ou de um dos meus anjos para que você possa ser levada voando imediatamente depois que descobrirmos uma morte nova."

Ela percebeu que ele não estava dando a ela uma escolha. "Eu suponho que se eu disser não você irá me obrigar?" Um momento onde os únicos sons eram os ruídos da grama e os sussurros de asas às suas costas quando outros anjos pouAlicem – para começar a limpeza, ela imaginou.

"Aro precisa ser parado." O rosto de Edward estava calmo, sem expressão... e muito mais perigoso por isso. "Você não diria que esse objetivo não desculpa todo e qualquer meio usado?"

"Não." Mas sua mente repleta de imagens sem fim – de uma mulher com a boca cheia de órgãos que deveriam permanecer dentro do seu corpo, outra cuja cabeça tinha sido empalada em seu braço, uma terceira que olhava cegamente por cavidades oculares vazias. "Eu vou colaborar."

"Venha." Ele ergueu um braço. Ela chegou mais perto. "Desculpe se estou fedendo." Suas bochechas esquentaram.

Seus braços se fecharam ao redor dela. "Você cheira a pó de anjo." Com isso, ele decolou – e os tornou invisíveis.

Ela fechou os olhos. "Eu nunca vou me acostumar a isso."

"Eu pensei que você gostasse de voar."

"Não isso." Ela segurou mais forte, esperando que tivesse amarrado apertado suas botas. Ela não queria quebrar a cabeça de alguém por acidente. "A coisa de ficar invisível."

"Leva tempo para alguns se acostumarem ao _glamour."_

"Você não nasceu com ele?" ela lutou com um arrepio quando eles subiram mais alto.

"Não. É um dom que vem com a idade." Ela mordeu a língua para a pergunta que queria sair. "Aprendendo discrição, Bella?" um traço de divertimento atenuava a fúria que ela podia sentir bem embaixo da pele dele.

"Eu – eu –" quando seu dente começou a bater, ela decidiu que a discrição que se dane, e praticamente arrastou até ele, enrolando suas pernas em torno de sua cintura. Ele era deliciosamente tão quente. "Estou tentando, imitar as razões pelas quais você pode ter que me matar."

Ele mudou seu jeito de segurar para acomodá-la. "Por que eu deveria matar você quando posso limpar sua mente?"

"Eu não quero perder minhas memórias." Até mesmo as ruins, elas eram o que a fazia ser o que ela era. Agora, hoje, ela era uma Bella diferente daquela que nunca saberia o que era beijar um arcanjo. "Não me faça esquecer."

"Você trocará sua vida para manter suas memórias?" Uma pergunta suave. Ela pensou naquilo.

"Sim," ela disse calmamente. "Eu prefiro viver como Bella do que viver como uma sombra."

"Estamos quase em seu apartamento."

Forçando a abrir os olhos, ela se virou para olhar para sua casa. A janela estourada tinha sido coberta por algum tipo de plástico claro, mas quem quer que o tenha feito não se incomodou em ancorá-lo em qualquer coisa a não ser de um modo superficial. Um lado estava caído, ondulando ao vento. Seus olhos lacrimejaram. Ela disse a si mesma que isso foi causado pela agitação do ar que cortava seu rosto.

Edward voou para aquele canto e ela foi puxando o plástico com força até que o suficiente dele estivesse saído e ela pudesse entrar. Uma vez que entrou, ela fez um buraco maior e ele entrou, fechando as asas atrás dele. O vento assobiou dentro do apartamento e ela ficou lá pegando a bagunça e sentindo seu coração se partir.

O vidro ainda estava onde ficou quando Edward despedaçou a janela. E também o sangue. O sangue de Edward. O seu próprio sangue onde ela tinha se cortado. Mas um vento pesado entrou pela sala de estar a algum ponto jogando sua prateleira de livros no chão e quebrando uma outra prateleira e o vaso no seu quarto. Papeis bagunçavam o carpete e as paredes estavam listradas de um jeito que dizia que houve uma pequena tempestade, um momento de chuva que destruiu o que ainda não estava quebrado. O carpete parecia úmido, o ar bolorento.

Ao menos a porta tinha sido consertada o suficiente para fechar. Ela se perguntou se ela tinha sido coberta com tabuas do lado de fora, unhas esmagando a linda madeira.

"Espere," ela disse, escavando o seu – agradecidamente – ainda funcional celular. "Eu vou pegar uma bolsa para pernoite." Com isso, ela caminhou pelo vidro e pelo carpete em direção ao quarto, e voltou direto ao chefe. "Eu tenho tempo para tomar um banho aqui?"

"Sim."

Ela não deu tempo para ele mudar de ideia, indo direto ao quarto para apanhar uma toalha e uma roupa intima.

"Eu não gosto do esquema de cores."

Ela parou com a mão numa calcinha de algodão lisa. "Eu lhe disse para esperar."

Ele entrou, foi para as portas francesas e as abriu. "Você gosta de flores."

"Edward vá embora." Sua mão tremia que ela estava a apertando tão forte. Ele olhou por sobre os ombros, um frio letal em seus olhos.

"Causaria uma briga por causa da minha curiosidade?"

"Esta é a minha casa. Eu não o convidei para entrar, não quando você estourou a janela e destruiu minha sala de estar, e não hoje." Ela se manteve firme, há segundos de um colapso. "Você vai respeitar isso, ou eu juro por Deus, eu vou atirar em você de novo."

Ele caminhou para a sacada. "Eu vou esperar aqui. Isso é aceitável?"

Surpresa por ele se dar ao trabalho de perguntar, ela considerou isso. "Ótimo. Mas eu vou fechar as portas."

Ele não disse nada quando ela fechou as portas francesas e em seguida, por precaução, puxou as pesadas cortinas de brocado. A ultima coisa que ela viu foi um par de asas que se estendiam em ouro. A sua beleza a atingia de novo a cada vez, mas hoje, ela estava despedaçada demais por dentro para apreciá-la. Deus, isso _doía_. Esfregando um punho sobre o coração, ela entrou no banheiro e abriu o chuveiro para esquentar.

Era tentador tirar um tempo só para ela, mimar a si mesma, mas aquelas garotas mereciam mais. Desse modo, ela fez um trabalho rápido, lavando seu cabelo com seu xampu favorito e usando um sabonete antibacteriano no corpo. O pó de anjo saiu... em sua maioria. Brilhos estranhos ainda a atingia enquanto saia do chuveiro, enxugava seu corpo e cabelos com a toalha. Então, vestiu uma calcinha de algodão preta, um sutiã preto, uma calça cargo nova, de novo preta, e uma camiseta azul escura. Não estava frio o bastante para mangas longas durante o dia, mas ela fez uma nota de colocar um casaco na bolsa.

Meias e botas foram as próximas, antes que ela pegasse uma escova de cabelo. Deslizando-a rapidamente pelo cabelo, ela puxou o aglomerado molhado em um rabo de cavalo apertado e passou os próximos poucos minutos estocando armas de seu esconderijo secreto. Sentindo-se ao menos limpa e bem armada, ainda que ela não pudesse eliminar as imagens doentias do massacre da sua cabeça, ela atirou algumas coisas em uma bolsa para pernoite e depois empurrou de volta as cortinas. Edward não estava em lugar nenhum que pudesse ser visto.

Sua mão rastejou em direção à sua arma e a tinha em mão antes de abrir a porta. A mensagem foi escrita evidentemente no gel que ela usou para cobrir as paredes da sacada. _O carro está esperando lá embaixo._ O que significava, ela percebeu, que a sua porta da frente não estava fechada com tabuas. Uma pequena misericórdia.

Colocando a arma de volta debaixo da camiseta, ela trancou as portas e agarrou a bolsa de pernoite. Estava prestes a sair quando lembrou que esteve fora de contato desde que desligou na cara de Jacob uma noite atrás.

Pegando o telefone fixo, ela ligou para Alice. "Estou viva e isso é tudo que posso dizer."

"Bells, que diabos está acontecendo? Eu recebi relatórios de que anjos estão voando por toda cidade, de garotas desaparecidas mas sem corpos, e –"

"Eu não posso falar sobre isso."

"Merda, é verdade. Vampiro assassino."

Bella não disse nada, imaginando se era melhor deixar o rumor circular. Ela nunca tinha mentido para Alice e não estava prestes a começar agora. Ainda que fazer isso por envolvimento fosse completamente diferente do que achava certo.

"Querida, você precisa fugir? Nós temos lugares que nenhum anjo conhece."

Bella confiava na Sociedade, mas ela não podia fugir disso. Era pessoal agora. Aquelas garotas...

"Não, eu preciso terminar isso." Aro tem que ser parado.

"Você sabe que pode contar comigo."

Ela engoliu o nó na garganta. "Eu ligarei quando puder. Diga a Jacob por mim e não se preocupe."

"Eu sou sua melhor amiga. É meu trabalho se preocupar. De uma olhada embaixo do seu travesseiro antes de sair."

Ao encerrar a chamada, ela respirou para se aquietar e fez o indicado. Alice deixara um presente para ela. Fortalecida, ela entrou na ruína da sua sala de estar. Edward aparentemente tinha colocado o plástico de volta no lugar, mas sabia que não duraria. Não importava. O cômodo estava destruído demais para algo como uma grande vistoria. Mas ela sabia que o colocaria de volta do jeito que era.

 _Eu não tenho vontade nenhuma de abrigar uma abominação sob meu teto._

Suas coisas encaixotadas na rua, jogadas com o lixo como resultado daquela luta final e brutal com seu pai. Ela saíra. Charlie a punira por isso apagando-a de sua vida. Surpreendentemente, foi Beth que ligou para ela, Beth que ajudou a salvar o que a chuva e a neve não tinha destruído. Nenhum dos tesouros de sua infância sobrevivera – aqueles, Charlie jogara numa fogueira no quintal do fundo e queimou até ficarem irreconhecíveis.

Uma única lágrima escapou de seu controle. Ela a desfez entes que pudesse tocar sua bochecha.

"Eu vou consertar isso." Era uma promessa para ela mesma. E ela substituiria o vidro por uma parada sólida. Ela não queria ver mais os anjos.

Mesmo que quando ela pensou isso, sabia que era mentira.

Edward estava em seu sangue, uma viciante e mortífera droga. Mas isso não significava que ela facilitaria as coisas para ele quando chegasse a hora de enterrar os segredos do Grupo.

"Primeiro você terá que me pegar, menino anjo." A adrenalina transformou seu sorriso ameaçador em um desafio.


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

 **O carro estava vazio junto ao meio-fio, um Black Panther lustroso com** um vampiro encostado contra a pintura brilhante. Outro vampiro antigo, ela percebeu na hora. Ele estava usando óculos escuros com um terno preto sobre preto, o cabelo chocolate escuro cortado como o de alguns modelos da GQ, mas seus lábios. . . Eles eram perigosos. Mordíveis. Sensuais.

"Eu tinha dito para não machucá-lo." Ele abriu a porta traseira.

Ela largou sua bolsa no interior, franzindo a testa intimamente à familiaridade ímpar do perfume dele. "Início promissor."

Ele tirou os óculos e ela teve o completo impacto de seus olhos. Verde brilhante e com fendas como de uma cobra.

"Buu".

Ela não pulou — porque estava muito estupefata com o que ela estava vendo.

"Lentes de contato extravagantes não me assustam."

Suas pupilas contraíram. _Oh. Wow_. "Eu fui feito por Neha".

"A Rainha dos Venenos?"

"A Rainha das cobras". Sorriu lenta e definitivamente hostilmente, ele colocou os óculos de sol de volta e se afastou para deixá-la entrar no carro.

Ela só fez isso por causa das primeiras palavras dele para ela. Enquanto Edward tivesse ele em uma coleira, eles ficariam bem juntos. O segundo que essa trela escorregasse, ela teve uma sensação de que ela iria precisar de cada uma das armas amarradas ao seu corpo.

"Qual é seu nome?" Ela perguntou assim que seu "motorista" entrou.

"Para você — Morte."

"Muito engraçado." Ela olhou para a parte de trás do seu pescoço. "Por que você quer me matar?"

"Eu sou um membro dos Sete".

De repente, ela percebeu por que ela reconheceu o seu perfume — ele tinha estado em seu apartamento na noite que ela atirou em Edward.

Ele era aquele que tinha mantido ela com os braços presos atrás das costas. Não é à toa que ele queria destripar ela.

"Olha, Edward e eu temos separados as coisas. Não é problema seu."

"Nós protegemos Edward de ameaças, mesmo as que ele ainda não possa ver."

"Ótimo." Ela soltou uma respiração. "Mas... você entrou no armazém? "

A temperatura caiu. "Sim".

"Me matar não é a prioridade", disse ela baixinho, mas ela não estava mais falando com ele. "Onde você está me levando?"

"Para Edward."

Ela assistiu o passar das ruas e percebeu que eles estavam saindo de Manhattan em direção a Ponte George Washington. "Quanto tempo você está com Edward?"

"Você faz muitas perguntas para uma mulher morta."

"O que posso dizer? Eu prefiro morrer bem-informada."

Um pequeno espaço ao longo da ponte e ela poderia muito bem estar em Vermont. Árvores dominavam a linha do céu, disfarçando as caras casas que se alinhavam nesse trecho específico, a maioria delas com vistas de penhascos e os ridículos amarelo-claros da terra. Ela tinha ouvido rumores de que as garagens eram mais longas do que algumas estradas, e o fato que ela não conseguia vislumbrar uma única casa do carro tendia a apoiar essa teoria.

O motorista dirigiu até a frente de um par de portas de metal ornamentado e apertou algo no painel do carro. Os portões abriram silenciosamente, dElizabethntindo sua idade aparente. Bella respirou fundo enquanto eles se dirigiram para o corredor de árvores. Esta área estava marcada nos mapas como a região de Fort Lee / Palisades, mas mesmo os não nova-iorquinos chamavam a região de Enclave do Anjo. Bella não conhecia ninguém que já tivesse estado além dos portões que guardavam cada propriedade magnífica. Os anjos eram muito privados quando se tratava de suas casas.

O caminho _foi_ longo. Foi só quando eles deram a volta que ela avistou a grande casa no final.

Pintada em um branco elegante, a casa tinha, obviamente, sido construída para um ser com asas — varandas abertas rodeavam o segundo e terceiro andares. O teto era inclinado, mas não tanto que um anjo não pudesse aterrissar.

Grandes janelas tomavam a maioria do espaço da parede, e embora não pudesse vê-la totalmente, elas apareciam como se o lado esquerdo poderia ter uma impressionante criação de vitrais. Mas mesmo que não fosse a verdadeira fama — rastejando ao longo dos lados da casa estavam o que parecia uma centena de roseiras, todas incrivelmente ainda em plena floração.

"Isso parece algo saído de um conto de fadas." Do tipo obscuro e perigoso.

O motorista quase engasgou com seu riso. "Você espera que dentro haja fadas?" Ele levou o carro para uma parada.

"Eu sou nascida caçadora, vampiro. Eu nunca acreditei em fadas." Pulando fora, ela fechou a porta. "Você vem?"

"Não." Ele encostou-se contra a capota, de braços cruzados, óculos espelhados refletindo a própria imagem dela. "Vou esperar aqui — a menos que você planeje começar a gritar. Então eu quero um lugar ao lado do ringue."

"Primeiro Dmitri e agora você." Ela balançou a cabeça. "A dor é realmente o que faz flutuar o barco de todos os vampiros antigos?"

Outro sorriso, desta vez com um toque deliberado de presas. "Venha para o meu gabinete, pequena caçadora e eu vou te mostrar."

 _Venha aqui pequena caçadora. Experimente._

O frio rachou através dela, afastando o calor do sol. Não respondendo às provocações do vampiro, ela pegou sua bolsa e caminhou até a porta da frente, capaz de ouvir o murmúrio do Hudson no fundo. Ela se perguntava se a casa tinha uma visão de água, ou se as árvores bloqueavam isso. Provavelmente, não importava a um ser que podia voar até um bom ponto de vantagem.

A porta se abriu antes que ela chegasse lá. Desta vez, o vampiro era de variedade comum. Experiente, mas não velho, não como o motorista e Dmitri. "Se você puder me seguir, por favor," disse ele.

Ela piscou ao ótimo tom britânico. "Você parece um mordomo."

"Eu sou um mordomo, madame."

Bella não sabia o que ela estava esperando, mas não era um mordomo. Ela seguiu em silêncio enquanto ele a levou por uma lavagem de cores brilhantes — a luz do sol entrando através dos vitrais que ela tinha imaginado, ao lado — um par de portas de madeira esculpidas.

"O senhor espera por você na biblioteca. Você gostaria de uma xícara de café ou chá?"

"Uau, eu quero um mordomo, também." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Teria muito problema eu pedir um lanche? Eu estou morrendo de fome." Vomitar era um inferno para o apetite de uma menina.

A expressão do mordomo não mudou, mas ela podia ter jurado que ele tinha se divertido. "Os preparativos foram feitos para um almoço de frios. Vai ser servido na biblioteca."

"Então, um café seria ótimo. Obrigada."

"Claro, madame." Ele foi para abrir as portas da biblioteca. "Eu posso levar sua bolsa para o seu quarto, se você quiser."

"Então eu quero." Ainda refletindo sobre a ideia de ter encontrado um mordomo real ao vivo, ela entregou a bolsa para ele e caminhou para dentro. Edward estava de pé ao lado das enormes janelas do lado direito, iluminado pela luz do sol. Suas asas brilhavam, dourado e branco e era uma vista que a prendia tanto que ela quase não notou a segunda pessoa na sala.

A mulher estava perto da lareira, as asas de bronze, os olhos muito verdes para ser mortal, e pele de tal bela tonalidade escura que era como se o ouro tinha sido fundido com o bronze e, em seguida, misturado com creme. Seus cabelos encaracolados era uma massa de marrom e ouro, que atingiam a curva de sua bunda. Uma bunda muito bem apresentada no traje de gata atualmente pintado sobre seu corpo. Um bronze cintilante, a peça fechada até a frente e deixava os braços nus. Agora, a roupa estava aberta apenas o suficiente para sugerir os globos perfeitos de seus seios.

"Então, esta é a caçadora que você acha tão fascinante." A voz era de um whisky suave, mel e creme, sensual e cheia de veneno.

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu diria que é mais um caso de achar-me útil".

O arcanjo feminino levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ninguém nunca ensinou-lhe a não interromper os seus superiores?"

Perplexidade em cada palavra.

"Porque, sim, que eles ensinaram." Ela deixou seu tom dizer o resto.

A arcanjo levantou a mão em um movimento súbito e foi quando Edward falou.

"Tanya."

Tanya abaixou sua mão. "Você permite ao ser humano muita liberdade."

"Seja como for, a Caçadora da Sociedade está sob minha proteção durante o período da caça."

O sorriso de Tanya era um doce veneno. "Lamento que Aro seja tão criativo, caso contrário eu teria apreciado ensinar-lhe o seu lugar."

"Não sou eu quem ele está cortejando com os presentes de coração humano."

Isso destruiu o sorriso do rosto de Tanya. Ela se endireitou, sua pele começando a brilhar. "Estou ansiosa para comer seu coração quando ele for entregue."

"Basta." Edward estava, de repente, na frente de Bella, bloqueando-a da raiva de Tanya.

Ela não era estúpida o suficiente para repudiar o gesto. Ela ficou atrás dele muito feliz, usando o tempo para reorganizar suas armas para o máximo proveito. Incluindo a pequena arma que ela tinha encontrado escondida debaixo de seu travesseiro. Era idêntica a uma que Vivek havia dado a ela. Alice era o anjo real, ela pensou enquanto mudava a arma de um coldre de tornozelo de um dos bolsos laterais de sua calça cargo, de onde ela podia disparar sem ter que tirá-la para fora.

Feito isso, ela se concentrou nas asas de Edward. De perto, elas eram incrivelmente perfeitas, incrivelmente brilhantes. Ela não podia ajudar, mas o curso o dedo para baixo a parte mais próxima a ela. Algumas coisas que valiam a dançar com o perigo.

"Nós não precisamos dela." A voz de Tanya gotejava poder.

"Sim, nós precisamos." O tom de Edward mudou, tornou-se uma chama gelada. "Acalme-se antes de ultrapassar as regras do Guesthood*."

*Um argumento que os acadêmicos precisam aprender sobre serem anfitriões respeitosos, a fim de serem melhores investigadores (melhor para todos, anfitriões e academia)

Bella se perguntou o que essas regras eram quando ela percebeu que Edward nunca tinha falado com ela nesse tom. Ah, ele tinha usado algum tipo muito severo, mas não desse jeito. Talvez isso tenha sido reservado para outros arcanjos. Se assim for, eles eram bem-vindos a isso. Ela não tinha vontade de enfrentá-lo nesse tipo de humor.

"Você faria de mim uma inimiga por uma humana?" A palavra "humana" poderia muito bem ter sido "roedor".

"Aro é um arcanjo no controle de um desejo de matar". O tom de Edward não tinha mudado — ela quase podia vislumbrar as partículas de gelo no ar. "Não tenho nenhum desejo de ver o mundo decair em outra Idade das Trevas por causa de sua constante necessidade de ser o centro das atenções."

"Você acha que há comparação entre nós?" Um riso falso. "Reis lutaram e morreram por mim. Ela não é nada, um homem com roupas de mulher."

Bella estava realmente começando a odiar Tanya.

"Então por que você está desperdiçando o nosso tempo?"

Um breve silêncio, em seguida, o som inconfundível de asas preparadas. "Se liberte da sua caçadora de estimação. Vou esperar para lidar com ela depois."

"Ótimo." Bella saiu de trás de Edward. "Junte-se a fila."

Tanya cruzou os braços em sua frente, dilatando seus seios. "Não diga. Pode ser divertido ver quem fica com você primeiro."

"Me desculpe se te divertir não está no topo da minha agenda." Oh, ela podia ser valente agora, quando ela soube que Edward precisava dela. Depois. . . bem, ela tinha tantos outros problemas, que não parecia valer a pena o esforço para acalmar uma arcanjo irritada.

Edward curvou a mão sobre os quadris dela. Os olhos de Tanya zeraram ao toque, o verde aquecido com uma centelha de indignação não ocultada. Bem, bem, não é que a Senhorita Anjo era daquelas que superava rápido? Segundo vários dos artigos que ela tinha encontrado naquela primeira noite, Tanya e Aro tinham sido quentes e pesado por anos. Mas aqui o amante dela ainda não estava em seu túmulo e o arcanjo feminino já tinha escolhido um substituto.

"Bella," Edward disse, e ela compreendeu que era um comando para se comportar. "Precisamos discutir alguns aspectos da caça."

Decididamente ela era muito curiosa sobre a queda de Aro na vizinhança dos vampiros para desperdiçar o tempo contrariando Tanya, ela fechou seus lábios e esperou.

Alguém bateu naquele momento, e um segundo mais tarde, Jeeves entrou com uma reluzente prataria de chá e um jogo de café, seus criados empurrando um carrinho cheio de comida, que eles colocaram sobre uma mesa de madeira muito bonita perto das janelas.

"Isso vai ser tudo, senhor?"

"Sim Montgomery. Certifique-se que nós não sejamos perturbados, a menos que seja um dos Sete."

Com um aceno de cabeça, Montgomery saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Bella foi até a mesa e escolheu o único assento viável — na cabeceira, com uma estante de livros em suas costas. Tanya tomou a outra extremidade, enquanto Edward permaneceu de pé. Bella se perguntou se Tanya estava esperando ser servida. Bufando particularmente com a idéia, ela serviu o seu próprio café — e, porque ela estava se sentindo generosa, e ok, talvez porque ela queria irritar Tanya — serviu Edward também. Então ela pousou a garrafa.

"Então", disse ela, "me diga o que eu preciso saber para caçar este filho da puta."

Tanya realmente assobiou. "Você vai se referir a ele com respeito. Ele é um ancião, tão velho que sua insignificante mente humana não pode imaginar tudo o que ele viu e fez."

"Você viu o que nós encontramos nesse armazém?" Ela pousou o café, de repente doente por seu estômago.

Aquelas imagens estavam queimando em seu cérebro. Como os daqueles que aquele vampiro que tinha torturado por aquele grupo de ódio, eles nunca parariam. "Ele pode ser um ancião, mas ele não é nada que esteja perto da sanidade. Seriamente fodido seria uma melhor descrição."

Tanya deu uma pancada forte com a mão, enviando sua mesa espatifada para o chão. "Eu não vou ajudar uma caçadora humana caçá-lo como um cão raivoso."

"Você concordou." A voz de Edward era uma lâmina de uma faca. "Você retira o seu voto?"

Lágrimas brilhavam naqueles olhos verdes. "Eu o amava."

Bella poderia ter acreditado na impressionante arcanjo se ela não tivesse tido essa falsa fúria mais cedo. Essa mulher amava nada e ninguém a não ser ela mesma.

"O bastante para morrer por ele?" Edward perguntou com uma crueldade suave. "Agora, ele lhe envia os corações de suas vítimas. Depois que ele saciar o primeiro surto de sede de sangue, vai ser o seu coração que ele desejará."

Tanya enxugou uma lágrima, fazendo um show para se controlar. A maioria dos homens já teriam mordido o anzol de atuação, linha e chumbada.

"Você está certo", ela sussurrou. "Perdoem a minha natureza emocional." Uma respiração profunda, que empurrou para cima os seus seios à vantagem total. "Talvez eu deva voltar para a Europa."

Bella sabia de sua pesquisa que Tanya detinham o poder sobre a maior parte da Europa central, mas não estava claro onde o seu limite acabava e começava o de Aro.

"Não." A única palavra era decisiva. "É claro que ele te seguiu até aqui — se você se mudar, então ele também vai. Podemos não ser capazes de pegar o caminho novamente até que seja tarde demais."

"Ele está certo", disse Bella, refletindo por que Edward não tinha compartilhado a fixação de Aro com Tanya antes. Seu palpite era que ele tinha algo a ver com os assassinatos — talvez um caçador só pudesse controlar um arcanjo depois de morto? Mas arcanjos mataram muitas pessoas. "Temos um perfume agora e se ele está circulando em torno de você, nós temos uma ideia geral de onde procurá-lo. Eu preciso saber os limites dessa área — os lugares onde você gasta a maior parte de seu tempo."

"Eu vou providenciar isso," Edward disse. "Eu quero que você ouça a história de Tanya de como ela recebeu a oferenda dele e nos diga a quanto tempo Aro recaiu."

Bella olhou para ele, furtivamente contra o brilho de suas costas. "Como eu poderia saber?"

"Você tem caçado vampiros os quais recaíram."

"Sim, mas Aro não é um vampiro." Ela realmente queria saber como e por que no inferno um arcanjo podia estar tão errado. Sua raiva de mais cedo por ter dito para executar esta tocaia levantou-se novamente.

"Pelos efeitos da caça dele," disse Edward, aço em seu tom, "ele é. Tanya."

A arcanjo se recostou na cadeira. "Eu acordei ao som de algo batendo contra a minha janela. Presumi que fosse um pássaro preso e levantei-me para soltá-lo."

A imagem devia ter sido incompatível com a beleza Tanya egoísta, mas houve um forte senso de verdade em suas palavras. Talvez, para ser "humano" em seus olhos, tinha que haver asas.

"Mas," continuou a arcanjo, "quando cheguei à janela, eu não encontrei nenhum pássaro. Quando eu estava prestes a voltar, meu olho caiu sobre o gramado e percebi um aglomerado sentado no meio. Eu pensei que era um animal que se arrastara para morrer." Sem tremer de desgosto, e um sentimento de tristeza. Novamente, aquilo parecia verdadeiro.

Animais obviamente tinham uma classificação superior na visão de mundo de Tanya, do que os seres humanos. Tendo visto algumas das coisas que os seres humanos eram capazes, Bella não podia discordar.

Tanya respirou fundo. "Abri as portas da varanda e perguntou a um dos guardas abaixo para verificar isso. Como você sabe, a protuberância acabou por ser um saco cheio com sete corações humanos." Uma pausa. "Meu guarda me disse que eles ainda estavam quentes."


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

 **O estômago de Bella não incomodou desta vez. Ele tinha esperado** tanto.

"Esse tipo de coisa – escolher troféus, insultar as pessoas, ou no seu caso, dar presentes – é um comportamento semelhante ao qual você vê em vampiros depois que a sede de sangue assume o controle primitivo. Nesse ponto, eles são mais animais do que humanos."

"Nós sabíamos disso, caçadora."Tanya fez da última palavra um insulto, eliminando qualquer cordialidade que Bella pôde sentir da atitude do arcanjo pelos não-humanos.

"Então eu não posso lhes dar mais." Ela estava fora do seu departamento e não havia utilidade em fingir que fosse de outra forma. Nenhum caçador na história conhecida tinha seguido um arcanjo. "Mas eu vou dizer a vocês uma coisa – Aro é muito mais ousado que qualquer vampiro. Ele estava lá batendo na sua janela." Ela viu Tanya tremer, não podia culpá-la por estar assustada.

"Se ele continuar levando nessa velocidade, ele irá deixar o estado de animal para trás e começará a pensar em um alto nível de cálculos em uma semana."

"Tão cedo?" Edward perguntou.

Ela assentiu. "A maioria das primeiras matanças dos vampiros degenerados são uma bagunça, como essa foi. Mas isso era um segredo, também. Ele sabia que ele iria ser pego se não escondesse isso."

Edward assentiu. "E vampiros sob o domínio da sede de sangue não pensam nisso tão claramente."

"Mais de sessenta por cento são capturados em escravidão de sangue no local de sua primeira matança." Um estado entre luxúria e estupefação, que torna os vampiros insensatos a tudo ao seu redor. Bella outrora tinha se dirigido até um — que ele não tinha se mexido, mesmo quando ela estava com as mãos no seu pescoço, um sorriso beatífico no rosto, as mãos dele continuavam enterradas no peito da vítima. "Eu tenho uma sensação," continuou ela, sacudindo a memória, "que Aro nunca entrou em uma escravidão de sangue. Se ele tivesse, os corações não estariam quentes."

"Isso é... inesperado," Edward disse. "A escravidão de sangue o teria retardado." _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 188_

"Mas mesmo o pior assassino vampiro não faz uma carnificina todas as noites," Bella começou. "Deveria haver um intervalo. Ele alimentou o desejo — se embebedou com o poder, com—"

"Você esqueceu—ele não é um vampiro de verdade." A estrutura de Edward entrou em sua visão assim que ele se ergueu um pouco. "Ele não vai parar. Por agora, parece que ele caça durante a noite e durante a madrugada, por isso temos a luz do dia para se reagrupar. Se ele recair tão rapidamente como você prevê, então ele vai começar a caçar durante o dia, também."

Bella olhos se arregalaram. "Você está dizendo que ele está sempre em sede de sangue."

"Sim".

"Deus amado." Isso fazia de Aro um monstro além da compreensão.

O raspar de uma cadeira, o som abafado pelo tapete, mas ainda de alguma forma desagradável. Bella olhou para cima para encontrar Tanya de pé.

"Eu não posso sentar aqui e ouvir você falar de Aro desta maneira. Você não tem nenhuma compreensão do que é perder alguém que você conhece a meio milênio." Os olhos dela encontraram Bella e naquele segundo, Bella acreditava nela.

"Não," disse ela. "Eu sinto muito."

Tanya pôs de lado a simpatia. "Eu não preciso de piedade de um mortal. Edward, eu gostaria de falar com você."

"Eu vou acompanhá-la até lá fora."

Enquanto eles saíam da sala, suas asas ocasionalmente se tocaram, Bella sentiu uma onda de ciúme tão forte que a mão dela estava em sua arma antes que ela percebesse. O toque de metal frio contra a pele morna foi o que a trouxe de volta.

Rangendo os dentes, ela se virou e atacou os sanduíches com gosto.

Até o momento que Edward voltou, ela já não estava faminta, que foi provavelmente o motivo pelo qual ela não fincou um garfo através dos olhos dele quando viu a pincelada de pó de anjo bronze em sua asa. "É como um gato marcando seu território?" _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 189_

Edward seguiu o olhar dela, espanando a asa afetada. "Tanya não está acostumada a ser contrariada." Pegando um guardanapo de pano ornamentado, ele foi até ela. "Limpe isso."

O desejo de se rebelar contra o comando quebrou-se contra a sua necessidade de limpar a marca daquela cadela para fora da asa dele. A estúpida possessividade ganhou. "Vire-se".

Ele virou-se em um silêncio gracioso. De pé, ela umedeceu o pano com água antes de tocá-lo em sua asa.

Ela foi muito cuidadosa para não pegar nenhuma das coisas grudentas em si mesma, mas seu cuidado pareceu ter sido desnecessário. "Está saindo fácil. Não é como o que você passou em mim." Mesmo agora, a luz apanhou pequenos fragmentos perdidos incorporados em sua pele, manchas, ela tinha certeza de que Tanya tinha visto.

"Eu disse a você — a sua foi uma mistura especial."

Algo morno e úmido se espalhou através de seu corpo. "Marcando-me, menino anjo?"

"Eu prefiro fazer isso com meu pau."

Chocada com a onda de calor úmido entre as coxas dela, ela colocou o guardanapo na mesa. "Tudo limpo."

Ele flexionou suas asas, depois virou. "Você realmente é um enigma. Tão destemida em caçar vampiros, tão temerosa em seus gostos sexuais."

"Eu não estou com medo. Estou terrivelmente apavorada," disse ela. "E quanto ao resto — ser um enigma, é bom, certo? Afinal, você só brinca com seus brinquedos enquanto eles o divertem." Ela não sabia como isso tinha acontecido, mas viu-se apoiada contra a mesa, com Edward a segurando ali. Quando ele a ergueu para a mesa em si, ela não protestou. Ela ainda abriu suas coxas para acomodá-lo.

Parte dela ainda estava fria. O que ela tinha visto naquele armazém tinha trazido muito para a superfície. Aquele som, aquele gotejamento, era uma batida interminável em sua cabeça. Ela queria esquecer. E Edward — perigoso, sedutor, letal Edward — era muito melhor do que qualquer droga.

"Sem pó," ela murmurou enquanto ele deslizou suas mãos até as coxas dela para agarrar seus quadris. "Eu não tenho tempo de lavar isso."

Mas ele não a beijou. "Conte-me sobre seus pesadelos, Bella". _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 190_

Ela congelou. "Espionando de novo?" Ela era humana — ela ainda esquecia que ele não tinha respeito pelos limites de sua mente.

Seus olhos se tornaram azul cromo. "Eu não preciso. Você não tem o sexo em seus olhos. Você tem a morte."

Ela quis afastá-lo, mas parte dela — a parte fria —gostou do calor do toque dele, estava excitada com essa sugestão disfarçada de ameaça. Nenhum outro homem jamais havia chegado perto de manipular tudo o que ela era.

Então ela satisfez seu desejo de se afastar dele inclinando-se para trás, as palmas para baixo sobre a mesa. Foi uma coisa boa que eles não estarem perto da comida, caso contrário, o cabelo dela estaria no café.

"Então," ela disse, "você é um especialista em ler mulheres?"

"Eu estive vivo há muito tempo."

Ela sentiu seus olhos se estreitarem. "Você e sua Vadia Real já foderam?"

Ele apertou seus quadris. "Tenha cuidado, Bella. Eu não posso estar sempre por perto para protegê-la."

"Isso é um sim?" Ela podia imaginá-los fazendo sexo em pleno voo, uma brilhante — uma maldita — linda imagem de ouro branco e bronze.

"Não. Eu nunca aceitei a oferta de Tanya."

"Por que não? Ela é sexy — peitos e bunda é tudo que os homens sempre veem."

"Eu prefiro os lábios." Ele inclinou-se e mordeu com força uma parte do lábio inferior dela antes de levantar a cabeça. "E os seus são muito suculentos".

Os de Tanya, ela pensou em uma colisão de uma onda de prazer, eram bem formados, mas finos. Mas — "Eu não estou acreditando."

Ela não mudou de posição. "Quem no inferno se importa com lábios?"

"Se você estivesse de joelhos com seus lábios envolvendo o meu pênis, eu iria me importar muito." _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 191_

A imagem fez os pequenos músculos internos se apertarem em uma úmida prontidão. "Como é que vocês caras sempre pensam nas mulheres descendo sobre vocês? E quanto ao inverso?"

O cobalto se iluminou, mãos deslizando para baixo, esfregando os polegares ao longo da dobra interna de cada coxa. "Tire suas calças."

O estômago dela se apertou. "Nós temos um assassino para tratar."

"Mas você quer esquecer."

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta." Palavras sem fôlego, o corpo dela tão desejoso.

"Eu não optei por dormir com Tanya porque eu não tenho simpatia pelas viúvas negras. Seus sussurros venenosos provavelmente ajudaram a impulsionar Aro para isso."

Ela sentou-se, segurando os antebraços dele. "Isso? O que _é_ isso?"

Os dedos dele continuaram a se mover, tocando a exata borda de carne delicada e sensível que doía por um carinho, mais vigoroso, profundo. "Você não precisa saber."

Um flash de fúria, cobriu a luxúria. "Não consigo trabalhar às cegas."

"Trate-o como um vampiro, o vampiro mais perigoso no universo conhecido." Um dos seus polegares pressionado contra seu clitóris. "Agora, tire suas calças."

Ela lutou para puxar o ar. "Aumente a chance. Conte-me sobre Aro."

Ele a puxou mais perto, suas asas tocando os joelhos dela. Então, para o desapontamento dela, ele moveu uma das mãos... só para colocá-la sob sua camiseta.

Seu coração ricocheteou em torno de seu peito enquanto ele abrangeu seu seio, mas ela forçou as palavras. "Porque eu posso sentir o cheiro dele agora, quando eu não podia antes?"

Edward deslizou sua mão fora do seio dela, voltando a coxa e joelho. A outra mão, ele deslizou por baixo do próprio braço dela para colocar a palma dele no braço dela, seu bíceps tocando o peito dela.

"Porque" — ele ergueu a perna dela, enganchando-a em torno de sua cintura, ele a puxou para a frente—"ele extraiu o primeiro sangue". _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 192_

A parte inferior dos seus corpos entraram em contacto direto e ela não podia remediar isso. Ela gemeu.

"Mas", disse ela através da névoa, "eu não era capaz sentir o perfume de Erik, um vampiro recém-feito."

"Eu enganei você naquele momento, Bella. Ambos, Bernal e Erik, foram feitos mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo — mas foi permitido a Bernal a alimentação, enquanto Erik não, não até depois do teste."

Que Edward tinha sido capaz de conter a fome de sangue de um dos recém-feito era outro exemplo de seu poder absoluto, mas não era Erik sobre quem ela queria falar. "Por quê? Por que Aro se tornou um vampiro?"

"Ele ainda é um arcanjo." Colidindo-a contra ele, ele empurrou para cima a camiseta dela, abaixou a cabeça, e mordeu seu mamilo através de seu sutiã.

Ela estremeceu, puxando o cabelo dele. "Pare com isso." Mas ele estava chupando e agora oh, droga, aquilo era bom. Como ele seria o melhor sexo que sequer já tinha imaginado, muito menos tido. "Edward".

Ele levantou a cabeça. "Eu vou te dar uma escolha."

Ela puxou sua camiseta de volta para o lugar, sentindo-se muito vulnerável. O seu mamilo doía da forma mais sexual.

"Sim?"

"Ou eu te desloco sobre a mesa e coloco meu pau em você, ou—"

"—Ou?" Ela queria aconchegar-se a ele, sentir os tendões em seu pescoço.

"Ou, eu te desloco sobre a mesa e lhe lambo para o seu prazer, em seguida, entro em você."

"Caramba." Ela estava tendo problemas para pensar em transpor o pulso necessitado entre suas pernas. "Eu escolho a opção _C_ ".

Ele a puxou de volta contra sua ereção com o braço em torno das costas dela.

"Não há opção _C_." _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 193_

Oh, para o inferno com isso. Ela se inclinou e roçou aquela bela garganta com seus dentes. Uma garota tinha que viver. O braço dele se contraiu quando ela chupou, quando ela provou. Então ele disse:

"A opção C envolve você chupar outras partes do meu corpo?"

Porra, mas o arcanjo podia ser sexy quando ele não estava em um quadro de morte da mente. Dando uma última, lambida arrependida, ela se afastou.

"Eu não sou transar com você, não até que você me diga a verdade sobre Aro."

Algo escuro rastejava no seu rosto. "Chantagem sexual, Bella?" Ela bufou. "Você me trata como um animal de estimação. Vá buscar o arcanjo ruim, vampiro, qualquer merda que ele seja, Bells, mas não se atreva a me perguntar por quê. Seria demais para a sua pequena cabeça humana."

Soltando o tom doce-açucarado, ela deu um olhar penetrante. "Eu não durmo com os homens que pensam que eu sou uma imbecil sem cérebro".

Aquela escuridão fatal se transformou em diversão mas ela estava ciente que aquilo deslizava entre uma linha tênue. Edward estava para satisfazer por suas próprias razões.

O arcanjo, que a tinha forçado a fechar a mão sobre uma lâmina de faca também tinha sido Edward e ela fez bem em lembrar disso — não importava o quanto ela cobiçavam ele.

"Quanto mais você sabe," disse ele, "uma pessoa com mais responsabilidade você se torna."

"Eu já sei muita coisa." Ela segurou seu pretexto. "Isso não se trata de proteger-me — é sobre proteger os arcanjos".

"Confiar em um mortal é a maior loucura. É o que custou a Illium suas penas."

Oh, ele sabia exatamente como chegar até ela. "Eu não sou apenas uma mortal. Estou Bella Swan, Caçadora da Sociedade e a mulher que você arrastou para esta merda. O mínimo que você pode fazer é me dizer por quê."

"Não." A declaração monótona feita pelo Arcanjo de Nova York. "Nada que você diga vai me influenciar. Nenhum mortal pode saber. Nem mesmo a que eu quero foder."

O lugar frio que tinha enchido de luxúria. Agora estava cheio de fúria pura. "Isso me coloca em meu lugar, não é?" _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 194_

O desgraçado a beijou. Ela estava tão louca, ela mordeu forte o suficiente para tirar sangue. Edward puxou-se para trás, o lábio já estava começando a inchar. "Nós não vamos mais longe, ainda, Bella. Agora você está em débito."

"Você pode descontar isso da minha lenta e dolorosa morte." Ela deixou cair a perna de sua cintura. "É hora de falar do assassinato."

Ele inclinou-se, prendendo-a com seus braços. "Você está segurando uma faca de novo."

Ela apertou sua mão em torno do cabo. "Você está me levando à violência." Deslizando a faca de volta em sua bota, ela cruzou os braços e tentou não pensar sobre o quão bem ele cheirava. "O que você fez com a sobrevivente?"

"Dmitri tem levado ela aos nossos curadores, os nossos médicos."

"Porque ela pode estar infectada. Com o quê?"

"Com a loucura do Aro.

Ela ficou tão chocada em obter uma resposta direta que levou cerca de um minuto para responder. "Isso não é possível. Loucura não está pegando."

"Do tipo da do Aro, talvez."

Cristo. "Mas ela é humana."

Os olhos de Edward queimaram em cobalto. "Ela era. Agora os médicos vão dizer-nos que ela se tornou." Fez uma pausa. "Nós sabemos que ela ingeriu algum sangue do Aro — isso poderia ter sido por acidente, mas o mais provável, ele fez ela se alimentar dele."

Ela não cedeu a pena. Aquela mulher — na verdade menina — havia sobrevivido a um monstro intencionado a destruir tudo o que ela era. Merecia uma medalha de coragem do caralho, não piedade. "Se ela estiver infectada, você vai matá-la?"

"Sim".

Bella queria odiá-lo por isso, mas não podia. "Quatro anos atrás", ela encontrou-se, dizendo, "houve uma onda de assassinatos nas margens do Mississipi. Jovens rapazes estrangulados; seus olhos removidos."

"Um ser humano." _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 195_

"Sim. Um caçador." Bill James tinha sido seu amigo uma vez, antes disso, seu treinador. "Nós — eu, Jacob, e Alice — tínhamos de encontrá-lo e executá-lo." Caçadores sempre cuidavam dos seus semelhantes.

Um sussurro gelado de uma brisa fresca assim que Edward desenrolou suas asas e curvou-as de volta. "Tantos pesadelos em sua cabeça."

"Eles me fazem quem eu sou."

"Você matou o caçador?"

"Sim." Isso tinha desmoronado para os dois. "Alice estava gravemente ferida, Jacob muito longe, e Bill estava prestes a matar um menino apavorado. Então eu o esfaqueei no coração." Sem tempo para pegar sua arma, tanto sangue em toda parte, o olhar de traição aos olhos de Bill quando o coração dele pulsou pela uma última vez, um caos de memória.

Agora, ela olhou para o outro par de olhos. "Se essa menina se tornou um monstro, ela precisa morrer."

"Eu sou um monstro, Bella?"

Ela olhou para aquele rosto perfeito e viu os ecos da crueldade do tempo. "Ainda não", ela sussurrou. "Mas você poderia ser."

Seu queixo era uma linha dura. "É um sintoma da idade — crueldade."

Doía-lhe saber que a humanidade em Edward — enterrada profundamente, mas lá — poderia deixar de existir. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, ela não podia ajudar, a não ser ficar feliz pela sua imortalidade. Alguém tão magnífico não deveria morrer.

"Conte-me sobre o Silêncio."

Suas asas estendidas à sua largura total. "Temos de ir para casa de Tanya e ver se você pode pegar um perfume — há uma boa chance de que ele tenha passado horas observando-a antes de hoje."

Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado. "Ótimo. Vamos voando?"

Seu coração apertado — ela estava ficando acostumada a ser carregada nos braços de Edward, o som de suas asas firmes e poderosas. _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 196_

"Não", disse ele, curvando os lábios como se tivesse lido o seu entusiasmo. "O lar americano de Tanya é na porta ao lado".

"Conveniente". Para se deslocar para a cama de Edward.

Ele finalmente se mexeu o suficiente para que ela pudesse saltar para baixo.

"Tanya foi muitas coisas ao longo dos séculos — estudiosa, cortesã, musa — mas ela nunca foi uma guerreira."

 _Minhas amantes sempre foram mulheres guerreiras._

Ela perguntava-se quantas destas mulheres tinham sido tão tolas como ela — tolas o suficiente para caminhar em direção aos seus braços, sabendo que se um movimento viesse a impulsionar, o arcanjo iria acabar com sua vida com um pensamento único e final. "Está na hora desta guerreira merecer sua vida".

 _ **Sede de Sangue**_

 _Ele estava sem energia, saciado, o sangue pesado em seu intestino._

 _Ele ultrapassou as indulgências, mas que a gloriosa ultrapassagem de indulgência que tinha sido._

 _Mergulhando os dedos na taça de sangue que tinha guardado do gado que tinha massacrado, ele trouxe para a sua boca e lambeu._

 _Insípido. Sem vida._

 _Desapontado, ele quebrou a taça no chão, espalhando uma mancha vermelha escura sobre o tapete branco. Mas ainda havia a beleza acima. Ele olhou para cima, mesmo quando o peso aborrecido em seus membros começou a aliviar, se transformando em uma espécie de antecipação lenta._

 _Agora ele sabia—o sangue tinha de ser fresco._

 _Da próxima vez, ele iria pegá-lo direto do coração deles batendo. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos com a fome violenta. Sim, da próxima vez, ele não iria matar... Ele iria conservar_ **.** _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 197_


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

 **Bella não ficou nem ao menos surpresa quando a mansão de Tanya** pareceu ser um lugar de graça e beleza. O arcanjo fêmea podia ser uma vadia de duas caras, mas ela não ganhara sua reputação de musa dos artistas através das eras por acidente.

"Este foi o lugar que encontramos o... presente," o guarda vampiro disse a ela, apontando o caminho da grama ensanguentada. A mordida de acido era forte aqui apesar da presença de outros vampiros. Ou Aro misturara um pouco de seu próprio sangue com os corações ou ele mesmo pousou no gramado. Falar sobre audacioso... e arrepiante. Os pelos da parte de trás do seu pescoço se eriçaram.

"Você pode sair da área mais próxima?"

Ele deu um aceno curto, mas não deu um passo. "Eu fui caçado uma vez."

Bella olhou para cima onde podia ver Edward e Tanya conversando em uma sacada alta e inspecionando o gramado, e se perguntou se um anjo também se importaria se ela simplElizabethnte derrubasse o idiota ao seu lado – ela não teria tempo para lidar com esse tipo de merda. "Não pode ter sido tão ruim se você ainda está aqui."

"Minha ama arrancou a pele das minhas costas e fez uma bolsa."

Ela se perguntou o quão bem essa informação cairia para a parte que atribui origens divinas aos anjos.

"Ainda assim você a serve agora." Isso soava como algo que deusa vadia faria.

O vampiro sorriu, mostrando os dentes.

"Era uma ótima bolsa." Então ele finalmente foi embora. Ela teria que cuidar de suas costas perto daquele um, pensou. Seja o que for que Tanya fizera a ela através dos séculos, ele não estava lá por muito tempo.

"Imortalidade tem suas varias desvantagens," murmurou, adicionando a possibilidade de tornar-e uma bolsa a sua lista mental. Seu olho caiu na grama sangrenta novamente. Ajoelhando-se, ela confirmou o cheiro, em seguida começou caminhar em círculos crescentes.

O cheiro de Aro cobria a área. O arcanjo certamente tinha mais que tocado, ficando em pé lá encoberto pelo _glamour_ enquanto os guardas de Tanya continuavam sem pistas. Bella teria se preocupado em topar com ele, mas o cheiro, embora penetrante, não estava tão forte quanto teria estado se ele estivesse na vizinhança próxima. Isso a fez pensar – os outros arcanjos eram capazes de sentir seus irmãos através do _glamour_? Se não, não era de se admirar que Tanya estivesse assustada.

Sem surpresa, o cheiro estava particularmente intenso perto da beirada do gramado. Olhando para cima, Bella achou-se em uma linha direta de visão do banco de janelas no terceiro andar. O quarto de Tanya estava bem no meio.

Se isso fora uma caçada comum, Bella teria dado um sorriso largo de orelha a orelha agora. Com este rastro recente, ela poderia ter corrido até sua presa para ser impedida de levantar voo pelo pôr do sol. Mas vampiros não voavam. Ainda, ela pensou, com olhos estreitos, agora ela conhecia o calcanhar de Aquiles de Aro. Sua compulsão por Tanya restringiria o espaço de seu solo de caça. Ela deu uma olhada para cima de novo, com a mente limpa, focada na caçada. Ela precisava do mapa com os movimentos de Tanya que Edward prometera conseguir.

 **Edward estava ciente de Bella mover-se cada vez mais longe** enquanto ela fazia sua busca metódica. Ele manteve-se observando por Riker, o guarda favorito de Tanya. Riker faria qualquer coisa que Tanya dissesse a ele para fazer – não faria nenhuma diferença ao vampiro que Bella estivesse sob a proteção de Edward... embora ele provavelmente a teria matado no segundo em que se recuperou do tiro. Porque se Lijuan estivesse certa, então Bella era sua fraqueza fatal.

Morte era um conceito que ele não considerara por séculos. Mas Bella o tinha feito um pouco mortal. Como ela era. Ela morreria se Riker rasgasse sua garganta. E Tanya era caprichosa o suficiente para ter dado tal ordem. Ela sabia que Edward não começaria uma guerra por causa de uma mortal.

 _A Rosa do Destino._

Uma imagem da antiga preciosidade dançou em sua cabeça. Em todos seus séculos de existência, ele não considerara nem uma vez em doa-la. Até Bella. Sua mortal. Talvez ele lutasse com Tanya por causa dela no final das contas.

"Você tem seguranças a postos?"

"É claro."

Aqueles seguranças obviamente não eram suficientes – o Grupo todo esperara que Aro viesse até ela, e ainda assim ela foi pega despreparada. "Você precisa de mais homens? Você está longe de casa."

"Não." Orgulho pingava de cada palavra enquanto ela caminhava até a beira da sacada e olhava fixamente para baixo, seguindo o progresso de Bella. "Se sua caçadora pegou o cheiro significa que ele estava me observando por um tempo suficiente pra ter deixado uma impressão perceptível."

Edward podia ter perguntado a Bella para confirmar, mas depois do incidente que levou ao Silencio, ele estava tentando ficar fora da sua cabeça. Um sinal da fraqueza de que Lijuan advertira – um ataque de escrúpulos humanos? Talvez. Mas Edward nunca gostara no que ele se transformava no Silencio. E desta vez... havia sido uma fração próxima demais da loucura de Elizabeth. "Você ainda está onde você estava?" ele pergunta, enterrando essa memória antiga. A pele de Tanya apertou-se, as fortes linhas dos seus ossos quase cortando sua pele. "Eu sou um arcanjo sem _glamour_ , sim."

"Lamentável."

Ela sorriu, um som baixo planejado para fazer homens pensar em sexo. A primeira vez que ele vira Tanya, ela tinha sua boca no pênis do arcanjo que dominava a antiga Bizantina. Seus olhos encontraram os dele quando ela levava o arcanjo a sua pequena morte e Edward soube que ela governaria um dia. Duas décadas depois o Arcanjo de Bizantina estava morto.

Seus olhos identificaram Bella quando ela entrou na área arborizada que dividia sua propriedade da de Tanya.

"Você falou com Lijuan a respeito disso?" ele perguntou, ainda que observasse Bella franzir os lábios de concentração. Sua boca era exuberante, sedutora. Ele estava muito interessado em tê-la por todo seu corpo. Mas como toda mulher guerreira, ela teria que ser domada por suas mãos.

"Ela fala em charadas," Tanya cuspiu, "não tem nenhuma explicação do por que o _glamour_ me escapa." Sob circunst}ncias normais, essa falta não seria tanto um problema – Tanya tem outras habilidades, algumas conhecidas, outras não, mas ninguém podia duvidar do seu status de arcanjo. Contudo, nesta situação, ela estava em desvantagem mortal, porque junto com o _glamour_ vinha a imunidade a ele. Edward não podia se esconder de Aro, mas o Anjo de Sangue tampouco poderia esconder-se dele.

"Chame Riker de volta." _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 200_

"Por quê?"

"Você não pode ver o Aro, mas Bella pode sentir o cheiro dele."

As próximas palavras de Tanya foram desdenhosas.

"Riker está observando-a, nada mais. E existem outros caçadores se ele perder o controle." Uma pausa. "Ela é humana, Edward. Ela não conhece nada dos prazeres que eu poderia lhe mostrar."

Edward abriu as asas se preparando para voar. "Eu pensei que Charisemnon apareceria. Ele foi seu amante uma vez."

Olhos verdes encontraram os deles enquanto ele ia para a beirada da sacada feita para os anjos – sem grades, nada para prevenir uma queda mortal. "Mas você eu nunca provei. Posso fazer coisas que irão transformar a eternidade em um sonho erótico."

"O problema é que seus amantes parecem ter expectativas de vida muito curtas." Ele voou para baixo, pelo quintal e sobre a área arborizada.

Riker estava em pé a poucos metros de Bella, seu sorriso cheiro de ameaça.

Longe de parecer assustada, Bella estava movimentando uma faca pelos dedos, postura de alguém treinada em combate mano a mano. Quando ela abriu a abriu a boca como se fosse falar, Edward desceu para pousar atrás de Riker, uma mão no ombro do vampiro, a outra em suas costas.

"Este é o meu território," disse, "sua senhora é uma convidada." Este foi todo o aviso que ele deu antes de meter sua mão pela roupa, carne e músculos de Riker para agarrar seu coração em pânico. Um segundo depois, aquele coração estava na mão de Edward e Riker estava se contraindo com rosto para o chão.

"Por quê?"

Ele olhou para cima para encontrar o olhar horrorizado de Bella sobre a pulsação continua do coração de vampiro de Riker.

"Há limites. É melhor para mortais e imortais igualmente se esses limites não forem cruzados." Seu aperto na faca era de branquear os nós dos dedos.

Edward derrubou o coração no chão e olhou para sua mão ensanguentada, se perguntando se Aro tirara os corações de suas vitimas do mesmo jeito. _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 201_

"Ele não está morto."

"Eu –" ela engoliu em seco quando ele se aproximou, deu um passo para trás. "Eu sei que eles poder curar-se de muitos danos, mas remover completamente o coração?"

"Você tem medo de mim novamente." Ele não vira aquele olhar em seu rosto desde aquele primeiro encontro no telhado.

"Você acabou de arrancar o coração de um vampiro com suas mãos." Sua voz ecoou com o choque. "Então sim, eu tenho medo de você."

Ele olhou para o sangue cobrindo sua pele. "Eu não faria isso a você, Bella."

"Está dizendo que minha morte será curta e gentil?"

"Talvez ao invés de matá-la," disse, "eu a farei minha escrava."

"Eu espero como os diabos que isso seja sua ideia pervertida de uma piada." Palavras irônicas, mas ela guardou a faca. "Nós podíamos voltar então você pode lavar o sangue. Eu perdi o rasto de qualquer forma."

"Ele voou?"

"Estou achando, sim." Ela cruzou os braços, acenando em direção | casa de Tanya. "Você conseguiu o mapa dos movimentos dela?"

"Será entregue dentro de uma hora." Quando caminhavam, ele perguntou-se por que a opinião de uma mortal sobre ele importava. "Você planeja andar por aquelas ruas e ver se pode senti-lo?"

"Sim." Ela andou para frente com passos determinados. "Se ele está tão fixado quanto vocês pensam – e diabos, ele _está_ cortejando-a com corações sangrentos – ele não ficará longe dela."

"Não, não irá." Os nascidos do sangue _sempre_ matavam outro anjo antes de transferir-se completamente. Na maioria dos casos, era o anjo que estivera mais próximo a eles – um sacramento macabro, como se estivessem cortando tudo que uma vez tinham sido.

Bella acenou com a cabeça.

"Então podemos ser capazes de enfrentá-lo em sua toca enquanto ele está lento pela quantidade de sangue que tomou. A menos que seja diferente com vocês?" ela deu uma _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 202_

olhada nele, seus olhos deslizando por sua mão ensanguentada e antebraço antes de sugar o ar e olhar para longe.

"De onde sabemos," disse, a mão se curvando em punho, "os nascidos do sangue –"

"Nascido do sangue?" ela fez uma carranca. "Vocês tem um nome para o que seja que Aro se tornou? Isso quer dizer que não um incidente isolado?"

"Os nascidos do sangue," disse, ignorando sua pergunta implícita, "São afetados como os vampiros são pelo excesso. Eles serão preguiçosos, sonolentos, vulneráveis."

A fúria de Bella pela sua recusa de responder sua pergunta era visível, mas o que fosse que ela pudesse ter dito se perdeu quando seu celular tocou. Puxando-o do bolso, ela o abriu.

"Sim." Seus olhos ficaram caóticos. "O que?" uma pausa. "Eu –" pela primeira vez, ele a viu parecer incerta. "Sim. Estarei lá." Ela fechou o telefone.

"Eu preciso sair por um tempo. Estarei de volta até a hora que Tanya entregar o mapa."

"Aonde?" perguntou, não gostando da expressão no seu rosto.

Uma olhada severa. "Nada da droga da sua conta."

Ele não devia ter ficado bravo. Parte dele, a parte com mais mil anos de arrogância acumulada, estava. Mas o resto dele estava intrigado.

"Uma prova do meu próprio remédio?"

Ela deu de ombros, sua boca apertada.

"Seu pai."

Seus ombros ficaram tensos. "O quê, você pode ouvir conversas agora?"

"Nem mesmo arcanjos podem fazer isso." Nem sempre verdade, mas verdade neste caso, já que ele prometera não ouvir em sua mente por acaso. "Mas eu fiz uma pesquisa."

"Bom para você." Se palavras pudessem cortar, ele teria ficado em tiras.

Ele olhou para baixo para seu punho ensanguentado e se perguntou se ela o via como um monstro agora. _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 203_

"Charlie Swan é o único ser humano que você parece ser incapaz de lidar."

"Como eu disse, não é da sua conta." Seu queixo cerrado tão apertado, que ela tinha que estar sentindo dor.

"Você tem certeza?"

 **A pergunta de Edward se repetiu de novo e de novo na cabeça de Bella** enquanto ela subia os degraus para a elegante mansão que seu pai mantinha como seu escritório particular. Havia outro escritório no alto de uma torre de aço e vidro, mas este era onde a negociação acontecia e continuava de verdade. Era o lugar também que você só entrava sendo convidado.

Bella nunca colocou o pé além da soleira.

Agora ela parou na frente da porta fechada, seus olhos caindo na discreta placa de metal à esquerda.

EMPRESAS VEVERAUX, DESDE 1701.

A família Swan podia rastrear suas raízes muitos anos atrás, Bella às vezes pensava que eles deviam ter mantido registros mesmo quando rastejavam nos primórdios. Seus lábios apertaram-se. Uma pena que o outro lado de seu registro familiar não fosse tão estabelecido. Uma imigrante órfã criada por uma família de criação na periferia de Paris, Marguerite não tivera nenhuma historia de família para contar – nada além de vagas memórias das origens marroquinas de sua mãe. Mas ela fora bonita, sua pele dourada, seu cabelo próximo do branco puro.

E suas mãos... talentosas mãos que teciam mágica.

Bella nunca tinha sido capaz de entender porque seus pais se caAlicem. Muito provavelmente, ela nunca iria. O pai que podia ter-lhe dito que ela estava morta e aquele que restou parecia ter esquecido que uma vez tivera uma esposa chamada Marguerite, uma mulher que falava com sotaque e ria alto o bastante para acabar com qualquer silêncio. Ela se perguntava se seu pai já pensou em Ariel e Mirabelle, ou se ele as apagara de seu mundo também.

 _Os olhos de Ari olhando fixamente os dela quando gritou. O sangue de Belle nos azulejos da cozinha. Seu pé descalço escorregando no líquido, a áspera solidez do chão quando ela caiu. A umidade quente contra sua palma._

 _Uma mão apertando um coração que ainda batia._ _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 204_

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em uma negação severa, tentando limpar a confusão de imagens nauseantes. O que Edward fizera... tinha sido outro lembrete de que ele não era humano, não era nada perto de humano.

Mas os Arcanjo de Nova York não era o monstro que ela viria a enfrentar.

Levantando a mão, ela apertou o interfone e olhou para cima para a discreta câmera de segurança que provavelmente a maioria dos executivos nunca faziam. A porta se abriu um segundo depois. Não era Charlie do outro lado. Bella não esperava que fosse. Seu pai era um homem importante demais para abrir a porta para sua filha mais velha viva. Ainda que ele não tenha visto essa filha por dez gélidos anos.

"Srta. Swan?" um sorriso superficial de uma pequena morena. "Entre, por favor."

Bella entrou, assimilando a pele fantasmagórica da mulher contra a cor azul marinho de seu terno bem cortado. Ela era uma assistente executiva em cada centímetro, o toque solitário de extravagância no brilhante diamante no seu dedo médio da mão direita e a gola alta de sua jaqueta. Bella puxou uma longa respiração e sentiu seus lábios curvarem-se.

A espinha da mulher ficou dura. "Eu sou Geraldine, a assistente pessoal do Sr. Swan."

"Bella." ela apertou a mão da mulher, notou a temperatura fria. "Eu sugiro que você consiga uma prescrição de ferro."

A calma expressão de Geraldine vacilou apenas levemente. "Eu aceitarei isso como um conselho."

"Faça isso." Bella se perguntou se seu pai tinha alguma ideia da profissão extracurricular de sua assistente. "Meu pai?"

"Siga-me, por favor." Uma hesitação. "Ele não sabe." Não um apelo, quase uma declaração nervosa feita em vogais bruscas de escolas privadas.

"Hey, o que você faz em seu tempo livre não é da conta de ninguém a não ser da sua." Bella deu de ombros, a mente enchendo-se com a imagem de Dmitri curvando-se sobre o pescoço da loira. Da fome em seus olhos depois que ela cortou sua garganta. "Eu só espero que valha a pena."

A outra mulher deu um sorriso suave e íntimo antes de levar Bella pelo corredor. "Oh, vale. É melhor do que qualquer coisa que você possa imaginar." _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 205_

Bella duvidava disso, não quando ela continuava recordando-se da mão de Edward em seu seio, poderoso, possessivo, mais do que um pouco perigoso. Ruim demais que ela não pudesse se esquecer daquela mesma mão enfiando nas costelas do homem para arrancar-lhe o coração.

Geraldine parou em frente a porta de madeira fechada. Ela deu uma rápida batida e se afastou. "Entre, por favor. Seu pai está esperando por você."

"Obrigada." Ela colocou sua mão na maçaneta. _Nalini Singh – Angels' Blood Grupo Shadows Secrets .com 206_


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

 **Charlie Swan estava em pé na lareira, com as mãos nos bolsos** de um terno listrado que ela supunha que fora feito sob medida para sua alta estrutura. Marguerite tinha 1,52m de altura. Foi Charlie quem dera a Bella sua altura. Ele tinha 1,93 sem sapatos – não que seu pai sempre fosse nada menos que perfeito na combinação.

Olhos cinza claros encontraram os dela com a fria observação de um falcão ou lobo. Seu rosto era todo em linhas e ângulos agudos, seu cabelo escovado para trás a partir de severas entradas. A maioria dos homens teria o tom de cinza em seus cabelos agora. Charlie foi direto do dourado aristocrata para o branco puro. Caia bem para ele, lançando suas feições em um realce mais penetrante.

"Isabella." Ele terminou de lustrar seus óculos e os colocou de volta, as finas molduras tão eficazes quanto as paredes de dez polegadas.

"Charlie."

Sua boca cerrou-se. "Não seja infantil. Eu sou seu pai."

Ela deu de ombros, mudando para uma postura agressiva inconsciente.

"Você me queria. Aqui estou."

As palavras saíram bravas. Dez anos de independência e o segundo que ela entrou na presença do seu pai, ela voltou a adolescente que pasAlice a vida toda implorando por seu amor e fora chutada nas entranhas por seus esforços.

"Estou desapontado," diz, imóvel. "Eu esperava que você pegasse alguma elegância social da companhia que você tem tido."

Ela franziu o cenho. "Minha companhia é a mesma de sempre. Você deve ter visto Alice, a Diretora da Sociedade, em vários eventos, e Jacob –"

"O que seus amigos" – disse com uma careta de desgosto – " _caçadores_ fazem não me interessa."

"Eu achava que não." Por que ela tinha que vir seguir a porra do seu comando? Sua única desculpa era choque. "Então por que você os trouxe | tona?"

"Eu estava me referindo aos anjos."

Ela piscou, então se perguntou por que ela estava surpresa. Charlie tinha o dedo em todo assunto grande da cidade, nem todos estritamente legais. Embora, é claro, ele a esfolaria viva se ela ousasse insinuar que ele não fosse nada alem de decente.

"Você ficaria surpreso com o que eles consideram aceitáveis."

A justiça implacável de Edward, a sexualidade faminta de Tanya, a carnificina de Aro, nada disso encaixaria na percepção de anjos de seu pai.

Ele desconsiderou suas palavras como se elas não importassem. "Eu preciso conversar com você a respeito de sua herança."

Os punhos de Bella se apertaram. "Você quer dizer a confiança que minha _mãe_ mantinha em mim." Ela podia ter ficado faminta nas ruas e Charlie não teria dado a mínima.

A pele ficou esticada sobre as bochechas de Charlie. "Suponho que a genética diga isso."

Ela estava a um passo de chamá-lo de bastardo mas, ironicamente, foi a voz de sua mãe que a deteve. Marguerite a lhe ensinara a respeitar seu pai. Bella não podia fazer isso, mas ela podia respeitar a memória de sua mãe.

"Graças a Deus," disse, deixando-o aceitar como insulto como iria fazer.

Virando-se, Charlie caminhou para a mesa colocada abaixo das janelas do outro lado da sala, seus passos silenciosos no vinho profundo do tapete persa. "A confiança amadurecida em seu vigésimo quinto aniversario."

"Você está um pouco atrasado, não?"

Ele pegou um envelope. "Uma carta foi mandada a você pelos procuradores."

Bella lembrou-se atirando a correspondência fechada no lixo. Ela imaginou ser ainda outra tentativa de coagi-la a vender suas ações que herdara da empresa da família – por meio de seu avô paterno, um homem que parecia amá-la de verdade.

"Eles fizeram um exaustivo trabalho de perseguição."

"Não tente diminuir sua própria preguiça pela dos outros." Caminhando de novo, ele colocou o envelope em sua mão.

"O dinheiro tem sido depositado com juros em uma conta em seu nome. Os detalhes estão todos ai."

Ela não olhou para baixo. "Por que o contato pessoal?"

Olhos cinza claros estreitaram-se por trás dos óculos. "Desagradável como eu acho sua escolha de ocupação –"

"Não é uma escolha," ela diz friamente. " _Lembra-se_?"

Silêncio que a avisava para nunca trazer à tona aquele dia sangrento novamente.

"Como eu estava dizendo, deplorável como sua profissão é, ela te coloca em contato com pessoas poderosas." Seu estomago se azedou. Que diabos ela esperava? Ela sabia que não significava nada para o seu pai. Ainda assim ela veio. Ao invés de atacar como ela poderia ter feito como uma adolescente, ela manteve sua boca fechada, querendo saber exatamente o que ele esperava dela.

"Você está em uma posição de ajudar a família." Um olhar de aço. "Algo que você nunca se importou em fazer."

Sua mão apertou o envelope. "Eu sou só uma caçadora," disse, devolvendo suas palavras. "O que faz você pensar que eles me tratam melhor do que você?"

Ele não recuou. "Disseram-me que você esta passando um tempo considerável com Edward, que ele pode estar aberto a sugestões vindas de você."

Ela disse a si mesma que ele não estava insinuando o que ela achava que estava insinuando. Tremendo por dentro, ela encontrou seus olhos.

"Você iria prostituir sua própria filha?"

Nenhuma mudança em sua expressão. "Não. Mas se ela já está fazendo isso por conta própria, não vejo nenhuma razão para não tirar vantagem."

Ela sentiu que ficou branca como papel. Sem uma palavra, ela virou-se, abriu a porta e saiu. A porta fechou-se atrás dela. Um segundo depois, ela ouviu algo partindo, a fragmentação dissonante de cristal contra o tijolo. Ela parou, aturdida pelo pensamento de que evocara algum tipo de resposta do sempre controlado Charlie Swan.

"Srta. Swan?" Geraldine veio correndo do canto. "Eu ouvi..." sua voz arrastou-se incerta.

"Eu sugiro que você se mantenha afastada por um tempo," Bella disse, rompendo seu estado congelado e dirigindo-se na direção da porta. Charlie provavelmente perdeu essa porque ela ouAlice desafiá-lo, diferente do seu bando de bajuladores. Isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ele ter chamado sua filha de meretriz na cara dela. "E, Gerry" – ela se virou para a porta – "não deixe que ele descubra nunca." A assistente deu um aceno estremecido.

Bella nunca ficara tão grata por sair do barulho da cidade como ficou nesse dia. Sem olhar para trás na direção da porta, desceu os degraus para longe do homem que contribuiu com o esperma para sua criação. Sua mão apertou-se novamente e ela se lembrou do envelope. Forçando-se a acalmar-se o suficiente para que pudesse pensar, ela o abriu e puxou a carta. Este era o legado de sua mãe para ela e recusava-se a permitir que Charlie o depreciasse.

A quantia em dinheiro era pequena no esquema das coisas – a situação de Marguerite fora dividida igualmente entre suas duas filhas vivas, e consistia em dinheiro que ela fez pela venda de suas colchas únicas. Ela nunca preciAlice usar nada dele porque Charlie insistira em dar a ela uma enorme mesada.

 _Risada masculina, mãos fortes jogando-a no ar._

Bella cambaleou sob o impacto da memória, então a empurrou de lado – não era nada mais que desejoso de pensar. Seu pai sempre fora um austero disciplinador que não sabia perdoar. Mas, ela era forçada a admitir, ele _tinha_ sentido algo por sua esposa parisiense – houvera uma enorme mesada, joias de presentes em cada ocasião. Aonde todas essas riquezas tinham ido? Para Beth?

Bella não se importava particularmente com seu valor monetário, porém, ela gostaria de ter apenas uma coisa que uma vez pertencera a sua mãe. Tudo que ela sabia era que tinha vindo do internato para casa em um verão e descobriu que cada vestígio de Marguerite, Mirabelle e Ariel sumira de sua casa – incluindo a colcha que Bella guardava desde seu quinto aniversário. Era como se tivesse imaginado sua mãe e suas irmãs mais velhas.

Alguém atingiu seu ombro. "Hey, senhora! Saia da porra do caminho!" o esguio estudante se virou para mostrar-lhe o dedo.

Ela retornou o gesto automaticamente, contente por ele ter interrompido sua paralisia. Uma rápida olhada no relógio confirmou que ela ainda tinha espaço para respirar. Decidindo cuidar de coisas aqui e ali, ela fez o caminho até a agência bancaria especificada na carta. Felizmente, era bem próxima. Ela preencheu a papelada e estava se levantado para partir quando o gerente do banco disse, "Você gostaria de ver o conteúdo da caixa do cofre, Srta. Swan?"

Ela encarou seu rosto ofegante, o resultado provável de muita comida boa sem exercício suficiente. "Um cofre?"

Ele assentiu, endireitando a gravata. "Sim."

"Eu não preciso de uma chave e" – ela franziu o cenho – "minha assinatura no cartão de acesso?" ela sabia disso somente porque tivera que procurá-lo durante uma caçada particularmente difícil.

"Normalmente, sim." Ele endireitou a gravata pela segunda vez. "A sua situação é um tipo incomum."

Tradução: seu pai tinha ajudado por razões que só Deus sabe. "Tudo certo."

Cinco minutos depois, ela tivera sua assinatura reconhecida e estava segurando uma chave.

"Se você me seguir ao caixa forte – nós usamos um sistema de dois passos aqui. Eu tenho a chave para o caixa forte; você tem a chave para a caixa no cofre." O gerente do banco se virou e a guiou pelos limites silenciosos do antigo e solido edifício e a parte de trás. As caixas do cofre estavam escondidas atrás de varias porta eletrônicas que pareciam incompatíveis nas profundezas da estrutura histórica.

 _Bella._

Ela sabia que não tinha imaginado aquele sussurro sombrio em sua cabeça.

"Saia."

O homem que ela estava seguindo deu a ela um olhar sobressaltado sobre seu ombro. Ela fingiu estar absorta em suas unhas.

 _Você está atrasada._

Estreitando os olhos, ela cerrou os dentes e se perguntou se valia a pena a dor de cabeça para mantê-lo fora dela.

 _Um carro encontrará você quando sair do banco._

Ela parou, olhou fixamente para a jaqueta do gerente do banco, capaz de sentir seu medo. "Para quem exatamente você ligou uns minutos atrás?"

Quando olhou para ela, os olhos dele estavam em pânico, como os de um coelho. "Ninguém, Srta. Swan."

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso frio que deixou bem claro que ele a irritara muito. "Mostre-me a caixa."

Claramente surpreso pela prorrogação, ele fez como o ordenado. Ela esperou até que ele colocou a longa caixa de metal em uma mesa antes de se despedir dele. Ele não era nada, uma formiga no exercito de Edward. Sozinha, ela olhou fixamente a parede em frente.

"Edward?"

Nada.

Com os lábios pressionados bem apertados, ela destrancou a caixa e tirou a tampa, esperando... ela não sabia o que estava esperando, mas não era o que encontrou. Caixas de joias, cartas unidas com fita, fotos, um recibo de um pequeno armário para armazenamento. Em cima disso tudo estava um caderno de couro negro, as bordas com relevos em ouro. Ela levou o dedo, tocou, então arrastou de volta e bateu e fechou a caixa. Ela não podia fazer isso. Não hoje. Chamando o gerente de volta depois de trancá-la de novo, ele devolveu a caixa ao seu lugar no cofre.

"Quanto tempo isso está aqui?"

Ele deu uma olhada no arquivo em sua mão. "Parece que foi aberta quinze anos atrás."

Ela apanhou o arquivo antes que ele pudesse pará-la, olhando fixamente para a assinatura no rodapé da primeira pagina.

 _Charlie Parker Swan._

Quinze anos atrás. O verão que ele limpara sua mãe e suas irmãs mais velhas da face da terra. Exceto que esta caixa conta outra historia. Dane-se ele! Empurrando os papéis de volta ao gerente, ela saiu a passos largos pela opulência endinheirada do banco e em direção às portas de vidro um segurança as abriu.

"Obrigada."

Seu sorriso transformou-se em choque um instante depois. Bella seguiu a direção do seu olhar para encontrar um homem maravilhosamente bonito com asas azuis encostado desleixadamente contra o poste de luz diretamente do lado de fora. A corrente de tráfego desaparecera deste lado da rua, porem, o outro lado estava tão cheio, que era como se a população inteira de Nova York tivesse decidido passear.

Ela saiu na calçada. "Illium."

"A seu serviço." Ele acenou com a mão para a Ferrari rebaixada atrás dele. Ela era vermelho fogo. É claro.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Como você encaixa as asas ai dentro?"

"Ai de mim, eu só posso olhar." Ele jogou as chaves para ela.

Pegando-as por reflexo, ela franziu o cenho. "De quem é esse carro de um milhão de dólares e o que ele fez para você?"

"É do Dmitri. E simplesmente por isso."

Isso quase a fez rir e isso, ela não poderia ter previsto. "O mapa?"

Seus olhos – um vivido e tremeluzente dourado, sobressaltaram-se contra os cabelos negros com pontas azuis – deslocaram-se para o carro.

"No porta luvas."

Não que ela não desfrutaria irritar Dmitri pegando seu bem valorizado para uma corrida...mas "Eu preciso de um veiculo que não irá se destacar."

"Há uma garagem subterrânea dois quarteirões a leste. Saia com este e troque." Ele saiu do poste, alargando suas asas.

"Exibindo-se?"

" _Oui,oui._ "* Um sorriso cheio de puro charme masculino.

*N/T: _Oui_ significa _Sim_ em francês.

"O cabelo é de verdade?"

Um aceno. "Os olhos também. No caso de você estar se perguntando." Outro sorriso zombeteiro.

Ela viu uma única pena cair no meio fio. "Você causará um motim se não pegar isso."

Ele seguiu o seu olhar. "Eu a pegarei e derrubarei do céu. Alguém achará mágico."

Bufando, mas estranhamente tocada pela ideia, ela destrancou o carro e entrou. Do outro lado da rua, câmeras de telefones continuavam a disparar a uma velocidade insana. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Voe antes que eles o ataquem."

"Eu posso parecer lindo, Bella, mas sou bem perigoso." A mais fina insinuação de sotaque britânico sussurrava.

"Isso," ela disse, "eu nunca duvidei."

Dando partida no motor, ela arrancou e saiu, ciente dele levantando voo atrás dela. Ele podia ser perigoso, mas ele não nenhum arcanjo. E que diabos Edward estava pensando, enviando para ela tal –

Ele sabia, ela percebeu.

Ele sabia por que Charlie a convocara, por que ele finalmente se permitiu falar com uma filha que ele considerava pior do que o mais sujo lixo da rua.

Não só ele sabia, como ele previu exatamente sua reação.

E ele forneceu a ela a vingança mais perfeita possível. Ela começou a rir. A indesejável filha de Charlie Swan era considerada importante o suficiente para ter uma escolta angelical tão extravagante, que ela ficaria surpresa se houvesse alguém no estado que já não ouviu a respeito disso.

Seu telefone tocou na deixa.

Ela estava em um semáforo, então atendeu.

"Alice, você tem ouvidos grandes."

"E você está mantendo a companhia do que ouvi ser um anjo direto do território de sonhos eróticos."

"Eles são todos bonitos." Mas não era o bastante. Não para ela.

"Mas a maioria não tem asas azuis com um toque de prata."

"TV?"

"Imagens de câmeras de telefone. Geralmente não se vêem anjos andando nas ruas." Um suspiro baixo. "Eu tenho relatórios deste ser na cidade, mas nenhuma vista de perto até agora. Ele é bem bonito. Eu bem que podia pegar de jeito aquela sólida –"

Bella começou a rir. "Calma, garota, você é casada, lembra-se?"

"Mmm, fale sobre pegar de jeito. Jasper –"

"Alerta de muita informação!" A luz mudou. "Eu ligarei para você de volta em alguns minutos."

Ela estava prestes a entrar na garagem quando uma pena azul flutuou para seu colo. Seus lábios se contorceram, mas era tarde demais para dar uma olhada para cima então. Fazendo barulho com o carro na escuridão da garagem, ela o fez parar próximo do vulto imóvel do vampiro que a conduzira até Edward. Ele estava usando óculos de sol apesar da escuridão subterrânea. Ela supôs que se tivesse olhos como os dele, usaria também.

Ao sair, ela desfez seu rabo de cavalo e rapidamente entrelaçou a pena de Illium em seu cabelo bem em cima da orelha. "Se Bluebell* não tiver cuidado," murmurou o vampiro, "ele perderá suas penas tudo de novo."

*Tradução ao pé da letra, poderia ficar: Sininho Azul, em alguns trechos será traduzido.

Rabo de cavalo refeito, ela pegou o mapa e acenou para o sedan de modelo antigo atrás dele.

"Chaves?" ela atirou as chaves da Ferrari para ele.

"Na ignição." Deslizando as chaves no bolso, ele endireitou-se de sua posição encostada na porta do lado do passageiro. "Edward quer que você se apresente a cada dez minutos."

"Diga ao chefe que eu ligarei para ele quando eu tiver algo para relatar, Snakey."

Ele empurrou os óculos de sol para o topo da cabeça, dando a ela o impacto completo dos seus olhos misteriosos. "Eu prefiro Venom."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você não fala sério."

"É melhor do que um nome de veadinho como Illium. Que diabos isso significa afinal?" um sorriso afiado que reluzia a presa.

Deliberado, muito deliberado, ela pensou. Apesar de seu discurso moderno e perfeito, Venom era muito velho para cometer erros. "Você é?"

"O que?"

"Venenoso?"

Outro sorriso selvagem. Ele tocou a ponta de uma presa coma língua e quando a tirou, ela viu uma perola de liquido dourado.

"Prove-me e descubra."

"Talvez mais tarde, depois que eu sobreviver a Tanya."

Ele riu, um rico som masculino que fez com que uma mulher que saia do elevador do outro lado da garagem derrubasse sua bolsa e olhasse boquiaberta. Venom pareceu não perceber, seus olhos fixos em Bella.

Erguendo a mão, ele deslizou os óculos de sol de volta sobre os olhos.

"Ninguém sobrevive | Alta Sacerdotisa da Bizantina."

Arrepios percorreram seu corpo sob a antiguidade implícita desse título. Sem responder, ela abriu a porta do sedan e entrou – depois de travar todas as quatro janelas. Quando ela saiu, viu Venom dirigindo-se para a mulher do elevador.


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

Ela estava dirigindo por dez minutos quando percebeu que tinha se esquecido de chamar a Alice de volta. Encontrando uma doca de carregamento vazia, ela tirou o celular e discou. Sua amiga atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Os rumores estão correndo solto. Eles estão dizendo que o anjo azul voou com você em seus braços."

"Os anjos não se sujam transportando mortais." A menos que eles quisessem esse mortal em algum lugar. "Mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?"

"Meninas desaparecidas nas últimas quinze semanas." Sua voz soou como a de um diretor chefe. "pegue o bastardo, Bells."

"Eu Irei." Quinze? Onde o inferno foi os outros sete corpos? "Alguma sequência?"

"Você já não tem isto?"

"Não." Ou então os anjos não sabiam tudo, ou eles estavam mantendo na escuridão. A sua mão apertou no telefone. "Dê-me."

"Não há muito a dar. Um grupo desapareceu há dois dias - parece que na mesma noite. E o segundo lote era ontem à noite, talvez muito cedo pela manhã."

"Obrigado, Alice. Beije a Zoe por mim."

"Você está bem?" preocupação em cada palavra. "Eu juro Bells. Você dá a palavra e nós encontraremos uma maneira de retirá-lo." Soube que eles iriam. A Sociedade tinha sobrevivido séculos porque foi construído numa base de lealdade absoluta. "Eu estou bem. Tenho que pegar esse cara".

"Ótimo. Mas se isso fica muito cabeludo, lembre-se que estamos a sua volta."

"Eu sei." Sua garganta cresceu de espessura. Alice sabia. Porque seu próximo comentário foi feito para Bella sorrir.

"Você sabe como Ashwini é assustadora. Ela ligou há uma hora para me dizer que tem um esconderijo secreto de lançadores de granadas de mão, ela pensou que eu poderia querer conhecer. Minha resposta foi: "Que porra é essa?"

"Como de costume com Ash," Bella disse, rindo.

"Mas você sabe," Alice continuou, "essas malditas coisas seriam úteis contra você-sabe-o quê. Apenas uma palavra, Bells. Isso é tudo que precisamos."

"Obrigado, Alice." Ela desligou antes que ela tivesse o impulso de falar mais.

Em seguida, tomou uma respiração profunda, religou o motor e continuou em direção a torre do Arcanjo. Não é novidade que, Tanya passou a maior parte de seu tempo em torno da torre que em sua propriedade, com a parada ocasional em uma loja de departamento de alta qualidade. Bella estava esperando para desligar na avenida principal, com a intenção de dar uma volta, quando ele sussurrou perto.

A mordida de ácido misturado com sangue.

Direcionando para uma parada, ela saiu, ignorando os xingamentos dos taxistas atrás dela, e fez uma volta muito cuidadosa de 360°. Ali. Pulando de volta para o carro, ela estacionou na faixa dupla e saiu. Agora que tinha a essência, ela seria muito mais eficaz em pé.

Rico, sombrio, chocolate. Pecaminoso. Sedutor.

Ela parou, cheirou. "Dmitri." O vampiro tinha passado por esse caminho ou estava pela vizinhança. Com a maioria dos vampiros, que não teria importância – ela poderia separar as essências. Mas a presença de Dmitri era muito forte, e quanto somado ao fato que o rastro de Aro era antigo... "Merda." Sacando seu telefone, ela telefonou para Edward.

"Bella"

Seu sangue ardeu na base com o som daquela voz – sexo e gelo, dor e prazer. "A essência de Dmitri está bagunçando minha pegada."

"Você encontrou sinal de Aro?"

"Sim. Você pode tirar Dmitri daqui?"

Uma pausa. "Ele já está saindo."

"Obrigada." Ela finalizou a chamada. Um pouco mais e a voz dele iria rastejar dentro da sua alma e morar lá. Assim, ela clareou a cabeça, focou-se, e começou a procurar novamente.

A essência de Dmitri estava se desvanecendo numa velocidade fenomenal. A menos que ele pudesse correr muito rápido, ele estava tendo acesso a um veículo.

Ela particularmente não se importava. Tudo que o importava era aquilo que ela tinha perdido – Não, estava ali. Ela virou a esquerda, se movendo numa lenta corrida.

Ela tinha cinco quarteirões a mais quando algo a fez olhar para cima. E repentinamente o céu claro tornou-se um cinza sombrio, com nuvens pesadas. Mas ela capturou um brilho azul, que desapareceu no próximo instante. Illium.

As tarefas de guarda-costa? Ignorando isso, parou no meio de uma área que pareceu principalmente residencial, embora podia ver uma mercearia enfiado discretamente entre dois prédios. O tráfego de pé foi mais leve do que no esmagamento de lojas que ela tinha deixado para trás, mas constante. Ela atraiu alguns olhares nervosos e foi então que ela percebeu que ela estava com uma das suas facas de lançamento longas, finas na mão.

"Madame." Uma voz trêmula.

Ela não virou. "Oficial, estou em uma caça. O meu cartão da Sociedade está no bolso traseiro esquerdo." Os caçadores tiveram que transportar licenças para todos os tipos de armas. E ela nunca foi em lugar nenhum sem eles.

"Ah—"

Ela mostrou-lhe a sua mão esquerda vazia. "Estou indo buscar. Está bem?"

Ácido no vento. Sangue grosso, escuro. Droga, caramba! Ela precisava estar perseguindo isto, não favorecendo a algum policial bebê que não sabe o suficiente sobre caçadores para estar fora nas ruas. O que diabos eles estavam ensinando na Academia de Polícia hoje em dia?

Um grito da mulher na frente dela e depois um clarão de azul, arrastou para a rua. Bella olhou para o policial, viu-se perplexo olhando, e correu. Ela sabia que ele não viria atrás dela. Ele tinha aquele olhar em seu rosto. Assinado por anjos. Cerca de cinco por cento da população nasceu suscetíveis ao fenômeno.

Ela tinha ouvido falar que tinha descoberto a medicação para combater o efeito, mas que a maioria das pessoas não quer ser "curado".

"Quando eu vejo um anjo, eu vejo a perfeição", um homem tinha dito em um documentário recente. "Para o fragmento de tempo que gastamos apanhados em sua magia, a vida real deixa de existir e o céu está em minhas mãos. Por que eu deveria desistir disso?"

Para um doloroso, pequeno instante, Bella tinha inveja da assinatura de anjos. Ela tinha perdido sua inocência, sua crença em um guarda celestial, dezoito anos atrás. Então a câmera tinha cortado a imagem do orador como ele era um assinado por anjos e ela a ponto de jogar para cima. Pura adoração, devoção e cegueira. Uma devoção que transformou anjos em deuses.

Não, obrigado.

Dez minutos depois, o perfume era uma dor na garganta, uma camada de pelos na sua língua. Ela olhou em volta e achou-se em um das áreas ricas da cidade, em algum lugar leste do Central Park. Muito, muito rico, ela percebeu, olhando para o tamanho elegante dos edifícios. Sem enormes complexos de apartamentos aqui. Um momento de pausa e ela o teve — o local. Deixando isso para Edward encobrir as coisas se qualquer um a notasse, ela subiu sobre o portão trancado de ferro forjado para aterrissar na frente de uma mansão independente. Observando a trilha muito estreita no lado direito, ela deu uma volta até a parte de trás.

"Um parque privado". Incrível. Não sabia de nada assim que existisse em Manhattan. Uma mancha retangular sobre o exuberante verde estava cercando pelos lados parecendo com as casas da cidade, todas vagamente no design Europeu. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, tocou o muro perto dela e não teve nenhuma sensação de idade ou tempo. Falso, ela pensou desapontada. Algum criador havia comprado anteriormente sem dúvida um pedaço de terra caro, produzindo um tipo de jardim complexo Inglês, e provavelmente fez uma quantia elevada de dinheiro.

 _Anjos tinham dinheiro para gastar._

E o cheiro, estava tão forte aqui...mas não fresco. "Ele estava aqui, mas ele se foi."

"Você tem certeza?"

Ela pulou, levantando a faca, e encontrou Edward parado atrás dela. "Cadê o maldito glamour?"

Ele não respondeu a pergunta dela. "Onde ele estava?"

"Dentro da casa, eu acho," ela respondeu, tentando sossegar o seu batimento cardíaco acelerado. Além disso, tentava não apunhalar Edward direto no coração por ter feito isso com ela. "Eu acho que você não deveria se exibir em público."

"Ninguém está vendo." Os olhos dele foram para o cabelo dela. "Eles estão muito ocupados para admirar as acrobacias de Illium."

Ela ignorou a escuridão possessiva que rastejava para a vida em seus olhos.

"Nós precisamos chegar dentro da casa." Caminhando ao redor dele. Ela estava em ponto de alerta na porta traseira quando a mão dele apertou acima do seu braço. Se acalmou, preparando para atirar nele, quando percebeu que ele estava somente interessado em remover a pena azul do seu cabelo. "Oh, pelo amor de Deus," ela murmurou. "Feliz agora?"

Ele pressionou a pena com o seu punho. "Não, Bella. Não estou." A mão dele abriu e o brilhante pó azul flutuava para a terra.

Ela decidiu não perguntar para ele como ele fazia isso. "Você considera invadir?"

"Venom me contou que não tem batimento cardíaco dentro."

O estômago dela contorceu. "Mortos? Para ele cheira a mortos?"

"Sim." Libertando o braço dela, ele caminhou na frente.

Bella olhou em volta da lateral da casa e para a rua, observando Venom de pé imóvel do lado fechado - mas provavelmente não mais trancado - portão. Ele parecia com um motorista de guarda costa. Normal para a enfeitada vizinhança. Satisfeito ele teria impedido de serem interrompidos, seguiu Edward até a porta.

"Espere", ela disse quando ele colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta. "Possivelmente nós vamos desarmar o alarme, atraindo atenção."

"Temos que tomar cuidado".

Ela pensou sobre como alguns vampiros podem se mover rápido. "Venom?"

Balançou levemente a cabeça. "Ele é conhecedor dessas coisas."

"Por que não estou surpresa?" ela murmurou, a sua garganta engolindo o cheiro que escapava para fora da casa. "Oh, Deus."

Edward empurrou a porta abrindo completamente. "Venha, Bella". Ele estendeu a mão.

Ela não tirou os olhos disso. "Sou uma caçadora." Mas torcendo os seus dedos em volta dele. Alguns pesadelos eram cruéis demais para encarar sozinha.

Eles pararam juntos no solado da porta, as asas do Edward facilmente se adaptaram pela porta.

"Construído para um anjo," ela disse, fitando o desenho para expor um plano. Não havia divisão de paredes em todo o primeiro piso. O tapete na sala de estar havia uma pintura Rorschach* na cor vermelha sobre branco.

*São aqueles testes psicológico que os especialistas usam para dar possíveis interpretações das figuras.

Deveria ter uma explosão violenta de cor, mas em vez disso era de uma certa forma estranho, sem forma, cinza, puxando a cortina, dentro do apartamento sombrio com um tipo pesado de sombra que parecia abafar o som... Amplificando tudo de outra maneira.

Decadência. Ácido. Sexo.

Os gostos misturavam em sua garganta, ameaçando revolver o seu estômago. "Ele fez sexo com eles".

Edward olhava para os corpos pendurados acima do abrigo, os seus olhos azuis em chamas. "Você tem certeza?"

"Eu posso sentir o cheiro disso". Antes os vampiros foram os únicos que ela conseguia seguir pelo cheiro, a percepção do seu olfato estava bem melhor que de um humano normal. E, o que parece, até mesmo arcanjos.

"Sem sangue".

Ela não tirou os olhos das manchas no tapete. "O que você chama isso?" Ela não podia olhar acima novamente, ela mesma já sabia, não podia reforçar os pedaços do horror queimando na sua mente de um vislumbre passageiro.

 _Membros suspensos flutuavam com a brisa do ar condicionado, rostos congelados com vincos de terror. Pele pálida expondo os rasgos, os lábios azuis, cabelo usado como um laço._

A mão do Edward ligada à dela, puxando as suas costas chamando da beira do abismo. "Ele não tirou o sangue deles. Os machucados são brutais, mas não tem marca de alimentação."

Agora mesmo ela sabia que não precisava de exame médico para confirmar o descobrimento. Se eles tivessem qualquer chance de encontrar e parar Aro, ela tinha que olhar, para ter certeza. Isso era o trabalho dela.

"Corte e desça-os". A voz dela estava rouca. "Eu preciso ver os machucados de perto".

Ele liberou a mão dela. "Sua faca".

Ela colocou sobre a mão dele, olhando-o caminhar para a explosão vermelha da sala de estar, as asas dele estendidas e resplandecendo levemente, só assim elas não rastejavam no piso. Então ele empurrou com um único e poderoso bater das suas asas. Isso produzia vento.

Os corpos balançavam.

Bella correu para fora da porta e para dentro do jardim, onde pela segunda vez ela procedeu a perder tudo que havia comido nesse dia. O seu estômago apertava dolorosamente até mesmo depois de ter perdido tudo, e quando a ponta da mangueira foi entregue para ela, ela agarrou isso com força como uma corda de salvamento, lavando a sua boca e molhando o seu rosto antes de beber e o gosto de plástico na água como se isso fosse um néctar.

"Obrigada". Ela soltou a mangueira e olhou acima.

Venom sorria, lentamente, zombador. "Grande, caçadora brutal, assustada com a visão de um pouco de sangue". Ele fechou a torneira. "Minha fantasia está destruída".

"Pobre bebê," ela disse, secando a mão abaixo do seu rosto.

Ele mostrou os dentes, branco e brilhante contra a sua pele exótica. "Está melhor?" De cada palavra gotejava falta de sinceridade.

"Me morda". Girando as suas costas, ela se forçou a dar uns passos retornando para o matadouro.

"Oh, eu pretendo". A fala cheia de insinuação. "Por toda a parte".

Ela atirou a faca na sua direção sem olhar, tinha satisfação de escutar ele xingar conforme ele pegava de forma incorreta e cortando a palma da mão. Concentração reconstituída, ela caminhou explorando o solado da porta.

Edward estava na sala de estar, colocando o último dos corpos sobre o tapete. Ele segurou gentilmente a mulher, deitando em frente a ele. A medida que ele a colocou de costas no fim da fila posicionando os corpos semelhantemente, Bella engoliu e caminhou em direção a ele.

"Desculpa por isso". Ela não explicou, não podendo dizer a ele a verdade. Não a respeito disso.

Ele olhou acima. "Não precisa. É um dom sentir horror".

Isso a fez ter curiosidade. "Você tem?"

"Não muito". Uma antiga escuridão passou sobre o seu rosto. "Eu tenho visto muita maldade, mesmo a perda da inocência dificilmente me toca".

A desumanidade disso fazia o seu coração apertar. "Me diga," ela disse, ajoelhando-se, "me diga que os horrores que você têm visto, então quem sabe eu consiga esquecer este".

"Não. Você agora mesmo tem muitos pesadelos em sua mente". Ele se encontrou a observá-la. "Vai, persiga Aro. Isso pode esperar".

Percebendo que ele estava certo, ela caminhou do lado de fora e passou os próximos dez minutos tentando encontrar a rota de saída de Aro. Foi com a frustração e agitação do seu intestino que ela voltou para a casa. "Ele voou daqui."

Edward acenou para os corpos. "Então nós precisamos examinar os caídos, veja se eles podem dizer qualquer coisa."

Ela deu um aceno com a cabeça e ajoelhou sobre o primeiro corpo. "Ela foi cortada com uma lâmina cega do pescoço até o umbigo." Os órgãos internos dessa garota não mais estavam dentro do seu corpo. "Você encontrou o resto dela?"

"Sim. Há uma... coleção no canto atrás de você."

A bile queimava dentro da sua garganta, mas ela cerrou os seus dentes e continuou a ir.

"Nenhuma marca de mordida, nenhum sinal dele rasgar ela por dentro com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a faca." Enquanto ela se movia para o próximo corpo, ela percebeu que não havia olhado no rosto da garota. E isso era um erro. Aro poderia ter tirado o sangue da boca dela. Ela havia visto o corpo uma vez que havia sido drenado por um beijo.

Engoliu com bastante força a ferida, ela foi para toca o rosto, parando. "Eu preciso de luvas".

"Me diga o quanto você precisa para vê". As asas do Edward preenchiam a sua visão conforme ele apareceu do outro lado do corpo.

"Não seja estúpido," ela murmurou, empurrando a mão dele conforme ele estendia a mão para tocar o cadáver, esquecendo que ele tinha carregando para baixo.

"Ela poderia ter sido contaminada com algum vírus humano, ou Aro poderia tê-la infectado exatamente como você se preocupou que ele teria infectado o sobrevivente".

Azuis, olhos azuis encontraram com os dela. "Sou imortal, Bella".

A leve lembrança disso esmagou dentro dela com a força de um martelo. Claro que ele era imortal. Como ela poderia ter esquecido isso?

"A boca," ela disse, olhando longe daquele rosto que poderia pertencer a qualquer humano, não é importante da forma que é sagrado. "Abra a boca dela".

Ele fazia algo assim com total eficiência. Com gratidão, transmitindo severidade, como se ele não houvesse violado a mandíbula da garota morta, de qualquer forma ela sabia que isso era uma brincadeira de criança para ele estar fazendo assim. Encontrando a fina lanterna de mão do lado do bolso da sua cargo, ela emitiu a luz dentro da boca da mulher, "Sem mordidas".

Eles pasAlicem por outros corpos com precisão metódica. Cada um estava retalhado pela faca, alguns com mais que piedade do que outros. A primeira vítima estava viva durante todo o tempo que foi retirada as suas vísceras por fim morreu.

"Sem marca de mordida. Não paro de pensar ele não drenou o sangue pelas feridas." Ou intestinos.

"Tomar o sangue com os caninos é parte do prazer".

"Então ele definitivamente não se alimentou". Só torturou.

"Um dos nascidos do sangue não está apto para resistir a alimentação".

As peças encaixavam. "Ele fez isso primeiro, os corpos dentro do depósito depois". O ar condicionado havia guardado esses corpos de decompor, mas agora que ela estava olhando, ela viu o número de marcas até que aconteceu pelo menos um dia, mais provavelmente dois dias, decorrido a cor do sangue seco nas paredes, a falta de severidade, a contusão que apareceu nos corpos das garotas conforme o sangue seguia a gravidade.

Todos os caçadores eram obrigados a fazer o curso dos detalhes comuns da morte - frequentemente eles eram as primeiras pessoas a procurar um vampiro assassino. Agora, pressionando a contusão, ela não viu mudança em sua descoloração - a pele não estava pálida, portanto ele preencheu com o sangue de volta. Livor mortis* estava corrigido. "Ele praticou nessas garotas".

*Um sinal de morte, no qual há a descoloração de uma região do corpo causada por acúmulo de sangue.

"Mesmo assim você seguiu o cheiro dele até aqui".


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

Ela se surpreendeu, encarando a única mancha de sangue que não encaixava na linha do tempo – a do tapete. Estava fresca demais.

"Você está certo. O bastardo voltou para admirar seu trabalho!"

"Eu colocarei observadores em posição." Ele se levantou depois dela, as pontas dos dedos sujas de sangue, suas roupas manchadas onde os corpos haviam roçado nele. Isso a fez relembrar a última vez que ela o tinha visto, um punho sangrento, a batida em pânico de um coração pulsando.

De alguma forma, aquilo não mais parecia horrível. Não depois disso. Uram havia brincado com suas vítimas – como um gato com um rato que ele não quer comer, mas apenas atormentar. Diga o que quiser sobre o Arcanjo de Nova York – impiedoso, duro, certamente letal – ele não torturava pelo simples prazer disso. Tudo que Edward fazia tinha um propósito. Mesmo se esse propósito fosse assustar as pessoas tão fortemente que ninguém ousaria traí-lo novamente.

Ela falou enquanto ele andava em direção à área da cozinha para lavar suas mãos.

"Eu não acho que ele irá voltar – ele voltou após as mortes no armazém, talvez para se regozijar, talvez para descansar, mas olhe isso." Ela apontou o pé para uma bacia que havia rolado para debaixo da mesa. "Ele jogou isso – provavelmente depois de descobrir que o sangue que ele armazenou não o satisfazia."

"Esse era seu lugar de diversão, mas se deu conta de que prefere brinquedos vivos."

"Sim, irá querer carne fresca." As palavras pareciam frias, mas ela precisava se manter naquele nível. Se ela se permitisse sentir...

Edward assentiu. "Você acha que ele irá levantar para se alimentar esta noite?"

"Mesmo se estiver continuamente em sede de sangue" – e esse era um pesadelo que ela não queria contemplar – "eu diria que é improvável, dada a maneira como ele se fartou no armazém."

Foi aí que a chuva trovejou e começou a cair lá fora, como se uma grande torneira tivesse sido aberta.

"Merda!" Ela se voltou para a porta. "Merda! Merda! Merda!"

Edward apenas a obervou ter um ataque, então calmamente perguntou, "Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que Uram voou?"

"Marcadores de odor como os que me trouxeram até aqui agora se foram! Ele foi apagado da cidade inteira." Ela deu um pequeno grito. "Chuva é a única coisa que bagunça o rastro desse jeito – vampiros que têm alguma ideia do que estão fazendo correm para os lugares mais molhados dessa terra." Ela queria matar os deuses da chuva, mas se contentou em chutar a pedra do balcão. "Droga! Isso doeu!"

Edward acenou com a cabeça na direção da porta. "Cuide disso."

Ela não tinha que se virar para saber que Dmitri havia chegado. O cheiro dele envolveu-a como um maldito casaco. "Desligue isso vampiro, ou eu juro por Deus que te estacarei com sua própria perna."

"Eu não estou fazendo nada, Bella."

Ela olhou de relance, viu as linhas apertadas de tensão no rosto dele, e soube que ele não estava mexendo com ela.

"Merda dupla. Eu estou ligada, adrenalina demais. Eu vou descarregar em breve." O poder dela sempre aumentava antes de descarregar. "Posso bem aproveitar isso e ter algumas horas de sono." Ela não havia dormido muito mais do que uma hora ou duas na noite passada, aquela maldita cadeira havia sido muito desconfortável. "Eu não vou ser capaz de pegar nada até que Uram se mova novamente."

Até que ele mate novamente.

"Você está mantendo um olho em Michaela?" ela perguntou a Edward. "Ela pode ser nossa melhor chance de pegá-lo."

"Ela é uma arcanjo," Edward a lembrou. "Aumentar os recursos dela com os meus seria dizer que a considero fraca."

"Ela está recusando?" Bella balançou a cabeça. "Então eu espero por Deus que ela tenha bons homens e você tenha bons espiões." Irritada com a arrog}ncia dos anjos, com a chuva, com o maldito universo inteiro, ela andou para a saída sem olhar para trás. Venom estava no portão. O maldito homem ficava muito bem, molhado. "Eu preciso de um carro."

Para surpresa dela, ele jogou chaves na palma da sua mão e apontou para o outro lado da rua, para o sedan que ela havia deixado estacionado em fila dupla em algum lugar. "Obrigada."

"De nada."

Decidiu que o vampiro estava brincando com ela, mas não conseguiu se incomodar em responder. Atravessando o portão, andou em direção ao carro.

 _Vá para minha casa, Bella. Eu a encontrarei lá._

Ela abriu a porta e entrou, esfregando água de seu rosto, sentindo o gosto fresco dela em sua boca. Mas não, aquilo era Edward. Ele estava esperando uma resposta.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Arcanjo? Eu acho que é hora de aceitar sua oferta."

 _Que oferta em particular?_

"A de me foder até que eu esqueça tudo." Ela tinha que esquecer – o sangue, a morte, as vísceras do mal borrifadas na parede daquela casa urbana de aparência inócua.

 _Um homem melhor não tiraria vantagem de você em seu atual estado emocional._

"Que bom que você não é um homem."

 _Sim._

As coxas dela se contraíram com o erotismo implícito naquela única palavra. Colocando a chave na ignição, ela ligou o carro e saiu. O cheiro de chuva, do mar, sumiu de sua mente. Edward havia ido. Mas ela ainda podia senti-lo em sua língua, como se ele exalasse algum feromônio exótico que religava o corpo dela para cheirar anjos, não vampiros. Não que ela se importasse.

 _Os corpos pendurados, as sombras na parede..._

Não, não tinha havido sombras. Não hoje.

As mãos dela se apertaram no volante enquanto ela parava em um sinal vermelho, sua visão embaçada pela chuva, pelas memórias. "Enterre isso," ela se ordenou. "Não lembre."

Mas era tarde demais. Uma única, aterradora sombra tomou forma na parede de sua mente, balançando na brisa das janelas abertas.

A mãe dela sempre havia gostado de ar fresco.

Alguém buzinou e ela se deu conta de que o sinal havia ficado verde. Mentalmente agradecendo o outro motorista por acordá-la, ela focou todas as partes de si em dirigir. A chuva deveria ter feito disso um inferno, mas as ruas estavam estranhamente vazias. Como se a escuridão que se juntava fosse uma força malévola que houvesse capturado a população, enviando-a para a terra, para a morte.

E rápido assim, ela estava de volta na enorme entrada da Casa Grande, a casa que Jeffrey havia comprado depois... _depois_. Uma casa tão grande para uma família de quatro pessoas. Acima dela estava um mezanino com um lindo parapeito branco, tão forte, aço, não madeira. Elegante, velha, a casa perfeita para um homem que planejava ser prefeito.

"Mamãe, eu estou em casa!"

Quieto. Tão quieto.

Pânico em sua garganta, dor em seus olhos, sangue em sua boca.

Ela havia mordido a língua. De medo. De terror. Mas não, não havia traço de vampiro.

"Mamãe?" Uma pergunta trêmula.

Olhando para o enorme corredor, ela se perguntou por que sua mãe havia deixado um lado do sapato de salto alto no meio do ladrilho. Talvez ela tivesse esquecido. Marguerite era diferente. Bonita, selvagem, artística. Às vezes ela esquecia os dias da semana, ou calçava dois sapatos diferentes, mas estava tudo bem. Bella não se importava.

O sapato a enganou. Fez com que ela entrasse.

Um barulho de colisão, e a memória se despedaçou debaixo da realidade palpitante do presente. Ela jogou o carro em uma parada trêmula, doentemente ciente de que algo havia acabo de ricochetear em seu para-brisa.

"Jesus." Tirando o cinto, ela abriu a porta e saiu. Será que ela havia atropelado alguém?

O vento açoitou seu cabelo enquanto a chuva caía com força contundente. A tempestade havia vindo do nada, um ponto anômalo no radar da natureza. Lutando contra o vento, ela andou até a frente do carro, estranhamente consciente de que não havia absolutamente ninguém nesse trecho de rua. Talvez as pessoas tivessem decidido esperar a chuva passar. Piscando água dos olhos, ela se deu conta de que seria uma longa espera.

Havia uma folha em seu para-brisa, preso em um dos limpadores ainda funcionando. Um galho sólido estava caído alguns pés à frente do carro. Alívio sussurrou por ela, mas ela checou embaixo e atrás do veículo para ter certeza. Nada. Apenas um galho jogado pelo vento. Saindo da chuva, ela fechou a porta com força e ligou o aquecedor, gelada até os ossos. Congelando de dentro para fora.

Limpando seu rosto com uma mão aberta, ela dirigiu o resto do caminho até a casa de Edward com um foco de aço no aqui e agora. Os fantasmas continuaram sussurrando em seu ouvido, mas ela se recusou a ouvir. Se ela não ouvisse, eles não seriam capazes de tocá-la, não seriam capazes de arrastá-la de volta para o pesadelo.

Ela estava estacionando na frente da casa quando seu telefone tocou. Ele havia estado em seu bolso e estava ensopado, mas parecia funcionar bem quando ela desligou o motor e o abriu com um movimento. Ela reconheceu o número chamando.

"Ransom?"

"Quem mais?" Jazz ao fundo, a voz da cantora rouca e grave. "Eu tenho ouvido coisas, Ellie."

"Eu não posso contar-" ela começou.

"Não," ele interrompeu. "Eu tenho ouvido coisas que acho que você precisa saber."

"Continue." Ransom tinha contatos que o resto deles não tinha, por ter crescido nas ruas. A maioria das pessoas que conseguia sair de lá perdia seu crédito. Ele não – ser um caçador era considerado uma posição ainda melhor na hierarquia das ruas do que ser um membro de gangue.

"Tem havido um monte de atividade de vampiros e anjos nos últimos dias. Eles estão em todo lugar."

"Ok." Isso não era novidade. Edward tinha seu pessoal procurando por sinais de Uram ou suas vítimas.

"Murmúrios de garotas desaparecendo."

"Aham."

"Eu devo avisar |s profissionais?" A voz dele estava apertada.

Ela sabia que algumas daquelas prostitutas e garotas de programa de alta classe eram amigas dele.

"Deixe-me pensar." Ela considerou tudo o que tinha aprendido sobre as vítimas. "Eu acho que, pela primeira vez, elas estão seguras."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim. Os alvos pareciam todos... inocentes."

"Virgens?"

Bella se deu conta de que ela não havia pensado em checar. Um engano que ela consertaria assim que possível. "Sim, provavelmente. Mas de qualquer maneira, não faria mal dizer a elas para tomarem conta umas das outras."

"Obrigada." Ele soltou uma respiração. "Não foi por isso que eu liguei, porém. O boato é, é que há uma recompensa por você."

Ela congelou. " _O quê?_ "

"Sim, e fica melhor." Raiva vibrou pela linha. "Aparentemente um arcanjo te quer morta. O que diabos você fez para ele?"

O cenho dela se enrugou. "Não ele. Ela."

"Ah. Eu não me preocuparia com isso, então." Puro sarcasmo. "De acordo com as fofocas, querem sua cabeça em uma bandeja de prata – literalmente, aliás-"

"Nossa, obrigada por esclarecer essa parte."

" –mas a caçada ainda não está autorizada a começar."

Michaela, a cadela, estava jogando jogos mentais. "Eu aprecio o aviso."

"Então, o que você vai fazer? Dar o fora da cidade ou matar um arcanjo?"

"Eu amo a sua confiança em mim."

Um resfôlego. "Não, inferno. Eu apenas sei que estou em seu testamento."

"Eu sou valiosa demais viva agora."

"E quando o trabalho estiver feito?"

A porta do carro foi aberta pelo lado de fora, asas enchendo a visão dela. "Aí eu reconsiderarei minhas opções. Falo com você depois." Ela fechou o telefone antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, e olhou para olhos tão azuis que não deveriam ser possíveis. "Michaela realmente me quer morta."

A expressão de Edward permaneceu inalterada. "Eu não deixo ninguém quebrar meus brinquedos."

Aquilo deveria tê-la irritado, mas ela sorriu. "Nossa, eu me sinto toda macia por dentro agora."

"Com quem você estava falando?"

"Sentindo-se possessivo?"

Ele empalmou a bochecha dela, sua mão molhada, seu toque inflexível. "Eu também não divido meus brinquedos."

"Cuidado," ela murmurou, virando-se no assento até seus pés tocarem a terra encharcada no lado de fora. "Eu posso decidir ficar irritada. Eu tenho uma pergunta."

Silêncio.

"Elas eram virgens?"

"Como você sabia?"

"O mal é previsível." Uma mentira. Porque algumas vezes o mal era um ladrão insidioso que rastejava para dentro e roubava o que você mais amava, deixando apenas ecos contra uma parede.

Uma sombra magra, balançando quase gentilmente. Como se estivesse em um balanço.

Edward esfregou seu polegar sobre o lábio inferior dela. "Eu vejo pesadelos em seus olhos novamente."

"E eu vejo sexo nos seus."

Ele se levantou, tirando-a do carro e a prendendo de costas contra a abertura. Atrás dele, as asas dele se abriram, brilhando com a água da chuva. Havia um gume naquela boca sensual, um toque de selvageria no jeito como ela se curvava.

Bella se inclinou para frente e pôs os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, deixando-se luxuriar na pura força dele. Hoje, ela iria quebrar todas as regras. Esqueça dormir com um vampiro, ela estava indo direto no topo e que se dane.

"Então, como um arcanjo faz?"

Uma rajada de vento os esbofeteou, roubando as palavras dela. Mas Edward havia ouvido. Inclinando-se, ele esfregou seus lábios nos dela. "Eu ainda não concordei."

Ela piscou. E então fez uma careta quando ele se afastou. "O quê, está dando uma de difícil agora?"

Ele se virou. "Venha, Bella. Eu preciso de você saudável."

Xingando-o baixinho, ela fechou a porta do carro – o interior já estava ensopado – e andou em direção à casa, Edward uma presença quieta a seu lado. Mas não tranquila. Não, ele estava quieto como uma onça ficava quieta. Perigo letal momentaneamente contido. Ela ainda estava carrancuda quando eles chegaram à porta. O mordomo a segurava aberta.

"Eu preparei o banho, Senhor." Um olhar de soslaio para ela, uma sugestão de curiosidade. "Madame." Edward mandou Jeeves embora com um olhar e o mordomo se fundiu com o madeirame. "O banheiro é no próximo andar."

Ela andou em direção às escadas, chutando mais que pisando. Ele a havia provocado até um estado febril, mas agora, hoje, quando ela realmente precisava da válvula de escape, ele estava brincando com ela. Exatamente como se faz com um brinquedo, ela se deu conta. Ótimo, se ele queria que fosse desse jeito, ela focaria no trabalho.

"Você foi capaz de confirmar se ele fez sexo com as mulheres?"

"Sim, mas apenas na casa urbana. As vítimas no armazém estavam todas intocadas nesse sentido – é por isso que acreditamos que as outras também tenham sido virgens antes de ele as possuir." Ele estava nas costas dela, seguindo perto o bastante para que sua respiração sussurrasse acima da nuca dela enquanto eles alcançavam o topo. "Descendo o corredor, terceira porta | sua esquerda."

"Muito obrigada," ela disse sarcasticamente, notando que não havia nada além de ar após a balaustrada à sua direita – como se o coração da casa não fosse nada além de um espaço grande e aberto.

"Isso significa alguma coisa – o contato sexual?"

"Pode ser. Mas não havia marcas nos corpos além dos ferimentos de morte, então essa parte pode ter sido consensual." Arcanjos eram carismáticos, sensuais, muito inacreditavelmente convincentes. Uram pode ter se tornado um monstro, mas por fora, ele provavelmente parecia tão atraente quanto o Arcanjo de Nova York. Não, ela pensou imediatamente, Edward estava em uma categoria própria.

"Ou foi depois da morte."

Ela estava cansada demais para ficar enojada.

"É possível." Alcançando a terceira porta, ela pôs a mão na maçaneta. "Ele pode ter sublimado a necessidade de se alimentar com sexo por um pequeno período de tempo. Mas apenas sangue irá satisfazê-lo agora." A mão dela se apertou. "Mais mulheres irão morrer porque eu perdi o cheiro."

"Mas menos do que se você não tivesse nascido," ele disse, em um tom prático. "Eu vivi séculos, Bella. Duas ou três centenas de mortes é um preço pequeno a pagar para pagar um dos nascidos do sangue."

Duas ou três centenas?!

"Eu não deixarei chegar tão longe." Ela empurrou, abriu a porta – e entrou em uma fantasia. O fôlego fugiu do corpo dela enquanto ela ficava ali, encarando.

Chamas pulavam na lareira à esquerda dela, o brilho dourado cercado por pedra negra que brilhava com veios escondidos de prata. Em frente à lareira estava um enorme tapete branco que parecia tão fofo e confortável que ela queria rolar nele – nua. Fale de indulgência pura.

No lado oposto do quarto havia uma porta que parecia abrir para o banheiro. Ela podia ver as bordas de acessórios de porcelana branca, um balcão feito do mesmo mármore da lareira. Dentro, ela sabia que um banho quente a esperava, um banho que seus ossos gelados desesperadamente precisavam. Mas ainda assim ela ficou parada ali.

Porque entre a lareira e a tentação do banho estava a cama. Uma cama maior do que qualquer outra que ela jamais tinha visto. Uma que podia ter acomodado dez pessoas, sem que nenhuma delas tocasse na outra. Ela ficava alta acima do chão, mas não havia cabeceira ou encosto, apenas uma expansão macia de cama coberta com luxuriantes lençóis azul-noite que prometiam afagar sua pele em uma carícia exoticamente deliciosa. Os travesseiros ficavam no lado oposto à lareira, mas poderia muito bem ter ficado desse lado.

"Por que" – ela tossiu para limpar a garganta – "por que tão grande?"

Mãos na cintura dela, empurrando-a para frente. "Asas, Bella." Um estalo sussurrante quando as asas de Edward se estenderam ao comprimento máximo, então o clique da porta trancando atrás deles.

Ela estava sozinha com o Arcanjo de Nova York. Em frente a uma cama feita para acomodar asas.


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

 **Seu corpo escolheu esse momento para ter calafrios.**

A risada alta de Edward foi rouca, masculina de um jeito que dizia que ele sabia que dormiria com ela. "Banho primeiro, eu acho."

Ele afagou sua garganta com um dedo, fazendo-a ter calafrios de novo por uma razão diferente. "Eu só quero estabelecer as regras antes de fazermos isso."

Ela forçou seus pés para frente, em direção ao banheiro. "Eu conheço as regras. Não espere nada além de uma dança entre os lençóis, não fique toda com essa cara de pateta, bla, bla." As palavras eram irreverentes, mas ela sentiu um puxão na região do coração. Não, ela disse a si mesma, completamente horrorizada. Bella P. Swan nunca seria estúpida o bastante para dar o coração a um arcanjo. "É tudo sobre, – puta merda!" ela entrou no banheiro. "É maior que o quarto!"

Não era, mas faltava pouco. A "banheira" era quase do tamanho de uma piscina pequena, o vapor que ondulava dela uma pura e sensual tentação. O chuveiro ficava à sua direita, mas não tinha paredes de vidro, a área definida somente por uma extensão de ladrilhos com manchas douradas. Uma lâmpada disparou em sua cabeça.

"Asas," ela sussurrou. "É tudo para acomodar aquelas lindas asas."

"Estou feliz que receberam sua aprovação." O som de algo molhado atingindo o frio branco do ladrilho a fez olhar para trás. A camisa de Edward estava no chão, seu peito ameaçando fazê-la babar. Pare com isso, ela disse a si mesma. Mas era difícil não olhar fixamente para o corpo masculino mais bonito que ela já vira.

"O que está fazendo?" sua voz saiu rouca.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Vou tomar um banho."

"E as regras?" ela descobriu que seus dedos estavam na parte de baixo de sua camiseta, prontos para puxar o material encharcado pela cabeça. Ele chutou suas botas, observando ela tirar a camiseta para revelar um sutiã esportivo muito discreto que ela usava por baixo.

"Nós podemos discutir isso na banheira." Sua voz mantinha a promessa do sexo, e quando ela olhou para baixo, entendeu o porquê. A chuva transformara seu sutiã preto em uma segunda pele, o suave material delineando seus mamilos com perfeita clareza.

"Por mim tudo bem." Incapaz de olhar para ele e pensar ao mesmo tempo, ela virou-se de costas e se livrou das botas e meias, antes de tirar o sutiã. Seus dedos estavam no cós de suas calças cargo quando sentiu o calor do corpo dele atrás dela. Um segundo depois, ele estava puxando o elástico do seu cabelo. Surpreendentemente, ele foi cuidadoso, portanto não doeu. Os fios molhados atingiram suas costas nuas um pouco depois disso.

Lábios em seu pescoço. Quentes. Pecaminosos.

Ela teve calafrios de novo, arrepios levantando pelo seu corpo. "Sem trapacear."

Mãos grandes e quentes acariciaram seu torso úmido e envolveram seus seios. Ela estremeceu ao movimento ousado, gemendo. "Chega, estou com frio."

Embora ele estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho em aquecê-la de dentro para fora. Mais beijos ao longo do pescoço.

Ela colocou suas mãos sobre as dele, e inclinou sua cabeça para o lado para dar a ele melhor acesso. Ele desceu a língua, perseguindo uma gota de água que caiu de seu cabelo, pela sua nuca, e pescoço, antes de move-la de volta. Enquanto ela se endireitava, seus polegares engancharam nos lados de suas calças.

"Nuh-uh," ela disse, puxando de volta. "Regras primeiro."

"Sim, as regras são muito importantes."

Ela esperou que ele se movimentasse ao redor dela. Ele não se mexeu. Seus lábios se curvaram. E ela decidiu que já que estava vivendo perigosamente, podia muito bem ir até o fim. Abrindo as calças, ela empurrou as calças e a calcinha em um único empurrão, antes de sair das roupas e chutá-las de lado. Feito aquilo, ela olhou sobre o ombro.

Os olhos do arcanjo sustentavam raios de cobalto. Vivos. Vividos de uma maneira que proclamava sua imortalidade. Sua respiração ficou presa, mas ela sabia que se ela planejava se emaranhar com esse homem em particular, ela tinha que ser firme.

"Ooooooh." Calor líquido. Paraíso puro. Ela mergulhou e apareceu tirando o cabelo dos olhos.

Ele estava onde ela o deixou, observando-a com aqueles olhos impossíveis. Mas desta vez, ela não estava hipnotizada. Não quando ela tinha seu corpo nu lá para seu deleite. O arcanjo era construído como uma fantasia, seu peito esculpido com músculos afiados de um homem que tinha que ser capaz de carregar seu próprio peso corporal – a mais – durante o voo.

Seu olhar acariciou as linhas do seu peito, abdômen, escorregaram para baixo. Ela sugou o ar, forçou os olhos voltarem para cima. "Venha aqui."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas então, para seu espanto absoluto, obedeceu a ordem. Quando ele entrou na banheira, ela se achou medindo o músculo poderoso de suas coxas – como seria ter toda aquela força em volta dela enquanto ela se enterrava dentro dela? Seu estomago se apertou. Nunca desejara um homem com tal apetite, nunca estivera mais ciente de sua feminilidade. Edward podia arrebenta-la como um galho. E para uma mulher que era caçadora nata, isso não era uma ameaça... mas a mais sombria das tentações.

Sua mão se fechou em punho embaixo da água quando ela se lembrou como ele a fizera cortar a si mesma. Ela não esquecera, não tinha nenhuma fantasia romântica que ele mudaria, tonar-se mais humano. Não, Edward era o Arcanjo de Nova York e ela tinha que estar pronta para levar esse homem para cama. A água envolveu seus seios quando ele se acomodou do lado oposto, as asas fechadas em suas costas, o cabelo começando a enrolar pelo vapor.

"Por que a demora?" perguntou, tendo visto a ruidosa evidencia de sua excitação.

"Quando se viveu tanto quanto eu vivi," disse, com as pálpebras pesadas, mas definitivamente com os olhos nela, "se aprende a apreciar novas sensações. Elas são raras na vida de um imortal."

Ela achou-se movendo na direção dele. Ele enganchou um braço ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a mais perto até que ela sentou com as pernas abertas enquanto ele sentava na borda embaixo da linha da água, suas pernas enroladas em sua cintura. Ele a acomodou firmemente contra ele.

Sugando o ar, ela disse, "Sexo não é novidade para você," e embalou o seu calor sobre a extraordinária rigidez dele. A palavra bom, nem começava a descrever como era. Como ele era.

"Não, mas você é."

"Nunca teve uma caçadora antes?" ela riu, mordiscando seu lábio inferior.

Mas ele não sorriu, "Eu nunca tive a Bella antes." As palavras foram roucas, seus olhos tão intensos que ela sentiu-se pertencida.

Colocando os braços relaxadamente ao redor do seu pescoço, ela se inclinou para trás para que pudesse olhar em seu rosto. "E eu nunca tive o Edward."

Naquele momento, era como se algo mudasse no ar, em sua alma.

Então as mãos de Edward se espalharam pela base de suas costas e o sentimento se dissipou. Nada, ela pensou, não fora nada além de imaginação hiperativa. Ela estava cansada, frustrada, tão malditamente ávida por esse imortal que não fazia segredo do fato que, com desejo ou não, ele ainda poderia mata-la.

"As regras," Edward disse, pegando seu olhar, sustentando-o. Ela pressionou-se mais perto, continuando a roçar seu calor pelo seu comprimento excitado. Hoje, ela precisava do prazer que Edward podia proporcionar. E se havia um pouco de crueldade sexual misturada ao prazer, então que seja. "Sim?"

Ele parou os movimentos com aquelas mãos poderosas. "Até que isso acabe, eu serei seu único amante."

Seus músculos enrijeceram com a possessão absoluta nessa declaração. "Até que acabe o que?"

"Este desejo."

O problema era que, ela tinha medo que essa fúria nunca terminasse, que ela iria para o tumulo desejando o Arcanjo de Nova York. "Só se você satisfazer uma condição minha."

Ele não gostou disso, seus ossos cortantes contra a pele que ficou tensa. "Diga-me."

"Nenhuma namorada vampira, humana ou anjo para você também." Ela enfiou as unhas em seus ombros. "Eu não irei dividir você." Ela podia ser um brinquedo, mas era um brinquedo com unhas afiadas.

Sua expressão se derreteu, aqueles olhos de cobalto sustentando um distinto vislumbre de satisfação. "Feito."

Ela esperava ter que brigar com ele. "Eu falo serio. Nenhuma amante. Eu cortarei as mãos que elas usarem para tocar você, eu descarrego seus corpos onde ninguém jamais as encontrará."

Ele parecia divertir-se com sua ameaça macabra. "E eu? O que você faria comigo? Atiraria em mim de novo?"

"Não estou me sentindo culpada por isso." Mas ela estava. Apenas um pouquinho. "Dói?"

Ele riu, e o prazer evidente nisso era uma caricia. "Ah, Bella, você é uma contradição. Não, não dói. Está curado."

Ela queria ser durona, mas aquele sorriso dele estava mexendo com ela, derretendo-a de dentro para fora. "Então, o que dá tesão a um arcanjo?"

"Uma caçadora nua é um bom começo." Ele a puxou mais forte contra seu sexo, mantendo-a no lugar quando ela teria se contorcido. "Minhas asas," disse a ela, beijando seu pescoço, achando o pequeno ponto sensível bem acima da clavícula.

Isso a fez amolecer, retribuindo o favor.

"Asas?" ela mordeu os tendões do seu pescoço, sentindo um l}nguido calor rastejando pelo corpo – ela achava que queria uma curta e forte fodida para estragar seu cérebro o bastante para que pudesse baixar o zumbido da adrenalina, mas agora que ela estava em seus braços, um lento declínio sensual no esquecimento soava muito melhor.

Quando ele não respondeu, decidiu fazer uma exploração por conta própria. Movendo uma mão, ela acariciou firmemente a beirada de cima de sua asa direita. Ele ficou tenso embaixo dela, o tipo de tenso que está à espera, o tipo que disse a ela que fizera algo muito bom ou algo muito ruim. Desde que ele ainda estava pulsando quente e rigidamente sob ela, decidiu por bem repetir o ato. Desta vez, ele estremeceu.

"Elas são sexualmente sensíveis?" com os olhos estreitos, ela enfiou a mão em seu cabelo e o puxou de seu pescoço. "A Rainha Vadia estava esbarrando as asas contra as suas."

Ele a deixou segurá-lo, embora ambos soubessem que ele podia ter se libertado em um segundo. "Somente em certas situações."

Um longo dedo traçou círculos ao redor de seus mamilos. Ela bateu na mão dele. "Eu não estou acreditando."

Ele moveu seu dedo até a ponta do seu cotovelo, fazendo-a estremecer. "Isso é sensível em situações normais?"

"Hmph." Mas ela soltou seu cabelo e o deixou beijá-la apropriadamente.

Quando eles pediram por ar, ele disse, "Elas são sensíveis, sim. Mas sexualmente somente em um contexto sexual – que parece ser sempre com você."

"Acho que milhares de anos a mais ensinam muitos encantos," disse contra seus lábios. Lábios perfeitos. Lábios que ela poderia morder durante horas. "Você tem todos os tipos de artifícios acontecendo."

"Para um guerreiro talvez."

Ela estava interessada demais em beijá-lo para respondê-lo direito, seu corpo inteiro focado nele, sua pele tão sensível que ela pensou que poderia explodir. "Na banheira?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu quero você na minha cama."

"Outro caçador derrotado," ela murmurou. "Onde está o sabonete?"

Ele esticou o braço pela beirada e pegou uma barra quase transparente. Quando ele fez ensaboou as mãos e começou afagá-las pelos seus ombros, um odor limpo e claro que ecoava o dele – água, vento, floresta – se levantou ao seu redor.

"Quantos caíram?" perguntou, descendo suas mãos para ensaboar as partes expostas dos seus seios. Isso fez a parte inferior do seu corpo apertar outro encaixe.

"Vampiros são sexy," ela gracejou. "Anjos geralmente são orgulhosos demais para se importar com humanos. Imaginei que você era evoluído demais para transar."

Ele olhou para cima através de cílios escurecidos pela umidade, mãos ensaboadas deslizando abaixo da linha da água para fazer coisas com elas que eram certamente ilegais. "Então você terá uma aula esta noite."

Ela moveu-se nos seus dedos, incitando-o a fazer mais. "Sim, por favor."

O arcanjo entregou o sabonete, mas manteve a outra mão onde estava, afagando-a com a paciência que a maioria dos homens não aprenderiam se vivessem para ter dez mil anos de idade.

"Venha, caçadora, é a sua vez de me educar."

"Lição um" – uma afirmação com o som da respiração alta – "sempre dê | caçadora tudo que ela quer." Sustentando seu olhar quando ela a levava a um inchaço inevitável, ela ensaboou as mãos e começou explorar o corpo dele. Músculo, tendões e força, ele era delicioso de todas as maneiras. "Oh!" derrubando o sabonete, ela apertou seus ombros com mãos escorregadias quando ele apertou seu clitóris, ameaçando atira-la à beira do orgasmo. "Pare com isso," sussurrou, e ele obedeceu... só para deslizar dois dedos dentro dela.

"Solte-se," ele disse, beijando a linha retesada de seu pescoço. "Solte-se"

Soltar-se? Durante o sexo? Ela nunca se soltara, não desde a primeira vez. Em sua inocência, ela se agarrara tão fortemente, que quebrara a clavícula de seu amante. Mas Edward não era humano – ele não se quebraria, não a chamaria de aberração. E então um prazer bruto tomou a decisão por ela. O arcanjo tomou seus lábios em um beijo selvagem, um duelo de línguas e lábios, ainda que seus dedos martelassem dentro dela fortes e rápidas estocadas. Ela entrou em uma explosão intensa, seu corpo se apertando tão forte que quase doía.

Depois disso, ela estava ciente de Edward acabando de ensaboar. Quando lhe disse para se inclinar para trás e enxaguar o cabelo, ela fez isso com um sorriso sonhador. Ela poderia se acostumar a isso, pensou, recusando a pensar no futuro. Porque a verdade era que sua vida era improvável de chegar perto de ser uma vida humana comum. Caçadores viviam vidas perigosas para começar. E ela estava rastreando um arcanjo demente.

"Levante."

Ela se levantou, beijando Edward quando ele a seguiu. Um lampejo de surpresa em seus olhos. "Quanto tempo eu posso esperar por tal fácil complacência?"

"Espere e verá." Ela o deixou guiá-la até o chuveiro, onde ele enxaguou as ultimas bolhas de sabão antes de apanhar uma enorme toalha azul céu. Ela a pegou dele e se secou, querendo observa-lo enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com uma eficiência de movimentos que dizia a ela que ele não tinha ideia do que isso fazia com ela ao observa-lo. Isso a intrigava.

Edward certamente sabia o quão bonito ele era, como ele afetava os mortais. Mas vendo-o assim, ela percebeu que debaixo da arrogância estava uma falta de vaidade – isso fazia sentido quando ela pensava sobre isso. Tirando as camadas de civilização, e ele era, em seu âmago, um guerreiro, sua aparência era apenas mais uma ferramenta do seu arsenal.

Sem aviso, ele abriu as asas, despejando nela milhares de finas gotas. "Hey!" Mas ela estava quase enrolando uma toalha em sua volta e pegando outra para bater em suas asas para secar.

Ele observou sua aproximação. "Elas secam sozinhas."

"Mas não seria muito mais divertido?" ela olhou significativamente para sua ereção, deslizando o suave material pelas asas com extremo cuidado.

"Apresse-se, Bella." Aquele raio cobalto tinha retornado. "Estou pronto para foder em você em esquecimento."

 _Oh, Santo Deus._ Derrubando a toalha, ela puxou sua cabeça para baixo e o beijou. Ele gostou disso, se sua reação era alguma indicação. Empurrando a toalha que a cobria, ele a levantou até que ela estivesse enrolada envolta dele. Rompendo o beijo, ele começou sair do banheiro. "Minha vez, caçadora."


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

 **Edward a derrubou levemente na cama.**

"Ótimo." Ela suspirou ao tato decadente dos lençóis contra sua pele, os olhos travados com os de um arcanjo. Seu olhar era tão masculinamente quente, tão possessivo que ela imaginou, por momento fugaz, se ela cometera um engano. E se ele quisesse mantê-la? "Você já teve uma escrava?" perguntou.

Seus lábios se curvaram levemente, mas era divertimento misturado com exigência sensual.

"Muitas." Ele agarrou seus tornozelos, abrindo suas pernas. "Todas muito ansiosas em servir – de todas as maneiras possíveis."

Ela tentou dar chutes, mas ele a puxou mais perto com força, o rosto puxado de uma maneira que era intrinsecamente sexual. "Algumas delas passaram anos aprendendo como levar um homem ao êxtase. As vampiras tiveram centenas de anos de pratica."

"Bastardo." Uma denúncia cortante, mas seu estômago estava apertado de antecipação, seus seios quentes.

"Que seja," – ele a puxou para cima para encontrar seu impulso quando ele enterrou-se dentro dela com um poderoso golpe – "nenhuma delas eu proibi de aceitar outros amantes."

Suas costas arquearam quando tentava assimilar o impacto de sua entrada em seu corpo, a extrema plenitude, o êxtase alongado. Quando ela pode finalmente tomar fôlego, ela o achou na mesma posição, como se ele também, estivesse lutando pelo controle. "Você não me acha do tipo que se compartilha." Sua voz estava rouca.

"Não. Se uma ficasse com outro homem" – ele começou e tirar com lenta deliberação – "havia dúzias prontas para assumir o seu lugar. Isso pouco importava para mim."

Ela estava quase além de pensar agora, seu ser inteiro focado no ponto onde seus corpos se uniam. Era a razão para permanecer baqueada sob a força pesada e sedutora de suas palavras.

"Se você aceitar outro amante, Bella" – ele impulsionou de volta, fazendo-a arfar – "O que eu farei a ele se tornará um pesadelo gravado na memória humana." E então não havia mais palavras, somente movimento – o movimento deslizante de corpo contra corpo, a estocada e a parada de homem e mulher, o desejo, a explosão erótica em êxtase. A última coisa que Bella se lembrava era pensar que talvez ela tivesse subestimado a força de seus desejos combinados.

 **Ela despertou para a realização de que estava dormindo em algo** quente, macio e sedoso. Espalhando seus dedos, achou-se acariciando – "Oh!" ela se levantou, horrorizada. Um pesado braço masculino e puxou de volta para baixo.

"Suas asas," ela sussurrou, afagando o esplendor de uma, com a mão.

"Elas são fortes." Uma preguiçosa afirmação masculina, cheia de... algo.

Ela estava prestes a virar e olhar para ele quando ela viu o estado do seu corpo.

"Oh, não, você não fez isso!" ela brilhava da cabeça aos pés, pó de anjo em seus poros, nos cílios, na boca. _A mistura especial._

Ele acariciou com a mão seu quadril, a curva de sua cintura, seu seio.

"Não foi... de propósito." Foi vergonha que ela ouviu em sua voz? Franzindo o cenho, ela lambeu um pouco da coisa brilhante de seus lábios. Isso fez todo seu corpo se aquecer e formigar – como se ela já não estivesse queimando de dentro para fora. "Isso é como – hum – ser um pouco intenso com a marca?"

Ele apertou o braço que tinha em volta do meio do corpo dela. "Alguma reclamação?"

Ela sorriu, percebendo que estava certa – o arcanjo perdera o controle.

"Diabos, não." Retorcendo-se em seus braços, ela contorceu-se para olhar em seu rosto. Seu sorriso sumiu. "Você parece... diferente."

Nada que pudesse explicar, nada que pudesse tocar. Mas...

Sua expressão ficou sombria. "Você me fez um pouco mais humano."

Flashes de memória. Edward sangrando por uma ferida de bala. "O que isso significa?"

"Eu não sei." Seu beijo era uma chama e estava dentro dela antes que ela soubesse, uma união rápida, furiosa e completamente magnífica.

Muito, muito depois, quando eles encararam a promessa de um novo dia, ela tentou limpar o pó de anjo, somente som sucesso parcial. Sua pele continuava a brilhar, mas não era notável. E agradecidamente, a coisa, não brilhava no escuro. "Se alguém experimentar isso," ela disse a Edward enquanto ele a observava vestir-se de sua posição relaxada da lareira, "eles irão pular em meus ossos?"

"Sim." Aqueles olhos cintilavam. "Então não os deixe experimentar."

Ela paralisou pela ameaça em seu comando. "Não vá por ai matando pessoas por minha causa, Edward."

"Você fez sua escolha."

Dormir com um arcanjo.

"Eu acho que a excitação sexual está começando a desaparecer," murmurou, vestindo uma nova calça cargo caqui escuro e uma camiseta preta. Ela colocou um suéter preto também. Era quase de manhã cedo e ainda estava escuro lá fora, a temperatura caiu junto com a chuva. "Eu falo serio, Edward, se você sair por ai matando pessoas inocentes, eu irei caçá-lo." Ela nem se incomodou em esconder as armas – inclusive a arma especial – dele quando as puxou da bolsa de pernoite e as escondeu no seu corpo.

Seu rosto estava sem expressão enquanto a observava, as asas iluminadas pelas chamas, seu magnífico corpo nu exceto por um par de calças pretas.

"A lua de mel acabou?"

Ela caminhou pelo carpete para olhar fixamente para um rosto que sabia que veria em seus sonhos pelo resto da vida.

"Não." Com as mãos em punhos em seu peito nu, ela esperou que ele abaixasse a cabeça, e então, aceitasse um beijo. "Aqui vai uma dica – você quer me chamar de seu brinquedo, vá em frente. Só não espere que eu seja um."

Uma mão em sua nuca, um aperto de advertência. "Não tente me dominar, pequena caçadora. Eu não sou –" o resto das palavras desapareceu em um estampido de barulho lívido.

 _Venha aqui, pequena caçadora. Experimente._

"Bella." A palavra penetrante trouxe-a de volta para aqui e agora.

"Ótimo." Ela limpou a garganta. "Estou contente que resolvemos isso. A chuva parou –"

"O que você vê?"

Ela encontrou seus olhos, sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não estou pronta para lhe contar." Talvez nunca esteja.

Ele não ameaçou tirar isso | força dela. "Ainda está chuviscando levemente. Isso deve ajudar a mantê-lo no Estupor*."

*Estado de torpor, indolência que não nos permite raciocinar em pleno, agindo como se não soubéssemos falar e semblante indiferente.

"Sim." Afastando-se ela cruzou os braços. "Eu não pensei nisso. Eles não gostam de frio, gostam?" Era uma pergunta retórica. "Especialmente depois da fartura."

"Mas então de novo, Aro não é um vampiro."

Ela soltou uma respiração frustrada. "Então que diabos ele é? Diga-me!"

"Ele é um Anjo de Sangue." Ele caminhou para a janela, mas ela sabia que ele via coisas muito mais sinistras do que a escuridão antes do amanhecer. "Uma real abominação, uma coisa que nunca deveria ter existido." A raiva que emanava dele era quase uma força física.

"Ele é o primeiro?"

"Ele é o primeiro arcanjo a se tornar nascido do sangue, que me lembro. Mas Lijuan diz que houve outros." A mente de Bella se encheu com imagens que ela achava da mais velha dos arcanjos. Lijuan era a única do Grupo que mostrava mesmo sinais de idade. Isso não depreciava em nada sua beleza exótica – seu rosto, ossos e os olhos muito claros. A ainda assim, havia algo sutilmente _errado_ com Lijuan. Como se ela não pertencesse mais à este mundo.

"O primeiro arcanjo que se sabe," ela murmurou, pensando naquilo. "E os anjos comuns?"

"Muito bom, Bella." Ele não se virou da janela, tão distante quanto estivera naquele telhado que pareciam semanas atrás. "Aqueles foram facilmente contidos. A maioria era homens jovens com um pouco do intelecto que Aro parece ter mantido depois de sua transição."

"Quantos?" ela olhou fixamente a parte de trás de sua cabeça, como se pudesse forçá-lo a falar. "Um ao ano?"

Ele encontrou seus olhos no reflexo escuro da janela quando ela veio ficar atrás dele. "Não."

Mordendo sua frustração, ela deu a volta para inclinar-se contra o vidro para que eles ficassem cara a cara. "Você é obviamente muito bom em cobrir os rastros dos nascidos do sangue – humanos nem mesmo tem lendas sobre isso."

"Na maioria dos casos, as vítimas são as únicas a conhecer a verdade - e elas conhecem poucos minutos antes de suas mortes."

"O que me torna extra especial." Ela se achou tracejando a delicada beirada dourada de uma pena perto de seu bíceps. "Diga-me – estes nascidos do sangue, isso é uma loucura com a qual eles nascem?"

Um golpe de cílios pecaminosamente abundantes contra a pele que beijara não muito tempo atrás. "Nós todos carregamos o potencial para se tornar nascido do sangue."

Sobressaltada pela resposta direta, ela derrubou a mão. "O quê, sem avisos sobre muito conhecimento?"

"Você já sabe demais." Um sorriso que insinuava a idade, crueldade, coisas que eram melhores nem imaginar. "É bom que você veio para minha cama. Ninguém ousará tocar minha amante."

"Muito ruim que imortais tenham tais interesses passageiros." O frio do vidro em suas costas estava começando se infiltrar em seus ossos, mas ela não se mexeu. "Já que eu já sei demais, me diga por que um anjo se transforma em vampiro."

Seu rosto se fechou. "Você ainda é humana."

Ela mal conteve o ímpeto de chutá-lo. "Eu sou também uma caçadora rastreando um arcanjo. Você me colocou nisso. Me dê as ferramentas que preciso para lutar."

"Seu trabalho é encontrar Aro. É sua habilidade que nós precisamos."

 _Nós._ O Grupo dos Dez.

"Como eu faço esse trabalho se você insiste em me impedir?" Foi preciso um esforço extremo para manter a calma. "Quanto mais eu conheço do alvo, melhor eu fico em prever seus movimentos!"

Ele traçou um dedo sobre sua bochecha. "Você sabe por que Illium perdeu as penas?"

"Porque você estava de mau humor?" ela soltou uma respiração frustrada. "Pare de tentar mudar de assunto."

"Porque," Edward disse, ignorando a ordem, "ele evidenciou a nossa verdade mais sombria para um humano." A maneira que ele disse aquilo, a linguagem, tornou impossível ignorar sua idade, sua imortalidade.

Presa a despeito de si mesma, perguntou, "o que aconteceu com a mortal?"

"Nós tiramos suas memórias." Ele pegou sua bochecha entre as mãos. "E Illium foi proibido de falar com ela novamente."

"Ele a amava?"

"Talvez." Seu rosto dizia que isso não importava. "Ele a observou pelo resto dos seus dias, sabendo que ela não o conhecia mais. Isso é amor?"

"Você não sabe?"

"Eu vi o amor definido de milhares maneira ao longo dos séculos. Não há uma constante." Ele a olhava fixamente, seu próprio rosto inexpressivo. "Se Illium amava sua mortal, então ele era um bobo. Ela virou pó há séculos."

"Sem coração," ela sussurrou, sentindo o calor do sol nascente em suas costas. Quanto tempo eles estava ali que a enfraquecida orla da noite transformara-se em amanhecer? "Você não podia ter permitido a ele uma vida com a mulher que amava?"

"Não." Linhas cortantes e claras, um rosto sem misericórdia. "Se um mortal sabe, logo outro saberá. Vocês tem um fraco conceito de segredo."

Bella viu em sua afirmação absoluta, seu futuro. "Não minhas memórias," ela o lembrou. "Cace-me se chegar a isso, mas não ouse tirar minhas memórias."

"Você preferiria morrer?"

"Sim."

"Que assim seja."

Seu sangue esquentou com o caráter definitivo daquelas três palavras curtas, sabendo que ele as falara como uma promessa.

"Você entende que para me matar, você terá que me pegar."

Seu sorriso sustentava a fria arrogância de um homem que sabia exatamente o quão perigoso ele era. "Isso quebrará o tédio da idade."

Ela bufou e olhou para fora. "A chuva parou. Eu vou sair, ver se eu posso pegar o rastro caso Aro não tenha passado a noite em Estupor."

"Coma primeiro." Ele moveu-se para trás. "Nós nunca paramos de seguir padrões de busca – se ele tivesse matado de novo, eu saberia até agora."

Sentindo-se nervosa, mas sabendo que faria melhor com alguma alimentação, concordou. "Eu pegarei algo rápido."

"Você começará sua busca pela casa de Tanya?"

"Poderia também. Se ele está na ativa outra vez, provavelmente virá visitá-la. Há –" alguma coisa tocou com um padrão familiar. "Droga. Onde eu o coloquei?"

"Aqui." Edward pegou o celular da roupa que ela jogara sobre a pequena bolsa que guardava suas coisas. "Pegue."

"Valeu." Uma olhada na tela foi o suficiente para fazer seu estômago se agitar. "Alô, Charlie." Ela se perguntou o que seu pai diria se ela lhe dissesse que estava em um quarto com um arcanjo seminu. Provavelmente pediria a ela para fechar um negócio enquanto dizia ao arcanjo que ele era espantoso no sexo.

Olhando o perfil do rosto altamente inteligente de Edward quando ele ligava um notebook que ela não notara até então, ele sentiu seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso apertado.

"O que é?" o impulso de desligar era uma necessidade esmagadora em seu sangue, mas ela roeria seu próprio braço antes de permitir que Charlie a atingisse com perfeita covardice.

"Você precisa vir ao meu escritório."

Algo em seu tom atravessou as complexas e turbulentas camadas de sua raiva.

"Tem alguém ai?"

" _Agora,_ Isabella." Ele desligou.

"Eu preciso ir | mansão de pedra do meu pai."

Virando-se do notebook, Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu pensei que você tinha dito o que precisava ao seu pai ontem?"

Ela não se incomodou em perguntar como ele sabia – não era como se ela e Charlie tivessem feito alguma tentativa de manter o volume baixo.

"Alguma coisa está errada. O carro ainda está lá na frente?"

Ele parou e ela percebeu que ele estava provavelmente falando mente a mente com os vampiros.

"Dmitri levará você."

"Ótimo." Ela começou a sair. "Se isso for um dos jogos de poder de Charlie – dane-se, não, eu não vou largar tudo só porque ele me diz para largar." Ela sacou o telefone e ligou de volta para ele. "Estou em uma caçada," ela disse assim que ele atendeu. "Eu não tenho tempo de brincar de família feliz."

"Então talvez você vai achar tempo para vir limpar a bagunça que seu amigo deixou para trás."

Seu coração gelou. "Do que você está falando?"

"Eu estou relativamente certo de que ela ainda estava viva quando ele a abriu e tirou a pele do corpo para mostrar suas costelas quebradas."


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

Edward voou para a casa do pai dela, aterrissando na rua com estabilidade e graça que poderia surpreender o espectador, caso houvesse alguém vendo. Mas estava muito cedo para qualquer um, exceto os pássaros, especialmente nessa área exclusiva.

O cheiro a atingiu no momento em que aterrisAlicem. Na mesma hora a mordida familiar de ácido tingia abundantemente e com a riqueza do sangue fresco.

"Aro," ela disse para Edward conforme eles começaram a andar. "Ele sabe que estou no encalço dele."

Edward mapeava a rua. "Ou ele invadiu a mente de alguém que sabe do seu envolvimento, ou ele viu você na caçada."

"Glamour." Lábios cerrados, ela empurrou a porta que o seu pai havia falado que deixaria aberta. "No escritório de Charlie. Ele disse que os corpos estão no andar superior do apartamento." O apartamento ela sempre presumiu que estava sendo usado como uma extensão do escritório do seu pai.

Eles foram imediatamente para cima. A medida que ela estava a ponto de empurrar a porta abrindo-a ela relembrou de Geraldine. Pele pálida, terno perfeito, o cheiro do vampiro que a atacava com o seu perfume.

"Inferno." Ela caminhou para dentro.

Não havia ninguém na sala de estar. Atravessando o tapete somente depois de se certificar que ela não havia pisado em evidências que poderia levá-la a Aro, ela seguiu o cheiro até a entrada do que mostrava ser um quarto. A mulher estava deitada exatamente como Charlie havia descrito. Estava como se alguém tivesse começado a executar autópsia e na metade foi interrompida. O tórax dela estava aberto para mostrar o seu interior, retalhos da sua pele estavam pendurados sobre a sua caixa torácica.

Mas não era isso que mantinha Bella congelada na soleira da porta.

Não era Geraldine. Essa mulher tinha a pele com pó de ouro de um clima tropical e um cabelo pálido, louro claro. Ossos finos, um comprimento que seria igual a altura do lado baixo da média, lábios que sorriram facilmente na vida. Os seus punhos cerrados.

"Definitivamente era o Aro." A verdade saiu forçadamente pelos dentes cerrados. "Eu vou seguir o cheiro."

Ela estava a ponto de empurrar o passado quando Edward agarrou seu braço. "Não seja imprudente em se arriscar porque você está zangada com o seu pai."

"Não estou zangada." As emoções dela estavam confusas, ela não conseguia entender. "Ela se parece com a minha mãe," ela revelou um segredo. Uma cópia desbotada, uma imitação pálida. Mas nada como a elegância de inverno da nova esposa de Charlie, Gwendolyn.

"Ela era amante dele."

"Você sabia?" Claro que ele sabia - o Grupo dos Dez não confiava em qualquer um não haviam investigado muito bem. "Não importa. Meu pai não é a questão - Aro começou a caçar a mim e aos meus. Ele está nos importunando."

Soltando-a, Edward caminhou para dentro do quarto. "O seu pai disse se ela estava quente quando ele chegou?"

Ela assentiu com movimento rápido, percebendo como se todo o seu corpo estivesse fora de sincronia. "Ele checou pelo pulso."

Somente Deus sabia o motivo. "Isso quer dizer que Aro não está na ativa há muito tempo. Provavelmente, um par de horas no máximo."

"Não acredito que ele pegou o sangue dela. Não tem marcas, mas isso ocasionou a sua morte."

"Ele provavelmente ainda está saciado." Ela não podia acreditar que parecia tão normal quando ela estava a ponto de gritar. Charlie havia proibido ela e Beth até mesmo de falar sobre Marguerite depois da sua morte, mesmo assim ele guardou essa mulher, essa _sombra_ da sua mãe, com ele. Mas a hipocrisia de Charlie não era por causa da sua miserável, estranha crueldade - ela merecia que o seu assassino fosse levado a qualquer justiça que o Grupo dava aos seus.

"Saciado," ela repetiu, encurralando rigorosamente os seus pensamentos agitados, "mas não estúpido." Aro começava agir com mais racionalidade. "A maioria dos vampiros percebiam o estado de sede por sangue não conseguia fingir em até 3 ou 4 meses depois que a primeira sede por sangue começava. O único que conhecíamos ter sobrevivido por tanto tempo estava na esquina -" O nome preso na garganta dela, cruel, cortando com maldade.

"James Patalis," Edward completou para ela. "Venom chegou para completar a limpeza. Eu vou sobrevoar. Já falei para Dmitri permanecer fora do limite."

"Excelente." Ela se afastou, incapaz de olhar para a mulher em cima da cama. "E o meu pai?"

"Ele sabe somente que a sua amante foi morta por um vampiro vagabundo. Esse boato para nós é vantajoso se espalhar."

O cheiro de Venom rolava escada acima enquanto eles desciam. "A mulher tinha sua família," o vampiro disse. "Nenhum na cidade, de qualquer forma."

Bella subitamente, sufocou o pensamento. "Ela tinha filhos?" Um irmão ou irmã que ela nunca soube a respeito?

Isso foi Edward quem respondeu. "Não. Eu tenho certeza."

Ela assentiu respondendo com firmeza, e ele voltou atrás para Venom. "O corpo dela não pode ser encontrado."

"Claro. Eu assegurarei que haverá uma trilha de documentos levando para fora da cidade." O vampiro começou a subir. "Jason voltou."

Chegando à porta, Bella lutou com o desejo de ir para o escritório do seu pai, sabendo que isso poderia somente acabar em outra gritaria. "Quem é Jason?" Em vez disso ela perguntou, focando em filtrar para fora o cheiro de Venom e tirando a essência do Aro.

"Um dos Sete."

O Anjo de Sangue tinha saído pela porta dos fundos, ela pensou, conduzindo esse caminho. "Por que você está se livrando do corpo? Ela estava despedaçada, mas isso parecia com a clássica matança exagerada de vampiro."

"Aro pode ter deixado marcas nela."

Ela puxou a porta traseira abrindo-a, percebendo a sua palma da mão pegajosa, e olhou abaixo. Ferrugem manchava a sua pele. Sangue seco. "Ele está zombando de nós." Ela esfregou a palma da mão novamente em suas calças, precisando lavar isso, mas não o suficiente para perder o cheiro. Estava fresco, _limpo_ , vívido na claridade do dia seguinte da tempestade. Isso era um bônus - com tanta coisa acontecendo limpou longe, o novo cheiro estava profundo, mais intenso.

Pingos de sangue a uns poucos metros da porta. Ela não desejava considerar de onde eles chegaram, não quando pegar lembrancinhas era mania do Aro. O que fazia lembrar-se dela - "Tanya?"

"Tenho que preveni-la."

Quase pode _perceber_ o cheiro do Aro no ozônio chicoteado no ar, ela começou a correr, pouco consciente do vento gerado pelas asas do Edward enquanto ele subia para o céu. Um grupo de viajantes saíram cedo fora do caminho dela enquanto ela quase corria no beco atrás do prédio e para o interior da rua movimentada do outro lado, mas ninguém olhou para o céu. _Glamour_ , ela pensou. Ao pensar que Aro poderia estar observando-a durante todo o tempo desde o início da caçada isso fazia sua pele arrepiar.

Outro pingo de sangue, este fincado no asfalto por ter sido esmagado por pés correndo nesse caminho e enquanto a cidade acorda. Ela conhecia isso, mas continuava a correr, desviando de um executivo bem vestido e de um carrinho de mercado puxado por um morador de rua com igual tranquilidade. Mais sangue, esse pingo grande o suficiente para ter pessoas circulando com olhares cuidadosos. Ela desejava saber se alguém havia chamado os policiais. Estando em Nova York, ela esperava que não.

Edward precisava mandar equipe de limpeza aqui, também. Mentalmente marcou o local, continuou a seguir o cheiro, excitação corria em seu sangue como a mais poderosa das drogas. Sua habilidade infundia em cada polegada da sua pele, em cada elemento seu.

Isso é quem ela é. Nascida caçadora.

Ela sentiu como se estivesse nadando direto para o ácido, queimando na luz do sol pela hora e se encontrou em frente do prédio surpreendentemente familiar. Onde ela estava? Ela piscou despertando do quase estado de confusão descendo no interior e leu a pista.

 _O novo Museu de Crianças_

 _Doado por DeverauX Enterprises._

Esfriando o seu sangue, horror fluindo em sua boca, até que ela leu a estampa fina e entendeu que o museu estava fechado por causa da reforma. Graças a Deus. Se alguma criança tivesse dentro...

 _Ele está dentro do prédio?_

Era tentador deixar-se envolver com o cheiro da chuva, de Edward, mas ela resistiu, em vez disso captou os ecos das pegadas de Aro. "Era isso ou nós simplesmente o perdemos." Desejando saber se Aro havia quebrado, ela checou a porta e a encontrou trancada. Franzindo a sobrancelha a medida que se concentrava. "O cheiro não está forte perto da porta."

Ela deu vários passos para trás e girou lentamente. Isso! Espremendo perto da lateral do prédio, ela fez o caminho de volta, medo, raiva, e a excitação da caçada batia em seu sangue. A garagem estava vazia, mas não era isso que mantinha o seu interesse. Uma pequena porta nos fundos se mostrava aberta, balançava suavemente com o vento suave.

Com o coração em sua garganta, ela seguiu o cheiro e entrou. Ela não podia ir longe demais.

Geraldine estava machucada amontoada junto da porta, como se estivesse sido jogada fora com pressa. Percebendo vida, Bella abaixou sobre o seu quadril e -

"Oh, Jesus!" A garganta de Geraldine havia sido retalhada, mas ela estava consciente, os seus olhos cheio de terror. Bella não entendia de que, maldita, forma ela estava até agora com vida.

"Aguente." Ela tateava em busca do seu celular. "Eu vou ligar para a ambulância."

"Não." A sombra do Edward preenchendo a entrada, bloqueando toda luz. "Vou mandar Illium com o remédio para ela. Ele está quase chegando."

Ela encontrou com os olhos deles, sabia que ela não tinha tempo para argumentar.

"Tudo bem." O seu tom pedia por uma promessa que as outras mulheres não fossem machucadas."

"Nós teremos que remover a memória dela." Não dizendo essas palavras, _se ela sobreviver_.

Geraldine tossia enquanto Edward a pegava em seus braços. "V-vam-" Isso era mais ar que som, sua mão segurando com força ao redor do seu pescoço, mas Bella entendeu. Não é uma acusação – e sim um pedido. Antes ela poderia dizer qualquer coisa, porém, Edward tinha partido.

Bella inalou os cheiros ao seu redor e percebeu que esse foi o mais longe que Aro entrou. Deu um passo atrás para o interior da garagem, circulando fora do museu, tentando encontrar outra marca. Nada. O bastardo havia jogado Geraldine e voou quando Bella e Edward estavam próximos demais. Ela havia voltado para o museu bem na hora que Edward retornou. "Sua equipe de limpeza hoje terá trabalho extra."

"É necessário."

"Me leve até Tanya."

"Você parece muito certa que ele iria conduzir para esse caminho."

"Geraldine estava usando um anel de diamante quando eu encontrei com ela ontem. Hoje ele havia desaparecido, e pela faixa branco da pele do seu dedo, eu não acredito que ela o tire sempre."

"Será fácil se eu levar você." Entendendo a razão disso, ela assentiu e Edward a pegou, um braço em volta das costas dela, e o outro abaixo dos seus joelhos. Glamour espalhou como água acima da sua pele.

"Você realmente fez isso?" ela perguntou enquanto ele subia, segurando firme e mantendo os seus olhos fechados contra a desconcertante visão dos seus ossos desaparecendo no ar. "Iniciou o processo de tornar Geraldine um vampiro?"

"Não."

"Por que não? Ela provavelmente não conseguirá sobreviver de outra forma. E ela estaria feliz em ser uma. Ela teria vitória nas duas situações." O vento espancava sussurrando uma promessa de mais chuva chicoteando o seu cabelo, batendo em seu rosto.

"Você pede novamente para saber coisas proibidas."

"Você me colocou no caminho desse monstro - não é justo comigo, nem mesmo com as pessoas relacionadas de forma periférica comigo -" Pânico golpeava-a. "Alice, minha irmã!"

"Nós estamos alertando todos próximos a você que eles possivelmente estejam na mira de um vampiro."

Ela agarrou-o rudemente. "Não faria muito bem ir contra um arcanjo, faria?"

"Não. A única coisa que poderá pará-lo é a morte."

"Como você pretende matá-lo?"

"Cortando o coração dele e empurrando o meu poder através do buraco em seu torso, rasgando ele por dentro."

Ela acreditou na descrição gráfica. "Ele pode fazer a mesmo com você?"

"Ele é um arcanjo."

Em outras palavras, sim. O medo arranhava o seu coração, medo por um ser que viveu mais vidas do que ela poderia imaginar. "Por que um arcanjo somente poder ser morto por outro arcanjo?"

"A medida que nós envelhecemos, ganhamos poderes - inclusive o poder de acabar com a vida de outro imortal." E talvez, Edward pensou, recordando de Lijuan modestamente aconselhando, também do poder de dar a vida. Mas não a vida que era algo próximo que vida a deveria ser. "Isso é um dos pré-requisitos de estar no Grupo dos Dez. Nós devemos ser capazes de destruir um ao outro se necessário."

"E isso ai não é muita informação?"

"Você provavelmente adivinharia." A inteligência dela é poderosa, teimosa, rígida. Em todos os séculos que viveu, ele nunca encontrou um guerreiro que o desafiou como ela fez. "A mulher que nós encontramos, quem é ela?"

"Geraldine, a secretária do meu pai."

"O seu pai emprega os amantes de vampiros."

"O quê, você não sabia isso?" Ela resfolegou. "Pensei que você sabia cada pequeno detalhe da minha história."

"Assistentes não são o maior interesse".

"Sim, então, Charlie não sabia sobre as suas atividades extracurriculares."

"Illium disse que ele a viu no Erotique. Ela dança." Erotique era por convite clube restrito que atendia a alta sociedade dos vampiros que desejavam relaxar na companhia de humanos que eram instruídas no que é aceitável e no que não é.

"Eu tenho escutado descrições das dançarinas da Erotique como gueixas do Ocidente."

Edward entendeu a margem da questão, admirado com isso. "Uma comparação apropriada."

Suas unhas enterravam no pescoço dele. "Mais como se elas soubessem agradar os homens que não podem ser incomodados com tentativas."

"Ambos homens e mulheres vampiros frequentam Erotique." Ele pausou. "Possui menos atração para anjos."

Aquelas unha retrocedendo levemente. "Aquelas dançarinas-elas fazem um bom dinheiro?"

Edward encontrou em contato com Illium e encontrou a resposta. "Sim."

"Então o que Geraldine fazia como assistente de Charlie era um emprego a parte? Acho que nós vamos tirar os parafusos se ela viver."

"Desnecessário. Em todas as probabilidades ela seria vista como concorrente com caninos."

"Por que o Sininho Azul* tinha de estar na Erotique?"

*Bluebell

"Ele tem uma atração por mortais." A falha de Illium causou a sua queda. Isso era uma lição para todos os anjos jovens.

"O que acontece caso ele se apaixonar novamente? O que então?"

"Enquanto ele manter os nossos segredos, ele pode amar o seu mortal."

"Exceto que ela poderá morrer daqui algumas décadas, enquanto ele viverá séculos."

"Sim." Ele sabia que ela não mais falaria sobre Illium. "Imortalidade tem o seu preço."

Os braços dela o envolveu. "É tão extremo, tanto que fico preocupada. Servindo e brigando por um controle? Não, inferno" O tom dela era rude, "Talvez seja por isso que vocês Façam tantas coisas idiotas como os vampiros. Eles são somente estúpidos o bastante para fazer."

Ele a apertou. "Então agora você insulta o Grupo dos Dez."

"Você conhece o Sr. Ebose. Você sabe quem eu resgato para ele. Por favor, seriamente - qual a qualificação dele para a imortalidade com exceção da tolice desprezível?"

"Isso, você não pode saber."

"Agora mesmo eu já conheço muitos segredos - o que é um a mais?"

Ele mergulhou na corrente de ar, fazendo a segurar com força. "Estamos chegando."

Ela suspirou, mas então ele sentiu o toque leve dos lábios novamente em sua mandíbula. "Estar com você é um exercício de frustração."

Ele aterrissou no bosque que separava a sua casa da casa de Tanya, derramando glamour, encontrando prata vívida sobre os seus olhos. "Tenho que colocar guardas para Alice, Ransom, seu pai, seus irmãos, e familiares deles."

Escuridão tocava acima do seu rosto, escurecendo aqueles olhos para uma imediata tempestade. "Obrigada."

"Você considera Harrison um idiota, também?" Ele perguntou, referindo-se ao seu cunhado. "Ele é um vampiro apesar de tudo."

Os olhos delas estreitaram. "Tenho uma questão - eu preciso para entender."

"Beth," ele disse, observando a expressão no rosto dela. Para uma caçadora, os seus escudos estavam surpreendemente fracos, como se ela de alguma forma ainda visse inocência no mundo.

 _Então ela vai matar você. Vai te fazer mortal._

Não valeria a pena perder a sua pequena imortalidade para ter essa estranha mistura de inocência e força perto dele? "Harrison sabia quando ele foi Transformado que não existia garantia de que aceitaríamos a sua esposa."

"Isso é possível?" ela perguntou. "No entanto você escolheu os Candidatos, é possível Beth poder ser uma?"

"Por que isso importa para você?" ele perguntou. "Eles te tratam como se fosse um lixo."

Sua mão socou. "Sim, bem, apenas me chame de masoquista*." Ela deu de ombros. "Não importa que ela me conduza à insanidade metade do tempo. Ela é minha irmã."

*Frase adaptada.

"Como Ariel e Mirabelle eram suas irmãs?"


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

 **Seu corpo inteiro acalmou. "Eu não falo sobre isso."**

Ele conhecia os fatos, mas ouvindo a fragilidade em sua voz, percebeu que não tinham contado nada.

"Beth não é adequada", disse ele, ao invés de brigar com ela.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim." Ele fez um ponto... Porque ele sabia que Bella gostaria de saber.

"Ah, merda." Ela passou a mão sobre o rosto. "Ele é um idiota, mas ele a ama."

"Ele ama mais a imortalidade", disse Edward com séculos de experiência. "Ele não esperou até que ela fosse aceita."

Bella olhou para ele, com uma expressão impenetrável no rosto. "Você não acredita que exista nada de bom?"

"Se nos formos capazes de matar Aro, então talvez eu vá acreditar que o mal não ganhe sempre."

Tinha visto muita malícia no mundo para acreditar em contos de fadas, que se consolam os seres humanos através de suas esperanças para fugir de tudo. Balançando a cabeça, Bella começou a caminhar em direção a casa de Tanya.

"Eu estou morrendo de fome."

"Você correu uma longa distância." Ele enviou uma mensagem a Montgomery para preparar uma comida para encher um caçador.

"O que acontece se você não comer?" Bella perguntou

Outra questão que ninguém tinha pensado em lhe perguntar em mais de mil anos.

"Eu desapareço."

"Fica fraco?" Ela se agachou, tocou a terra, e cheirou. "Eu pensei ter sentido o cheiro de alguma coisa, mas já se foi."

Ele esperou até ela se levantar para lhe responder. "Não, eu literalmente desapareço, como um fantasma. A comida só assegura a nossa forma física."

"Então por que os outros anjos não passam fome — você sabe, para que aquela coisa de invisibilidade aconteça?"

"Enfraquecimento não causa invisibilidade, apenas nos esgota. Desde que a falta de comida também dissolve o nosso poder, ficar fraco não e uma coisa boa."

"Então, se eu quiser fazer um anjo ficar vulnerável, eu deveria privá-lo de alimento?"

"Só se você planeja fazer isso durante os próximos cinquenta anos." Viu choque, e então consternação preencheu seu rosto.

"A fome é um conceito relativo. Ao contrário de um vampiro, um anjo não vai facilmente desaparecer."

"Vampiros não desaparecem, eles murcham", ela murmurou, e ele tinha a sensação de que ela estava se lembrando de algo. "Os mais velhos sim, mas eles murcham." Ela parou na beira do gramado da casa de Tanya e olhou para a janela do arcanjo. "O mesmo conceito, porém, eu acho."

"Sim." Seguindo o seu olhar, ele se lembrava de como ela olhou no mesmo ponto ontem. "Você sentiu o perfume dele?"

"Sim." Ela mordeu um pouco o lábio inferior e olhou para trás de onde eles tinham vindo antes de voltar sua atenção para a janela. "Algo está errado."

"Está muito quieto. Onde estão os guardas?" Ele fez uma varredura na área, procurando pelo som característico das asas de Aro.

"Ele não pode ter chegado aqui muito antes de nós. Nas memórias de Geraldine ele fugiu assim que ela detectou a perseguição"

Ela atirou-lhe um olhar com os olhos estreitos. "O que ele estava planejando fazer, transformá-la em arte, para chocar as pessoas que a encontrassem"?

"Sim".

"Sei. Você pode fazer uma varredura por cima?"

Ele juntou suas asas, e num impulso foi transportado para o céu. Era uma liberdade que ele nunca tinha dado muito valor... Até que viu o desejo de voar nos olhos da caçadora. _Nenhum sinal evidente_ , disse-lhe, usando a ligação mental sem esforço até agora.

"Eu vou entrar"

O que era incomum que tão facilmente, falasse com ele. Sabia que Bella pensava que estava falando em voz alta, que ele estava tomando as palavras da sua cabeça, mas isso não era verdade, ela sabia instintivamente como direcionar os seus pensamentos assim eles não ficariam embaralhados na sua cabeça. Ela também podia bloqueá-lo quando queria. Doía, mas ela podia fazer. A arrogância disso não era agradável, mas o arcanjo achou isso intrigante.

Ele voou de volta pra baixo e veio por trás dela.

"Você não vai entrar lá sozinha." Nenhum mortal poderia ter a esperança de derrotar Aro.

Ela não discutiu com ele, o olhar focado em seus olhos, de caçador-nato, mostrava que neste momento, ela o viu apenas como um outro recurso. Com um aceno de cabeça, ela fechou a distância que tinha da casa, mas, ao invés de ir pela porta da frente, ela arrombou as portas deslizantes na lateral.

"Eu estou me afogando em seu cheiro", ela sussurrou. "Ele está aqui".

Edward colocou a mão em suas costas. "Eu vou primeiro".

"Não é hora para essa porcaria machista".

"Pode ser uma armadilha. Você é apenas uma mortal." Atravessando a porta, ele examinou a sala da biblioteca.

"Vem".

Ela o seguiu sem fazer barulho. "Dentro o cheiro é mais forte."

Ele abriu as portas para a biblioteca e entrou. Riker estava na parede em frente, com a perna da cadeira de madeira enfiada na sua garganta. O vampiro ainda estava vivo, mas inconsciente, provavelmente por causa do golpe que tinha na cabeça que ainda estava sangrando.

"Jesus," Bella sussurrou. "Ele está tendo uma semana muito ruim. Vamos deixá-lo?"

"Ele não vai curar até a estaca ser removida."

"Então vamos logo. Eu só posso lidar com um psicopata de cada vez." Ela inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda.

Ele começou a andar nessa direção, e não ficou surpreso quando descobriu outro dos guardas empalados em uma escultura selvagemente constrangedora dos anos de Tanya com Charisemnon. A cabeça do vampiro estava pendurada em um ângulo errado para estar vivo. "Ele está morto."

"Pescoço quebrado?"

"Decapitação", ele mostrou a ela como a cabeça mal estava ligada por alguns tendões "juntamente com a remoção do coração. Não foi planejado, no entanto. Isso foi apenas para tirá-lo do caminho. Ele colocou um pé na escada.

"Não." Bella disse apontando em outra direção. "É mais forte lá dentro." Um grito quebrou o ar.

Ele a impediu de correr. "Isso é o que o Aro quer." Empurrou-a para trás, ele foi em direção ao som. Aro era um mestre da estratégia, ele evidentemente descobriu que Bella era a peça chave. Eliminá-la, assim ele poderia fugir do Grupo por anos, havia outros nascidos caçadores, mas nenhum deles era tão talentoso quanto Bella. E se Aro não fosse executado dentro de meio século de sua sucessão, ele poderia ganhar força suficiente para governar. Com isso o mundo se afogaria em sangue.

Bella puxou sua asa. Ele olhou por cima do ombro, para avisá-la para não distraí-lo. Poderia provar ser fatal, até mesmo para um imortal. Ela estava apontando para cima. Ele balançou a cabeça. _Eu sei_. A casa de Tanya tinha tetos altos, como era na maioria das casas dos anjos. Sua sala de estar, como a dele, era basicamente o núcleo central da casa, com os andares superiores organizados em torno das bordas. Aro não estaria esperando pela frente, ele estaria esperando por cima.

O que deixava Edward em desvantagem. Esta casa foi remodelada a partir de uma habitação humana, ao invés de ser projetada para habitantes angelicais. Não havia janelas altas para que ele pudesse voar direto para sala de estar. Ele teria de entrar pela porta da frente. Bella o puxou novamente, até que sua orelha estava na altura da sua boca.

"Deixe-me entrar, vou distraí-lo. Você vem depois, ele não vai ter tempo de me matar."

Ninguém tinha sugerido isso para ele, isso até ele encontrar Bella, sua resposta teria sido imediata. Sim, envie o caçador para distrair o Nascido do Sangue. E se o caçador morre, seria um pequeno preço a se pagar para ganhar esta guerra. Mas agora ele a conhecia, agora que ele a tinha tomado, ela o pertencia.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

"Vá por baixo", disse ele, sabendo que ele assustou-a. "Ele vai apontar para a sua cabeça, gire"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Ele definitivamente está lá. O perfume que rastreio no seu sangue é tão grosso, tão pesado".

Então, ela já estava indo em direção à porta.

Os instantes seguintes se pasAlicem em uma velocidade desumana. Bella rolou para dentro, arrancou pedaços da porta, ouviu-se um uivo de raiva, e, em seguida, Edward estava na sala, olhando para Aro quando ele disparou raios de pura energia na sua caçadora.

Ele se lançou para cima, recolhendo sua própria energia. Foi por isso que ele tinha sido convidado para liderar a caçada.

Do Grupo, apenas quatro podem criar os parafusos de energia. Era um presente que vinha com o tempo, mas apenas dava à impressão de que sempre esteve lá. E diferente com a sala do Silêncio, esta energia não tinha que vir de dentro. Ele se levantou, puxou a partir das fontes de energia elétrica, causou um curto-circuito na lâmpada que estava acessa embaixo.

Ele jogou a energia em Aro antes dele perceber que ele estava lá. Ele bateu no aparelho de som, jogando o Aro contra a parede. Mas Aro não era um arcanjo por nada. Antes de chegar à parede ele jogou de volta uma bola de fogo. Edward esquivou-se, sabendo que se pega em suas asas, ele iria cair no chão na hora. Fogo de anjo era uma das poucas coisas que podem realmente danificar um imortal.

Fogo de anjo era uma arma de um caçador, ele corrigiu. _Bella, eu vi você armar-se com a pistola que usou a pouco para disparar-me?_ Outra troca de azuis e vermelhos, buracos enormes na parede, junto com a poeira que flutuava sobre a terra em um silêncio sereno. À medida que lutava, ele assistiu Aro, tentando ver o rosto do monstro. Mas o arcanjo parecia que sempre deixava seus dentes escondidos, enquanto ele se concentrava em desviar dos golpes de Edward, atacando-o com a sua própria arma.

Uma bola de fogo passou chamuscando de leve a asa de Edward. Ignorando a dor, ele retornou o fogo, pegando a ponta da asa esquerda do outro anjo. Com os dentes revelados, Aro uivou e o monstro surgiu, nos seus olhos o vermelho fogo, as presas alongando e passando pelos lábios... E uma espiral de fogo em suas mãos.

O sangue deixou-o mais forte.

Essa foi a atração, a tentação, a loucura. Depois que a calamidade tomava o controle, o sangue aumentava o poder do arcanjo. Mas até então, ninguém sabia como isso acontecia, mas não interessavam como isso acontecia, eles eram tão insanos que isso era pouco importante. No entanto, Edward não era nenhum menino verde para ser encurralado. Ele saiu no último instante, e a onda de fogo bateu na parede onde ele estava momentos atrás, dizimando tudo em seu caminho para expor o lado de fora, mesmo ele disparando para cima com um parafuso próprio.

Algo sendo ateado fogo, o som alto de uma rachadura. O Aro virou para o lado, vacilante, e Edward viu o rasgo no inferior da sua asa. Ele golpeou no ponto que estava vulnerável e bateu, causando, mais danos consideráveis. Mas Aro já estava em movimento. Evitando o segundo ataque de Edward, ele voou e saiu pelo buraco que tinha feito na luta.

Edward foi atrás dele, sabendo que poderia segui-lo enquanto o anjo Nascido do Sangue estivesse ferido. Tinha acabado sair, quando um corpo se chocou com ele. Ele começou a descer, fazendo uma aterragem suave graças a seus anos de experiência, e colocou o corpo em um lugar no chão claro.

 _Tanya_. O coração do arcanjo feminino estava faltando, no lugar estava uma bola de fogo brilhante vermelho. Sem parar para pensar, meteu sua mão coberta de fogo azul e puxou o vermelho, jogando-a em uma parede e dissipou sua força destrutiva. O coração de Tanya começou a se regenerar rente dos seus olhos.

"Bella!"

"Estou aqui." Ela tocou seu braço, olhando horrorizada a desordem que estava o tórax de Tanya."

"Vamos" Deixando Tanya onde estava, colocou um braço ao redor da cintura do Bella e alçou voo.

"Rastreie-o". Entendendo imediatamente, se segurou mais apertado e deu um aceno de alerta. Quando chegaram ao buraco que o Aro tinha usado para fugir, ela apontou para cima, então para Manhattan. Edward sabia que ele era rápido, mas agora eles tinham um ponto de partida. Edward também carregava alguém e o outro anjo estava ferido, como ele também tava. Mas eles estavam pertos, tão perto... Até atingir o trecho da Hudson acima do Túnel Lincoln.

As águas do rio agitado abaixo, mas Bella poderia não encontrar nenhuma sugestão do perfume de Aro no ar. Edward os levou lá em baixo o suficiente para que ele pudesse sentir a brisa sobre o seu rosto, mas balançou a cabeça.

"Ele sabe sobre a água." Pura frustração. "Ou ele mergulhou, ou ele deslizou tão perto da superfície em que a umidade esta mascarando seu perfume."

Edward lutou contra o impulso de gastar sua energia em um ataque de fúria inútil. Em vez disso, ele fez várias varreduras ao longo de todo comprimento do rio, onde eles tinham perdido o rasto.

"Nada", disse Bella. "droga".

Silenciosamente ecoando o sentimento, ele voou de volta para casa de Tanya através de um céu com nuvens carregadas, enviando um comando para Dmitri cobrir ambos os lados do rio com os pesquisadores. As chances de que a pesquisa desse fruto era incrivelmente baixa já que o Aro tinha que manter o glamour durante um tempo curto, sem dúvida o usaria para encontrar um esconderijo. Mesmo para um arcanjo ferido isso era brincadeira de criança. Tanya ainda estava onde ele a deixou, mas seu coração agora era uma batida, a realidade de uma pulsação em seu peito devastado.

Seus olhos estavam abertos, cheios de um tipo de horror que ele nunca esperava ver. Tanya era muito velha, tinha muito experiência, para saber o verdadeiro sentido do medo.

"Ele está louco", disse ela quando ele se agachou ao lado dela e pegou sua mão. Bolhas de espuma de sangue saíram de sua boca. "Não há nada do homem que ele foi uma vez".

Edward viu Bella sair, sabia que seu caçador estava lhe dando privacidade. Tanya iria matá-la logo que falasse com ela e ela sentindo compaixão. Bella era tão humana, foi.

"Ele voltará por você."

Matar um anjo era um vicioso rito de passagem, uma compulsão que os nascidos de sangues não pareciam ser capazes de lutar. E uma vez que se fixavam em alguém, nunca mudavam seu interesse.

"Ele disse:"- Tanya tossiu seu coração ainda dava de ver através da abertura que fechava em seu peito "que eu era a última coisa que o prendia a essa existência, uma vez que eu estivesse morta, ele estaria livre para levantar-se. Levantar para quê?"

"Morte, morte sem fim", disse Edward, ainda segurando a mão dela. Tanya era uma cobra, mas ela era uma cobra quando era necessário... Se a perdessem, o quadro de dez estaria desequilibrado. Havia um quem poderia possivelmente pisar nos sapatos do Aro, mas nenhum segundo. "Onde você estava?"

"Ele levou meu coração uma vez e depois foi para os meus guarda, então, outra vez, e me deixou inconsciente no telhado. Eu estava quase cicatrizada o suficiente para poder voar quando", outra tosse, mas o sangue já tinha ido embora, "ele colocou fogo dentro. Não teve tempo para espalhá-lo."

Ambos sabiam que se ele tivesse, ela teria morrido uma agonizante, e terrível morte.

"Vá", disse ela, olhando para sua asa. "Você está ferido. Precisa curar-se antes que ele se cure."

Balançando a cabeça, levantou-se, ciente de que ela estaria bem em mais alguns minutos. "Eu vi um guarda no corredor, Riker estacado na biblioteca. Onde estão os outros?"

"Todos mortos", disse ele, erguendo a mão esquerda. Um diamante de sangue brilhava em seu dedo anelar. "Sobre o telhado."

"Vou providenciar uma proteção extra."

Ela não discutir com ele neste momento.

"Nenhum convite para sua casa?" Ela estava começando a reviver, escondendo seu terror assim como os imortais aprenderam a fazer desde cedo.

Ele encontrou seu olhar. "Você deve continuar a ser um alvo tentador."

Medo satirizou por trás de seus olhos. "Ele não vai voltar hoje à noite."

"Não, ele está muito ferido. Comece a reparar a casa enquanto ele não vem." Ele olhou para o buraco enorme onde era a parede. "Pelo menos o tanto quanto puder. Vou mandar alguns dos meus guardas angelicais também."

Tanya sentou-se, não se incomodando em cobrir seu peito nu. Seu corpo era uma arma, na qual ela não hesitaria em usá-lo. Mas não era com isso que ela estava preocupada no momento.

"Isso não vai diminuir o meu status ser um alvo tentador?" Naquele momento, era um arcanjo, sabendo apenas que o Aro tinha que morrer.

"Ele é arrogante o suficiente para não se preocupar mesmo com os outros arcanjos, você sabe disso melhor que ninguém."

Ela olhou para cima, uma faísca de dor verdadeira nos olhos dela. "Eu o amava. Tanto quanto um arcanjo pode amar alguém."

Ele não disse nada, deixando-a considerar o que a sua imortalidade lhe tinha feito, enquanto foi procurar Bella. Ela estava esperando por ele lá fora, à beira do gramado, onde a floresta começava. Seus olhos imediatamente dispararam para sua asa. "Ele te machucou." A raiva chicoteando através do ar.

"Eu o machuquei mais."

"O bastardo conseguiu escapar." Ela chutou as folhas | medida que caminhava. "Como está sua cadela?"

"Viva".

"Pena". A palavra era simples, mas lembrou-se da compaixão de antes.

Ele agarrou seu braço. "Nunca sinta pena de Tanya. Ela vai usar essa fraqueza para destruí-la."

"No entanto, você salvou sua vida."

Ele deslizou a mão até seu cotovelo, e depois tirou. "Ela é necessária. Impossível como deve parecer, mas Tanya é mais humana que Charisemnon e Lijuan juntos".

Ela não disse nada à medida que chegaram a seu quintal e entraram na casa. Montgomery estava esperando. Seu socorro em acidentes de Edward rompeu sua reserva habitual.

"Senhor? O curandeiro?"

"Isso não ser necessário." Quando o vampiro continuou a apertar as mãos, Edward colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Ser fácil. Curará pelo anoitecer." Montgomery relaxou.

"Devo trazer a refeição? É quase meio-dia."

"Sim." Ele virou-se para Bella quando um homem passou pelo corredor. "Parece que nós vamos compartilhar um segundo banho."

Geraldine e Tanya tinham ambas, deixado sua marca nele, para não mencionar a mancha vermelha dos seus próprios ferimentos. Ela estremeceu, tocando os cortes em seu rosto, dos destroços do vôo.

"Apenas uma ducha rápida para mim. Se eu demorar, minha pele pode descascar" Um olhar sobre suas roupas cheias de sangue, resultado de ser transportado por Edward. "Porra, eu acho que não empacotei mais nenhuma roupa."

Próximo em responder, Edward ouviu o som se aproximando de asas, um ruído que anunciava outro anjo e um que queria ser ouvido rápido. Quando ele olhou para cima, encontrou Jason na sua direção. O anjo inclinou a cabeça em respeito, com o cabelo negro puxado para trás em uma fila.

"Senhor, nós temos um problema."


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

 **Bella não podia deixar de olhar para o novo anjo.** Sua face... Ela nunca tinha visto nada parecido. O lado esquerdo inteiro estava coberto com uma tatuagem exótica composta por pontos finos e curvas espirais, a tinta purê preta contra a sua brilhante pele marrom. Havia uma sugestão da Polinésia naquela pele, naquela tatuagem, mas a nitidez de seus traços faciais, sugeriam parte de sua própria ascendência. Velha Europa misturada com os exóticos ventos do Pacífico — essa era um inferno de uma sexy combinação.

"Jason", Edward disse em saudação.

"Você está ferido." Os olhos do novo anjo foram para a asa de Edward.

"Isso pode esperar." Ele ligeiramente se deslocou, o farfalhar de suas asas alertando Bella para o fato de que ela não tinha realmente visto elas. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ela olhava para a obscuridade da sala— os vitrais amorfos sem a luz solar — mas ainda não via nada além de uma sombra indistinta.

Ela tinha que perguntar. "Onde estão suas asas?"

Jason deu-lhe um olhar incompreensível, em seguida, alargou uma asa em silêncio. Ela era profunda, coberta de fuligem negra. A asa não refletia a luz, mas parecia absorvê-la, as bordas sumindo na propagação da escuridão.

"Uau", disse ela.

"Acho que você fez da patrulha noturna um inferno."

Jason olhou dela para Edward. "O relatório pode esperar, mas é importante que você o ouça."

"Eu vou me juntar a você em uma hora."

"Senhor, se no início da noite fosse adequado, eu gostaria de voar para verificar outra coisa."

"Fale-me quando você voltar."

Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, Jason saiu. Bella não disse nada até depois que ela e Edward tinham se limpado e foram provar a comida que Jeeves havia trazido. Mas as primeiras coisas, primeiro.

"Seu mordomo lavou minhas roupas", disse ela de sua posição de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama. As calças cargos e camisetas de ontem estavam esperando por ela, lavadas e passadas.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha em sua frente, tendo optado por se sentar na cama, também, uma perna no colchão, o outro pé tocando no chão ao lado dele, sua asa ferida drapejada suavemente através os lençóis para promover a cicatrização ideal. Para o prazer dela — e ela estava muito dolorida e frustrada para mentir para si mesma sobre a forma como ele a fazia sentir — ele pediu-lhe para espalhar uma pomada especial na parte da ferida. Ela sabia muito bem que isso era uma medida de como a relação deles tinha mudado disso de ele mantê-la com ele enquanto estava ferido. Nenhum Dmitri amarrando-a em uma cadeira neste momento.

"Eu duvido muito disso", disse ele agora. "Montgomery conduz a casa — ele nunca iria sujar-se lavando roupas."

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Arcanjo. Ele é como uma fada dona-de-casa só que melhor!"

"De alguma forma, a ideia de Montgomery como uma fada não tem o mesmo efeito sobre mim como parece ter sobre você."

"Dá um tempo." Ela mordeu seu sanduíche de tudo-e-mais-um-pouco. "Então, Jason é seu espião. Ou devo dizer, espião mestre?"

"Muito bom, Caçadora da Sociedade." Ele comeu a outra metade do sanduíche em cerca de três mordidas. "Embora alguns diriam que o rosto dele o torna muito distintivo."

"Aquela tatuagem — deve ter doído." Ela estremeceu, depois de ter sido muito medrosa pintar a si própria. Ransom tinha tentado convencê-la a fazer uma quando ele tinha uma atadura em torno de seu braço. Observando o sangue sendo arrancado para fora de sua pele não a tinha inspirado a seguir o exemplo. "Quanto tempo você acha que demorou?"

"Exatamente dez anos", disse Edward, observando-a com aqueles olhos que pareciam ver através de sua alma.

Ela balançou a cabeça assim terminou o sanduíche. "Loucura vem em todas as formas, eu acho."

Edward pegou uma maçã. "Uma mordida?"

"Me tentando, Arcanjo?

"Ah, mas você já caiu, caçadora." Ele usou uma faca afiada para cortar a fruta e colocou uma fatia de seus lábios, vendo-a morder o final, com interesse concentrado. "Sua boca me fascina."

O calor desfalecido no corpo dela, sempre presente em torno de Edward, parecia crescer, espalhar, até que estava em cada parte dela, uma viva, exigente batida. Engolindo seu pedaço de maçã, ela rastejou em torno do alimento para se ajoelhar na frente dele. Quando ele levantou o resto da fatia para os lábios dela, ela foi um pouco para baixo, segurando o pulso dele.

Olhos fechados, o calor vivo dele contra a ponta dos seus dedos, isso era mais erótico do que um beijo de outro homem. Seus lábios roçaram os dedos dele.

Algo quente e masculino se propagou em seu rosto, um olhar que disse a ela muito bem onde ele queria que ela colocou os lábios. Mas o que ele disse foi:

"Outra fatia?"

Ela balançou a cabeça com pesar. "Você tem que se curar, e eu preciso começar executar o rastreamento de novo". Aro não poderia ter ido longe. O mais provável é que ele tinha sido forçado a voltar para um dos seus esconderijos anteriores. Que significava que havia uma grande chance que estava no circuito que eles já tinham traçado. "Este poderia ser o nosso melhor tiro."

Edward abaixou a faca e o resto da maçã, traçando os lábios dela com o dedo. "Você ouviu o que Tanya disse?"

"Que ele é um monstro total?" Ela encolheu os ombros, como a luxúria que serpenteava em volta dela como um perfume impetuoso. "Não é surpresa depois do que vimos naquele armazém."

"Você me caçaria, Bella? Se eu me tornasse um nascido do sangue?"

O coração dela gelou no peito.

"Sim", disse ela. "Mas você nunca vai se tornar um monstro." Ainda que ela lembrava-se da faca cortando sua mão, lembrou, também, do vampiro na Times Square. Um sorriso sem graça. "Essa é a esperança, não o conhecimento." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Estamos todos tão suscetíveis à sedução do poder. O sangue o torna mais forte, mais difícil de derrotar."

Colocando o rosto dele em suas mãos, ela olhou nos olhos que tinha visto milhares de nasceres do sol antes que ela fosse ainda um vislumbre no esquema do universo. "Mas você tem uma vantagem," ela sussurrou. "Está um pouco mais humano agora."

 _ **Anjo de sangue**_

 _Eles pensavam que ele estava derrotado._

 _Esse foi o erro deles._

 _Agonia tirou através de suas asas e peito assim que restos do fogo azul de Edward tentaram tomar posse e desaparecer. Cerrando os dentes, ele deixou seu esconderijo e voou uma curta distância a uma normalmente convidativa área pública que virou escuras no céu muito nublado, cheio de cantos sombrios que tornou o terreno de caça perfeito. O glamour serviu-lhe bem, e ele arrancou o pescoço de dois vagabundos antes de eles nunca saberem que estavam sendo perseguidos._

 _O seu sangue deles correu por ele como um relâmpago, mandando para fora o fogo azul até que ele tivesse se dissipado inofensivamente no ar. Não mais lutando contra um ataque, seu corpo centrado na reparação do músculo rasgado e cartilagem. Até o momento que ele curvou a cabeça sobre a quinta garganta— a carne macia, delicada de uma fêmea jovem, seu tipo preferido de sustento— ele estava pronto para voar novamente... pelo menos o suficiente para manter a caçadora mortal fora da equação._

 _Uma vez que ela estivesse morta, ninguém seria capaz de encontrá-lo._

 _Ele sorriu e limpou o sangue de sua boca com um lenço branco limpo. Sim, quente era o melhor. Por um momento tentador, ele considerou tomar outro, mas sabia que não tinha tempo. Tinha que atacar antes que ele fosse o esperado, enquanto as defesas de Edward estivessem baixas e a caçadora pensasse que estava segura._

 _Depois disso, ele iria afundar seus dentes no coração de Tanya, beber seu sangue diretamente da fonte. E ele iria ficar com ela, decidiu. O impulso para desintegrá-la era imenso, mas ele tinha lutado contra isso. Por que matar o que poderia fornecer tanta energia requintada? Mortais eram muito fracos, mas um arcanjo... Ah, ele podia beber de Tanya pela eternidade. Ela ficaria curada o tempo todo._

 _Ele questionou se Tanya tinha dito a Edward que ele já tinha se alimentado dela uma vez. Lambeu os lábios. Ela devia ser doce. Poderosa. Picante. E agora ela carregava um pouco dele com ela. Sim, uma arcanjo se tornaria a mais perfeita das bebidas. Construiu para ela uma gaiola bonita, para que pudesse ver enquanto ele brincava com seus outros animais de estimação — assim ela saberia que era a sortuda, a que ele tinha escolhido para sustentá-lo por eras._

 _Mas, primeiro, ele tinha que quebrar o pescoço da caçadora._


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

 **Edward saiu para a varanda do terceiro andar, as palavras de Bella** ainda viva em sua mente. _Você está um pouco mais humano agora._

Lijuan o tinha avisado para matar Bella, por isso mesmo. Sua reação ao ser atingido, a dor, o sangue, havia reforçado sua convicção de que a caçadora era perigosa para ele. Mas e se, com o perigo, veio outra coisa, uma imunidade para a loucura do poder, da idade? Afinal, ele despertou do Silêncio muito mais cedo do que devia.

Enquanto esperava Jason chegar, considerou quem tinha sido quando conheceu Bella. Ele despedaçaria na mente dela, aterrorizando-a sem o menor cuidado. Ele poderia fazer isso novamente? Sim, pensou, não tendo ilusões quanto à sua bondade natural. Era plenamente capaz de fazer a mesma coisa novamente. Mas se tivesse de optar por fazer isso... Ali estava a verdadeira questão.

Jason entrou na varanda de cima, aterrissando de uma forma elegante que fez dele o mais perfeito dos espiões.

"Eu esperava ver Illium aqui."

"Ele está vigiando Bella." Edward teria preferido dar-lhe um motorista vampiro, bem, mas outro vampiro assim tão perto prejudicaria a habilidade dela de pegar a trilha de Aro. Então, ela estava dirigindo sozinha, com Illium sobrevoando. Edward estava confinado em casa pela marca de fogo angelical na sua asa – que estava curando num ritmo rápido, e ele ainda poderia voar, mas isso poderia causar a tensão da lesão e ele precisava estar em melhores condições para quando Aro atacasse novamente.

Bella tinha estado fora pela a maior parte do dia, chamando-o com as atualizações que ela descartava uma seção de Manhattan após a outra. Foi estranho perceber que apesar de ter uma infinidade de outros assuntos em seu prato, ele... Sentia falta dela. Ela tinha se tornado importante para ele, esta mortal com o espírito de um guerreiro.

"Agora, me diga."

"É como se pensava", disse Jason. "Lijuan desperta os mortos."

Edward sentiu o cortante frescor da brisa da água tingida vindo do rio, e perguntou-se se Lijuan seria como ela era, se ela não tivesse matado o humano quem tinha ameaçado fazer-lhe um pouco mais mortal.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Eu a vi levantá-los."

"Eles estão vivos?" Ele virou o rosto para o outro anjo.

Profunda repulsa sussurrou no fundo dos olhos de Jason. "Eu não chamaria isso de vida, mas há alguma fagulha dentro, algum vislumbre da pessoa que eles eram antes."

Isso era pior do que qualquer coisa Edward tinha pensado. "Não são fantoches como imaginávamos?"

"Eles são isso, mas eles também são mais. Abominações que andam, veem, ouvem, mas nunca falam. O silêncio deles é abafado pelos gritos de seus olhos. Eles sabem o que eles são."

Mesmo a alma de um arcanjo poderia sentir a mão fria de horror. "Quanto tempo ela pode mantê-los?"

"Dos que eu vi renascer, o mais velho tinha um ano de idade. Ele estava começando a ficar senil, uma fagulha muito distante." Uma pausa, e então o anjo normalmente moderado, disse: "É uma pena quando essa parte de suas almas, morrem."

"E Lijuan tem controle completo sobre esses renascidos?"

"Sim. Por enquanto, ela brinca com eles como se fosse um brinquedo novo. Mas pode chegar um momento em que ela os transforme em um exército."

Aquela mão fria fechou em torno de seu coração. Pois se os renascidos marchassem sobre os vivos, a civilização cairia, assim como o terror tomaria o mundo. "Aqueles que ela acorda - Eles são recém-mortos?"

"Não", foi a resposta perturbadora. "Esses são mais fáceis, mas ela começou pelos mortos mais antigos - mesmo aqueles que... apodreceram. Ela é, de algum modo capaz, de revesti-los de carne." Jason fez uma pausa.

"O que é isso?"

"Há rumores que sua carne nova vem consumindo os corpos dos mortos que morreram mais recentemente, aqueles que Lijuan não deseja despertar, e eu sei que eles devem, então, beber sangue para sobreviver." Voz Jason caiu ainda mais. "Há também rumores de que ela ganha algo a partir do renascimento, de alguma forma absorve o poder".

Um Nascido do Sangue de outro tipo, Edward pensou, sabendo que nenhum caçador nascente - humano, vampiro, ou anjo - que pudesse destruir Lijuan iria mostrar a verdade.

"Mantenha seus homens atentos." Jason era o espião perfeito, mas como tinha adivinhado Bella, ele era um espião ainda melhor. "Precisamos saber se começar a fazer renascimentos em larga escala."

O Grupo dos Dez poderia fazer pouco enquanto Lijuan brincava em suas próprias terras. Mas, a maioria dos membros poderia optar por fazer pouco. Cada um tinha seus próprios jogos, suas próprias perversões. Edward não podia julgá-los – ele não aprovava nenhuma interferência em seu domínio, também.

Bella viu um pedaço de humanidade nele. Mas ele era humano o suficiente para salvar a si mesmo de se tornar outra Lijuan?

"Vá. Descanse. Falaremos mais tarde."

Jason saiu da varanda antes de ascender em uma subida íngreme, suas asas visíveis até que ele levantou-se acima da camada de nuvens. Era por isso que o anjo preferia muito mais a noite.

 _Dmitri._

 _Senhor._ A resposta estava perto. O vampiro entrou na varanda alguns instantes depois, tendo recém retornado de seus curadores.

"Venom relatou que a checagem em torno do escritório de Charlie Deveraux, bem como no museu, foi concluída no início desta tarde. Geraldine está morta."

O primeiro pensamento de Edward em Bella – ela tinha ficado triste com a morte, daquela mulher que tinha sido tudo menos uma desconhecida. "E sobre a sobrevivente que encontramos no armazém?"

"Eu fui capaz de rastrear sua identidade. O nome dela é Holly Chang, 23 anos." Dmitri cruzou as mãos atrás das costas. "Ela não carrega a variante mutante da toxina, mas traz consigo alguma coisa."

Edward lembrou a sua conversa com Bella. "Precisa morrer?"

"Não nesta fase. Não é contagiosa – e nós precisamos descobrir a verdade sobre tudo o que Aro fez com ela. "

"Será que ela ainda é humana?"

Dmitri fez uma pausa, franziu o cenho. "Ninguém sabe ao certo o que ela é - precisa de sangue, mas não tanto como um vampiro, e ela ganha um pouco de energia de comida. Ela pode ser o resultado de uma tentativa abortada de conversão."

"Sem o procedimento adequado e com a cepa mutante no sangue de Aro, isso teria sido impossível."

"Os curandeiros e os médicos acreditam que ela pode simplesmente ter tido o azar de ser um daqueles que podem ser facilmente Transformados - mas agora que ela foi parcialmente transformada, uma tentativa de conversão completa pode matá-la." Havia uma ponta longa enterrada na voz de Dmitri. Como Holly Chang, Dmitri tinha sido Transformada contra a sua vontade.

Tudo porque Isis tinha conhecido a fraqueza de Edward - que ele tinha um coração. Mas, ela sabia que Dmitri era descendente de um mortal que Edward outrora chamou de amigo. Então, ela tinha roubado a mortalidade de Dmitri... E fez Edward assistir. Isso tinha sido quase mil anos atrás. E Edward tinha pensado que o seu coração estava morto pela maioria deles.

Antes de Bella começar a importar.

"Fique tranquilo, Dmitri," disse ele agora. "Nós não vamos abusar dela, mas temos que monitorar seu progresso." Se ela carregasse uma macha do Nascido do Sangue, ela teria que morrer.

Dmitri assentiu. "Eu terei ela sob vigilância 24 horas por dia." Outra pausa. "Se eu puder, senhor."

"Desde quando você pede permissão?"

O sorriso do vampiro não atingiu seus olhos. "Bella o torna vulnerável. Eu não sei como, mas ela faz."

Seus olhos foram para a asa ferida. "Você está se curando em um ritmo mais lento." "Talvez um imortal tem uma vulnerabilidade," disse Edward, pensando mais uma vez, na evolução de Lijuan ".

"Eu-" Um telefone celular tocou.

Edward acenou para Dmitri ir adiante e responder, preparando-se para decolar. mão levantada Dmitri deteve. "É a Diretora da Sociedade".

Edward pegou o telefone. "Diretora".

"Eu não sei o que diabos de interesse você tem na Ellie, mas tenho a sensação de que tem a ver com o desaparecimento das garotas em torno da cidade." Sua antipatia por ele era uma discussão tensa que vibrava com a raiva pura.

"Bella tem sorte em tê-la como amiga".

"Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, eu não me importo quem você é, eu vou atirar em você eu mesma." Preocupação, misturada com a raiva violenta para transformar sua voz áspera.

Se tivesse sido qualquer pessoa além de Sara fazendo a ameaça, Edward teria dispensado uma rápida punição – notando que a fraqueza de um arcanjo poderia levar à morte de milhões. Mas ele nunca tinha sido um hipócrita. Ele fez coisas inadmissíveis no Silêncio, cruzou uma linha inviolável quando ele forçou aquela mulher a trair um de sua mais profunda lealdade. As extensões não estavam perto ainda. "Você tem algo a compartilhar, Diretora?"

"Cinco corpos foram encontrados apenas em Battery Park, todos sem sangue. Eles estavam muito bem escondidos."

Aro tinha agido rápido para repor suas energias. "As autoridades foram alertadas?"

"Desculpe, mas não podia detê-lo", disse Sara, dizendo a ele que ela tinha o dedo muito sobre o pulso da cidade. "Mas os corpos estão sendo transportados nas vans morgue* - estou achando que você tem que fazê-los desaparecer. Não mate os atendentes quando você faz isso."

*Aquelas vans que carregam corpos para o IML (no Brasil, por exemplo)

"Isso não será necessário." Algum tempo depois de seu aniversário de dois séculos, Venom ganhou o poder de fascinar os humanos, bem como uma cobra faz com sua presa - algo que Edward tinha certeza que Bella ficaria horrorizado em descobrir. O vampiro usava isso raramente como Neha não ficaria satisfeita ao perceber que tinha perdido um recurso tão valioso.

No entanto, seria útil hoje - nenhuma das vítimas de Aro poderiam ser autorizados a ser colocados sob o microscópio. Holly poderia ser a única sobrevivente, mas isso não significava que Aro não estava forçando os outros a beber o seu sangue tóxico... ou pior. "Obrigado pela informação."

"Não me agradeça. Apenas mantenha Ellie a salvo de qualquer monstro que você tenha soltado."

Sim, Aro era um monstro. _Com a força de um monstro_. O coração de Edward de repente acelerou em uma batida mortal, ainda que o ar estivesse parado, o silêncio em vento. "Dê a Dmitri os detalhes." Devolvendo o telefone, ele se jogou da varanda. Sua asa doía, mas ele empurrou-a adiante, tentando entrar em contato com Illium enquanto ele voava.

Um silêncio aborrecido foi a sua única resposta - não o vazio da morte, mas algo parecido. Ele conseguiu um pouco mais quando ele tentou Bella. Dor, náusea e raiva.

Ele enviou um pensamento para Dmitri. _Esqueça os corpos por agora. Encontre Bella._

 _Estou contatando meus homens._

 _Jason_. O anjo de asas negras era um mestre na coordenação das asas dos anjos sob o comando de Edward.

 _Localize Illium. Ele está abatido_.

 _Eu estou no meu caminho. Vou coordenar as asas no caminho._

Edward voou com mais dificuldade, maldizendo sua própria estupidez. Aro não precisava de descanso para curar, não quando ele poderia acelerar o processo através do sangue. Outra vantagem do Nascido do Sangue, outra coisa que fazia com que eles sentissem como se tivessem feito a escolha certa. Neste ponto, Aro acreditaria se na sua própria sanidade – ele começou a pensar, tomar decisões, mas sua personalidade foi distorcida no nível mais profundo, o seu cérebro banhado pela toxina.

A pior coisa, Edward pensava enquanto ele empurrou-se para alcançar Bella, era a tal devolução que não aconteceu durante a noite. Os servos de Aro deviam ter sabido, mas, ao contrário dos poderosos Sete de Edward, os outros arcanjos não mantiveram ninguém forte nas proximidades. Ninguém a não ser Tanya. A boca de Edward torceu – ele estava certo de que a mulher que tinha sido uma vez chamada de Rainha de Constantinopla tinha ajudado seu amante a evadir os protocolos estabelecidos no local para evitar exatamente esse tipo de coisa. Talvez ela quisesse Aro morto, mas o mais provável, ela queria ver o que iria acontecer, verificar se o resto do Grupo estava mentindo para ela.

Ele atingiu a parte de Manhattan, em frente do Castelo Point, o local onde Bella tinha checado por último.

"Tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso", ela havia dito. "O perfume tem sido difundido pela umidade do ar, mas eu vou continuar circulando até que eu bata em uma forte concentração."

"Vou mandar mais anjos no seu caminho."

"Não, não coloque-os fora da grade de buscas ainda. Isto poderia ser um truque. Vou mandar Illium entrar em contato com você se eu achar que tiver um ponto de mira nele."

Bella estava, evidentemente, muito mais perto do Anjo de Sangue do que ela acreditava.

Assim que ele sobrevoou a área, à procura do carro dela, seus olhos—afiados, como um Raptor*—encontrou Illium ao invés disso. As asas azuis do anjo permaneceram visíveis mesmo quando ele estava semi-submerso debaixo de um píer. Mergulhando, Edward ignorou os espectadores que tinham começado a se reunir no píer, bem como o barco salva-vidas que dava acesso até o caminho de Illium. Várias pessoas tinham realmente pulado na água e estavam ajudando a manter face Illium para fora da água, embora eles tivessem sido capazes de levantá-lo, dado o peso de suas asas encharcadas. Eles se espalharam na aproximação de Edward.

*Dinossauro Velociraptor ou apenas Raptor

Escavando o anjo inconsciente para fora da água, ele levantou-se ao som dos flashes de câmeras e gritos de espanto misturado com aflição. Illium tornou-se conhecido na cidade desde a sua chegada aos deveres no Refúgio, suas asas azuis características, a sua personalidade contagiante. Eles pensaram que estivesse morto, esquecendo-se que ele era imortal.

Aro _poderia_ ter matado Illium, mas ele escolheu a opção mais rápida e o mutilou, limpando o caminho para seu verdadeiro alvo. _Illium, acorda_. Edward manteve a posição acima da camada de nuvens, o corpo despedaçado Illium embalado em seus braços. As asas do outro anjo foram rasgadas, seus ossos quebrados com o impacto de alta velocidade com a água.

Contusões e cortes marcaram sua pele, onde ele provavelmente tinha batido em alguma coisa no rio. Ele perdeu um olho.

Isso tudo iria se curar. Isso não queria dizer que não o prejudicaria. Colocando sua extravagância de lado, Illium era um soldado, um lutador. Razão pela qual Edward não o deixou falecer. Pelo contrário, ele concentrou suas habilidades mentais e bateu o anjo desacordado para dentro de sua própria mente. Illium veio com um sobressalto. Senão um grito.

Um único perfeito olho aberto.

"Bastardo, estava esperando nas nuvens", ele sussurrou, não perdendo tempo com desculpas inúteis. "O Glamour. Ellie..." Estremeceu, lutando contra a necessidade do seu corpo entrar em um sono de cura. "Acho que ela me viu descer. De p-p-p-perto. Ele parecia curado... mas estava fraco." A última palavra era quase silenciosa assim que seu corpo literalmente chutou-o para algo profundo como um estado de coma do qual ninguém e nada seria capaz de acordá-lo por pelo menos uma semana.

Embora fosse muito mais jovem do que Edward, ele poderia ter apenas a idade suficiente para entrar por si mesmo em _anshara_. Ela permitiria a ele curar-se mais rápido, amortecendo a agonia e reconstruindo o seu corpo antes que ele acordasse. Por outro lado, uma vez que o coma acabasse, ele teria tanta dor quanto qualquer outro ser já teve. Com tantos ossos quebrados, seria insuportável.

Edward sabia que muito bem disso. As últimas palavras de sua mãe para ele tinham sido ditas enquanto ele estava sangrando no chão, suas asas esfrangalhadas de forma tão má que ele não teve chance de diminuir a velocidade de sua descida. Ele atingiu a terra a uma velocidade que teria rasgado um mortal aos pedaços. Seu corpo não tinha sobrevivido muito bem também. Ele tinha perdido pedaços. Jovem como ele era, aquilo levou anos para que tudo estivesse totalmente reformado. Aquilo que em _anshara_ curou exponencialmente mais rápido. Mas não houve nenhuma cura mágica.

Não a menos que você fosse um anjo Nascido do Sangue bêbado com a toxina.

As asas negras de Jason apareceram através das nuvens. Ele estendeu os braços, o rosto desenhado. "Vou levá-lo."

Edward entregou o corpo de Illium. "O resto da asa?"

"Eu lhes disse para procurar a caçadora."

"Leve Illium a um curandeiro." Ele mergulhou de volta ao píer, puxando o glamour em torno de si, antes que ele entrasse em exibição. O que Illium lutou para dizer-lhe era muito importante. Se Aro não se curava em todos os níveis, então ele não teria sido capaz de voar longe com peso do corpo de Bella.

 _Viva_ , _Bella_ , disse ele, querendo que ela lutasse para sair da escuridão que tomavam sua mente em uma prisão sufocante. _Viva. Eu não lhe dei permissão para morrer._

Nada. Silêncio. Tanto silêncio como ele nunca tinha conhecido antes.

 _Viva, Bella. Um guerreiro não se submete ao inimigo. Viva_


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

" **Fique quieto," Bella murmurou, tirada de um sono feliz** por uma voz arrogante que insistia para que ela acordasse. "Eu quero dormir."

"Ousa me dar ordens, mortal?" água gelada salpicou por seu rosto, acordando-a de um pesadelo.

Primeiramente, ela não podia assimilar bem o que estava vendo. Sua mente simplesmente se recusava a juntar as peças. E havia _tantas_ peças. Peças despedaçadas, distorcidas e impossíveis. O estômago se revirou, a náusea pela lesão na cabeça que ela susteve quando Aro esmagou seu rosto na colisão, fundindo-se com o horror do aqui e agora.

Ela lutou com isso, recusando-se a recompensar o monstro com seu horror. Mas era difícil. Eles estavam todos errados – Sara, Ransom, até mesmo Edward. Aro não pegara quinze vitimas. Ele pegara outros, pessoas que não fariam falta. Membros apodrecidos, costelas reluzentes, evidencias de sua loucura perversa que bagunçava a sala. Uma sala sem luz, sem ar. Uma cela. Uma cripta. Uma –

 _Saia dessa!_

Era seu sentido de caçadora, a coisa que a marcara desde o seu nascimento.

Engolindo o pânico, ela se concentrou, e percebeu que a sala não estava, de fato, escura. Aro tinha bloqueado as janelas, mas alguma luz – forte demais, branca demais para ser natural, que queria dizer que ela estivera apagada tempo suficiente para a noite cair – se infiltrava ao redor das beiradas. Era aquela luz que permitiu que ela visse a verdade repugnante da sala. Corpos despedaçados jogados como lixo. Mas nem tudo estava em pedaços. Contra a parede oposta, com correntes fechadas ao redor dos pulsos, ela viu um ressequido corpo de alguém que uma vez fora humano. Então aquela pele desidratada piscou e ela percebeu que ele ainda estava vivo.

"Jesus!" saiu antes que pudesse para a si mesma.

O monstro em frente a ela, a coisa que usava a aparência de um arcanjo, seguiu seu olhar.

"Eu vejo que você fez o reconhecimento de Robert. Ele era leal, seguindo-me pelos oceanos sem reclamação. Você me seguia, Bobby?"

Bella observou o humor cruel no rosto de Aro e percebeu que nunca tinha compreendido o mal até este momento. Robert era um vampiro, o que era muito claro. Nenhum humano que desidratava ainda estaria vivo – parecia que o vampiro perdera cada grama de hidratação dele exceto em seus olhos grandes e brilhantes. Olhos que rogavam a ela por libertação.

Aro se virou de volta para ela, seus olhos – um vivido e _bonito_ verde – dançando em sorrisos.

"Ele achou que era especial porque eu o trouxe comigo. Infelizmente, eu o esqueci por um tempo." Aquele olhar cheio de poder tornou-se nervoso, tingido de vermelho. O verde brilhante ficou podre de repente.

Bella ficou muito, muito parada no canto onde ele a descarregou, imaginando se ele pensara em pegar suas armas. Ela não podia sentir nada em seu corpo, mas talvez ele tivesse se esquecido de uma ou duas – como a faca de picar gelo em seu cabelo, ou a lâmina lisa que estava dentro do coldre dentro do sapato. Ela flexionou os dedos dos pés e sentiu a firmeza tranquilizadora em suas botas. Ransom tinha lhe dado as botas de presente como brincadeira – ela nunca amara o idiota mais do que amava naquele momento.

Os olhos de Aro a furavam. "Mas meu leal Bobby veio a ser útil" – de volta a Robert – "não foi? Ele se transformou o espectador mais grato dos meus joguinhos."

Bella viu o jeito que as mãos do vampiro enrolaram-se nas correntes, o jeito que seu corpo desgastado retrocedia, e sentiu sua fúria se inflamar. Aro tinha que saber o que estava fazendo – vampiros eram quase imortais, mas eles necessitavam de sangue para realmente sobreviver. Mas não permitindo-o se alimentar, ele efetivamente fizera com que o corpo de Robert comesse a si próprio. O vampiro nunca morreria realmente, não de inanição. Mas cada respiração sua tinha de ser agonizante agora. E se isso continuasse por muito mais tempo...

Os pensamentos de Bella se encheram com o primeiro e único caso de inanição vampírica que ela já encontrara. Fora em um livro que estudara durante seu último ano na Academia da Sociedade. Aquele vampiro – S. Matheson – fora pego em uma família feudal implicando com seu senhor. Alguém o trancara em um caixão de concreto e o enterrou nas fundações de um edifício em construção.

Ele fora encontrado dez anos depois.

Vivo.

Se pudesse ser chamado assim. O empreiteiro que involuntariamente arrebentou o caixão pensou ter encontrado um esqueleto, e chamou as autoridades. O resgate ficou animado com a expectativa de restos mumificados. Ele chegou ao lugar com uma pequena equipe de técnicos investigação criminal e começaram tirar fotos e fazer medições enquanto os trabalhadores observavam. Então uma das técnicas de investigação cortou o dedo enquanto virava a cabeça do esqueleto e antes que ela soubesse, perdera o dedo, o osso cortado inteiramente ao meio por uma presa afiada.

Os paramédicos foram chamados. O corpo de S. Matheson regenerou-se sob o fluxo constante de transfusões. Mas seu cérebro se submetera a algum tipo de metamorfose irreversível. S. Matheson não falava e não fazia nada além de sorrir como um bobo e esperar que alguém chegasse perto demais. Três médicos perderam partes do corpo para o comedor de carne antes que S. Matheson desaparecesse sem deixar rastros. O consenso geral era que anjos cuidaram dele. Não era nada bom ter um vampiro que comia pessoas.

Robert não alcançara esse status ainda. Havia ainda algo naqueles olhos, algo que parecia compreender a humanidade. Ela observou quando Aro espreitou o vampiro, bloqueando suas ações da visão de Bella. Então Robert fez um som terrível, e ela mal parou a si mesma de gritar com Aro. Ao invés disso, aproveitou a oportunidade para deslizar seu pé mais perto. Mais perto.

Aro virou-se, um sorriso fraco nos lábios. "O que você acha do meu trabalho?"

Ela se preparara, sabendo que ele tinha feito algo monstruoso. Mas nada poderia ter preparado-a para a visão que recebeu – pesar engasgou-se em sua garganta, enviou uma raiva vertiginosa por ela. Aro tirara os olhos de Robert.

Agora, sustentando o olhar, Aro levou os globos escorregadios à sua boca, como se para mordê-lo. Ela não piscou.

"Você é forte." Rindo por entre os dentes, ele jogou os olhos no chão, esmagando-os embaixo do salto de sua bota. "Sem nutrição."

Repudiando um Robert que parecia ter parado de se mover, ele limpou as mãos enfadonhamente em um lenço e veio na direção dela. "Você está muito quieta, caçadora. Sem atos heróicos para salvar o pobre vampiro?" Uma erguida de sobrancelha que era incompativelmente suntuosa.

"Ele é apenas um sanguessuga qualquer," disse, doente do estômago. "Eu esperava que ele o mantivesse distraído tempo o bastante para que eu pudesse escapar."

Ele sorriu e o frio que subiu por sua espinha parecia o rastejar de milhares de dedos aranhosos. Então, ainda sem falar, ele se agachou, colocou a mão em seu tornozelo. Sorriu mais largamente. E torceu. A ruptura do osso enviou uma dor aguda por ela, tão intensa e viciosa que ela gritou.

 _Edward!_

Ela sentiu a visão embaçar quando as asas asfixiantes da inconsciência se fecharam ao redor dela uma vez mais. Mas, algo captou sua mente antes que pudesse cair em espiral na escuridão. _Diga-me aonde você está, Bella._ Suor descia pelos lados do seu rosto, grudavam a camiseta em suas costas. Mas ela se manteve firme por aquela voz, a voz de Edward, e agarrou o caminho de volta à consciência completa. Aro ainda estava agachado na sua frente, observando-a com a expressão bem satisfeita de alguém que encurralou sua presa.

"Você cheira a ácido," sussurrou, "áspero, brilhante, distinto."

Sua expressão mudou, tornando-se curiosa de um jeito quase infantil. Mas era a versão mais distorcida de curiosidade de criança que ela já vira.

"E o Bobby?" outro sorriso ainda que seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos novamente. "Ele quer saber."

Ela engoliu em seco. _Água,_ disse em sua mente, esperando como o inferno que Edward estivesse ouvindo. _Eu posso sentir o cheiro de água._

"Bobby," ela murmurou, "Bobby cheira a poeira, terra e morte." _E há um barulho._ Ela se concentrou. _Um ritmo incisivo, cortante e regular. Eu devia saber o que é._

Aro tirou um fio de cabelo do seu rosto. Ela esperou que ele quebrasse seu pescoço, mas ele afastou a mão um momento depois. Ainda que o alívio sussurrasse por ela, percebeu que ele estava se alimentando de seu terror, torturando-a com incerteza. O bastardo estava mantendo-a viva para o seu deleite ... não estava?

"Por que estou viva?" perguntou a ele.

 _Fique quieta, Bella._

 _Oh, cale a boca. Eu fico mal humorada quando estou ferida._

Aro sorriu novamente, a mão apertando seu tornozelo. A dor quase a atirou no espaço, mas ele sabia exatamente quando relaxar a pressão. "Porque você é a fraqueza dele. Fez mais sentido não matá-la, já que eu pensei a respeito."

 _É uma cilada. Não ouse deixá-lo machucar você._

 _Eu vou lidar com Aro. Sua tarefa é permanecer viva._

A ordem quase a fez sorrir, mesmo que nas profundezas do pesadelo. "Eu sou um brinquedo, nada mais."

"É claro," soltando o tornozelo, Aro acenou para suas palavras.

Sua concordância rápida a abalou mais do que ela gostaria. Mas hey, dada a projeção atual de sua vida, ela imaginou ter o direito de amar idiotamente.

 _Amar._ Oh, inferno. "Se eu sou tão fácil de esquecer, qual é o meu valor como refém?"

"Porque, caçadora," disse sem nenhuma insinuação de presa, tão calmo quanto um vampiro que tem vivido por centenas de anos, "Edward é possessivo com seus brinquedos."

Estalactites de gelo apareceram em seu coração com a certeza naquele tom. "Você fala com certeza."

"Nos tempos de beleza, de reis e rainhas, nós ficamos na mesma corte por um século." Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Você não sabia?"

"Brinquedo, lembra-se?" ela lhe deu um sorriso com lábios cerrados, imaginando o que seus reais sentimentos fariam agora. "Ele não conversa muito comigo."

"Edward nunca foi um falador, não como Charisemnon." Ele fez uma careta de desgosto. "Aquele fala eternamente e não diz nada. Eu desejei milhares de vezes poder esmagar suas cordas vocais. Talvez eu terei a chance a gora." Franziu o cenho, empurrando para o lado um fêmur próximo ao seu pé. "O cheiro aqui é abominável." Raiva cobriu seus olhos.

Ela decidiu não apontar que ele causara o problema. "Você estava me falando sobre os brinquedos de Edward," disse, sentindo que o tópico a manteria viva mais tempo do que se ele ficasse enfurecido pelo odor de necrotério do lugar.

Sua atenção se voltou para ela, e, pela primeira vez, percebeu os estranhos estriamentos de sua pele, linhas brancas finas que desciam pelo rosto. Era quase como se ela estivesse vendo veias sanguíneas, mas eram da cor errada – cheias com alguma outra coisa exceto sangue.

"Nós tínhamos nossa seleção de escravos na corte," contou a ela, a voz tão profunda e verdadeira que ela podia entender como tantos tinham caído ao seu feitiço. E ainda podiam novamente se ele não parasse. "Eles estavam lá para nosso deleite e os usávamos à vontade."

Sua garganta se apertou ao completo desdenho em sua voz. "Humanos?"

"Fracos demais para a maioria das partes, não amáveis o bastante. Não, nossos escravos eram os vampiros – então, como agora, era seu dever nos adorar."

Aquilo não era bem o que dizia o contrato, mas Bella entrou no jogo. "Então suas escravas eram aquelas que vocês Transformavam?"

"Não, isso teria sido tedioso. Elas eram negociadas. Oh, você sente pena deles." Ele sorriu e não era um som feio. "Elas imploravam para vir para nossas camas. Havia brigas nos haréns se uma era escolhida além da outra.

Ela esperava que estivesse dizendo a verdade. "Uma situação em que todos lucram."

"Havia as favoritas –"

Ela estava ouvindo só pela metade, tentando ao máximo descobrir onde estavam. Aquele som de batidas e incisivo que se extinguia no silencio, mas ela podia ouvir algo mais. Carros. Próximo a uma estrada e água. A lesão da asa de Aro estava bem, mas da maneira que se arrastava pelo chão, ela tinha a sensação que não estava totalmente funcional. Então eles tinham de estar perto de onde ele atacara Illium. Deus, ela esperava que o anjo de asas azuis estivesse bem – a maneira que ele bateu na água teria despedaçado um humano.

 _Não posso ter certeza, mas eu acho que estamos nos bancos do Hudson, próximo de onde Illium caiu,_ pensou para Edward, esperando como os diabos que ele estivesse bloqueando de alguma forma que Aro penetrasse em sua mente, _em uma sala com as janelas escurecidas. O cheiro! É nojento aqui. Procure por um prédio abandonado, armazém, casa de barcos – ou os vizinhos já teriam chamado as autoridades._

A não ser, pensou, que aqueles corpos fossem os vizinhos. Mas se isso fosse o caso, alguém teria relatado a falta de ao menos um deles. Ela estava concentrando-se tão forte que cometeu um erro. Seus olhos vagaram. Um forte aperto em seu tornozelo e de repente, dor era tudo o que ela era, cada uma de suas terminações nervosas em chamas. Desta vez, ela não podia lutar contra a ascensão da escuridão, não podia se segurar ao mundo.

 _Se você morrer, Caçadora da Sociedade, eu transformarei você em vampira._

Ela franziu o cenho internamente e lutou, lutou tão forte. _Eu não quero beber sangue. E você não pode me Transformar se eu estiver morta._ Parecia como nadar em xarope, mas finalmente, ela rompeu de volta a superfície da consciência ... para imediatamente se inclinar e expelir o conteúdo do estômago em um fluxo do bile. Quando terminou, limpando as mãos com a costas da mão e erguendo a cabeça com lentidão deliberada, ela descobriu que Aro não tinha mudado de posição. "Você não estava prestando atenção," disse no mais racional dos tons.

Ela capturou algo com a visão periférica. "Desculpe. Dói." _Eu consigo ver um capacete de proteção. As paredes não estão acabadas. Procure por uma construção._ E aquela pilha – suas armas! A uma distância quase dentro do alcance.

"Eu espero que Edward chegue logo aqui." Uma carranca desapontada. "Você não vai durar muito mais tempo."

"Você está certo que ele virá?"

"Oh, sim. As escravas? Ele costumava brigar conosco se fizéssemos um machucado em uma daqueles que ele reivindicava como sua." Aro obviamente achava aquilo divertido. "Você pode imaginar? Ele se importava." A linha entre monstro e não monstro estava repentinamente mais nítida do que ela já acreditara. Edward de alguma forma permanecia de um lado, Aro do outro. "Isso foi há muito tempo atrás," respondeu. "Ele mudou."

Aro fez uma pausa, como se pensasse. "Sim. Talvez ele não virá. Talvez eu a deixe aqui." Seus olhos riam. "Talvez eu amarre você ao Bobby, o deixo se alimentar. O que você diz, Bobby?" ele gritou.

A coisa murcha do outro lado da sala pareceu sussurrar uma resposta. Bella não ouviu, mas Aro aparentemente sim. Isso o fez rir tão forte que se embalou de volta sob seus calcanhares.

"Estou contente em ver que você não perdeu seu senso de humor," disse rindo. "Eu acho que só por isso, eu lhe darei o que você quer. Eu lhe colocarei no seio da mortal e deixo você sugar como um bebê."

A imagem horripilante fez a raiva de Bella ficar fria, intensa e perigosa. Ela não tinha problemas em alimentar um vampiro moribundo – inferno, ela era um ser humano, não uma aberração sádica como Aro. Mas ela estava certa como os diabos que não iria ser torturada até a morte pela mente que Aro já destruíra. Usando o lapso momentâneo de concentração do arcanjo, ela foi alcançar a faca em sua bota. Seu tornozelo gritou ao pequeno movimento, mas isso não era o que a impediu.

O cheiro de vento, chuva e do mar. _Onde você está na sala?_

 _De frente para as janelas, com Aro na minha frente. Há um vampiro – faminto – na parede ao lado e à minha esquerda, próximo a janela. Seu nome é Robert._

 _A vida dele pouco importa. Ele se diverte torturando crianças._

Então a parede sumiu, cortadas como se por um vento violento. Ela viu a borda crepitante de chamas azuis circundar o buraco, ouviu Aro gritar de triunfo. Levantando o pé, o arcanjo olhou fixamente para ela.

"Você serviu ao seu propósito, trouxe-o aqui embora esteja ferido – presa fácil." Ele puxou de volta uma mão e ela viu o fogo vermelho nela.

Se a tocasse, ela morreria entre uma batida de coração e outra.

Então ela sorriu afetadamente. "Se você é tão confiante assim, mate-me depois. Pelo menos você não ache que estará por perto para isso."

Ele chutou seu tornozelo quebrado, e a dor explodiu sobre ela até que sua mente simplesmente apagou.

 **Edward atingiu Aro nas costas com um raio de energia pura** quando o anjo nascido do sangue perdido em sua loucura, foi chutar Bella pela segunda vez. O golpe teve o efeito esperado. Gritando de raiva, Aro se virou, lançando a chama de anjo vermelha em sua mão em Edward e um segundo raio no teto, destruindo-o e levantando-o em ar aberto.

Edward sabia que Bella estava debaixo da alvenaria, ainda podia sentir a essência de sua vida, embora sua mente estivesse coberta pela escuridão. _Viva,_ ele ordenou novamente, quando levantou para lutar com um mal que não podia passar despercebido. Ele estava ciente das pessoas gritando e correndo embaixo quando bolas de fogo colidiam com edifícios próximos, trazendo coisas espatifadas a terra. Um carro parou de súbito, então outro, e outro, todos os motoristas olhando para o céu.

Edward voou por baixo de um raio, devolveu a rajada e teve a satisfação de chamuscar Aro. Sangrando por um corte no rosto, o outro arcanjo lançou de volta um grande fogo gerado pela energia da vida do sangue roubado, e intensificado pela toxina que se fundiu em todas suas células. Uma vez que um anjo se transformasse através do sangue, não havia volta.

"Depois que você virar poeira," Aro insultou, voando para Edward com as mãos ardendo em chamas, "a cidade será minha!"

Edward escapou do ataque, mas sabia que tinha se movido em uma fração lenta demais mesmo antes de sentir a agonia da chama de anjo rastejando por suas asas.


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

 **Ele atirou para cima, nas nuvens, mais alto que os anjos foram feitos para** ir, até sua cabeça doer e o fogo morrer por falta de oxigênio. Em seguida, ele despencou, usando seu momento para lançar fogo de anjo no corpo de Aro. O Anjo de Sangue desviou de todos os raios, exceto um, o arremesso pegou em sua coxa.

Edward podia sentir suas asas distenderem-se quando as feridas – as novas e as antigas – começaram a doer. Não era incapacitante, não ainda. Mas logo seriam. Aro acertara fogo de anjo, suficiente nele para que pedaços tivessem grudado. Aqueles pedaços continuariam a devorar sua carne até que fosse retirada. Ele tinha menos de dez minutos antes que suas asas enfraquecessem ao ponto que não pudesse voar. Então sentiu um tendão se romper e se lembrou.

Ele era um pouco humano agora.

Que assim seja. Ele preferia morrer um pouco humano, pensou com estranha clareza, do que se tornar um monstro. _Bella! Viva!_ Continuou enviando essa ordem quando sua própria força diminuía e mais e mais dos raios de Aro cauterizavam sua pele, suas asas. _Você deve viver._ Ela tinha que sobreviver. Seu espírito ardia brilhante demais para ser facilmente extinguido.

E ele percebeu... aquela vida frágil e mortal não era apenas importante para ele. Era _mais_ importante que a sua própria. _Acorde, Caçadora da Sociedade!_

Ele finalmente chegou perto o bastante para Aro arriscar outro golpe, mas sua reserva de poder estava se esgotando. Abaixo dele, a cidade era uma propagação de escuridão enquanto os dois sugavam força da rede de eletricidade e de qualquer coisa que pudessem. Carros morriam e apagavam, baterias ficavam descarregadas, torres de transmissão elétricas sobrecarregadas. Ainda assim Edward continuou investindo. Mas ele sabia que seu corpo se provaria insuficiente bem antes que a força disponível fosse.

Ele atingiu a asa de Aro a não foi o suficiente. O Anjo de Sangue tinha se fartado em suas matanças e, mesmo assim, enfraquecido, sua asa se curou mais rápido do que a de um anjo comum, mais rápido até mesmo do que a de um arcanjo. Aro riu e criou outra bola de fogo de anjo. Mas esta, ele atirou na direção do apartamento meio destruído.

 _Bella!_

Edward interceptou a explosão, levando o golpe no ombro. A dor cauterizava pelo seu corpo quando o fogo tocou o osso e começou a destruir pelo caminho. Piscando para tirar o suor que caiu nos olhos, ele continuou lutando, ficando suspenso acima do apartamento para que Aro não pudesse destruí-lo.

'Seu idiota," Aro zombou. 'Você desistiria da imortalidade por uma simples mulher?"

Edward respondeu ficando onde estava desviando o fogo de anjo que Aro atirou em sua direção com força implacável **.** Ele podia sentir seus homens se aproximando. Ele os avisou para ficar fora de alcance. Somente um arcanjo poderia resistir ao fogo de anjo por mais que alguns segundos. Então, um dos raios de Aro atingiu seu ombro machucado.

O fogo já tinha devorado um lado e exposto a brancura do osso. Seus músculos de sustentação estavam falhando um por um. Mas ele continuou lutando, atingido Aro várias vezes, vagamente ciente que Manhattan agora estava completamente sem energia, escura como breu sob seus pés.

Mais longe, no Queens, no Bronx, as luzes continuavam a extinguir numa onda lenta e escura.

Mais força se estendia além daquelas áreas, mas seu corpo estava perto de falhar. Preenchendo com tanta energia quanto pudesse reter, até o brilho resplandecer de sua pele, ele se preparou para um choque final e suicida. Se ele pudesse fazer contato com o corpo de Aro, ele poderia conseguir queimar a ambos. Um alto preço a pagar, mas um arcanjo transformado em Anjo de Sangue poderia destruir o mundo, acabar com a civilização em si.

Lançando fogo de anjo apenas o suficiente para evitar que Aro chegasse mais perto, mas não o bastante para drenar a si mesmo, procurou por uma lacuna nas defesas de seu oponente, por um único erro. Mas, quando sua chance chegou, não foi porque Aro cometeu um erro. Não, chegou por causa de uma caçadora teimosa demais para se render ao mal. Tiros disparados do lado aberto do apartamento despedaçado, rasgaram as asas do anjo nascido de sangue.

Aro gritou e começou a cair em espiral, atirando fogo de anjo enquanto caia. Edward voou em direção ao arcanjo em cambalhotas, conduzindo com suas mãos. Quando uma mão se comprimiu no peito de Aro, ele se segurou ao anjo nascido de sangue com a outra e empurrou. Sua mão atravessou as costelas de Aro e acertou o coração.

"Adeus, velho amigo," disse, sabendo que nada do anjo que ele uma vez conhecera restara nesse monstro. Então soltou uma explosão final, e ofensiva de fogo de anjo. Que se espalhou pelo corpo de Aro como uma febre – as mãos agarradas do arcanjo moribundo colocando em risco derrubar Edward com ele. Mas Edward tinha que viver. Porque se ele não vivesse, Bella morreria.

Ele arrancou com um puxão violento um instante antes que Aro explodisse em um estouro de pura luz branca, iluminando toda Manhattan em uma única explosão de um segundo. Então estava acabado e Aro estava não somente morto como apagado do cosmos. Nem mesmo a poeira restou.

Sangrando das feridas que continuavam a piorar quando o fogo de anjo cavava ainda mais fundo, Edward devia ter pousado. Ao invés disso, ele bateu suas asas que mal funcionavam para cima.

Um dos últimos e desesperados raios de Aro atingira o edifício. Edward sabia que Bella tinha que estar bem na beirada da estrutura de oito andares quando ela atirara em Aro. Aquela beirada agora já se fora, mas ele podia sentir a vida de Bella, sentir a chama moribunda. _Bella, me responda._

Silêncio, pacífico, a quietude de som. Então, _vai ficar um pouco humano, não vai, Edward?_

Um pedido que não era quase nem um som se quer. Mas era o suficiente. Ele seguiu a linha mental para descobrir seu corpo quebrado em uma borda estreita proporcionada por uma placa de neon pendurada precariamente. Suas costas estavam quebradas, as pernas torcidas de uma maneira nada natural. Mas ele sorriu quando o viu. E sua mão ainda segurava a arma que tinha salvado mais vidas que qualquer um jamais saberia.

Ele não ousou tocá-la, temendo que ele fizesse que ela escorregasse pela borda. "Você não vai morrer."

Uma lenta piscada. "Mandão." Era um som borbulhado com sangue. _A voz não está funcionando bem._

 _Eu ouço você._

 _Vai me dizer o segredo agora, não vai? Como vocês Transformam vampiros?_

Ele podia ouvir a provocação mesmo naquele sussurro enfraquecido. _Nossos corpos produzem uma toxina que necessita ser eliminada a intervalos regulares. Quanto mais velhos somos, mais longo os intervalos._

 _Aro esperou tempo demais._

 _Sim. Nós construímos uma imunidade, mas só até certo ponto. Depois disso, a toxina começa se ligar com todas nossas células, fazendo mutações no processo._ Contanto, essa imunidade base, significava que um arcanjo sempre tinha um certo nível em seu sangue. O bastante. Seria apenas o bastante.

 _O único jeito de eliminar o acúmulo antes que fique critico é transferindo para um humano vivo._ História angelical contava de um tempo quando eles se renderam ao desespero pela perda de tantas vidas mortais e tentaram expurgar em animais. O massacre resultante, tinha sido a tal ponto, que até mesmo Lijuan não falaria disso. _Nós sabemos que recebemos algo pela transferência, algo que mantém a toxina estável, mas mesmo depois de todos estes milênios, não sabemos o que é._

 _Mas..._ uma pausa, como se ela estivesse reunindo forças, determinada a ter sua curiosidade satisfeita. _Os testes? Compatibilidade?_

Ele responderia cada pergunta, trairia cada segredo, se isso a mantivesse ali. _Somente alguns nascem com a habilidade de sobreviver à toxina, de usá-la como combustível para a transição de mortal para vampiro. Os outros morrem._ E apesar da crueldade, da falta de compaixão estimulada pela idade, nenhum imortal queria suportar a difamação de tanta carnificina. Prometer vida e dar somente morte era um passo longo demais em direção ao abismo. _Antes dos testes, talvez um em dez, sobreviviam._

 _Ah..._ nem mesmo um sussurro agora.

Seus caninos se alongaram, e um estranho, bonito e dourado gosto encheu sua boca quando sentiu uma Lágrima deslizar pelo rosto. Ele era um arcanjo. Ele não chorara por mais de mil anos. _Então agora você sabe – por que tantos idiotas são Transformados._

Uma fraca risada em sua mente. _Eu acho que uma mulher moribunda pode ser estúpida se ela quiser. Eu sou louca por você, Arcanjo. Você me assusta muito às vezes, mas eu quero dançar com você de qualquer forma._

Seu coração parou de bater quando sua voz sumiu, e ele se inclinou para frente, a boca dominada pelo gosto da beleza, da vida. "Eu não deixarei você morrer. Eu testei seu sangue. Você é compatível."

Seus cílios lutaram para se abrir, mas fracassaram. Mas sua voz mental, embora fraca, era dura. _Eu não quero ser uma vampira. Chupar sangue não é a para mim._

"Você deve viver." E então, ele a beijou, alimentando sua boca com aquele gosto dourado, aquela mistura tóxica. _Você deve viver._

Foi quando a placa cedeu, rasgando-se livremente do edifício e lançando-se ao chão em uma colisão destruidora. Bella não caiu sozinha, reunida como estava nos braços de Edward, sua boca unida com a dela. Eles caíram juntos, suas asas quase destruídas, sua alma fundida com a de uma mortal.

 _Se isso é a morte, Caçadora da Sociedade,_ pensou para sua mortal enquanto fogo de anjo fazia sulcos em seus ossos e tocava o coração, _então eu verei você do outro lado._

 **Sara olhava fixamente para cima, lágrimas rolando pelas bochechas. O** Arcanjo de Nova York estava caindo, e em seus braços, ele carregava um corpo que fluía um cabelo brilhante quase branco.

"Ellie, não, você não pode fazer isso," sussurrou, tão brava que quase não podia formar palavras. Ela tinha descido até aqui com uma besta* no segundo que as coisas começaram a virar merda, sabendo que Ellie precisaria dela. Ransom aparecera minutos depois, arma na mão. Mas a luta se localizara muito acima para ambos ajudarem.

E agora Edward caia e não havia nada que pudessem fazer.

Era como se ela tivesse vendo as coisas em câmera lenta, observando sua melhor amiga estendida quebrada nos braços de um arcanjo, aquelas magníficas asas em farrapos sem de salvação. Não havia tempo para preparar um pouso suave, as ruínas abaixo deles cheias de cacos denteados que rasgariam e destruiriam - tijolos quebrados, canos desligados, até mesmo um machadinho, suas laminas dobradas pela avalanche de alvenaria. Beiradas afiadas. Para todo lugar que olhava, as beiradas eram afiadas demais. Mortais demais.

Sara soluçou no abraço rígido de Ransom, chorando por ambos, porque ela sabia que Ransom escolheria a raiva do que a dor da perda. Os olhos embaçaram, e por um segundo, ela pensou que estava imaginando as asas enchendo sua visão. Elas cercaram Edward, sombras suaves e escuras na escuridão da noite que tinha caído sobre Manhattan.

"Eles estão subindo!" ela se inclinou no casaco de Ransom olhando fixamente.

"Eles estão subindo!" Edward e Bella estavam perdidos no aglomerado de asas, mas Sara não se importou. Tudo que importava era que eles não caíram no chão, não fraturaram em mil pedaços enquanto ela assistia impotente. "Ellie está viva."

Ransom não contestou sua alegação, embora eles soubessem que o corpo quebrado de Ellie exprimia lesões que nunca poderiam ser reparadas. Ele apenas a abraçou e a deixou fingir que tudo estava bem. Pelo menos por um momento a mais.

 **Uma semana depois, Sara bateu o telefone em seu** escritório e olhou fixamente além de Ransom enquanto Jasper permanecia a seu lado, uma sólida e imóvel presença. Seu marido. Sua rocha.

"Eles estão se recusando a liberar qualquer informação sobre Edward ou Ellie."

A boca de Ransom se esticou. 'Por quê?"

'Anjos não têm que dar razões. " A boca de Sara se retorceu, uma angústia tão profunda e verdadeira dentro dela que não sabia como ela se movia. "Aquela noite, todos nós tivemos uma vivida lição do fato que arcanjos podem morrer. Edward pode estar morto e estamos lidando com nova administração".

"Eles não têm nenhum direito de mantê-la longe de nós!" perdendo a frieza que conservara até então, Ransom desceu a mão em punho no braço da cadeira. "Nós somos sua família." Ele congelou. "Eles entregaram Ellie para aquele bastardo?"

Sara sacudiu a cabeça. 'Charlie tem se recusado a dar informações. Pelo menos minhas ligações são atendidas."

'Quem atende?"

'Dmitri."

Ransom se levantou e começou a andar para lá e para cá, incapaz de sentar e ficar parado. 'Ele é um vampiro."

"Eu não sei que diabos está acontecendo." Certamente pareceu que o vampiro, no outro anjo, era o encarregado. Jasper tinha usado suas fontes – e ele conhecia algumas muito incomuns – para aparecer com a mesma resposta. Dmitri estava conduzindo o show, na realidade, conduzindo Manhattan.

"Esta informação é provavelmente inútil," ela continuou, "mas as últimas notícias é que um dos arcanjos, Tanya, deixou a cidade assim que Aro foi morto." Todos sabiam que o arcanjo morrera – foi a maior notícia histórica do milênio, ainda que os anjos se recusassem a oferecer sequer migalhas de informação.

"Três arcanjos na cidade?" Ransom sacudiu a cabeça. "Isso não é coincidência. Jasper?"

"Você está certo. Mas isso apenas levanta mais perguntas, nenhuma resposta."

Confiou a Jasper para ir a fundo nisso. Tão calmo aparentemente. Mas ela sentia sua fúria através da rigidez de seus músculos. Seu marido escolhia seus amigos com cuidado – Ellie era definitivamente um deles. Tocando-o levemente na coxa mesmo quando ele colocou a mão grande em seu ombro, ela disse.

'Há rumores que a Torre do Arcanjo está fechada até mesmo para outros anjos."

Ransom enfiou a mão pelo cabelo desamarrado, cabelo que Bella tinha prazer em zombar dele. Agora ele caia descuidadamente pelos ombros. "Acho que você está certa – isso soa como a morte de Edward e eles estão se apressando para encontrar um substituto. "

Ainda em sua mesa, Sara olhou para as luzes de uma cidade que ainda permanecia meio no escuro. Muitas das antenas e fios de força foram destruídas na luta arcanjo contra arcanjo que o trabalho de reparação levaria meses.

"Mas por que eles não vão nos entregar a Ellie?" Aquilo, Sara não podia entender. "Ela é mortal. Ela não é uma deles. "

 _Sara_ cuidaria de sua melhor amiga, com toda a honra e amor em seu coração.

Ransom se virou para lançar um olhar minucioso nela.

"Você está em forma?"

Ela entendeu em uma fração de segundo. "Boa o bastante para se esgueirar na maldita Torre."

"Vocês entrarão com comunicadores," Jasper disse, provando mais uma vez que ela fora seriamente sortuda no casamento. "Vocês dois. Nada vai dar errado. Estarei esperando com uma equipe de retirada. Quem está aqui agora?" Sara pensou rapidamente. "Kenji está no Porão. Rose também. Estão apenas inoperantes, assim, eles podem aparecer."

"Chame-os. Eu vou pegar o kit de comunicadores."

Uma hora depois, ela se encontrou agachada ao lado de Ransom nos jardins ao redor da, pesadamente, vigiada Torre. O trafego de entrada e saída agora estava restrito para que ninguém conseguisse chegar muito perto desde que a noite na cidade ficou sombria. Sara viu um possível ponto de entrada, fez sinal da informação para Ransom e se moveu. Eles estavam dentro na vastidão não iluminada do piso térreo poucos segundos depois.

"Eu esperei você dias atrás," uma voz suave disse de algum lugar do outro lado da sala. Uma luz suave preencheu o vestíbulo, como se um interruptor tivesse sido acionado.

Sara reconheceu a voz de imediato. "Dmitri."

Um pequeno aceno. "A seu serviço." Seu olhar se deslocou. "Ransom, presumo." 'Corte as bobagens." Ransom levantou uma besta carregada com alguns dardos com chips de controle embutidos _muito_ ilegais, atual escolha de armas de Sara.

'Eu não faria isso," Dmitri disse calmamente. "Você seria dominado pelos meus homens dentro de segundos, e eu ficaria com um humor muito pior."

Colocando a mão no braço de Ransom, Sara encontrou os olhos de Dmitri. "Nós não temos que lutar com vocês – nós só queremos saber da Ellie."

O vampiro se endireitou. 'Sigam-me. Deixe as armas no chão. Vocês estão seguros aqui."

Talvez fosse estúpido, mas decidiram confiar nele, os dois. O vampiro entrou no elevador. Quando eles foram entrar, Sara se deu conta que Ellie provavelmente a assombraria se ela se colocasse em perigo e privasse Zoe de uma mãe, Jasper de uma esposa. Mas Ellie era da família também. Com o maxilar firme, ela entrou no elevador.

O comunicador – na verdade um transmissor de alta tecnologia aninhado dentro de sua orelha, e os de reserva na pulseira do relógio e gola – vibraram somente uma fração. O suficiente para dizer a ela que Jasper a tinha, que estava com ela. O aperto em seu estômago se afrouxou. _Você pode ficar brava com a gente mais tarde, Ellie. Depois que soubermos que você está bem. Nós te amamos muito para não fazer isso._

Dmitri não disse nada enquanto eles se lançaram em direção ao céu, saindo do elevador em um andar que reverberava preto em cada direção. Ainda em silencio, o guia os levaram para dentro de uma pequena sala e fechou a porta, enclausurando-os na escuridão, mas na cintilante extensão da cidade do lado de fora. Mesmo a meia força, Manhattan brilhava como um diamante resplandecente.

"O que eu disser a vocês esta noite não pode sair desta sala. Compreendem?"

Ransom se eriçou, mas deixou Sara responder. "Tudo com o que nos importamos é o que vocês fizeram a Ellie." Sara não conseguiu dizer "corpo".

Até que ela visse Ellie morta com seus próprios olhos, ela não podia – _não iria_ – acreditar.

"Vocês são a família dela." Os olhos de Dmitri encontraram os dela. "Escolhida, não por nascimento."

"Sim." Sara viu uma profunda compreensão no olhar do vampiro que não esperava. Os mais velhos – e Dmitri era muito velho – pareciam esquecer que uma vez já foram humanos, com sonhos e medos humanos. "Nós precisamos vê-la." Mesmo assim, uma parte dela, a parte teimosa e irracional, esperava por um milagre.

'Vocês não podem," Dmitri disse, então ergueu uma mão quando Ransom soltou uma maldição. "Mas isso é que posso lhes dizer – ela vive. Talvez não como ela teria desejado, mas vive."

Sara estava tão aliviada, que ela quase não ouviu a ultima frase. Ransom foi o primeiro a entender. 'Aw, Jesus. Ellie vai ficar _muito_ irritada se vocês a transformaram em uma vampira."

Dmitri ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você vão nos castigar por fazermos a escolha por ela?"

Sara respondeu por ambos. "Nós somos egoístas. Queremos ela viva." Sua garganta estava tão grossa de emoção, ela teve que se concentrar para formar a próxima palavra. "Quando...?"

"A recuperação será lenta. Suas costas estavam quebradas, a maioria dos seus ossos destruídos," o vampiro disse com uma honestidade brusca que foi bem mais fácil ouvir do que com vaga franqueza. "Há aqueles que usariam essa vulnerabilidade para prejudicá-la. Até que ela possa se defender sozinha, nós a protegeremos."

"Até mesmo de nós?" Ransom perguntou, com uma dor tão ferozmente agarrada ao coração, que Sara se doeu por ele. "Isso é o que Ellie quer?"

"Ela está em coma," Dmitri disse-lhes. "Estou tomando a decisão e prefiro ser cauteloso a arriscar sua vida."

Sara sugou o ar, mas concordou. "Eu faria o mesmo. Se eu fizer uma mala com as suas coisas, vocês levam para ela? Para quando acordar." Porque Ellie acordaria. Ela era teimosa demais para não acordar.

Dmitri inclinou sua cabeça em aquiescência. "Bella tem sorte de ter uma família assim."

 **Depois de se assegurar que os caçadores –** _ **todos**_ **eles – tinha deixado** o território da Torre, Dmitri voltou ao quarto onde eles presidiram a reunião e entrou na alta sacada. Havia um farfalhar de penas e então Jason emergiu das sombras que o tinham encoberto até então. "Você mentiu."

"Uma simples má orientação," Dmitri respondeu, olhando as luzes da cidade ainda abaladas pela morte de um arcanjo. "Eles não estão preparados para a verdade."

"O que você dirá a eles quando ela não aparecer dentro dos próximos meses?"

"Nada." Suas mãos se agarraram na grade. "Edward terá se curado até lá."

Uma rajada de vento varreu a sacada, trazendo com ela os odores familiares de uma cidade que não fora nada mais que alguns edifícios desmantelados quando Edward primeiramente a reclamou como seu território.

"Eu nunca vi um arcanjo ferido de maneira tão ruim," Jason disse. "O fogo de anjo devorou seus ossos bem mais rápido do que deveria."

Dimitri pensou de volta na ferida de tiro que Edward manteve do tiro de Bella.

"Ele mudou." Mas, se essa mudança se provaria fatal, eles teriam que esperar para ver.

"Alguns do Grupo estão começando a virar olhos cobiçosos sobre o domínio de Edward."

Dimitri firmou seu maxilar. 'Nós vamos mantê-lo por ele. Até que se tenha certeza."


	39. Chapter 39

**39**

Três meses depois, quando Edward entrou para tomar seu lugar em uma reunião dos grupos, os suspiros de surpresa eram genuínos. Mesmo os imortais, ao que parecia, tinham desacreditado dele. Ele deslizou em sua cadeira e colocou as mãos livremente nos braços.

"Ouvi dizer que está discutindo como dividir meu território."

Neha foi a primeira a se recuperar.

"Não, claro que não". Estávamos falando sobre o sucessor de Aro. "Sorriu, e deixou passar a mentira".

"Claro."

"Você fez bem em pará-lo", disse Elias.

Charisemnon assentiu. "Pena que chegou a um fim tão público. Por enquanto, os mortais especularam que ele era a causa do desaparecimento de sua região, como você mudou a maré?"

"Eu tenho bons homens por perto." Aparentemente tinha sido ideia de Venom enquadrar Robert no "Bobby" Syles. Ele fez o bode expiatório perfeito, e dada a sua predileção doentia em relação às crianças, ninguém sentiu nenhuma culpa em denegrir o seu nome. Algumas sugestões judiciais, alguns rumores das inclinações depravadas de Bobby, e a prova dele ter entrado nos Estados Unidos era tudo que tínhamos conseguido. O mundo, os seres humanos, vampiros e anjos parecidos, não queriam acreditar que um arcanjo tinha virado assassino.

A batalha entre os dois arcanjos era algo que poderia aceitar, a maioria achava que tinha sido uma luta pelo controle da área, estavam felizes em pensarem assim. Para ver Aro como um assassino já teria sido demais, uma mudança fundamental na estrutura do universo, como eles entenderam.

Charisemnon bufou quando Titus assentiu. Foi Favashi que falou em seguida.

"Nós estamos contentes em vê-lo, Edward." Ele pensou que ela realmente poderia dizer isso. Então ele deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Ela sorriu, seu rosto belo de uma forma que tinha feito reinos cair. Mas ele não sentiu nada, o seu coração pertencia a uma mortal.

"Então, você está discutindo sucessores?"

"Mais precisamente," Astaad salientou, "a falta deles. Há um, como todos sabemos, que poderá em breve tornar-se um arcanjo. Mas ele ainda não é."

"Muito magnânimo de você, Tanya," Neha murmurou com um elegante traço de sarcasmo. "Será que a sua Cobiçalândia* não conhece o fim?"

Os olhos de Tanya brilharam. "E presumo que você não tem nenhum interesse nele?"

Então começou, as rodadas de proposições e réplicas, alianças e oposições. Somente Edward e Lijuan, sentada ao lado dele, não tomou parte. Em vez disso, Lijuan tocou em seu braço, pálido, com os dedos delicados.

"Você e Aro conversaram muito antes dele morrer?"

"Não. Ele foi além da fala."

"Uma pena." Ela moveu a mão para trás com o braço de sua própria cadeira. "Eu teria gostado de saber mais sobre os sutis efeitos de muito tempo da exposição | toxina."

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "Certamente você não está pensando isso?"

Um riso suave escondida nos sons do argumento acontecendo ao seu redor. "Não, eu dou valor a minha sanidade."

Edward perguntou se Lijuan poderia verdadeiramente ser chamada de equilibrada. Jason conseguiu obter mais detalhes da corte do arcanjo – metade de suas "cortesãs", foram renascidas, criaturas que seguiam suas ordens com obediência inabalável.

"Eu estou feliz em ouvir isso. Acabar com a vida de um anjo tão poderoso quanto Aro foi difícil o suficiente. Eu não me atrevo a pensar como seria ter você transformada em nascida do sangue."

Os olhos de Lijuan faiscaram com uma malícia sinistramente feminina

"Oh tanta bajulação vai me subir a cabeça" Ela recostou-se novamente no seu assento. "Eu estava curiosa apenas porque Aro parecia ter um melhor controle sobre seus impulsos do que do que os jovens que se transformam; Não é possível que ele estivesse certo, que se pudéssemos atravessar o período problemático poderíamos sair dele com um poder enorme do outro lado?

" O período problemático, como você coloca" Disse ele assistindo a performance entre Neha e Titus, doce veneno contra vontade de granito, "nos transforma em matadores sem comparação. Nossas investigações mais recentes indicam que, contando os seus servos, Aro matou aproximadamente duzentas pessoas em menos de dez dias"

"Mas ele estava pensando"

"Apenas em mais morte." Edward manteve o seu tom moderado através de pura força de vontade. Tanto que Lijuan estava considerando que isto, mesmo em um nível periférico, era um sinal muito ruim. "Tivéssemos nós dado a ele um ano, ele teria arrasado milhares se satisfazendo a cada vez. Isto é o que torna um anjo um Nascido de Sangue, a inabilidade em parar, em lutar contra a luxúria de sangue e poder."

"Eu matei o último, você sabia?" Aquele, a quem os humanos chamavam o pai de todos os vampiros" Ela riu da ideia. "Ele possuía uma inteligência elevada, fugiu de mim por anos, até mesmo governou um setor."

"Ele sangrou o setor até a secura" Edward a fez lembrar. "Ele não tinha controle sobre o seu instinto de matar – Um fantoche do seu próprio desejo. É isso que você chamaria poder?"

Lijuan pôs nele um olhar inescrutável, um olhar cheio de coisas tais que ele nunca veria e nunca iria querer ver.

"Você é inteligente Edward, não tenha medo, eu não irei me transformar. Isto me desperta pouco interesse agora. Como você bem sabe."

Ele não se desculpou. "Apenas a estupidez desculpa a ignor}ncia."

Isto fez com que Lijuan risse baixinho novamente. "Agora você está sendo cruel para com os outros."

Ele ponderou sobre isso. Se os outros realmente não sabiam sobre a evolução de Lijuan, então eles teriam uma surpresa extremamente desagradável qualquer dia desses.

"Acredito que eles chegaram a um consenso."

Os outros dividiram o território de Aro para sua própria satisfação, reorganizando as fronteiras de seus próprios territórios para satisfazer a sua cobiça por terra. Edward deixou que eles fizessem assim. Seu território já era um dos maiores e mesmo dos mais importantes, um dos mais produtivos e lucrativos. Ele não tinha desejo algum em disputar o território que Aro havia conquistado. Fraqueza nunca havia interessado a Edward.

Não, ele se sentia atraído por guerreiras. Como o encontro havia terminado Tanya sorriu para ele novamente, se demorando ao fundo com Elijah,

"É uma pena não é Edward" disse ela depois que a sala estava vazia de todos exceto por eles três, "que a sua caçadora morreu?"

Ele não disse uma palavra, apenas olhou para ela. O sorriso dela alargado.

"Ela não serviria mais em todo caso." Ela moveu levemente sua mão, repelindo a vida de Bella como uma mosca. "Fiquei um pouco decepcionada eu não cheguei a persegui-la, mas é tão bom eu vou estar muito ocupada agora que eu tenho parte da terra de Aro para governar junto com a minha."

Elias olhou para Edward. "Você gostava da caçadora?"

Foi Tanya que respondeu. "Oh, ele era muito possessivo com a mortal. Ele me advertiu para não machucá-la." Um sorriso profundamente cruel. "Mas agora ela está morta e você deve me cortejar. Talvez eu vá aceitá-lo."

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você não é a única anjo do sexo feminino."

"Mas eu sou a mais bonita." Lhe deu outro sorriso afiado como vidro quebrado, ela caminhou para saída.

Elias ficou olhando para ela. "Estou muito contente que nunca mergulhei nessa lagoa privativa."

"Você me surpreende", disse Edward. "Eu pensei que era o único."

"Eu tinha estado com Hannah por mais de um século até que Tanya me encontrou." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não sou seu tipo, de qualquer modo, como os mortais dizem."

"Todo o mundo é o tipo dela. E ninguém" A única pessoa com a que Tanya se preocupa é ela mesma. "Você acha que ela já tentou seduzir Lijuan?"

Elijah sufocou no riso dele." Cuidado velho amigo. Você vai me dar um ataque de coração. Edward não devolveu o riso.

"E o que quer você dizer, Eli?" A risada do outro arcanjo enfraqueceu.

"Lijuan. Ela ressuscita os mortos."

"Nós ainda não podemos dizer se o poder é bom ou mal." Embora Edward sabia no que ele acreditava. "Ela é a mais velha de todos nós, não temos modelo para julgar sua evolução."

"Verdade. Mas, Edward". Elijah pausou, suspirou. "você é velho o suficiente para saber que os poderes que conseguimos com idade estão ligados intrinsecamente ao que somos. Lijuan deveria manifestar uma habilidade associada à morte, isso nos diz muito sobre ela."

"E você?" Edward perguntou, mantendo em segredo o seu próprio dom recém-descoberto. "O que a idade lhe trouxe?"

O sorriso de Elias era insondável. "Mas esses são os segredos que guardamos."

Levantou-se como Edward fez.

"A caçadora, você realmente importava com ela?"

"Sim".

O arcanjo outro colocou a mão no ombro de Edward. "Então, me desculpe." Sua simpatia parecia honesta. "Mortais... suas chamas tão brilhantes, mas a luz se extingue muito rapidamente."

"Sim."

 **Illium estava esperando por ele na Torre.**

"Senhor". Em relação a Dmitri e Venom, isso era um título de respeito, não a verdade. Bella teria questionado a ele sobre isso, se estivesse aqui. E ela deveria ter se preocupado com "Sininho Azul" dela.

"Como a sua cura esta progredindo?" reluzindo a asa que tinha assumido o pior dano, Illium estremeceu.

"Está quase completa." Olhou para o corpo curado de Edward, um corpo que tinha sido devorado por meio de uma incrível quantidade de Chama de Anjo.

"A diferença entre anjo e arcanjo."

"É a idade e experiência." Edward foi mais perto, olhado para a asa... e riu pela primeira vez desde a noite que ele tinha caído com Bella. "Agora eu entendo sua expressão." Illium bufou. "Eu pareço um maldito pato." Suas palavras não foram muito longe da marca. As penas que tinham crescido ao longo do percurso ferido eram macias, brancas e delicadas... fofas. "Espero que vá para o inferno essas penas bebês e caiam e sejam substituídos por verdadeiras. Elas vão, não vão?" Ele soava preocupado.

"Eles impedem o voo?" Tendo falado com os curandeiros e médicos dele, soube que Illium tinha sido permitido estouros curtos de voo.

"Não. Mas eles não são tão eficientes." Olhou para baixo, engoliu em seco. "Por favor, me diga que isto é apenas uma etapa de cura. Eu nunca vi isso acontecer antes."

Edward perguntou o que Bella teria feito nesta situação. Provavelmente aproveitado cada oportunidade de provocar. Seu coração apertou.

"Eles cairão dentro do mês", ele disse. "Você perdeu bastante de sua asa quando bateu no cais, incluindo várias camadas de pele e músculo, que você está efetivamente renovando agora a fundo, em vez de apenas substituindo as penas."

Alívio sussurrou nos olhos de Illium quando ele derrubou sua asa.

"Sem _anshara_ eu ainda estaria deitado na cama, incapaz até mesmo de me mover." A mente de Edward voltaram a esses meses, quando seu corpo jazia quebrado. A área tinha sido isolada, as suas habilidades mentais imaturas. Apenas as aves e Caliane sabiam que ele estava lá.

"Sim."

"Senhor... Você ainda tem que me punir por perder Bella aquele dia". A feição de Illium estava exausta, sua personalidade normalmente efervescente enterrado sob os termos formais. "Eu mereço ser condenado. Eu sou um dos Sete, um dos seus homens mais experientes, e eu a deixei ser levada."

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não foi culpa sua." Ele era a pessoa que cometeu o erro fatal. "Eu deveria ter sabido Aro poderia apressar a sua recuperação através do sangue."

"Bella," Illium começou, então parou. "Não, as perguntas são inúteis aqui. Só sei que seus Sete estão na sua retaguarda."

Edward observou o outro anjo sair através da sacada, em seguida, após um momento de pausa, fez o mesmo. O vento o levantou, seu corpo reparado ainda doía, de outra forma estava bem. Ele estaria de volta à força total dentro de algumas semanas. Até então, seus Sete assegurariam que o território dele permanecia a salvo dos olhos cobiçosos. Lijuan e Tanya, Charisemnon e provavelmente Astaad, também, nunca entenderiam aquele tipo de lealdade. Talvez apenas Elias e, neste assunto, Titus, tinha alguma esperança de compreender o que os Sete haviam lhe dado.

Dmitri era o mais velho, Venom mais jovem, mas, juntos, os três vampiros e os quatro anjos que haviam estado com ele por um número notável de séculos, a sua lealdade inabalável, mas isso não significa que eles eram desprezíveis. Não, seus Sete tinham lutado com ele em um momento ou outro, argumentando contra suas decisões, mesmo ao ponto de colocar suas vidas em risco. Charisemnon havia alertado ele sobre Dmitri mais de uma vez.

"Esse vampiro tem ideias acima de sua posição," o Arcanjo disse. "Se você não tomar cuidado, ele vai tomar a sua torre para o si próprio." E ainda Dmitri tinha afastado todos os desafiadores pelos três meses que Edward esteve em coma se curando. O primeiro mês, ele tinha ido tão fundo que desceu abaixo de _anshara_. Tivesse Dmitri – qualquer um dos outros seis – vontade de traí-lo para acabar com sua vida imortal, poderiam ter feito um acordo com outro Arcanjo e traído seu local de descanso. Em vez disso, haviam-no protegido, mais do que isso, haviam protegido o seu coração.

As crianças brincando no parque New Jersey olhavam para cima com a boca aberta enquanto voava sobre elas. Sua admiração se transformou em gritos de alegria quando ele pousou na beira gramado que rodeava os equipamentos de playground. Ele observou que mães e alguns pais, tentou conter a empolgação das crianças, com medo de ofender a um Arcanjo. Medo sussurrou em seus olhos e ele sabia que ia ser sempre assim. Para governar, ele não podia parecer fraco. Pequenas mãos tocaram suas asas. Ele olhou para baixo para ver uma criancinha com cabelos pretos e encaracolados, e pele que lembrou de terras distantes de sol e calor. Quando ele se inclinou para levantar a criança nos braços, ele ouviu uma mulher gritar de pânico. Mas a criança olhou para ele com olhos inocentes.

"Anjo", disse ele.

"Sim". Edward sentiu a batida quente da humanidade do menino e lhe deu consolo. "Onde está sua mãe?" O menino apontou para uma jovem com aparência aterrorizada. Andando de lado, Edward entregou seu filho. "Seu filho tem coragem. Ele vai crescer e ser um homem forte."

O pânico da mulher desapareceu sob uma onda de crescente orgulho. Quando Edward passou através das crianças, vários outros ousou tocar em suas asas. E quando as suas pequenas e macia mãos saiam cintilante com pó de anjo, eles riram com inocente alegria. Sara levantou uma sobrancelha quando ele chegou a ela.

"Se exibindo, Arcanjo?" Suas mãos apertaram os punhos do carrinho de bebê em que uma pequena menina dormia, sossegada, sem saber de monstros e sangue. "Aro nunca andou entre os seres humanos", ele disse ao invés de responder. Ela começou a empurrar o carro por um caminho estreito em pó com a simples camada de neve, a primeira carícia do inverno. Ninguém os interrompeu, embora quatro filhos intrépidos ousavam seguir a poucos metros atrás, até os seus pais os chamarem de volta. No carro de Sara, sua criança levantou os punhos das mãos, travando batalhas no sonho. Fazia sentido, ele pensou. Afinal de contas, Zoe Bella tinha o nome de um guerreiro.

"Dmitri mentiu?" ela perguntou depois de vários minutos de silêncio. "Ellie está morta?"

"Não", ele disse, "Bella vive."

Sara apertou as mãos até que seus ossos empurrou branco contra sua pele lisa cor de mel escuro.

"Não é preciso tanto tempo para a transição de humano para vampiro." Depois de fazer tudo o que você faz, a maioria dos vampiros são ascendente e funcionou bem, caminhando por aí, por pelo menos dentro de um par de meses, no máximo.

Edward escolheu suas palavras com cuidado. "A maioria dos vampiros não começam com as costas quebradas."

Sara acenou de modo convulsivo. "Sim, você está certo. Estou sentindo a falta dela, caramba!" Zoe acordou ao som aflito da mãe dela, sua testa começa a ondular com linhas de raiva.

"Durma pequena,"

Edward disse, "Durma".

A criança sorriu, fechando os cílios para criar-meia-lua crescentes contra bochechas rechonchudas.

"O que você fez?" Sara perguntou, atirando-lhe um olhar desconfiado. Edward balançou a cabeça.

"Nada. Crianças sempre gostaram da minha voz." Certa vez, no amanhecer de sua existência, ele vigiava o berçário, cuidando dos seus tesouros mais preciosos. Nascimentos angelicais eram raros, tão raros. Era lógico, os seus curandeiros e muitos sábios disseram. Uma raça de imortais não precisa de uma taxa de substituição muito elevadas. Mas sendo imortal não protegeu a pessoa da necessidade para criar uma criança.

A face de Sara amoleceu. "Eu posso ver isso. Quando você falou com ela... Foi diferente de como você normalmente fala."

Ele deu de ombros, sentindo o mundo começar a suspirar com a chegada da noite. "Sara, Bella não quer que você se preocupe."

"Então por que diabos ela mesma não me chama?" Sara exigiu. "Nós todos sabemos que algo está errado! Olha, se ela está paralítica", ela engoliu "isso não importa para nós! Diga a ela para parar de ser um puta orgulhosa e me chamar."

Um soluço ficou presa na garganta, mas ela se recusou a derramar. Outro guerreiro. Pertence a sua família.

"Ela não pode falar com você", disse a ela. "Ela dorme."

Os olhos de Sara eram selvagens com tristeza quando ela olhou para ele. "Ela ainda está em coma?"

"De certo modo." Ele parou, segurou o seu olhar. "Confie em mim para cuidar dela."

"Você é um arcanjo", disse ela, como se isso explicasse tudo. "Não se atreva a manter Ellie viva nas máquinas. Ela odiaria isso."

"Você acha que eu não sei disso?" Um passo para trás, ele alargou as suas asas. "Confie em mim." a Diretora da Sociedade abanou a cabeça. "Não até eu ver Bella com meus próprios olhos."

"Sinto muito, Sara, mas não."

"Eu sou sua melhor amiga, sua irmã, em todos os sentidos sem barreiras." Ela chegou até a dobra do cobertor de Zoe mais firme, antes de virar a cabeça. "Que direito você tem que mantê-la longe de mim?"

"Ela é minha também." Ele enrijeceu os músculos dele em prontidão para o voo. "Cuide-se e aqueles que você chamar de seu, Diretora. Bella não ficará feliz se ela acorda e vê uma sombra de si mesma desgastada".

Então ele voou, e o silêncio era tão grande, que o esmagou. _Acorde, Bella_.

Ainda assim, ela dormia.


	40. Chapter 40

**40**

 _Acorde, Bella._

Bella franzindo a sobrancelha, piscando longe do som. Toda vez que ela tentava dormir, ele falava pra ela acordar. Maldito homem.

Ele não sabia que precisava descansar?

 _Bella, Sara está pronta para me caçar._

Como se ele tivesse algo para se preocupar sobre uma caçadora de vampiros durona.

 _Ela está ameaçando contar para a mídia que estou fazendo coisas não naturais com o seu corpo._

Um sorriso na sua mente, em sua alma. O arcanjo tinha senso de humor. Quem saberia?

 _Ellie?_

Ele nunca a chamou de Ellie, ela pensou, bocejando. A primeira coisa que ela viu quando abriu os olhos foi o azul. Infinito, insondável, azul brilhando. Os olhos do Edward. E que rapidamente, ela relembrou. O sangue, a dor, os ossos quebrados.

"Porra, Edward. Se eu tiver que beber sangue, eu vou chupar secando o seu grandioso corpo." Sua voz estava áspera, de absoluta raiva.

O arcanjo sorriu e isso continha uma alegria feroz que ela necessitava agarrar nele e nunca soltar. "Você será muito bem-vinda para chupar qualquer parte do meu corpo que você desejar."

Ela não riu, não se entregou para a fome que viu naqueles olhos imortais. "Eu disse a você que não queria ser um vampiro."

Ele a alimentou com pedaços de gelo, refrescando a sede da sua garganta. "Você não parece nem um pouco satisfeita por ter sobrevivido?"

Ela estava muito satisfeita. Estar com Edward... oh, então, quão ruim poderia ser o gosto de sangue? Mas - "Eu não vou fazer qualquer coisa de vampiro servil."

"Tudo bem."

"Só vou beber do seu sangue."

Isso fez o sorriso dele aumentar. "Tudo bem."

"Isso significa que você está preso a mim." Projetando o seu queixo. "Tente me jogar fora por alguma mulher promíscua e nós veremos quem é imortal."

"Tudo bem."

"Eu espero-" Até quando ela percebeu o pedaço estranho abaixo das suas costas. "Quem fez essa cama fez um trabalho de merda. Está toda cheia de pedaços."

Azul, olhos azuis sorriam para ela. "Verdade?"

"Hey, isso não é divertido-" As suas palavras acabaram com a sua respiração sufocada enquanto ela girava sua cabeça e viu que ela estava enganada. Asas. Aquelas asas lindas. Ricas, de um preto evocativo elegante vivido por fora com sutis incrementos de índigo, azul escuro, e aurora até as primárias estavam vívidas, cintilavam ouro branco. Asas da meia-noite. Asas inacreditáveis. E ela estava esmagando elas.

"Oh, meu Deus! Estou amassando um anjo. Me deixa levantar!"

Edward a ajudou a levantar quando ela estendeu a mão. O tubo preso dentro do seu braço atrapalhava os seus movimentos.

"Para quê?"

"Para mantê-la viva."

"Até quando?" ela perguntou, desviando o olhar para examinar o seu ombro. A resposta dele havia sido perdida no susto com o barulho de fundo que explodiu acima do seu cérebro. Porque ela não estava sendo esmagada por qualquer um... Mas por si mesma. "Eu tenho asas."

"Asas de uma guerreira." Ele tocou com os seus dedos na parte superior e a sensação subiu através do seu corpo todo. "Asas como lâminas."

"Oh," ela disse quando ela conseguiu falar novamente, "Eu acho de verdade que estou morta." Isso fazia sentido. Ela sempre quis ter asas e agora ela possui. Portanto, ela estava morta e no céu. Ela girou. "Você olha exatamente como Edward." Ele cheirava mar, limpo, uma mordida fresca que fazia o seu corpo zumbir.

Ele a beijou.

E ele provava ser muito real, bem mais físico, para ser uma invenção da sua imaginação. Quando ele traçou as costas, ela estava surpresa por ver a emoção nos olhos dele. Isso abalou bastante para fazê-la esquecer da mágica da asas em suas costas.

"Edward?"

Isso cintilava azul agitando brilhantemente, a pele estendia tensa sobre o osso zigomático*. "Eu estou muito zangado com você, Bella."

*Proeminência situada abaixo dos olhos formada pelo osso zigomático.

"Então qual é novidade?" ela satirizou, mas se encontrou acariciando o arco das asas dele.

"Eu sou imortal e você tentou salvar a minha vida colocando a sua em perigo?"

"Estúpido, hein?" Inclinando para perto, ela esfregou o seu nariz sobre ele.

Toque de carinho, ela pensou estupidamente, eles estavam convidando a tocar carinhosamente, um pequeno gesto que amantes fazem para confortar um ao outro, coisas que estão na linguagem secreta deles. A linguagem que ela e Edward tinham começava dificilmente, mas tinha uma promessa tão sem experiência, tão rica, o seu coração girava dentro do seu peito, quase receoso da fúria disso.

"Eu não podia deixar você ser ferido. Você me pertence." Aquilo era algo arrogante para falar a um arcanjo.

Ele fechou os seus olhos, deixando cair a sua testa em frente dela. "Você será minha morte, Bella."

Ela sorriu. "Você precisa de um pouco de excitação nessa sua vida velha chata."

Aqueles olhos abertos, brilhando na sua intensidade. "Sim. Então você não pode morrer. Eu tenho que certificar disso."

Ela estava meio convencida de ter imaginado asas, mas o movimento bonito de meia-noite não tinha desaparecido então ela checou com o canto da sua visão. "Como diabos, você prendeu asas protéticas, mas minhas costas enquanto..." Ela pausou. "Ok, nenhuma dor do machucado então, o quê, tem uma semana? Não, mais." Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando reordenar os pedaços de memória. "Eu tinha ossos quebrados... minhas costas?"

O arcanjo sorriu novamente, sua testa tocando-a, as suas asas arqueadas sobre a sombra deles no mundo particular deles. "As asas não são protéticas e você esteve adormecida por um ano."

Bella engoliu. Piscou os olhos. Recuperando o fôlego.

"Anjos fazem vampiro, não outros anjos."

"Existe uma - como eu poderia dizer - lacuna."

"Lacuna? Mais como uma caverna gigantesca se eu tenho asas." Ela agarrou-se a ele. A única coisa sólida no desvio do universo.

"Não, isso é um pequeno furo, apenas uma picada. Você é o primeiro anjo que criei em todos os anos da minha existência."

"Sorte minha," ela sussurrou, tocando os seus dedos adiante da nuca dele e bebendo do suspiro dele de prazer. Esse momento, sentiu o tempo congelar. Aqui, ela uma simples mulher, e ele um simples homem. Mas como todos os momentos, esse foi obrigado a passar.

"Quais são os requisitos?"

"Nenhum nós temos capacidade para manipular, apesar que anjos tinham tentado por milênios." Aqueles incríveis, misteriosos olhos mantendo-a prisioneira. "Uma e a única vez um arcanjo pode fazer outro anjo é quando o seu corpo produz uma substância conhecida como ambrósia."

Uma memória instantânea - o dourado, esquentando derretendo do beijo dele, a delicada doçura, a sensualidade exuberante, o gosto que era uma sensação erótica e um sussurro de carinho. "A comida lendária dos Deuses?"

"Todos os mitos contém um grão de verdade."

Ela não pode se conter, novamente o beijou. E o gosto dele precipitando sobre a sua onda tumultuosa. Ele havia sido o único que quebrou o beijou.

 _"Você estava machucada gravemente, Bella."_

A dor dentro dela era a prova da verdade. Isso quer dizer que ela não tinha que gostar disso.

"Me fala sobre a ambrósia." O mau humor comandava.

"Ambrósia," ele disse contra a boca dela, "é produzida instintivamente em um único ponto da vida de um Arcanjo."

Imagens dele com as asas rasgadas, queimando viva do fogo angelical. "Perto da morte?" Ela o tocou, verificando, explorando, convencendo a si mesma que ele estava vivo.

"Nós estamos por mais de uma vez perto da morte." Ele balançou a sua cabeça. "Ninguém esteve alguma vez capaz de identificar o ponto."

"Mas?"

"Mas a lenda que a ambrósia só surge quando -"

Ela segurou a sua respiração.

"-um arcanjo amar de verdade."

O mundo parou. As partículas do ar pareciam congelar acima dela, as moléculas penduradas enquanto ela não tirava os olhos da grandeza do homem que segurava ela em seus braços. "Talvez eu seja somente biologicamente compatível" Isso veio a tona como um sussurro áspero.

"Talvez." A possessão dos lábios novamente no pescoço dela; "Nós temos a eternidade para descobrir a verdade. E pela eternidade, você será minha."

Ela empurrou as mãos dentro do cabelo dele, sentindo o calor espalhando pelo seu corpo girando em ondas. Mas ela não podia se entregar. Não até que eles em um consenso justo.

"Tudo bem – contanto que você não pense que tem o direito de ditar as regras da minha vida."

Ele chegou junto dela conforme ela descansava. "Por que não?"

Ela vacilou com a fria arrogância da questão, e percebeu que a sua existência simplesmente tornou-se totalmente mais interessante. Esquecendo-se da perseguição do arcanjo, ela estava a ponto de descobrir como dançar com alguém sem perder a si mesma no processo. Alegria cravava dentro da sua circulação sanguínea.

"Será uma jornada interminável, Arcanjo."


	41. Chapter 41

**Epílogo**

 **Bella teve visões de voar através da janela de Rosalie,** surpreendendo muito sua melhor amiga, mas isso foi depois de ela perceber que embora ela pudesse estar acordada, movimentação real era completamente outra história. Razão pela qual ela ainda estava na cama quando a vendada Rosalie foi mostrada dentro do seu quarto no Refúgio.

Edward tinha movido ela para a Fortaleza angelical logo depois da sua própria recuperação, mas teve o cuidado de mantê-la escondida. Apenas os Sete , curadores confiáveis e médico pessoal sabiam sobre ela. No entanto, ele não tinha sequer tentado argumentar quando ela pediu para ver Rosalie.

Sua amiga cruzou os braços e rangeu os dentes assim que ela foi conduzida sobre o tapete por Dmitri, que parecia ter um perverso prazer em envolver seu perfume ao redor de Bella enquanto ela estava fraca demais para se defender. Para a surpresa de todos, ela voltou da sua transformação com ambas, suas habilidades de caçadora e fraquezas, intactas.

Ela e Edward continuavam a "discutir‛ a sua posição como Caçadora da Sociedade.

A carícia exuberante de cetim fluente através de sua pele, tentador e convidativo. Esfregando seus braços, Bella franziu as sobrancelhas para Dmitri e estava prestes a falar quando Rosalie soltou um suspiro.

"Eu não sei o que seu chefe pensa que vai conseguir me raptando. Nós não vamos acabar com a greve.‛

 _Greve?_ Isso explicava o humor alegre de Edward desta manhã. Se os caçadores estavam se recusando a fazer o seu trabalho, os vampiros tiveram que renegar seus Contratos de esquerda, direita e centrais. "Agora minha cabeça está muito inchada."

Rosalie congelou, então se arranhou para tirar sua venda assim que Dmitri saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si — mas não antes de cobrir Bella em outra onda decadente do seu perfume. Ela ainda estava recuperando seu fôlego quando a venda de Rosalie caiu no chão.

Os olhos de sua amiga ficaram arregalados. Então ela transformou o lençol branco debaixo da exótica beleza da sua pele.

Sua amiga cruzou os braços e rangendo os dentes

"Cristo, Rosalie, não desmaie!‛ Bella gritou, estendendo a mão como se fosse pegá-la.

Rosalie apoiou seu peso contra uma cadeira. "Estou alucinando. Ou aquele peixe que me deram para comer no avião tinha LSD."

"Rosalie, se você não vir aqui e me abraçar, eu vou atirar em você." Aquela arma que Rosalie tinha colocado debaixo do travesseiro dela tinha salvado não apenas sua própria vida, mas a de Edward também. "Sou eu, sua idiota!"

Rosalie engoliu, depois correu para a cama. Seus braços delas envolvidos em torno uma da outra tão apertados que a respiração tornou-se opcional. Bella não se importava. Choramingando, elas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, rindo e chorando.

"Pensei que você estivesse—"

"—Edward disse—‛

"Eu disse, de jeito nenhum no inferno—‛

"Maldita, honestidade—‛

"—e Jacob estava pronto para se levantar—‛

"—acordei e eu tinha asas!‛

As duas pararam, olhando uma para a outra, riram, então recuaram.

"Puta merda, você tem asas.‛ Rosalie pegou o copo de café ao lado da cama de Bella e tomou. "Isso é o que eu acho que é?‛

O Destino de Rose* brilhava da sua posição em sua mesa de cabeceira da cama.

*Um antigo tesouro, que o Edward ganhou quando ainda era anjo jovem à serviço de um arcanjo de tempos passados.

"Edward está sendo teimoso.‛

Se afogando, Rosalie largou o copo de café vazio e bateu seu punho em seu peito algumas vezes antes de dizer:

"Agora, me explica porque você tem asas."

"Eu não sei se posso. Eu estou aprendendo conforme vou levando —mas que diabos é isso sobre uma greve? "

Rosalie sorriu. "Você me tem aqui, não é?" Seu sorriso era muito satisfatório.

"Eles estavam escondendo você de nós, Bells, dizendo-nos que você estava viva, mas nada mais. Nós pensamos que você tinha sido paralisada— Sua respiração ficou presa e de repente sua mágoa estava viva, respiração individualizada entre elas. "Você não podia ter me chamado, Bells? _Um ano_. Você não confia em mim? "

Bella apertou as mãos de sua amiga. "Eu acordei exatamente há vinte e quatro horas. A primeira pessoa que eu pedi para ver foi você. Mas não diga a Jacob, ou ele vai ficar com ciúmes."

"Você esteve em coma por um ano?" Boca de Rosalie caiu aberta. "Como é que você se move? Você está? Seus músculos—"

"Sim", disse ela antes que os medos de Rosalie pudessem se afirmar mais uma vez. "Eu não sei. Eles disseram alguma coisa sobre os curandeiros e exercício, mas estou tipo presa nas asas."

Rosalie balançou a cabeça, estendeu a mão para tocar, em seguida, trouxe a mão de volta. "Os anjos não gostam quando—"

Bella agarrou a mão da amiga, colocando a nas elegantes penas que eram dela. "Eu ainda sou eu."

A mão de Rosalie roçou sobre a asa e, embora a sensação não era nada como quando Edward a tocou, isso _era_ uma espécie de intimidade — um tipo entre amigos. "Jacob ainda com Nyree?"

Rosalie assentiu, o riso nos olhos dela assim que ela deixou cair sua mão de volta para os lençóis. "Eu não acho que ele mesmo pode acreditar nisso. Então, você tem asas."

"Sim".

"Anjos não Transforma os outros anjos."

"Então o que eu sou? Picado de fígado?" Um preocupante filete de pensamento rastejou em seu cérebro. Ela tinha dito que ainda era a mesma, mas era mesmo? Ela poderia compartilhar tudo com Rosalie agora, quando fazer isso poderia expor os segredos de toda uma raça? Mais tarde, ela disse a si mesma, ela pensaria sobre isso mais tarde. "Então, você gosta das minhas asas? Não são as coisas mais requintadas que você já viu? "

Rosalie começou a rir. "Vaidade, teu nome é Bella."

"Muito obrigada", disse ela em uma onda de determinação. Perder a amizade de Rosalie não era uma opção. E se ela tivesse que lutar contra um arcanjo para mantê-la, que assim fosse. "Agora, me diga todas as fofocas".

 **No lado de fora, sobre as pedras irregulares que guardavam o Refúgio,** Edward estava ombro a ombro com Dmitri.

"Um ser humano senta-se no Refúgio", disse ele, seus cabelos para trás batidos pelo vento. "Isso quebra um dos nossos mais profundos tabus."

"Ela não tem ideia do local— você pode limpar sua mente para garantir que ela não possa trair o pouco que ela sabe." Palavras práticas do líder do seu Sete.

"Sim." Mas ele não iria e essa era a mudança que era dele. "Ou eu poderia confiar na palavra de Bella no senso de honra a Rosalie".

Dmitri assentiu com a cabeça, e quando ele fez sua próxima fala, seu tom estava calmo. "Bella vai nos mudar."

"Ela já mudou." Tão selvagem e implacável como estes ventos ferozes das montanhas, o seu caçador nunca poderia simplesmente aceitar o caminho das coisas. E para uma raça de imortais, que poderia ser mais rude dos despertados. Antecipação cantarolava em seu sangue.

"Jason está de volta", disse Dmitri, trazendo-o de volta ao presente.

"Quando?"

"Dois dias atrás. Alguns dos renascidos de Lijuan conseguiram feri-lo, mas ele vai se recuperar dentro de uma semana."

Edward balançou a cabeça, sabendo que as alterações estavam mais andantes que as Transformações de um anjo. "Assim isso começa".


	42. Chapter 42

Hey Guys! Só para deixar claro os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Mayer e a história a Nalini Singh eu sou responsável apenas pela adaptação.


End file.
